A Different Kobayashi Maru
by bookdragon01
Summary: Spock knows the woman Jim is trying to pick up. He thinks observing the attempt will be fascinating. None of them could imagine where it would lead. Spock/Uhuru, Kirk/OC/McCoy - Last Chapter: The Wet T-Shirt Story
1. Chapter 1 Passing Time

A Different Kobayashi Maru

Summary: Spock knows the woman Jim is trying to pick up. He thinks observing the attempt will be fascinating. Spock/Uhura, Kirk/OC/McCoy

Rating: T, primarily for McCoy's tendency to cuss

Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or any of the characters. They just keep invading my imagination.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter I – Passing Time

Spock sat down at a table in the space station lounge. He normally preferred remaining on board and working on his own research during leave, but he promised Nyota that he would meet her here for lunch. She appeared to be late. This was quite unlike her under normal circumstances. However, she had warned him that she had not had an opportunity to shop in months and might well run late. Apparently accepting certain illogical behavior without complaint was a necessary aspect of being in a relationship with her. It seemed a reasonable sacrifice.

"I hate drinking alone this early in the day. This seat taken?" Doctor McCoy had appeared at the other end of the table.

"I am waiting for Lt. Uhura to complete her 'shopping expedition'."

"Ah, then trust me, you might has well have some company to pass the time." McCoy said, sitting down.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "She warned me that she might take more time than expected, but I doubt she will be much longer. She is already 3 minutes, 27 seconds late."

"Why Spock, I never figured you for a romantic - counting the seconds until she appears." McCoy said with a grin. "Seriously, if you think she is going to arrive soon, you still have a thing or two to learn about earth women. By my estimation, you have a snowball's chance in hell of seeing her within the next half hour."

"A snowball's chance…?" Spock decided to set aside puzzling over the idiom. "But she is not planning to purchase anything. This activity is apparently called 'window shopping', and while she seemed unusually pleased with the prospect of pursuing it, I fail to see how such an illogical activity could sustain her interest for long." Spock's statement was so innocently sincere, McCoy almost felt sorry for him.

"Just trust me on this one Spock. And be grateful she's sensitive enough to your Vulcan sensibilities that she didn't ask you come along and hold her purse for her."

Spock tilted his head slightly to one side, looking vaguely puzzled. "But Lt. Uhura does not carry a purse..."

He was interrupted by a low whistle from McCoy. "Now her purse, I'd gladly carry." McCoy was staring at the woman who had just sat down at the bar a short distance in front of them. She was tall, with shoulder length dark glossy hair, slightly exotic, but finely chiseled features and a figure that would make most men's hearts beat a bit faster.

"Doctor, I will never understand the human tendency to..." Spock started, but looking over, he did the Vulcan equivalent of a double-take and then stared fixedly at woman. Then the edges of his lips turned up ever so fractionally.

"Spock, you've surprised me twice today." McCoy chortled. "What human tendency was it you don't understand?" he teased.

"It is not what you surmise Doctor." Spock said slowly, "I believe I know her."

"You know her?" McCoy asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "And I think what is about to transpire should adequately pass the time until Lt. Uhura arrives." He sat back and folded his arms over his chest, nodding in the direction of Capt. James T. Kirk, who had just swaggered into the lounge and was making a beeline for the beautiful woman at the bar.

"This should be fascinating."

…to be continued

------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: A lot of fics seem to be writing Uhura as very serious, with a nearly Vulcan attitude. But a women can be highly intelligent and extremely accomplished while still enjoying certain frivolous 'stereotypically feminine' things. Uhura enjoyed beautiful things and shopping in TOS and she was perfectly comfortable being smart, tough and/or warm and 'girlie' as it suited her. That's one of things that made her more than a foil for the boys or a flat character like many TOS females. (And quite possibly it's one of things that drew Spock's interest, even if he wouldn't admit it – in my experience only people with certain ego problems are primarily attracted to those extremely similar to themselves)._A

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 A Snowball's Chance

Chapter 2 – A Snowball's Chance

McCoy sighed. "And I was just about to offer you a get-out-sickbay-free card if you'd introduce me to that angel. Now that's Jim's locked on to her, it's too late."

"Trust me, Doctor. I have known her for a very long time. The Captain's chances of success are…somewhat less than a snowball's in your mythological hell."

"So she's already spoken for?"

"To the best of my knowledge, she is currently unattached." Spock said, still looking extremely smug.

"Spock, are you trying to say that she, um," – damn, but bringing up sexuality with Vulcans was awkward – "isn't, um, exactly_ interested _in men?"

Spock's head tilted slightly and McCoy could almost imagine him searching some internal database on human idioms. When the eyebrows rose slightly, he knew Spock had translated his question. "No Doctor. I believe I can state with reasonable certainty that she falls well within the heterosexual portion of the human attraction spectrum."

Now McCoy's eyebrows rose. He was about to ask precisely how he had come by that 'reasonable certainty', but Spock had returned his attention to Kirk approaching the bar.

McCoy had seen this play so many times it didn't even matter that he wouldn't hear what Jim said. He knew. Jim had honed his innate tactical skills with years of playing pick-up artist. He'd sit down next to her with that big country boy grin and ask if she minded, and then pick a strategy according to her response. A warm smile would mean the game would be over in minutes, but even 'Fuck off, dickhead!' would generally only take longer. Jim's failure rate was due primarily to interruption by other angry/jealous males.

McCoy glanced momentarily over at Spock. No, the Vulcan had none of that slight edge he sensed when Jim flirted with Nyota. In fact, he looked vaguely like someone waiting for the curtain to go up at the theatre. He turned his attention back to the bar, where Jim had just seated himself and grinned over at the lady – and saw the grin waver uncertainly. When Bones looked at the woman's face, he saw why and nearly dropped his drink: it was the most perfect imitation of a Vulcan's emotionless countenance that he had ever seen on human features.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting that." McCoy said eyes boring into Spock. "Now I wish I knew what she was saying."

"She said, 'There is no need to request permission. Your choice of seating is unlikely to affect me.' "

"Something tells me you know her at least as well as I know Jim."

Spock nodded ascent. "That and lip reading is a valuable skill for a bridge officer when a transmission's audio is lost or garbled." His almost-smile increased fractionally. "Lt. Uhura has been teaching me."

McCoy hastily shoved the image that conjured out of his head. But then he grinned. Maybe this _was_ going to be interesting.

To be continued…

----------

_Author's note: No, I promise, she is not a part Vulcan Mary Sue. However I may have a little fun with the fact that only Spock knows that._

_And someday when I'm ready to write a romance, I will come up with a separate story about Nyota teaching Spock to read lips._


	3. Chapter 3 Kirk's Mission

Chapter 3 – Kirk's Mission: To Seek Out Female Companionship

Captain James T. Kirk was happy. It was four months after he'd taken command of the Enterprise and this was going to be his first official shore leave. He needed it. After a couple unfortunate incidents his first month, Adm. Pike had had 'The Talk' with him.

While Starfleet had very strict rules regarding harassment, coercion and 'conduct unbecoming', regulations governing fraternization were minimal. As long as everything was above board and didn't affect professional duties, it was generally okay. After all, Kirk's own father had been second in command of the _Kelvin_ when he had met, romanced, married and conceived a son with a crewmember - all without even once running afoul of regulations. As Pike had said, _"Take a few hundred people, stuff them together in a tincan headed for parts unknown for years at a time, and expect nothing but strictly platonic interactions?...only if Starfleet wants to restrict its recruiting pool to monasteries."_ A blanket rule that nearly ever crewmember would find difficult to obey undercut the authority of all the rules and hurt morale. Kirk had been totally with him on that.

But then the Admiral had pointed out that in a closed environment like a Starship, the other thing that could seriously hurt morale was a senior officer hooking up with various crewmembers indiscriminately. _"Turn your ship into a warp-capable Soap Opera, and you might as well return those Captain's braids."_ After that Kirk had resolved to confine his favorite sport to non-ship's personal. And he had succeeded in keeping his hands and his eyes (mostly) to himself when it came to crewmembers. Fortunately, there had usually been enough of missions allowing him to visit strange new worlds and seek out female companionship.

At least until last month, when they had been 'rewarded' by being assigned 'light duty' mapping astrological phenomena at the edges of federation space. From Kirk's perspective, it had been weeks and weeks of nothing, and _no one_, to do. Worse yet, although Kirk had been trying to work on the 'becoming best friends' thing with his science officer, the fact that Spock not only seemed to be enjoying this lame mission, but also enjoying plenty of off-time with Uhura, had started getting under his skin. By the third week, the way the Vulcan had just looked so…satisfied…had lead Jim to start flirtting a bit with Uhura and taking some less than friendly verbal jabs at Spock. Not good.

So when a Klingon battlecruiser had appeared off their port bow, he had practically cheered. And although they had chased the Klingons back across the Neutral Zone, when he heard the damage to their port nacelle would require immediate diversion to a Starbase for at least a week of repair work, he almost wanted to beam over and kiss the Klingon commander on the lips. Of course, after over a month of self-imposed celibacy, he was willing to kiss just about anything.

But now he was dressed in his coolest civvies and had a week of shore leave ahead of him. The Starbase lounge was before him. And lo and behold! The fates were going to reward him for his self-control – sitting at the bar, all by her lonesome, was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Even better, McCoy and Spock (!) both seemed to be checking her out from a distance.

This was going to be fun.

to be continued...

-------------------

_Note: Just had to give a little backstory to Kirk and Spock's relationship at this point, as well as Kirk's dilemma. (I always did wonder if this wasn't the reason he kept breaking the rules to join away teams in TOS.)_


	4. Chapter 4 Her Ears Are Round

_Note: I changed the rating to 'T' now that I know where it's going/not going._

------------------------

Chapter 4 – She Can't be Vulcan, Her Ears are Round

Kirk sauntered up to the bar and seated himself next to the object of his interest. He turned on his most charming grin and said, "I hope you don't mind if I take this seat?" while simultaneously sitting down in it.

At first he almost thought she hadn't heard him, but then she looked up and regarded him with an expression that he found disconcertingly similar to Spock's when reporting sensor data. His smile wavered for half a moment.

"There is no need to request permission. Your choice of seating is unlikely to affect me." she said before returning to whatever she was reading.

Hmmm. This might be more challenging than expected. That was okay, he liked a challenge.

"So, an offer to buy you a drink wouldn't have any effect?" he said with a teasing smile.

"While a polite offer, it is unnecessary. I am drinking water, which Ser Motras provides free of charge." She nodded toward the insectoid bartender, who dipped an antenna in acknowledgement. Her face had not deviated from its original placid expression.

"C'mon, nobody sits at a bar just drinks water. Especially when someone is offering to buy. Name's Jim Kirk by the way." he said offering a hand.

Her only reaction was a slightly elevated eyebrow. "That is an illogical assumption, Mr. Kirk, since clearly that is what I am doing."

The resemblance to his science officer momentarily left Kirk at a loss for words. He glanced over to his officers across the room. They were looking his way, but Spock's head was inclined close to McCoy's and McCoy was giving him an odd look. However, when Leonard noticed Jim looking at them, he grinned and signaled 'Strike One'. Spock was looking, well, considerably more amused than he thought a Vulcan should look.

She had returned to reading her PADD, and Kirk took a moment to scrutinize her ear. No, her ears were clearly, humanly round. This game was not over.

*********************************************

Back at their table, McCoy was asking "Just how long did you say you've known her?"

"A very long time…since we were children, in fact."

"So, she spent her childhood on Vulcan?"

"Part of it, yes."

"Poor girl."

Spock decided to ignore that. The Captain was getting nowhere, and seemed to be being deliberately obtuse. It was becoming more difficult to suppress an emotion he couldn't quite name, but had seen on the faces of students watching their favorite team pull ahead in a competition. Spock paused to watch the next exchange and translate for McCoy.

" 'Illogical assumption' ", McCoy chuckled, "Damn! She could be related to you!"

Somehow he could not pass up the opening. Spock looked sideways at the Doctor and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I have said anything at all regarding our familial ties."

The stunned look on McCoy's face was too much. Spock had to put eyes forward and re-center. Nyota would be pleased that he was beginning to understand the appeal of this sort of human humor, but he chastised himself that Selina was doing a better job of maintaining discipline than he was.

**********************************

"Well, I hope you won't be offended if I order something stronger than water, Miss….?" Kirk said, while signaling to the bartender.

"I do not see why that would provoke any reaction." she said without even looking up.

Yeesh. What was it with hot chicks not sharing their names? Okay. It was time to change tactics.

"So, um, what are you reading?" he asked. "Looks like it must be interesting."

He was rewarded with eye contact – progress!

"It's a treatise on the effect of Galtoisian social dynamics on their system's grain production."

With great effort Jim both maintained a politely interested smile and did not roll his eyes. After growing up in Iowa, grain production was one topic he could avoid for the rest of his life and never miss it. But now it gave him an opening.

He leaned toward her, feigning interest. "You know, I grew up in Iowa. There are probably some similarities, given both localities' focus on grain production."

Now she looked interested. Both eyebrows went up. "Indeed. Do Iowans also undergo periodic gender transition in response to variations in cosmic radiation levels?"

"No, of course not!" Jim exclaimed. Then he recovered his cool. "I mean, no, we don't."

"Then it's unlikely that there is any significant correlation." she said and returned to her reading.

A little way away, only Spock's Vulcan reflexes prevented McCoy from literally falling out of his chair laughing. When he could breathe again, he flashed Jim a hand sign: Strike Two.

to be continued...

------------------------------------------

_Hadn't meant to drag this out, but I'm having way too much fun._


	5. Chapter 5 “You’re Outta There!”

_Thank you, everyone, for your comments. This is my first attempt at a full fic and 'it is most gratifying' to hear that you are enjoying it._

-------------------------

Chapter 5 – "You're Outta There!"

-------------------

"Please, Doctor, contain yourself. If she looks over this way, she will certainly notice me." Spock warned him. "And then you will not have the opportunity to signal him 'out'."

Spock had understood those signals? Huh. Then McCoy looked at him suspiciously. "I don't get it. You're looking at her with as close as I've ever seen to a smile on your face, but it sure sounds like you want to avoid her."

"I only wish delay to our reunion until after Lt. Uhura arrives."

"And why exactly is that?" McCoy demanded.

Spock looked away. "If she sees that Nyota is with me, she is unlikely to do anything too…embarrassing."

******************************

Kirk mentally lined up for another pitch. "If you don't mind my saying so, that seems like kind of heavy reading for a Starbase lounge."

"My visit was arranged at the last minute and it appears my quarters are not ready."

"Really? Well, if you're looking for a way to pass the time, I could give you a tour of my ship." Kirk offered.

"I am already familiar with most classes of star vessels. It would not be an efficient use of our time."

She'd said;'our'! Yes! She might talk like Spock, but then he'd watched Uhura and the Vulcan play this game before...

"Well, what would you suggest _would_ be an efficient use of our time?" he said giving her a sly look.

"Forgive me for presuming that your time might be better spent. I do not know you. But in my case, efficiency would dictate finishing my reading."

Kirk deflated slightly. He glanced over at McCoy, who was signaling 'Strike Three'. Jim glared and made a tiny shake of his head. This was not over.

"Well, if you'd just like a quieter place to read, I could at least offer one of the lounges on my ship." he smiled invitingly.

"A polite offer, but unnecessary. As Ser Motras and I are of long acquaintance and find each other's company agreeable, I content to read here until my room is available."

Kirk looked again at the bartender. If he recalled correctly, 'Ser' in its language was a feminine honorific. He sincerely hoped that meant the insectoid was a friend in the strictly friend sense.

"So you come to this Starbase often?" As soon as he said it, he mentally hit himself over the head with his imaginary baseball bat. 'Hey, baby, you come here often?' had to be the lamest and most hackneyed of all bar pick up lines. No man who uttered it deserved to get laid. Four weeks on the bench (not to mention that a sexy woman making him think of his first officer sort of weirded him out) was seriously throwing his game.

Fortunately, she was looking away and seemed to be saying something the bartender, who replied in a buzzing language that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Well, at least maybe she hadn't heard that pathetic line.

He glanced over at his friends. Spock was saying something to Bones and seemed to be making more than his usual effort at keeping a straight face. Bones looked up at Kirk in astonishment and signaled 'You're Outta There'.

No way! No way that they could have heard that. He looked at Spock who was watching him almost expectantly. Then he remembered. Damn! When Spock had said that Uhura was teaching him to read lips, he'd meant it _literally_. (How sad was that?) Fine. Under other circumstances, he might – just _might_ – decide to look around for a more promising prospect, but he was not going down in flames in front of Len and, especially, Spock. He had specifically dressed in civvies because he wanted to be able to pick someone up without the help of his rank and reputation. But this situation called for every resource at his disposal.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be interested in seeing my ship? I'm pretty sure you haven't seen anything like her before." He paused for effect. "She's the _Enterprise_."

"The _Enterprise_?" she replied, turning to look directly at him. "I did not realize the _Enterprise_ was scheduled to dock here."

Ah-ha! That had gotten a reaction! Was that a brief flicker of emotion on her face?

"We weren't scheduled. Had a little trouble with some Klingons and had to come in for repairs." he said casually taking a sip of his drink.

"I hope there were no casualities?" she replied. He had her full attention now. Awesome!

"Nothing serious - at least on our side." he bragged.

"That is fortunate." She looked away for a moment. "Tell me…"

"Yes?" Kirk interrupted leaning closer.

"Does Commander Spock still serve aboard the _Enterprise_?" she continued with a slight lift of her perfect eyebrows.

Damn! What was it with hot chicks and his Vulcan XO?

The expression on Jim's face did it. McCoy guffawed so loudly the whole lounge looked over to his table. The woman at the bar spotted Spock and for a moment an actual human smile graced her lips. "Spock!" she exclaimed. Then her face went hard and she raised both eyebrows at him.

Spock glanced hopefully over at the lounge entrance for a moment, then shrugged slightly in response and raised his as well.

to be continued...

--------------------------------

_Yes, I am evil and I am drawing this out._


	6. Chapter 6 Unwinnable Situations

Chapter 6 – Unwinnable Situations

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk felt that he was showing remarkable restraint as he watched her glide around the bar toward Spock and the Vulcan the rose to meet her. He had kept himself from saying anything and was, not, in fact, banging his forehead on the bar counter.

Bones was following in Spock's wake, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Kirk decided he should join the doctor and find out what he knew that Kirk didn't. By the time he got there, Spock and the woman had stopped within arm's reach of each other.

He raised his hand in the _ta'al_. "_Sochya eh dif, S'lina_."

She also raised her hand in the _ta'al_. "_Sochya eh dif,Spock_." she said in flawless Vulcan.

They reached forward to each other, crossing hands at the wrist and touching palms. Both seemed to relax slightly and their eyes took on a distant look.

Kirk's jaw dropped. In an effort to understand Spock better he had been reviewing his notes on Vulcan culture and customs. He recognized this as _el'ru'esta_ – the Vulcan form of a public embrace, usually reserved for family or _t'hy'la_.

"Who is she, Bones?" he whispered to McCoy.

"Damned if I know, Jim. Just a moment ago Spock was acting like he didn't want her to see him." Bones inclined his head toward the duo. "Now it looks like they're pretty close. He said something about her being a relative, but from looks of things, I'm guessing 'kissing cousin'."

Kirk couldn't help swearing in his head. Two of the most beautiful women in the quadrant were both on this station, and both of them were not only, clearly, not into him; they were fixated on Spock.

Uh-oh. _Two_ of the most beautiful women… "Wonder what Uhura is going to make of this?" Jim ventured.

"I don't know," McCoy said, nodding toward to lounge entrance, "but I think we are about to find out."

Standing there, with a couple packages on her arm, and staring at the scene across the room was Lt. Uhura.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------

_Note:_ _'_Sochya eh dif'_ according to VLI is 'peace and long life', an alternate greeting tho 'Live long and prosper.'_

_And I apologize in advance if a busy weekend keeps me from posting more tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7 Observing Reactions

Chapter 7 – Observing Reactions

----------------------------------

Nyota Uhura looked at her chronometer. She was over 20 minutes late for her lunch date with Spock. Well, she had warned him that she might run late. She had her communicator with her. If he was worried, he would have called.

It wasn't like she hadn't made other men wait a lot longer in similar situations. But this was Spock and it was probably a bit cruel to leave him with nothing but 'observing human social interactions' to keep him occupied. She regretfully cut her shopping short – plenty of time for more tomorrow – and headed toward the lounge. Next time, she'd warn him to bring some papers to review.

Uhura entered the lounge and scanned the room, looking for Spock…and froze. Kirk and McCoy were standing there staring like two deer in headlights and Spock was locked in a Vulcan ritual embrace with an incredibly beautiful woman whom she had never seen before.

Part of her wanted to turn on her heel and run back to her quarters, and a larger, and much more primitive part wanted to march over, smack the woman into next week and drag Spock out by one pointed ear. She pushed both of those aside. She was a grown woman and a Starfleet officer. She did not do scenes. More importantly, she reminded herself, she was a trained analyst and the data in front of her was inconclusive. Even if this woman were an old lover, Spock had been nothing but pointedly polite and correct when interacting with the students he knew to be her former lovers. She would not do less.

Still, it was difficult to keep her conflicting emotions from showing as she advanced toward them. By the time she was halfway there, Spock and the woman had disengaged and upon seeing her, he had turned toward her and tucked both hands firmly behind his back. Definitely looking worried, for a Vulcan of course.

She had just opened her mouth to ask what _exactly_ was going on, when Kirk sniggered. She might be less than happy with Spock right now, but the look she shot Kirk would have made a Klingon warrior cringe.

Spock had raised a hand (almost defensively, she noted), "Nyota, this …"

But he was cut off as other woman stepped in front of Nyota and raised her hand in the _ta'al_. Her expression was so perfectly Vulcan that Uhura stopped speechless.

"Peace and long life," she said in Vulcan, adding in somewhat stilted Swahili, "beloved of my brother." A nd then, so quickly Uhura almost thought she'd imagined it, the woman winked at her before returning to her placid expression.

Nyota looked at Spock, who had raised a single eyebrow. To her trained eye, he looked somewhat embarrassed. Well clearly something odd was going on - she knew he didn't have a sister. But she was too happy to care. Whoever this woman was, her relationship with Spock was clearly not of the romantic variety. Not only that, but Spock had obviously told her about the two of them (which would make her a first) and told her enough that the woman had learned a phrase in Swahili to convey her approval.

Nyota didn't know what was going on, but she was willing to play along. She lifted her own hand in the _ta'al_.

"_Sochya eh dif, il t'Spock_."

"Wait," Kirk said. Something he had learned in Vulcan language class was jumping up and down in his head, trying to get his attention. "Remind me what '_il_' means?"

"Female relative - it's most often translated 'sister'." the woman said helpfully, a half-smile playing on her lips.

"Your sister?" Kirk exclaimed, staring at Spock. "You saw _me_ trying to pick up your_ sister _and you just_ sat there and watched_?"

Spock shrugged slightly, both eyebrows going up. "The operative word is 'trying'. You're chances of success were negligible. And it seemed the perfect opportunity to finally observe your reactions when faced with a situation in which you could not succeed."

To be continued….

-----------------------------------------

_So we know she is not actually his sister, but I did say I would probably have some fun with the fact that Kirk doesn't know that. ;-)_

_(__Sorry to anyone who was hoping for a cat fight, but Uhura is a class act. I'm a professional, and don't write professional women who act like teenagers.__)_

_Now, I have a question for my readers. I had originally planned to tie this up in the next chapter with just enough explanation of who Selina is and how Spock knows her. And maybe a teaser for a sequel. _

_The problem is that in the course of writing this, the characters have sort of taken on a life of their own. There are plot bunnies (and some jack rabbits and maybe one March Hare) jumping around in my head and reminding me that_

_(a) We all know Kirk took the KM twice because he can't stand admitting defeat. (Although Selina is unlikely to be hackable)._

_(b) The ship wil be at the station at least a week yet for repairs._

_(c) Nyota and Selina really need some time to shop together or have a girls' night out to discuss their favorite Vulcan._

_So do I end it here, a nice tight story that accomplishes my original intent, and maybe write a sequel. Or I do I continue adding to this story? What is usual convention for this community?_


	8. Chapter 8 K'war'ma'khon

Chapter 8 - K'war'ma'khon

-------------

"I don't believe it! You let me hit on your own sister just to get back at me for hacking your _Kobayashi Maru program_!?" Kirk cried.

"Excuse me," she said, "But am I to understand that you are chastising my brother for not protecting me from your advances?"

"Yes!" He looked at her face. "I mean, No!...that is, _he_ –"

"Oh, no you don't." Uhura rounded on him. "I don't know exactly what happened before I got here – although I sure hope someone has video – but you do not get to be angry at Spock because you were idiot enough to use your pathetic pick up lines on a _Vulcan_!"

"How was I supposed to know she's a Vulcan? She looks totally human!" The look on Uhura's face stopped him. He looked over. Her face remained stoic, but her spine was stiff. Damn. He knew that posture. Kirk took out his imaginary baseball bat and smacked himself in the head again. If Spock had taken crap just for having his mother's eyes, what kind of shit had his sister had to deal with? "Er, sorry. I mean, I'm human, so I didn't mean that in a bad way." Kirk looked imploringly to his usually wingman, only to see Bones grinning ear to ear. "Bones..."

"Jim, I haven't seen you this flummoxed since that Andoran dancer turned out to be a cross-dresser." McCoy declared, "Forgive him, ma'am, if he were thinking straight, he would have said that we couldn't believe anyone so beautiful could be so closely related to Spock here."

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? Doctor, do you really think insulting me is the best way to ingratiate yourself with my kinswoman?"

"On the contrary, brother, the next you decide you want to watch one of your crewmates approach me in bar," she nodded toward McCoy, "you should send him." .

McCoy smiled triumphantly at Jim, who considered that the situation was going from bad to worse. He turned back to Spock. "So you did set this up. Okay, maybe I deserved it, but what kind of a brother uses his own sister as bait?"

Spock appeared to studying something on the ceiling and his ears were a bit greener than usual. "May I tell him?" he asked.

"I believe he has been sufficiently chastised. It is your game to call."

Spock looked down for a moment. "In fairness, Captain, she is only my 'sister' in the sense of _k'war'ma'khon_ – those who become as family to you."

"Apologies, Mr. Kirk," she said. "There was no set up. Spock merely knows my patterns of response too well and seems to have finally grasped Capt. Pike's advice about seizing opportunity."

"But you played it so perfectly, how did you know he wanted to get back at me?"

"He did not want to get back at you. He merely knew that after enduring your pick attempt, I would." She arched an eyebrow, but now a slight, but clear smile showed on her face.

"So that's what you meant when you worried that she was going to do something embarrassing." McCoy observed.

"Did I embarrass you 'brother'?" she asked. Spock returned to studying the ceiling. "Good."

"In all honesty, neither he nor I knew that the other would be on this station." she explained, and facing Spock and put her hands on he hips to add, "Although that need not have been the case, had you bothered to occasionally transmit a message. Honestly, I would have thought that given the position of your _ashayam_, you might use the ship's communication system a bit more often."

McCoy, Uhura and Kirk couldn't help laughing. "I like her, Spock!" McCoy exclaimed. "How does someone like you manage associate with such high quality women?"

"So," Kirk said, "if I order him to write at least once a week, can I buy you that drink, Miss…?"

"A deal." she said. "And It's Selina."

"Forgive me," Spock stated. "I have been remiss in supplying introductions. Captain, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, may I present Selina Spencer Chandri, who to the best of my knowledge is most closely related to me by blood as an 8th cousin, 3 times removed – on my mother's side, of course."

"Delighted." McCoy said, kissing her hand in his best Southern gentleman manner, and simultaneously insinuating himself between her and the Captain, so that he could lead her back to their table and pull out a chair for her.

"Very pleased to meet you, _sister_." Nyota said as they took their seats. She chuckled, "So you wouldn't give Jim your name either?"

"He isn't very good at this." Selina replied. "You should really have Spock give him some pointers." She said it so matter-of-factly that both Uhura and McCoy couldn't help but laugh.

"Spock? Give _me_ pointers?!" Kirk was aghast. "She's brutal Spock. How did you ever acquire such a vicious non-sister?"

"Selina's mother was attached to the Earth embassy on Vulcan. Given my father's position and my mother's occasional need for human interaction, we encountered each other periodically during our childhoods."

Nyota was about to call him on such an obviously insufficient explanation, when she saw the glance they exchanged and how they both became a bit still. She realized that Selina had also lost a world when Vulcan was destroyed. Had she lost a mother too? She could almost sense the moment of shared grief between them and decided that she would wait until later to press him on why he had never told her about Selina.

"Spock mentioned that you had spent part of your childhood on Vulcan." McCoy said. "I must say, you certainly learned to do a remarkable imitation of Vulcans. Do you always repel unwanted advances that way?"

"It is useful in that regard, but it is not only an imitation."

"Selina, like her mother, is a telepath." Spock explained. "Because her mother recognized her abilities at an early stage, she received training on Vulcan from an early age."

"Okay, I understand Vulcans are touch telepaths and so could help train you to use your telepathy, but surely that didn't have to include Surakian discipline?" McCoy queried.

"For most telepaths, the need is not to develop the ability to use telepathy, but to learn how _not_ to." she explained. "The challenge is to block out everyone else's thoughts and emotions. In my case, that included also learning not to also transmit my own, for which Vulcan discipline was essential."

"But you're not exactly a disciple of Surak." Uhura noted shrewdly. "No Vulcan would have pulled that prank on the Captain."

"Except my almost-brother" she replied with a wink.

"For the record," Spock protested, "I did not engage in a prank. I merely allowed it to unfold unhindered and took the opportunity to observe the Captain's reactions."

"R-i-i-ight. You were just an innocent bystander." snarked Kirk. "Now about that almost-brother thing, do you really think we're going to buy that you two practically adopted each other based on just childhood acquaintance?"

"Selina began her studies at Stanford shortly after I entered the Academy, so we became reacquainted at that time. Naturally, having somewhat unique shared perspectives, we became closer during those years."

"That doesn't exactly explain you knowing her 'patterns of response' to someone trying to pick her up in a bar. Spill." Kirk demanded. "That's an order."

Spock was considering how to respond when Selina cut in. "Would it surprise you to learn that your first officer once spent part of a summer tending bar?" she asked.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------

_Okay, clearly I've decided to add on to this story. Thanks to everyone for the input._

_That telepaths trained on Vulcan to learn how to block out others' thoughts is based on TOS, "Is There No Truth in Beauty?"_

_The idea that Spock would have interacted with some human children is based on two things. One, that Vulcan as a founding member of the Federation would hardly have been an isolated backwater. Earth would at a minimum have had a diplomatic presence there (and a human telepath would be a natural candidate for a position at an embassy on a world of telepaths). The second is my own experience as half of an intermarried couple. No matter how much I love my dh and his 'world', there are times when I really appreciate spending time with folks who share my background. That's not too difficult for me, but I imagine Amanda would have looked for opportunities to visit the earth compound on Vulcan when she could. (Or, since TOS says she was an English teacher, maybe she taught at the school for children of embassy staff at some point?)_


	9. Chapter 9 Hey Bartender!

Chapter 9 - Hey Bartender!

* * *

"A bartender, Spock?" Uhura said. "It's beginning to occur to me that there is a lot about your past that you haven't told me."

"It was not exactly among the high points of my career," Spock remarked dryly.

"Hard to picture you as a bartender," MCoy said, leaning in, "I can't wait to hear how you comforted blubbering drunks crying about the girls who'd left them."

"I do not believe that was ever a requirement of the position, Doctor," he replied stiffly. "However, on a few occasions it seemed advisable to provide a logical perspective on a patron's complaints about romantic entanglements. I believe my advice must have been efficacious, as most abandoned their self-destructive desire to 'drown their sorrows' and left the establishment."

"Management must have loved you," Kirk deadpanned as McCoy snorted laughter.

"Actually, the manager was most appreciative of my ability to handle the more disruptive inebriates," Spock replied.

"Nothing like a Vulcan nerve pinch to subdue a violent drunk," Selina stated. "One Vulcan skill I truly wish I could have mastered."

"Is that how you ran into each other again?" Uhura asked. "Did he come to your rescue when a drunk got too pushy?"

She bristled slightly. "I said I hadn't mastered the nerve pinch. I did not say that I could not defend myself."

"In point of fact," Spock said quietly, "Selina was more or less ordered to come to my rescue."

"You needed rescuing?" Kirk's eyebrows rose this time.

"A long story. I believe we should order lunch first."

After ordering, Kirk turned to them. "Okay, enough delaying tactics. One of you start talking. I've seen my XO take out three Klingons all by himself, so I have got to hear how your roles got reversed enough for him to be the damsel in distress." Kirk grinned mischievously at Spock, who managed to convey "You really did not just say that, did you?" with a single angled eyebrow.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning," Selina said. "I left Vulcan at 16 in order to experience High School on earth before beginning college. Probably a wise decision on my mother's part, since it gave me time to adjust to normal human society in a setting with little academic challenge. However, I would not relive it for all the latinum in the quadrant. There were people my age in the earth compound on Vulcan, but only a few dozen of us and we had tended to take on to some degree the reserve of our hosts. But adolescents on earth have remarkably unruly minds and even non-telepaths somehow tend to project all manor of strong emotions like random phaser fire. Imagine hearing nothing but classic music all your life and then suddenly being being dropped in the middle of Flak Clash concert." She shuddered slightly.

"Let me guess," McCoy ventured. "You battened down the hatches and used Vulcan techniques to shut down your emotional responses."

"Most perceptive of you, Doctor."

"It's Len. You had the advantage of Vulcan training, but it isn't exactly an uncommon strategy for sensitive teenagers." He smiled. "It must have been pretty disappointing for the male population of the school though."

Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy. "In any case, when I arrived on earth two years later, we both entered our post-secondary education and excelled as students, but our social lives left, perhaps, something to be desired."

She coughed. "You mean, they were non-existent. Neither of us fit with humans or the few Vulcans there and we were perfectly convinced that that was fine." She looked off into the middle distance for a moment. "It seems mothers worry about that sort of thing, and so ours conspired against us. Spock was prevailed upon to fill in for a human relation who had been badly injured in some preposterous extreme sport. 'As a favor and an opportunity to observe human behavior.' Because this proved to be a bit like being thrown into the deep end of the pool, I was strongly requested to drop by the bar during his shifts to 'help out an old friend'."

"So your mothers tried to fix you up?" Kirk smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Does his mind run to no other course?"

"You get used to it eventually. Just try to ignore him," Uhura advised.

"We all knew that arrangements had been made for Spock to have a Vulcan marriage," she continued. "Their goals were to force us to frequent a social setting and have us provide a sort of safety net for each other while doing so. In that, they were successful - despite some initial resistance."

"I really did not need a babysitter," Spock said, sitting back.

"No," she replied with a grin. "What you needed was a human shield."

.

* * *

Selina stopped inside the doorway of the pub and surveyed the scene in front of her. There were several large screens projecting various sporting events and some generic sort of music in the background. The place was not particularly crowded, which was not unexpected given that summer break had begun three weeks ago.

Looking toward the bar, she identified a familiar-looking Vulcan mixing drinks with the precision of a chemist. He seemed to be standing as far back from the counter as possible without actually touching the shelves of alcohol opposite. She couldn't really blame him, the bar area itself seemed more crowded than than the rest of the establishment and at least two of the patrons appeared to be swaying a bit already. She took a deep breath and rechecked her shields. How had Spock ever been persuaded to subject himself to this?

As she approached, she observed that he carefully, but skillfully, slid a glass down the counter rather than placing it in front of the blonde at the end of bar. That seemed odd. Kind of flashy for a boy she remembered as usually trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. Surely two semesters on earth hadn't changed him that much? But then the woman on the receiving end of a glass, who was scantily clad even by earth standards, called out teasingly.

"Hey bartender, you're going to have to come down here sometime. You have to let me pay you." Her demeanor left no doubt as to her preferred method of payment.

Spock did not move from his position or look at her. "On the contrary, madam, I have your ID in our records and will put tonight's charges on your tab."

Selina smiled. That was the Spock she remembered.

As she approached the bar, one of the men gave a low whistle (which reminded her why she avoided bars). "Hey Spock! Looks like you've got a new new talent for your fan club."

Fan club? Spock? Surely not. She tried to look at him not through the eyes of memory, but more objectively. He was no longer the gangly 17-year-old he had been when she left Vulcan. His shoulders had broadened and he had filled out enough to look lanky rather than skinny. But what she could see of his face was essentially the same. She decided that while he was not unattractive, he certainly did not possess the looks of someone likely to be cast as a leading man. Perhaps the comment had been meant as a joke.

Still, she examined the clients more carefully. There did seem to be a more unattached women than usual for a sports bar and several of them did seem to be following Spock with their eyes. She did not understand it, but there was definitely something...predatory...in the way some of them were looking at him. No wonder mother had insisted she chaperone him at the bar.

to be continued...

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for comments. I've been swamped at work, and haven't had much time to work on this or reply, but I do appreciate it._

_Note: Admit it, if you heard a Vulcan were tending bar at a pub near you, you would have to go check it out. And if the Vulcan tending bar looked like Zachary Quinto, you would stay to watch him. ;_

_That Selina doesn't see him as particularly attractive shouldn't be a surprise. I have had far more male than female friends for most of my life. While I realize objectively that some of my oldest male friends have matured in men that others would find attractive, I just really can't see it myself. It would be like contemplating kissing my brother. And her assessment of him is a bit of a nod to Nimoy. I always thought he was kind of cute (more as Paris in Mission Impossible, than as Spock), but I don't think anyone has ever cast him as leading man._


	10. Chapter 10 A Human Walks into a Bar

Chapter 10 - A Human Walks into a Bar

* * *

"A fan club? My reclusive Commander Spock had a fan club?" Nyota was a bit shocked.

"I believe the experience is what made him reclusive."

McCoy was turning red trying to contain his laughter. He couldn't help it. The mental image of Spock trying to fend off the advances of drunk, horny Cadets was just too much. Kirk on the other hand looked a bit nauseated. "You're kidding," he said. "This is still part of the joke to punish me for coming on to you like that, right?"

"Did you think your communications officer was the first Cadet to be interested in him? Intellect and self-control can be surprisingly attractive qualities." Selina gave him a thin smile. "You should try them sometime."

"Ouch! Truce!" Kirk pleaded. "I promise, my ego is sufficiently battered. Can we get on with the story now?"

.

* * *

She sat down at the corner of the bar, the only place allowing at least one empty seat to each side. A guy a couple seats lifted his glass toward her. "You might actually want to bother looking at this one, Spock."

Spock, however, did not turn around. "What would you like to drink, Miss?" he asked while focusing on the inventory in front of him.

"Theris-masu"

His head snapped around. "Selina?" For just an instant, his face brightened, but then his brows drew together. "What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

She straightened and folded her arms across her chest. "Good to see you again too."

"Apologies. It is good to see you again," he said. "I knew you were on earth, but I thought you were in Toronto. I had not expected to encounter you, especially here."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "In other words, of all the gin joints in all the world, why did I have to walk into this one?"

"I see." He turned to fix her tea. "Since you are quoting from my mother's favorite film, I assume that means she sent you."

"No. My mother actually, although I suspect there was some degree of collusion. I was told that a friend of the family had been induced to take a most unsuitable job, and might appreciate the company of someone from home."

"In other words, you were sent to check up on me," he stated. "I am sorry that you were induced to make a long and unnecessary journey."

"It wasn't a long journey. I began my studies at Stanford last fall."

"Indeed?" He placed the Vulcan tea in front of her. "It was unnecessary, nevertheless. I assure you I am not in any need of assistance."

"Yes, I can see you are doing quite well for yourself." She glanced down the bar at the small group of women watching them and whispering among themselves. "How long have you had a 'fan club'?"

She was probably the only one who could have detected the slight blush. "Four days." His tone suggested that four minutes would have been too long.

"And how long have you been working here?"

"Nine days."

"You work fast," she teased.

"Selina, it is not a laughing matter." It was nice to know he still found her sense of humor vexing.

"I do not recall laughing." She raised her eyebrows and keeping her face as straight as possible.

He leaned over the counter to look her in the eye. "Only someone who does not know you would think that you are not laughing simply because you are not making the sound."

"Only someone who does not know you would think you are not in need of assistance simply because you refuse to admit it."

"And what sort of assistance do you think you -" He was cut short by a hand on his arm. It was attached to the blonde from the end of the bar, who was leaning far enough over that her considerable bosom appeared to be on the edge of escaping the inadequate constraints of her clothing. Spock's back stiffened in a way that in a human would have been a cringe. His eyes shifted and focused fixedly on a point somewhere on the far wall.

"Do you require another beverage?" he asked flatly.

"What's a girl got to do to get this kind of service?" she purred, looking darts at Selina and running a finger possessively up his bicep. "I'd love to learn that language if you'd tutor me."

Selina realized that they had naturally fallen into conversing in Vulcan. For all this woman knew, he had been propositioning her instead of trying to get rid of her. This could be interesting.

* * *

.

"So my communications officer also wasn't the first Cadet to try to pick him up by asking for tutoring?" Kirk grinned evilly and Uhura kicked him under the table. "Ow! What'd I say?"

"You made a factual error," Spock explained. "It was I who approached the lieutenant about a tutoring position."

"Really? And just what sort of position – Ow! Geez, the toes of those boots are hard!"

Nyota glared at him. "Drop it, or I'll use the heel next time."

McCoy was beaming like a searchlight. Kirk held his hands up in a warding off gesture. "She didn't kick me that hard, Bones. Don't even think about whipping out one of your hypos."

" 'Only someone who does not know you would think you are not in need of assistance simply because you refuse to admit it'." McCoy recited. "I think I may have that embroidered on a sampler and hung in my office."

Spock gave Selina a long-suffering look. "You see why I have not introduced you to my crewmates before now?"

To be continued...

* * *

_Note: I have been watching old TOS episodes again because my daughter (8 yrs old) expressed an interest in Star Trek. Kirk in TOS was not as lewd, but he often wasn't much more mature. Between Kirk and McCoy, Spock got lots of practice perfecting that long-suffering look_


	11. Chapter 11 Logic of Accepting Assistance

Chapter 11 - The Logic of Accepting Assistance

* * *

"Well I am definitely not going to let you live this one down, Spock," Kirk said shaking his head. "So, let me get this straight. A well-endowed, scantily clad, and very drunk woman was totally throwing herself at you, and all you were thinking about was how to get rid of her?"

"Is that surprising?"

"I will never understand Vulcans. That bar tending job was totally wasted on you." He leaned toward Selina. "You said you knew Ser Motras. Any chance she'd let me sub for her sometime?"

"I doubt she would agree," a slow smile spread over Selina's face, "...unless I were to sit at the bar to limit your attempts at predation."

McCoy snorted laughter. "If you decide to take her up on it, let us know. I'll sell tickets."

"Trust me, Captain, " Spock broke in, "as your goals in bar keeping would be markedly different from mine, you do not want to subject yourself to that scenario."

.

* * *

"Please, Selina." Spock spoke in a carefully level voice and still in Vulcan. "Do not even consider provoking her."

"Provoking?" she replied, as innocently as possible, also in Vulcan. "I would never consider provoking her." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "I could, however, make her unhand you ...but I would not want to cause offense by giving assistance where none is required."

"Thy assistance is not required." Formal Vulcan. He really was annoyed.

Spock began to move his arm away, but his drunken admirer held on and pulled it toward her. "Why don't you talk to me like that?" the woman pouted. She held his arm with one hand, and slid the other down his arm to grasp his hand.

"If you will release my hand, I will make you another beverage."

"It's not a beverage I want," she cooed. "Although you're certainly a tall drink of water."

Selina almost succeeded in stifling a laugh. Spock seemed to be speaking very deliberately to a point about 10cm above her head. "She is only inebriated and quite rude. I can deal with this myself"

"You have such nice hands and you're so warm," the woman said in a breathy voice.

"Madam, I must insist." He reached over to remove her hand, but she held tighter and leaned closer.

"You know my name's Tami. But that's okay. I think it's kind of kinky when you call me 'madam'."

She traced a little circle on the back of his captive hand. _EW_. That had to be excruciatingly unpleasant.

He was beginning to see the logic of accepting help. "You would not actually harm her or create an even more unpleasant scene?" he asked, returning to colloquial Vulcan.

"I will not even raise my voice."

He nodded.

Selina stood and turned to the woman. Her face was as perfectly expressionless as any Vulcan's, as was her voice as she addressed the woman in Standard. "Excuse me, but may I ask what you are attempting to do with my friend's fiance?"

"Your friend's, um, ...fiance?" The woman released her grip and took a step back. Selina stepped forward. "I-I didn't know," the woman stammered, " I mean, he isn't wearing a ring and..."

"Vulcans do not wear rings," Selina said quietly. "Nor do they discuss their marital arrangements with strangers." She stared hard at the woman with a face that appeared to be carved from stone.

The woman was backing away. "I'm sorry...really...I didn't know...that is, I wouldn't..." She turned and fled the bar.

Once she was out the door, Selina made a curt nod and then turned and gave Spock smug smile.

"Effective," Spock commented, straightening his shirt. He considered her for a moment. "I did not know that you and T'Pring had formed a friendship."

"We have not. I have met her only twice. However, I think you are well matched." She returned to her seat. "I believe she also found me irritating."

Spock lowered his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "I do not find you irritating." She could just see the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. "At least not most of the time."

"I suppose I should take that as a thank you?"

"You have my sincere gratitude," he acknowledged. "Both for extracting me from the situation and for giving me a useful tool against such advances."

He really did not grasp the complexity of the situation. She stifled the purely evil impulse to allow him to think it would work. "I should warn you that the same approach may not work for you."

He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"She left because she thought your betrothed's girlfriend was confronting her. If you alone had told her you were betrothed, she might have responded to the greater challenge by trying even harder to seduce you." He grew slightly paler at the implications of that statement.

"I do not understand. It is not logical to respond differently to the same data just because it is delivered by one person instead of another."

"Really? And did she seem like an especially _logical_ person to you?" Selina made a small exasperated noise. "And do not pretend you cannot understand that responses can be different to the same data coming from different people. If I had been tending bar and a male grabbed me like that, I would have broken his nose and everyone else would have approved. In fact, some of the other men would probably have risen to help me. You know perfectly well the reaction would not have been the same if you had responded to her advances in the same manner."

He seemed to deflate a little. "Your logic is sound. My mother was unfortunately correct when she said that I had much yet to understand about human social dynamics."

"I would be willing to assist you," she said taking a holographic game cube out of her bag, "if you will play me - as your duties allow, of course. I have not had a decent challenge at 3D chess in several years."

Spock activated the game cube. "That would be most agreeable."

* * *

.

"How could you not have told me about any of this?" Nyota punched Spock in the arm lightly, eliciting a rare surprised look from him.

"There was simply never an occasion requiring this information," Spock replied.

"Ri-i-ight." Kirk said. "Not that I blame you. The last person I'd ever introduce to a serious girlfriend is the little sister who knows how to push me around."

"Speaking of which," McCoy said, "if you'd ever be interested a job in sickbay, I could certainly use someone who can talk a stubborn Vulcan into accepting assistance."

"Making people see reason is part of my job," Selina replied. "But I have been told I should avoid medicine as my bedside manner would leave something to be desired."

"Bah! Bedside manner is over-rated." McCoy scoffed. "Especially for Starfleet, what you really need is the ability to bully a bunch of type-A personalities into slowing down and accepting treatment."

"As unpleasant as your bedside is, Doctor, I believe even you would object to some of the methods she might employ for bullying patients," Spock advised.

"Be kind 'brother'," she warned. "Or I shall tell them about how you were forced to host the annual event at the bar."

"You would not."

She lifted her chin slightly. "Wouldn't I?"

"You would not," Spock stated mildly, "Because then I would have to include the story of how Tim tried to force you to participate in said event. For the sake of completeness, of course."

"You would not," she challenged.

"Do you believe so?" Spock replied, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

The two appeared to be having a contest of wills to see who would blink first, when Kirk broke in. "_Smitty's_! You were tending bar at Smitty's!"

"I have no comment on the matter," they replied nearly in unison.

"Smitty's?" Nyota asked.

"The annual event - best wet T-shirt contest of the summer!" Kirk crowed. "Details! I want the whole story now and in excruciatingly _graphic_ detail!"

Spock and Selina exchanged a look. Spock replied for both of them. "We do not think so."

"I could make it an order," Kirk suggested.

"No, you could not," Spock informed him. "Starfleet regulations specifically exempt personnel from having to obey lewd and inappropriately personal orders."

"C'mon," Kirk said. "Selina. You know you want to tell." He smiled hopefully.

"Not only do I not wish tell," she said with deathly precision, "but if you continue to press the issue, I will ask Ser Motras to see that a rumor is circulated through every female on this station that you carry a particularly virulent strain of Rigellian STD."

Kirk blanched. "You wouldn't."

"Do you believe so?" Her expression had returned to an excellent imitation of Spock's.

Kirk considered what Spock had told Bones a little earlier and the fact that his first officer seemed to be struggling to keep from actually looking amused. Bones, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Kirk looked her in the eye. If she was bluffing, he definitely did not ever want to face her in a game of poker.

"Fine. Consider it dropped," he conceded.

Nyota hooted laughter. "Oh, I definitely like you. Can I adopt you as a sister too?"

"You realize there is a ritual involved," Selina said solemnly. At Nyota's surprised look, she added, "I don't suppose you enjoy anything as illogical as... shopping?"

Nyota grinned. "I have a feeling this going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

to be continued...

* * *

_AN: Selina is based in part on one of my relatives, a very petite woman who once told her husband "You're bigger than I am and if you decide to hit me, I can't stop you. But if you ever do hit me, you better kill me, because you have to sleep sometime." (Even if he had been at all inclined to violence, that would have definitely made him reconsider. You'd have to know her to fully understand.)_


	12. Chapter 12 Catching Up

Chapter 12 - Catching Up

* * *

Nyota's chronometer beeped. She huffed slightly in annoyance. "Time flies. My duty shift starts in 15 minutes." She stood and turned toward Selina, "I'm off at 18:00 if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, my evenings are scheduled for this trip," she demurred. "And I believe I have already derailed what should have been a private lunch."

"Nonsense. Spock and I eat together almost every day. But I'll see you at 10:30 tomorrow for that 'ritual'." She brushed Spock's shoulder as she gathered her packages. "I'll see you at 18:30 then. This time I promise I won't be late - missing most of this show has probably cured me of that for the foreseeable future."

"And to think I was feeling guilty about leaving you with nothing to do but people watch!" she said as she walked away.

"You see Spock," Selina observed, "I do provide some benefit in return for the embarrassment I cause you."

"Embarrassment is a human emotion, and despite many admirable efforts on your part, one I do not experience," Spock replied, but hurriedly added, "However, as I have certainly benefited in this case from the chaos you usually generate, any discomfort has been greatly mitigated."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but smiled. "You're welcome." She pushed her chair back. "And now gentlemen, I believe my room is ready and I should retire to prepare for my appointment this evening."

All three rose as she did. "Can I walk you... " McCoy and Kirk began nearly in unison.

"That will not be necessary gentlemen," she said smiling politely. "And I suspect I will find it easier to have the necessary time alone if I decline."

"I hope this isn't the last we'll see of you," McCoy said.

"I should doubt that it is," she replied as she took her leave.

As she left, Spock was shaking his head slightly. "What?" asked Jim.

"I am merely surprised that you still seem interested in pursuing her. And you as well, Doctor. I had not realized that masochism was so large a component of your nature."

"We were just being polite - at least I was," McCoy said gruffly. "And why didn't you offer to see her to her room? I'd think you two would have a lot of catching up to do."

"There is no further exchange we could accomplish on such a walk."

"But she implied you hadn't exchanged messages in some time," Kirk noted.

"Yes. Until today we had not had the opportunity to 'catch up' as you put it."

"But surely you have more to tell each other than you covered just sharing old war stories with us?"

Spock paused a moment to decipher that. "I see, you think that because we have not conversed verbally that we did not exchange our experiences of the last few months. Recall that Selina is telepath, a stronger one than I, and that we have known each other long enough to each be acquainted with the touch of others mind."

"So when you two were in that hand hold and looked to be lost in each others eyes... " McCoy began.

"We were 'catching up' in a very efficient manner," Spock continued.

"So that's how she knew about Uhura!" Jim said. "Useful trick that. I could sure have used something like that to get out of some misunderstandings."

"Jim, I'm pretty sure none of those situations involved anyone misunderstanding anything," McCoy observed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure if any of those ladies could have looked into your mind, it certainly wouldn't have helped matters."

"Nor did it help in this case," Spock said. "Selina knew about my relationship with Lt. Uhura well before today."

"And exactly how long ago would that have been?" Kirk inquired.

Spock only raised an eloquent eyebrow in reply.

"I know, I know, you have no comment on the matter," he sighed.

* * *

.

At 18:25 Spock finished preparing dinner for two in his quarters - at least in so far as adding seasoning to replicator meals could be classified as 'preparing dinner'. His door chimed two minutes later and Nyota walked in with her usual overnight bag and two packages.

"This one is for later tonight," she explained, placing it with her overnight bag on his chair. "And this one is for dinner. I know you don't generally drink wine, but I found this a Muldoian vintage and I wanted to try it with dinner."

Spock examined the bottle and took two glasses from a cabinet. "I believe I will make an exception tonight," he said while deftly uncorking the bottle and pouring the wine.

"You do that well," she quipped. "I think I like getting to be your private fan club."

"You are greatly preferable to my former one," he said as they sat down to eat.

Nyota studied him from across the table. The comment had been light, but there was something strained in his manner. He seemed more tired than she expected too. "Are you alright? Does bringing that up disturb you?"

"I am well and it does not disturb me."

She was looking at him skeptically.

"Do not be concerned. I merely found meditation more difficult this afternoon," he assured her. "It is not an uncommon effect when Selina shows up unexpectedly. It is good to see her, but it is also frequently unsettling."

"Should I be worried?" she half-joked. He looked puzzled. "I mean, finding someone good to be around but unsettling is one way to describe a crush." she explained.

"Then, no, you should not be worried," he stated. "We have never regarded each other in that manner."

"I was only teasing," she said. "But, really, never?"

"Certainly a bond of some kind has developed between us, but it is definitely not that sort of bond. When she referred to me as her brother, it was part of an old joke between us. There is a human idiom to describe something that would not be at all satisfactory." His lips compressed in a slight smile. "I believe it goes: 'like kissing your sister' - or 'brother' from her perspective."

She laughed. "I guess I can see that. I have some male friends I feel the same way about. I suppose I should have known better."

He shrugged. "There are probably still many of our former classmates and associates who do not entirely believe it. And there were times when it was convenient to allow them to make false assumptions. Yet oddly, denying it seemed to spark a greater belief in the false assumption." His eyebrows drew together slightly in what she had come to think of a his 'I-will-never-understand-humans' look. "I received a surprising amount of sympathy when she did fall in love."

"I can just imagine." She grinned at the idea of guys trying to console Spock and getting a blank look in return. "So the Captain really never had a chance then?"

"The Captain would not have had a chance with his approach in any case. But she is single now. Her lover was on the _Armstrong_ and died two years ago on an away mission." The corner of his lips turned slightly downward. "I supposed that is what is unsettling to me this time. Both the Captain and the Doctor seem interested in pursuing her. She has suffered too many losses recently and I find I do not like the idea of them imposing upon her."

"You make a good protective big brother, you know." She took his hand and added gently, "I wondered if she had also lost family on Vulcan."

He looked down. "Her mother. Her father was also a diplomat, but he was killed on one of the first missions to Romulus following the _Kelvin_ incident. That is why her mother transferred to a 'safe' assignment on Vulcan." Spock was quiet a moment. "Though she is well-trained, she is not capable of true Surakian control. She could not attend the memorial for Vulcan on earth because the intense emotions of such a large assembly would have been too much for her at the time."

Nyota loved him for caring so much, even if he would never admit to something a human as 'caring'. But she also had an over-protective brother, and if she read Selina right, she probably wouldn't appreciate quite so much protection. "I think she seems very much in control of things now. Take some advice from an experienced younger sister. Maybe Selina is more mature than I am, but if my brother tried to keep a guy away from me, my first reaction would be to date him just to prove I could make my own decisions."

Spock nodded. "You are likely correct. It seems even now, I have not learned to adequately anticipate human responses."

Time to lighten things up. She crossed over to him, sat down in his lap and kissed him soundly. "Did you anticipate that one?"

"Not entirely, but sometimes it is good to be surprised."

"I have another surprise," she said getting up and pulling a small box from one the package on the chair. "I bought this for you," she said with a wink and tossed it to him.

He opened the box to find a rather small lacy garment. He lifted it carefully and raised an eyebrow. "I do not think it will fit me."

"It's not for you to wear..." She stopped when she saw the faint smile. "...which I think you know perfectly well."

"Nevertheless, I do not see the sense in which it is 'for me'. It seems designed to partially obscure that which I would much prefer unobstructed," he said drawing her into his arms.

Nyota wondered briefly if it would embarrass his 'sister' to help her return it tomorrow - right before the feel of his hands removing her uniform pushed everything else from her mind.

To be continued…

* * *

_I had a very good male friend that I spent a lot of time with in high school. We even went to prom together (seeing as we were both too nerdy to have any other prospects). But my reaction to the suggestion that we should actually date was pretty much that it would just feel wrong - like kissing my brother._


	13. Chapter 13 Dress Uniforms

Chapter 13 - Dress Uniforms

* * *

James T. Kirk returned to his quarters in time to shower and change before what would undoubtedly be very boring bridge duty. At least it wouldn't be too long since everyone was on half-shifts to allow maximum opportunity for scheduling leave at prime hours. And he was feeling considerably better. After a poor start to his leave (to say the least), he had found the gaming parlor and luck at the tables had lead to luck with the ladies. Spock was not the only one who could draw a fan club, he thought.

Yikes. Where had that come from? If he was seriously feeling like he had compete with Spock on that field, he was still in worse shape than he thought.

Well, the run in with Spock's 'sister' had certainly battered his ego, but he did not believe in no-win situations and he was _not_ defeated. Spock could call it masochism if he wanted to, but as far as Jim was concerned Selina was just going to be more of a challenge than usual. She might be a tougher nut to crack than the next few days would allow, but at the very _minimum_ he was going to get that wet t-shirt story.

As he was slipping on a clean shirt, his console beeped. "In-coming message from Admiral Pike," the computer chirped.

"Receive."

Pike's face appeared on the screen. "How's my ship, Captain?"

"Scotty tells me she'll be good as new within a week, sir."

"Very good. As it turns out, the Klingons may have done us a favor forcing you to that starbase. The Aolians and Trubese are meeting there for a trade conference. They've been conducting a vendetta against each other through a trade war for generations, but they both have resources the Federation would like access to. If we can get them to see reason and cooperate with each other, we might even be able to move them toward Federation membership. But of course a few other parties are interested in allying with them too. Having some senior officers from the fleet Flagship present at the opening reception tomorrow night might help give a bit more weight to the Federation team there."

"Yes sir." So much for having any fun tomorrow night.

"It probably won't be as bad as that. You should be there, and they are interested in Federation medical technology, so bring your CMO. And Spock, of course."

Yeah, because Spock was just the perfect person to bring to a social occasion.

Pike read his expression. "Don't let that Vulcan introvert fool you. He has his father's instincts for diplomacy. If you get into a tight spot, look to him."

Great. Spock was supposed to be his example - this just kept getting worse. "Anyone else sir? Uhura maybe?"

The admiral thought for a few moments. "No. I think the three of you should be enough to show the flag."

Pike looked like he wanted to say something else, but hesitated.

"Sir?"

"Just one more thing, son. This a diplomatic mission. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Understood, sir."

"Pike out."

Kirk sighed. It wasn't his fault no one had told him until 2nd year that Academy social events were meant more for developing skills for this sort of thing and not so much for, well, socializing. He wondered how long it would take to live that down.

Well, time to get out the dress gold. At least he looked good in it. Maybe he'd be able to sort of casually wander down to the lounge after the reception...

.

* * *

Nyota arrived at Selina's room at 10:30 and was admitted to find Selina hanging out a dress. It was a stunning outfit - a strapless black top with flowing split pants and a loosely woven cinnamon gold mesh forming a sort of shawl.

"It's lovely," Nyota remarked.

"Part of the uniform," Selina replied with an ironic half-smile.

"Sure nicer than my uniform."

"But not nearly as comfortable." She smiled playfully. "Maybe we could switch places and I'll wear your dress uniform tonight?"

Nyota shrugged. "You could borrow it if you want. I'm not using it."

"You are not going to be at the reception tonight?"

"Spock, McCoy and the Captain were all told to go. Spock is less than thrilled at the prospect." Nyota grinned, but Selina did not look at all pleased.

"I am going to have to have a word with Admiral Pike," she said half to herself.

"It's alright. I'm not particularly interested in going and I don't want you to pull any strings for me."

"I am not the sort to play fairy godmother." She was suddenly very serious. "You should be going because you would be an asset and I strongly suspect that you were only not included on the list because Adm. Pike cannot believe..."

She stopped herself mid-rant. "I'm sorry. This morning should be pleasure before business. I will deal with this later."

"No. What is it Adm. Pike can't believe?" If this could affect her career, she needed to know.

Selina seemed to search for words and then shook her head and chuckled. "Christopher Pike cannot believe that we could be happily engaging in a shopping expedition together. He has never quite grasped the nature of my relationship with Spock, but I will bet he knows the nature of yours." Her mouth quirked sideways. "He and Spock are extraordinarily loyal to each other, so he made an emotional rather than a logical decision about your attendance."

She was clearly both amused and annoyed, yet she sounded so Vulcan in that analysis that Nyota laughed. "If he thought we were going to get into some sort of cat fight, it wasn't really such an illogical decision."

"Men." Selina rolled her eyes. "One virtue of Vulcans is that they do not assume that females will be more emotional and/or less professional than males. I still cannot accustom myself to such assumptions among humans."

"Now you could really pass for Spock's sister," Nyota teased.

"Old habits." She shrugged. "But I believe the shops opened 30 minutes ago. Do like to just wander or you prefer having an objective?"

"Wandering is fine. But I do have an item to return."

Selina eyed the label on the package and raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing he did not see the logic in it," she said dryly.

Nyota blushed. "Not so much."

She smiled. "Just don't ask me to help you pick out a replacement. That is an area of his psyche that I really have no interest in considering."

* * *

_AN: Yes, I agree 100% with Selina's opinion of that particular human assumption._

_More shopping and girl bonding coming up. And to those wondering if Selina will choose Kirk or Mccoy, why assume she will choose either?_


	14. Chapter 14 Female Bonding Rituals

Chapter 14 - Female Bonding Rituals

* * *

Spock was absorbed in reviewing an article when Kirk and McCoy sat down at his table in the mess hall. "So," Kirk said, "No lunch date today, huh?"

"Lt. Uhura and Ms. Chandri are still engaged in their 'female bonding ritual'. I was advised not to expect them for lunch."

"You seem remarkably relaxed for a guy whose ears ought to be burning," McCoy drawled.

Spock's head tilted slightly to one side. "I fail to see why my ears would be experiencing such a sensation."

"He means those two are probably talking about you and a normal guy would be a little nervous knowing his girlfriend was spending the day with someone who had witnessed him judging a wet t-shirt contest."

Spock glanced away, as if looking for strength. "I did not judge such a contest."

"Really?" Kirk prodded. "So what exactly did you do there?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Surely you do not expect such a crude attempt at interrogation to elicit information?"

"Fine," Kirk said. "How about some other information? Could you at least tell me how you were so completely certain I was going to strike out with your friend?"

He shrugged slightly. "You were attempting to pick her up at a bar."

"Yes. So?"

Spock paused as though considering how to explain an obvious concept to a particularly dim cadet. "You are aware that her appearance generally exceeds normal parameters for human attractiveness?"

Kirk and McCoy exchanged a glance, not quite sure what to do with that question. "Yes. I think that's pretty obvious to us," McCoy replied. "I'm just a bit surprised that you're actually aware of it."

"I did not say that I found her attractive, Doctor. However, I have on numerous occasions observed the effect she can have, particularly on human males." He looked pointedly at each of them.

"So you're saying what?" Kirk asked. "That she's out of my league?"

The look on Spock's face seemed to imply that that was a given, but he did not voice it. "My point" he continued, "is that she has been subject to a rather large number of such advances. She once told me she could hardly study in the university library without being interrupted by men who were clearly not interested in her academic pursuits. Consequently, she finds such things ...irritating. Although it is somewhat restrained by Vulcan training, she has a temperament that does not tend to respond kindly to irritants."

"So she doesn't suffer fools gladly," McCoy chuckled, "and Jim, you can be a fool!"

"If she wanted to be left alone, why was sitting at the bar?" Kirk asked, a bit irritated himself.

"Do you believe she should have to cloister herself to avoid such advances?" Spock's eyebrows met his hairline. "I believe she tired of that after her first semester. And the bar in this case offered company she enjoys."

"What? She got to like to hanging out with bar tenders after spending the summer with you?"

"Coeleopts!" McCoy interrupted. "The bar tender is a Coeleopt - she gives off a field that damps telepathic reception. Selina didn't have to maintain her shields so much as long as she sat near her."

"Very perceptive, Doctor."

"So she spent a summer chasing off your fan club, and I'm guessing it didn't take long for her to have a considerable fan club of her own. So she used it to hone her skills at thwarting unwanted advances," McCoy ventured. "With the added advantage that she had a sort of built-in bodyguard with you there."

"I believe I was able to at least partially repay her for her help. Indeed, I think she made a bit of a game of it, scoring players on style, approach and technique." He looked over at Kirk. "Most scored so low, she once questioned how the species managed to continue."

"Okay," Kirk said, "so I guess I don't want to ask my score."

"The phrase 'abysmally low' does come to mind." Spock observed, once edge of his mouth twitching slightly upward.

McCoy slapped the table and laughed. He if wasn't careful, he was going to start liking the green-blooded hobgoblin after all.

.

* * *

Nyota had been wandering through the shops on the station's second level with Selina for an enjoyable hour or so. It was always more fun to have someone to shop with. They had enjoyed trying on clothes together, although it was clear the difference in height and build dictated different styles for each of them. But her companion had excellent taste and had pointed out some lovely items Nyota had missed on her first shopping trip. She in turn had found a set of golden hair combs set with firestones that would go well with Selina's dress for the evening.

They had kept the conversation light. Selina shared some amusing stories about her experiences in the diplomatic corps. She had been carefully discrete about the players, but Nyota couldn't help thinking that if she ever needed dirt on an ambassador, she would know just who to call.

She in turn told Selina some tidbits about other members of the crew that she knew Spock would never think explain. Selina had been quite amused that McCoy was afraid of flying, and at the ongoing debate between Chekov and Scotty concerning the superiority of vodka vs. scotch.

"If trying to pry information out him were not such good practice for my job, I would give up on staying in touch in Spock, and just contact you directly!" Selina grinned wickedly. "I am deeply tempted to send each of those gentlemen a bottle of sake and sign Spock's name."

"Sake?"

She wore a smug smile. "I grew tired of his complaint about human alcoholic beverages being unpleasant, so one day I served him warm sake and told him it was sort of rice tea that I thought he might enjoy."

"Really?" It was difficult to imagine someone pulling that sort of trick on Spock. "How did he take that?"

"It's only a good thing Vulcans process alcohol differently than humans. He drank half the bottle before asking why I was limiting myself to one cup." Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "It is greatly to my advantage that he will not admit to anything as human as being miffed, and I admit that I occasionally using that advantage shamelessly."

"Later, when he admitted that I had provided logical evidence for exceptions, we took a trip to wine country and he found that some varieties were reasonably agreeable. But he preferred the sake."

"The last time Chekov and Scotty debated which beverage was more of a 'man's drink', Spock commented that 'they clearly qualified equally as intoxicating human drinks, as they were equally noxious'," Nyota said, mimicking his expression and tone. "There's a wine and liquor store just ahead. I am definitely buying some sake."

As the 'ritual' continued, Nyota was grateful they could find so many peripheral topics to discuss. After what Spock had told her last night, she was hesitant to ask about family or friends or growing up on Vulcan. It was gradually occurring to her though that through seemingly random and casual queries about her hobbies, home, and family, Selina was subtly probing for information on how well Spock fit into her life.

It dawned on her that he was not the only protective member of the pair.

So when Selina asked when she had last been home, Nyota decide to answer the underlying question as well. "Just before the _Enterprise_ left earth." She smiled widely. "And yes, my family knows about Spock, they met him when they visited me at the Academy, the majority of them are happy for me, and the ones who don't get it have never understood my taste in men anyway."

"Forgive me." Selina looked slightly abashed. "I did not wish to offend you with direct questions and I am afraid I have developed a quite illogical compulsion to look out for Spock - one which he would neither understand nor appreciate."

Nyota laughed despite herself – what a pair! "He might not appreciate it, but since he seems to have the same compulsion to look out for you, he really ought to understand it."

"Indeed? I had wondered why you did not reciprocate any of my questions about family." She shook her head and muttered, "I cry in front of him once beyond the age of 10, and he gets it into that thick Vulcan skull that I am emotionally fragile. Please do not accept his assessment. Feel free to ask whatever you would like to know."

"Deal - as long as you do the same." Nyota's stomach grumbled. "Maybe we should move the Q&A to somewhere we can get lunch?"

"Do you like Italian?"

"Definitely."

"Good. _Rappolo's_ on the 3rd level is excellent. We can take a corner booth and see if we can provide further help for Len with his research project."

"Len?"

"Your Dr. McCoy. I ran into him at breakfast and he told me that he intended to observe Spock carefully during our outing to satisfy a matter of scientific curiosity." She grinned broadly. "He wants to discover if Vulcans can feel their ears burning when people are talking about them."

* * *

.

_AN: I love sake and the first time I had it the taste was so mild and pleasant I drank way too much before realizing just how much alcohol was in those little tea cups._

_I hope no one is too disappointed. I found writing a shopping scene more difficult that I thought it would be. I'm seriously out of practice when it comes to this 'ritual' (little kids + full-time job = no time for shopping with girlfriends)._

_I promise gossiping about Spock over lunch will be much more amusing. You know Nyota is dying to hear more about him as a Cadet and a bar tender._


	15. Chapter 15 Vulcan Ears and Wet TShirts

Chapter 15 - Vulcan Ears and Wet T-Shirts

* * *

Two stunning women sat talking over the remnants of their lunch in the far corner of the little bistro on level 3. However, currently, the few other patrons remaining noticed them less for their beauty than for the fact that one of them seemed to be choking and pounding a fist against her chest to try to clear her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Her friend was mildly alarmed.

"Fine...::cough::...I..just shouldn't..::cough::..laugh and drink...::gasp::..at the same time." She finally took a regular breath and then tried another before replying. "I can't believe you got him to agree to that!"

Selina shrugged. "It is not my fault he never read _Tom Sawyer_. The difficult part was convincing Spock that we were discussing something else entirely so he would play his role correctly and not give the game away. That Vulcan honesty can very inconvenient at times." She shook her head sadly. "He would have just asked Tim to replace him, and wound up owing his obnoxious roommate a favor for something I was reasonably sure I could get him to beg to do."

"Well, he does sound like a total hound," Nyota said.

"Hound? He was the worst man-slut in the history of the Academy." She winked. "But don't tell your Captain. I have probably already done enough damage to his ego."

Nyota laughed. "Now I know why Spock was so sympathetic when he learned I was spending my nights in the lab because of my Orion roommate."

"Tim would make your Orion roommate look like a prude. He had twice your Captain's hormonal overload and a quarter of his intelligence," she replied with a grimace. "But he proved useful in this case."

"Well I'm glad you at least got Spock out of actually judging," Nyota giggled. "He really had no clue what a wet t-shirt contest was until you explained it to him?"

"He would never have told the manager he could cover it if he had. Remember, he had not even spent a year on earth yet and it is not exactly something he would have ever encountered on Vulcan." She snorted a small laugh. "And the title does make it sound like 'some sort of washing contest'. To this day explaining the parameters of such a contest still counts as one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had with him. At first he thought I must be playing a joke."

Nyota could just imagine Spock caught between disbelief and using every ounce of control to keep his ears from turning very green as the parameters of the contest were made clear. "I guess I would have thought so too in his position. I still find it difficult to believe anyone would participate in those things."

"As do I," she agreed. "Probably at least half the reason Tim decided to try to force me into it once he realized he had been had."

Nyota raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

"Like the consequences of his insistence that he had some responsibility to supervise the event, I am not going to tell that part," she said, adding with a smile. "However, you may tell Spock he has my permission to tell that it to you privately. I am very curious as to whether he really would."

"You're awful!" Nyota teased. "You have to at least tell me how you got Tim back."

"Got him back?" Selina was innocently toying with the linguini remaining on her plate.

"I may have only just met you, but I think we have enough in common to think it had to be good. I know if someone tried to involve me in one of those things, the payback would be immediate and it would be _harsh_."

"I am afraid I was not as strong then as I am now," she said a bit sheepishly. "I am ashamed to admit it, but I fled to the ladies' room. It was Spock, in fact, who avenged my honor."

"I thought Vulcan's didn't engage in things like payback?"

"Not payback specifically. But half of diplomacy is little more than an elaborate version of 'the carrot or the stick'. Spock is an ambassador's son. He understands the logic in the measured application of retribution."

.

* * *

Selina burst through the restroom door only to be confronted by her own image in the mirrors. Her previously modest cotton blouse was now sodden and obscenely revealing and she was shaking with shame and outrage. She wasn't even certain if she was more angry at Tim or at herself. Surprise and shock had caused her shields to waver and then buckle under the onslaught of the crowds' reaction. She had not allowed that sort of thing to happen since her first year on earth.

_S'lina?_ She sensed Spock's mind tentatively reaching for hers. She was angry with him too. If she had not allowed herself to form such an empathic link with the stubborn, hopelessly naive Vulcan, she would not be in this situation.

_Go back to hiding behind your bar_, she thought - and instantly regretted it when she sensed him recoil. Having just fled herself, she could hardly blame him for his own 'strategic retreat'. That blonde 'accidentally' falling into him in the doorway had really been the last straw.

But she would apologize later. First, she had to restore herself. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. _You are not a beast; your emotions do not control you. _She visualized herself surrounded by the rising flames of her own emotions, and then _chose_ to step out of them. She stepped away and concentrated on the Principles, the pure beauty of logic like cool air drawn into scorched lungs. The fire diminished. She banked it and slowly began to mentally encase it in walls of glass and ice...

A knock on the door interrupted her meditation and a young woman burst in. "Oh my God. Are you alright?"

She realized her lack of expression might look to another like a sort of shock. "I am...alright." Her shields by long practice had returned of their own accord as she practiced the discipline.

"Well, Spock asked me to bring you these." The woman handed her Spock's light jacket and someone else's t-shirt. It read:

"There are only 10 types of people in the world: Those who understand binary, and those who don't".

Allen? She sincerely hoped he was standing in the shade. Allen was the whitest person in the history of Caucasians and his shoulders would surely burn in nanoseconds without cover.

"Kindly inform them that I will return momentarily," she said while slipping off her top and replacing it with the t-shirt. "And please thank Allen and ask him to remain inside with Spock to avoid burning."

"Okay. But Spock isn't inside anymore."

"He is not?" That probably was not a good thing.

"No. He was headed toward the contest when he asked me to bring these to you."

Selina quickly tied Spock's jacket around the soaked material at her hips and rushed out. She arrived outside to see Spock advancing on Tim, who was backing into the center of the contestants' circle.

"...and since you appear unable to grasp the concept of your 'Golden Rule', it seems a practical demonstration may be in order." Spock looked past Tim and his voice rang out in command tone. "Hold him."

Several contestants jumped forward and grabbed Tim's arms. Selina was impressed. If he could get a response like that as a plebe, Spock would make a fine commander one day. Of course, Tim was not inclined to really protest buxom, revealingly clad women grabbing him - at least not until the water hit him square in the face, hard, and then soaked him thoroughly. The crowd roared with laughter as Tim sputtered and Selina's heart warmed with a sort of pride. Spock had not only learned something from her; he was actually applying it.

Spock backed Tim into the contestants line. "As you have taken the place you intended for my friend, it would seem we need a new judge," he observed.

"You do it, Spock!" someone called out.

"Tell us which one is the logical choice!" another voice added to a wave of laughter.

Spock turned toward the voices and she saw his face. Wow. Vulcans must have extra muscles in their foreheads. She was reasonably certain no human could lift a single eyebrow that high.

Despite his expression, the crowd was starting to chant for him. This could go so wrong in so many ways. She was just about to come forward to find a way to intervene, when Spock held up a hand for quiet.

"As I have not seen the contest in its entirety, I believe I am unqualified to render a legitimate decision." He scanned the crowd. "Allen, may I prevail upon you to become our replacement?"

Allen flushed, but nodded and stepped forward. Selina wanted to kick Spock. He had gotten out of it smoothly, but poor Allen was going to blush and stutter and probably wind up with sun stroke. That's why they hadn't asked him in the first place.

Well, she could at least help him with part of that. She pushed up onto the stage. "Sorry. Since I can not return your shirt at the moment, maybe this will at least keep you from burning," she whispered as she draped her wet blouse around his shoulders. Then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, saying "thank you" just loudly enough for it to carry.

Allen blushed nearly as red as his hair, but the look he shot Tim was pure triumph. Then she turned and followed Spock back into the bar and sat down at her usual seat.

"You appear to be recovered," he commented, placing a cup tea in front of her.

"Yes," she replied. "You did well, by the way. Other than putting poor Allen on the spot, that is."

At that moment a cheer could be heard from outside and one of the contestants came bouncing forward, threw her arms around Allen and gave him an extremely enthusiastic kiss. Allen was beet-red, but all smiles when she released him.

Surveying the scene, Spock tilted his head a bit to the side. " 'Poor Allen' does not appear unhappy," he observed. "May I pose a query?"

She nodded.

"Why did you and that other woman kiss him?"

"It is a way of expressing gratitude." Then, thinking about who she was explaining this to, she added, "It is usually reserved for a female expressing gratitude to a male. She is thanking him for selecting her. I thanked him for his bit of chivalry in lending his shirt."

"Indeed." He regarded her warily for a moment. "You did recognize my actions as atonement rather than ...chivalry?"

"Even had I not, I would never thank you in that manner," she assured him.

He nodded, and something tugged at the corner of his lips. "In that case, 'You are welcome'."

Her eyebrows shot up, but then she sighed. "I suppose I deserved that. I would prefer to feel as a normal human does, but I find I cannot allow the disciplines to lapse so much without consequences. I will not let it happen again."

Spock tilted his head again. "Another query: are you certain Allen understood your intent?" Allen was one of Spock's very few human friends. He was often in the bar and sometimes played chess with her when Spock was busy, but he had never made any move on her.

"I am sure he understands. Besides, if I have called attention to his kindness correctly, he may gain his own fan club." She allowed a small smile to form. That would really drive Tim crazy.

* * *

.

"So you did get him back!" Nyota crowed. "And I'll bet Allen definitely got that fan club."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Spock regained one too. And drawn from the pool of women who attend those sort of contests." She shook her head and briefly covered her eyes with a hand as though to block the memory. "But it did annoy Tim no end. Even better was the picture of him in the local news service. The headline read:

'Cadet Becomes 1st Male Contestant in Local Wet T-Shirt Contest'. "

Nyota laughed, half-wishing there had been some way she could have done that Kirk. "That's perfect!"

"And to make sure no one missed it, Allen hacked the campus news at the beginning of fall semester to make sure it came up as the top story for a week." Selina chuckled.

"Hmm. I think Spock may have been more perceptive than you give him credit for." Nyota said. "Sounds like Allen liked you."

"Just because Spock refuses to recognize emotions in himself, does not mean that he cannot recognize them in others," she allowed, but then scoffed lightly. "Of course, Cyrano did not have to be too perceptive to know of Christian's interest."

"Cyrano?" Nyota was confused.

"As in the Cyrano de Bergerac of the play by that name," she said. "Not that Spock was attempting to write romantic letters - thank all that is holy! - for Allen to send to me. However, for weeks he had been inquiring about the various ways men at the bar had been trying to pick me up and my responses to them. He claimed to be curious about the human process for selecting mates, which I suppose was at least half-true, but he was also using the information to coach Allen on my specific preferences."

Nyota was trying not to laugh at Selina's indignation. "He succeeded, didn't he?"

"Yes. But after a quite pleasant date with Allen, I saw..." she blushed and waved a hand vaguely. "Telepathic control ...intimate contact ...I am sure you understand."

"Oh dear." She did. The first time she and Spock had done rather more than just brushing lips, she had caught glimpses of his thoughts - and he had immediately pulled away. "I guess that was it for poor Allen."

"Actually I went out with him for a little while. I could not remain angry with him. He had after all shown remarkable intelligence and resourcefulness in enlisting Spock's aid, and," she tilted her head and arched an eyebrow, "he was unexpectedly good at kissing."

"However, I was furious with Spock," she continued, "which confused him no end. To his mind, Allen met my criteria and had shown the wisdom to only approach me through chess and political discussion. So when Allen confessed his interest to him, but did not believe he had any chance, Spock decided that helping him would be logical."

Now Nyota was trying very hard not to laugh. Her Spock, playing matchmaker!

"I know it made sense to someone whose own betrothal was arranged, but I told him that he ever did anything like that again, I would give the code to his room to every single member of the fan club." Selina blew out a long breath. "To think I even explained my scoring system to him!"

"Scoring system?"

"I could not leave Spock to the predations of his fan club, but hardly a night went by without several men approaching me." She shook her head. "Human men can be remarkably persistent, even in the face of consistent and unqualified rejection. So to lessen the annoyance I made a game of it, scoring them by my own criteria."

Nyota was nearly shaking with laughter, both because only a woman raised on Vulcan would come up with the idea of evaluating pick up attempts by an orderly scoring system, and because it occurred to her that Kirk had played that game and lost big. "So...can I ask how the Captain scored?"

"2.3. He got 5 points for asking what I was reading and trying to engage in conversation about it, but lost points for style and that lame 'do you come here often?' line," she explained matter-of-factly. "For perspective, it would take a score of at least 50 to even obtain my communicator code."

Oh, she was going to store that piece of trivia for just the right moment! "So when you said that Spock could give the Captain pointers..."

"I was completely serious," she said. "Though I knew it would be taken as a joke. Indeed, until his association with you, I had thought he understood only in so far as having a quick grasp of game theory."

"Well, I certainly hope I'm more than game to him."

"Much more." she said, her eyes serious for a moment. Then breaking into an evil grin, she added, "But if you need any more assurance, now that I know you personally, I think the sort of revenge we might extract jointly should be more than deterrent enough to keep any sentient male from playing games."

"No wonder Spock says you're unsettling." Nyota grinned in return.

She waved a hand dismissively. "Spock occasionally needs unsettling. I might not have such a marvelous new sister if I had not unsettled him."

Hmm.

"Really? When you knew a little Swahili, I figured you must have known about us for some time. But I always thought it was his mother who had pushed him a little in that respect."

"Ms. Greyson would never have directly interfered in her son's choices in such a matter. Especially after she had promised Sarek to go along with the traditional arranged Vulcan marriage," she said with a feigned look of shock. "It was my mother who asked me to contact Spock ...although there may have been some collusion."

Nyota had spoken to Spock's mother on a few occasions. She could picture the Ms. Greyson she remembered, gently but significantly dropping a hint of motherly concern to Ms. Chandri, knowing something would be done, but she would still be able to honestly tell Sarek that she had not interfered.

"So you went to check up on him, like at the bar?"

"Not exactly. At the time I was assigned to an embassy on Tau Omicron VII, so I had to work long-distance. It took me nearly a month to get him to admit he was in love with you."

"Spock told you he was in love with me?" Nyota was incredulous. That was considerably more than he had actually said to her as yet.

"Technically, he admitted to holding you in unusually deep regard and being disturbed by the degree to which he found your presence preferable to your absence." Selina rolled her eyes. "For him, that is practically a love sonnet. Even then it took another three weeks to persuade him to pursue you."

"At least I didn't make any more work for you," Nyota said, looking away to avoid blushing any more than she already was. "I didn't exactly take a lot of pursuing. In fact, once I got to know him, I think I was the one doing most of the pursuing."

Selina was giving her an odd look, but looked away herself when Nyota met her eyes. Huh. "Is there something I'm missing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. I am sure that it is just that Spock is not exceptionally perceptive, and I could not accurately access the situation when I was not around to directly observe. Someday we will have to compare timelines." She looked at her chronometer. "But right now Len has probably gathered enough data on burning ears and I require time to mediate and prepare before this evening's function. And you should prepare too. I apologize in advance for forcing you into what will doubtless be a boring evening, but the Trubese will adore you and so I intend to have you there."

"You're going to straighten things out with Adm. Pike?"

"If I cannot reached him, I will resort to asking your Captain directly." She gave a wicked smile. "Spock will disapprove, but I am not above leveraging Mr. Kirk's foolish interest to accomplish my goals."

* * *

_AN: A bit long, but somehow the characters just keep suggesting back story to me and I have to find a way to work it in._


	16. Chapter 16 Preparations

_Just a few things to add before moving to a reception that may be more interesting than they expect..._

**16 - Preparations**

* * *

After dropping her packages in her own quarters, Nyota went to find Spock. When she entered his quarters, he was lying on his bed in a deep meditative state. His heart rate and breathing were so slow that he seemed nearly in a state of suspended animation. This trance had alarmed her the first few times she'd seen it, but she knew how completely relaxed he would be when he awoke from it. Now she enjoyed how utterly peaceful he looked - no need for Vulcan control when you are practically unconscious - and that his mouth feel naturally into small smile.

She leaned over him and placed a hand on his chest, feeling the slight and very slow rise and fall. She knew his patterns so well by now. He would return from the trance a few minutes to have time to eat and prepare for the reception. Sure enough, she felt his breathing slowly begin to increase. She leaned closer, deciding to indulge in what he would undoubtedly consider an irrational fantasy. But she had always liked the sort of rewritten fairy tales where it's the princess who awakens the enchanted prince with a kiss.

Just before his eyes were about to open, she kissed him. He startled slightly, but reoriented himself quickly, responding to her kiss.

He rolled onto his side and raised an eyebrow at her. "A most unique way to rouse from deep mediation."

"But a pleasant one?"

The slight smile from his resting state was still on his lips. "Unquestionably."

"You're fully with us now?"

"I was 'fully with you' approximately point three-six seconds following your kiss." he said, running his fingers along her cheek.

"Good. Because I don't want you to miss a nanosecond of this one." She took his face in both hands and kissed him more deeply. A moment into that kiss, one arm reached around her and flipped her onto the bed beside him. Her gasp of surprise broke the kiss, and she smiled up at him. _Markedly improved response time, Commander_, she thought, _I am definitely kissing you out of that mediation in the future_.

He was studying her expression now, as though reviewing a well-known translation. "Am I correct that there was some intention to that kiss beyond just pleasure?"

"Consider it a thank you for sharing Selina with me."

"Then I assume the 'female bonding ritual' was successful?"

"Very much so." She grinned and ran a finger along one pointed ear. "I hope your ears weren't burning too much."

His brows drew together slightly. "Do humans really experience such a sensation when others speak of them? The Doctor also seemed to believe I should be experiencing heat in my ears during your outing."

"It sounds like the Doctor told Selina the truth about attempting to gather data," she laughed. "But it's just an expression. If human ears burned, I imagine a few of your classmates' ears would be pretty hot by now. Like 'poor Allen' - did you _really_ try to play matchmaker?"

He shrugged, but there was a stubborn look on his face. "I still believe it might have been successful had I thought to warn him that she was a telepath. Though I would not risk her wrath by repeating the experiment, they appeared to be a logical match. Not only were they compatible intellectually, but he had expressed an emotional interest in her and I had sensed a certain...tenderness...in her when she thought of him."

"Put that way, I might have tried to fix them up too," she said pressing her forehead against his. "Although, if they had become a couple, who would have bullied you into going to that Halloween party ..._Elrond_?"

A long-suffering look usually reserved for McCoy passed briefly over his face. "I am certain she would have found a way to force me into it, even if she had found an acceptable Aragorn to accompany her Arwen." He seemed to consider something for a moment. "In fact, Allen had an unaccountable interest in Tolkien-esque role playing games. Perhaps I should be grateful that my attempt at pairing them failed. In that instance, the two together might have been worse than her alone."

"You know, I always liked the elves in those novels...I don't suppose you still have that costume?" she teased.

An eyebrow shot up. "No. But if I did not have to prepare for the reception tonight, perhaps something could be fabricated."

Now her brows rose, until she noticed the playful look in his eyes. "You just wait till we get back from that reception!"

"We?"

"Selina seemed a bit steamed that Adm. Pike hadn't included me. She was going to straighten something out with him and told me that I should plan to be there."

Spock rather reluctantly rose from the bed and straightened the edge of his shirt. "In that case, it is probable that I will soon be receiving a transmission from Adm. Pike."

.

* * *

Upon returning to her room, Selina placed a transmission to Adm. Pike. She was greeted by the face of his personal secretary, who informed her that the Admiral was in a meeting and would not be available for another hour and a half.

"Would you like to leave a message?"

"The matter is not urgent, but I would prefer to discuss it with him directly. I will call back in two hours time."

One of her own creative formulations of invective in Vulcan ran through her head. Now she would have to talk to Kirk to ensure Nyota had leave to be at the reception and time to prepare. She placed the call.

Kirk's grinning face appeared on her screen. "Hello, Selina. What can I do for my first officer's non-sister?"

She looked back at him pleasantly. "Greetings, Capt. Kirk. I have a request to make of you. I would like Lt. Uhura to be included among the officers attending tonight's reception."

"I didn't know you were coordinating that," he said, leaning forward. "Are you going to be there?"

"I am assistant to Ambassador Pak, so yes, I am coordinating and I will be present."

"I don't suppose you need a date for the evening?" he asked. "I mean, if Spock is bringing someone, I'd hate to have to go stag."

"It is not my intention for them to attend as a couple, although it would undoubtedly add considerable interest to an otherwise dull affair." She allowed him a small smile.

"So...that's a 'no' to making it a date?" He was nothing if not persistent.

"That is also my intention," she said, not unkindly. "I am afraid my function at the reception would be severely hampered by the presence of an escort."

"Can I at least get a shot at improving my score at the bar later?" A sly grin spread across his face.

Only a lifetime of control limited her response to raised eyebrows. She imagined a variety of creative ways to kill her Vulcan 'brother', which allowed her to actually smile at Kirk. "Perhaps another time. It is likely to be a late evening."

Kirk had brightened visibly at not receiving a clear rejection. "Well, I suppose I could have Uhura join us. In fact, I suggested her to Adm. Pike, but he didn't seem to want to send too many of us."

"If you are uncomfortable taking responsibility for including her, I will contact Adm. Pike and have him transmit orders later," she said sweetly.

She was rewarded by seeing Kirk ruffle. He answered smoothly, though. "No, of course not. I can issue the orders myself. You let him know later, if you think he should be informed."

"Thank you, Captain," she nodded politely. "I will see you tonight. Selina out."

The things she did for her team and their mission.

Well, he probably wouldn't have given up anyway. She sighed. She almost missed being able to allow the assumption of a relationship with Spock to avoid such nonsense. But now she had enough trouble defusing the lingering effects of those assumptions. If only David had not decided to be a hero...

She shook herself out of it. She had no time for regrets. She must settle down to mediate and safely distance herself from emotional reactions that could be detrimental to the mission. Sometimes Spock seemed to think that she wore her Vulcan training like a cloak that she could wrap tightly or discard as she chose, and it both puzzled and worried him. But of course, it was not that easy (not that she would ever willingly let him know it).

Later, in a state of near perfect impassivity, she placed a call to Adm. Pike.

.

* * *

Christopher Pike looked up from his paperwork into the blue sky outside his office, imagining the stars that lay just beyond it. Today especially he wished he were on the Enterprise, or at least Starbase 23. He had never had an officer he trusted more than Spock, but his friend was, in his opinion, perhaps the least able person in the galaxy to deal with a situation like having a current lover and an old flame on the same starbase. When his console beeped and his secretary told him the sender ID, he couldn't help but reflect on the old saying: 'think of the devil...'

"Put her through." he ordered.

"Greetings, Admiral Pike. I have request for you." Her face was passive, but as beautiful as he remembered. If Spock hadn't said that she was 'important' to him...

"Hello, Ms. Chandri," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"While shopping this morning, I made the acquaintance of a most interesting member of the Enterprise crew and would like to request that the officer be assigned to the reception this evening."

"I see." He had a sinking feeling about this. "And what is the officer's name?"

"Lt. Nyota Uhura. She is both a gifted xenolinguist and quite lovely in way that will charm the Trubese. I am surprised that you did not assign her already."

The lovely face on the other side of the console was nearly inscrutable, but he got the impression she was watching his reaction carefully. In the dozen or so times he had interacted with her, he had learned two things. One: she would quite literally place herself between Spock and an armed assailant (or, more accurately, the two would collide trying to protect each other). Two: she was not a woman to be crossed if it could be at all avoided. He fervently hoped that neither Spock nor Uhura had crossed her.

He tried to brush it off with a joke. "Captain Kirk did suggest her, but I thought torturing three officers with a diplomatic reception was enough."

"Indeed? You know the importance of obtaining access to both worlds' pergeum supplies. It would be highly illogical to deprive the Federation team of an asset to the mission simply because it would inconvenience already idled crewmembers." Her eyebrows rose in a way that reminded him too much of his Vulcan friend's. "Are you aware of something about this officer that would make her unsuitable?"

There it was. He couldn't read her like he could Spock, but there was a definite challenge in her eyes. Well, if he could beat Spock at poker, he could call her bluff too.

"No, of course not. I'll issue the orders if you think she would be an asset."

"Thank you, sir. Not only do I believe she will favorably impress our guests, but I believe Cmdr. Spock will be more at ease with her there." The image staring back at him from the view screen looked extremely smug.

"You knew."

"For quite some time," she acknowledged, lifting an eyebrow. "And even had I not, do you seriously think any of us would jeopardize a mission over emotional considerations?"

Ah. That little charade was because _he_ had crossed her. Considering that he had inadvertently questioned her professionalism, he had probably gotten off lightly.

"Forgive me, Ms. Chandri. I certainly think no such thing. Just figured everything was tense enough with the negotiations already."

She inclined her head just enough to indicate acceptance of his apology. "Thank you Admiral, but your concern is unwarranted. I believe that we have explained before that Spock and I are cousins. Our relationship is familial in nature."

R-i-i-ight. He was relieved for Spock's sake, but he was not going to pretend they'd pulled the wool over his eyes. "Forgive me for being skeptical, but the devotion I've seen between you two is little rare among _8th cousins, 3 times removed_."

"I see." Her lips tightened in thin line. He could almost hear her mentally damning Vulcan honesty. "Nevertheless, we are no more than old friends and it is quite illogical for you to continue to believe otherwise."

Illogical? He really should just let this go, but somehow he couldn't. She was staring levelly at him and he stared right back. "Excuse me, but I've seen you two try to take disruptor fire for each other, which _logically_ suggests something a bit closer than 'just friends'."

Both eyebrows shot up. "And I happen to know that Spock has taken _actual_ weapons fire for you and on more than one occasion. Contrary to your opinion, I am not the least bit interested in his libido, but I had never before imagined that the two of you might have been lovers."

Just for a moment he felt his jaw literally drop. Check and mate. Spock had once warned him that she was capable of using logic even more ruthlessly than a Vulcan. Now he briefly wondered if an encounter with her featured in some diplomatic corps version of the _Kobayashi Maru_.

"Forgive me, ma'am. I concede your point." He bowed his head slightly. "I won't make the same mistake again. Pike out."

She had once explained that part of her value in the diplomatic corps was that she looked like a decoration, and so no one expected her to be tough, let alone ruthless. He took some small comfort in imagining that the Aolians and Trubese were not going to know what hit them.

* * *

_AN: Apologies to all lovers of K/S slash, but when the obvious answer to Pike's suspicion hit me, I had to include it. I've suggested similar before to people who imagine there must be something suspicious about a male and a female going out for friendly drinks together._

_Yes, I am convinced that both RPG and Tolkien will still be popular, esp. among us geeks, well into the 23rd century. In fact, I think Spock would have been familiar with LoTR as an example of classic earth literature._

_And, yes, Kirk is setting up for another run at this Kobayashi Maru._


	17. Chapter 17 Prafali's Favor

Prafali's Favor

* * *

Leonard McCoy returned to his office in an unusually good mood. In fact, he caught himself whistling on the way. _Tone it down, boy_, he thought to himself, _you'll scare the staff_.

He really shouldn't be quite so happy, but after enduring years of watching Jim pick up the conquest of the week, day (or even hour), seeing him strike out had become one of Len's little guilty pleasures. He only followed Jim on his skirt-chasing adventures because the man was his best friend and had an unfortunate tendency to pick women with jealous boyfriends and/or over-protective friends or family. Jim needed a chaperone with a medical degree.

So, seeing Jim strike out yesterday with a woman who was a real prize had made Len perversely happy. Having that same woman as much as say she preferred Len, was icing on the cake! ...not that he was tomfool enough to think he had a chance with her. She'd clearly said it mostly as a jab at Spock. (Still, it had been nice.) Hearing over lunch that Jim had scored absurdly low on the lovely lady's personal scale for potential beaus had put him right back in an excellent mood. That, and the fact that he had gotten a near double-take out of both Jim and _Spock_ when he casually mentioned having breakfast with her.

Yep. Spock, for once, had also contributed to his good mood. He had proven surprisingly good company for Jim-sitting and in the last 24 hours he'd come as close to acting like a person instead of walking data storage device as Len had seen in a long time. Plus, getting a reaction out of him was always a bit of a personal triumph, even if the look he very briefly got in response to the breakfast comment had been none too friendly. Well, Selina was clearly a strong-willed woman with a mind of her own and Spock had no claim on her.

...Not that Len was interested. _Who are you kidding? If she crooked her finger, you'd trip yourself running_. But it wasn't going to happen, so the best he could hope for was to collect enough smiles from her to get Jim's blood to run as green as Spock's with envy. It almost made the thought of that monkey suit of a dress uniform bearable, knowing he'd get to see her there all dolled up in evening dress.

That happy thought was interrupted by Jim bouncing into his office looking like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Guess who just called and asked me for a favor?" he crowed.

"Considering how puffed up you look about it, I'd say the Lord God Almighty. Except I can't think what He'd want from you other than a promise to keep your hands off His female creations."

"No, but you're close." Jim grinned devilishly. "It was definitely one of His better female creations."

Not again. Leonard restrained an urge to fill a hypo with saltpeter. He gave his friend an inquiring look instead.

"None other than Spock's lovely and very human 'sister'. She asked me to add Uhura to the list for the shindig tonight." Jim stretched back in a chair and put hands behind his head. "Turns out she's running the show, so she's going to be there too."

"You didn't know that?" Now it was the doctor's turn to grin. "Anyway, I don't see why you're so het up about it. You're the Captain, remember? Who else was she going to ask?"

"She could have gone through channels, or had someone else do it." he said a bit defensively. "But, she called herself..._and_ I asked her if she needed a date."

Jim was smirking, and McCoy looked at him in total disbelief. "She didn't actually agree to that?"

"Well, no, she's on duty there and it wouldn't work for her to have date. But she said 'Perhaps another time.' when I suggested a rematch at the bar afterward." He beamed with optimism.

"So, let me get this straight: She didn't actually say 'when hell freezes over', so you think that's an invitation?" Why didn't Jim's libido have an off switch?

"Bones, she smiled when she said it. Not one of those imitation Spock-smiles - a real smile!"

Bones just looked at his friend. Dear God, it was like being back in high school. "Stop being an adolescent." he growled. "And get out of my office. We both need to go get our fancy duds on for this thing tonight."

Jim gave him a mock salute and sauntered out the door.

"And remember what Pike said about keeping your hands to yourself!" McCoy called after him.

So much for his good mood.

.

* * *

Nyota and Spock arrived a half hour early for the reception to go over some last minute questions with Selina. After reading the briefing packet, Nyota hoped this would give her time to adjust to the information and feel a little more at ease.

Selina was speaking with an older, very distinguished-looking gentleman, and motioned for them to come over.

"Ambassador Pak, you remember Commander Spock, and this Lt. Nyota Uhura." she said. "This is my superior, Ambassador Pak."

"Your boss, perhaps. 'Superior' could certainly be debated." The ambassador smiled kindly and bowed. "It is always a pleasure to find ourselves again in the company the valiant Mr. Spock."

Spock straightened a bit uncomfortably. "Live long and prosper, Ambassador Pak. We are honored to serve."

The ambassador turned to Nyota and took her hand. "And it is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Uhura. Forgive me if I stare, but except for the fur and robes, the resemblance is quite remarkable. I could almost believe the Trubese goddess of providence had truly favored us with her presence. Indeed, given the coincidence of your arrival, perhaps she has!"

Selina gave Nyota an apologetic smile. "When I said that the Trubese would _adore_ you, you probably did not take my observation to be quite so literal."

"It is a bit surprising." she said nervously.

"Do not be uncomfortable. The Trubese are advanced enough for space travel and beyond looking for actual avatars. No one will fall to their knees before you. However, they are a very visual race with a well-established iconography for representing Prafali's favor. If you would kindly remain near to the Ambassador, and perhaps contrive to hand him a glass of wine at some point, the suggestion that fortune favors our position may be planted." She leaned closer and whispered, "It should not be difficult - just look gracious and benevolent and smile whenever anyone agrees with the Ambassador."

"I'm reasonably sure I can carry that off." Nyota said, feeling a bit more at ease.

"Good. Then I will leave you to become better acquainted with the Ambassador. If I may borrow Cmdr. Spock for a moment, I would appreciate his input on some security measures."

As Selina and Spock walked away, Nyota turned to the Ambassador. "Sir, I do have one more question. Isn't there a danger my appearance will disturb the Aolians? Make it appear we favor their rivals?"

"A most perceptive question. But despite their space faring ability, the Aolians are a very insular society. They are unlikely to recognize the resemblance, as they are unlikely to know much of Prafali at all. Indeed, they seem to have very little interest in knowing anything of other cultures beyond what is absolutely necessary for trade. It makes working with them a distinct challenge." He looked over toward where Selina was conferring with Spock.

"Ms. Uhura, may I ask a question in turn?"

"Certainly."

"I take it you are friends with both of them?" He nodded toward the pair surveying sensor placements.

She smiled. "I think that would be a fair statement."

"You must understand that I do not mean to pry, but I owe them both a great deal. Selina has shown devotion far beyond acting as my right hand and Cmdr. Spock has saved my life before at risk to his own." _The valiant Mr. Spock_, Nyota thought with a smile. _I wonder if I can get him to dress as Prince Valiant for Halloween?_

"How do they fare?" he asked with polite concern. "I know a Vulcan is unlikely to admit to anything, but Selina is only perfectly composed on the surface. I would not ask you to betray any confidence, but my assistant is too private a person to ask directly. Therefore, I must resort to the lesson that her own father taught to me and attempt to work through back channels."

"I seem to be the back channel of choice lately." Nyota sighed. This was not quite what she had had in mind when she chose communications as her specialty. "I can assure you they both believe themselves to be perfectly fine."

.

* * *

McCoy had given up waiting for Jim and beamed to the station. He'd told him they ought to arrive early, but Jim was still nowhere to be seen. Probably still moussing his hair, McCoy thought.

His less-than-sunny demeanor was noted by the station's chief physician, already waiting in the reception hall. "What is it, Len? Spock invent some new way to make you crazy?"

"No, just chafing at this dress uniform. What idiot thought a tight collar topped with rough braid was a good idea?" he groused.

"Beauty before comfort." his counterpart admonished.

"Frank, all the gold braid in the quadrant wouldn't help your ugly mug ...or mine either for that matter."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about our beauty, or lack thereof. The beauty to dress for is over there." He nodded in the direction of the corner where Selina was standing with Spock. "Of all the trouble Spock gave me on the _Yorktown_, monopolizing her when she was aboard is the only thing I've never forgiven him for."

McCoy snorted. "Like you'd have had a chance anyway."

"Now, now, Len, you better be nice to me. You certainly can't expect Spock to introduce you. And I like to think I may have made a _few_ inroads during her passes through the station." Frank smiled smugly while waving toward her.

Selina left Spock and came over to greet them. "Frank, thank you coming. The Aolians will want to hear of your research in microcellular regeneration."

"Selina, my dear, as lovely as ever! May I introduce..."

"We have already met," she said smiling and taking McCoy's hand. "Thank you for coming, Len."

"A pleasure." he replied, kissing her hand with a small courtly bow.

"Later, I will be most interested in hearing the results of the research we discussed over breakfast." she said with a wink. "But for now, you will have to excuse me. I must prepare for our other guests."

As she walked away, McCoy could feel as much as see his colleague's consternation. Since he couldn't very well do a victory dance right there, he clasped his hands behind his back and settled for bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Breakfast?" Frank inquired weakly, his eyebrows rising in manner reminiscent of the Vulcan who been the bane of both their sickbays.

"Spock introduced us yesterday," McCoy said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It's the southern gentleman thing. Gets them everytime."

.

* * *

_Okay, I know running into the _Yorktown_'s former CMO is probably too much of a coincidence, but this __is__ a comedy and he sort of sprang into my head and demanded a role. Picture someone a bit like the medical hologram doctor from Voyager if you want to know how he looks in my mind. In the same way that Spock was also a loyal friend to his first captain, I figure he probably also sparred with his first CMO. IMHO, any characterization of Spock has to include a +10 ability to drive physicians to distraction._

_I love writing McCoy and have been inspired by listening to ST2009 novelization on tape. ZQ reads it ( ::drool:: ) and he actually reads McCoy almost better than Spock. Also, my daughter has become enamored of the TOS episode __Journey to Babel__ (should I be worried that she says she likes Spock's father?). McCoy both features prominently and does that bounce-and-grin thing when he finally gets the last word at the end._

_And, yes, although the love of my life is from the Midwest, that southern gentleman thing definitely works for me._


	18. Chapter 18 A Not so Dull Reception

A Not so Dull Reception

Having triple-checked his look before leaving his quarters, Capt. James T. Kirk strode into the transporter room expecting to find Bones waiting.

"Where's Dr. McCoy?"

"He's gone on without ye," Scotty replied. "Said something aboot bein' too auld to wait for ye to moose yer hair. Sir."

"Huh. Well, I'll just have to catch up to him there, Scotty. Energize."

Kirk materialized just outside the reception hall and swaggered in a fashionable 10 minutes late. He quickly spotted Uhura and an older human man surrounded by a small crowd of mildly purring Trubese. Spock was hanging back a few yards away, and clearly trying to exude an air of calm and logic in the face of an Aolian and Trubese who were displaying some aggressively emotional body language. Jim briefly considered going to help out. _Ambassador's son, remember - he'll cope._ He continued scanning the room. Selina was nowhere in sight, but Bones was standing next to a slightly shorter, balding man who was also wearing Starfleet medical dress blue. He headed toward them.

"Hey, Bones!" he called.

"Finally decide to show up, did you?" McCoy replied. "Jim, this Dr. Frank Costellano, the station's CMO. Used to be on the _Yorktown_ with Spock - probably the reason he transferred here from shipboard duty, in fact."

"Not the whole reason, but definitely a contributing factor." Frank nodded. "Nice to finally meet you, Captain. Len here complains about you almost as much as Spock, which is an accomplishment in itself."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. Bones just likes to complain. Giving him something to grouse about is sort of a favor really." Jim turned to Bones. "Hey, have you seen Selina around?"

Dr. Costellano frowned and Bones beamed. "She was here to greet us when we came in - _on time_." McCoy smirked. "A lady raised on Vulcan is bound to appreciate punctuality."

"Apparently not all she appreciates," Frank muttered.

"Huh?" Kirk looked at his friend for clarification, but Bones was looking up at the ceiling and sucking his cheeks in, the way he did when he was trying not to look _too_ happy.

"Your friend here is playing with fire," the other doctor warned. "She may only be his cousin, but the only time I've ever seen him literally break a man's neck, it was someone who hurt her. Now, I should really go and impress some Aolians with my latest discoveries. That _is_ what we are here for." With that, he stalked off.

"Bones? Just whose cousin is he talking about?"

Bones was chuckling to himself. "Spock's. Apparently he and Selina were only calling each other cousins when he was on the _Yorktown_."

"So what did you do her? Stab with her with a hypo?" He was glancing over at Spock, who didn't seem to be making any hostile moves in their direction.

"No - of course not. She just said she wanted to talk to me later ...and she sort of mentioned us having breakfast together," he said innocently. "People seem to be taking that the wrong way."

.

.

Nyota excused herself to the ladies' room, as much to get away from playing goddess as out of any need. The Trubese might not consider her an avatar, but every single one them wanted to touch her and get a picture standing as close to her as possible. None of them seemed willing to admit to noticing a resemblance to Prafali - and she certainly wasn't going to let on that she was aware of it - so she had gotten various excuses about the novelty of meeting humans/human women/Starfleet officers. Except, of course, that no one else falling into those catagories seemed to be garnering this kind of attention. Not that it was entirely unpleasant. Their language seemed to be composed of a sequence of hums, which was fascinating, and their downy copper fur was extremely soft. Still, she needed a moment's break.

When she walked in, she found Selina leaning against the back wall with her eyes closed. They opened as soon as she realized someone had entered.

"Are you alright?" Nyota asked.

"I am well. But something is amiss. I cannot identify exactly what, but I sense... I... I catch glimpses of very unsettling thoughts. I believed that if I could take a short time alone to open my mind and listen, I might be able to isolate the source or sources." She shook her head wearily. "But there is much hostility between the parties. It may only be personal animosities between individual representatives."

"Do you want me to play look out so you can concentrate?"

"No, but thank you. There are too many mental voices in the hall. We are better served with you returning to goddessing and I will resume my role providing background music."

"Background music?"

"The ambassador's term for it. I can project as well as receive, so on nights such as this, I mingle through the crowd and try to project thoughts of calm, peace and cooperation," she gave a small ironic smile, "while also verbally twisting arms in those directions. It is quite taxing. But if all goes well, I should sleep very soundly tonight."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Just remain alert and convey the ambassador to safety if anything does go wrong," she said. "It is a comfort to know a trained fleet officer will be beside him."

.

.

Lacking his primary target, Jim Kirk had begun to circulate and schmooze with the delegates. He quickly came to understand why the two species did not get along. They were as different in temperament as appearance. While the Aolians were stockier than most humans, probably owing to the stronger gravity of their homeworld, they could nearly pass for human, except for an odd forehead ridge and a slightly blue tint to their skin. But they were generally stiff and stand-offish. The Trubese, on the other hand, were so slender and graceful that their delegation made Jim think of a ballet troupe that had improbably been covered in red-brown fur. They were curious and friendly. Very friendly. And warm. He glanced down at the hands of one of female Trubese delegates, now lightly stroking his bicep.

Mindful of the admiral's orders, Jim dutifully had one hand tucked behind his back and his drink firmly clasped in the hand attached to his captive arm. He was keeping his hands to himself. It wasn't his fault if the delegate wasn't doing the same, and he was reasonably certain it would be terribly undiplomatic to ask her to remove them.

Close by, Bones was showing off the stuff in his medical kit to two other delegates. It was the only instance Jim had seen so far of Aolian and Trubese showing a common interest. At least it was something. Halfway across the room he could almost hear the argument that had been brewing between the two in front of Spock. Just when he had started to wonder if Spock was going to just give up and nerve pinch both of them (Jim certainly would have been considering it, if he were in Spock's place), Selina arrived and within a few moments the two just ...quieted down. Not just stopped shouting. There would have been some anger still in their stances if that had been the case. They actually relaxed and almost looked friendly, or at least neutral. Wow. Well, he guessed if she could push Spock around, she could hustle just about anyone into anything. She was definitely going to be a challenge.

Having calmed the delegates, she made her way over toward Kirk and McCoy. Kirk was suddenly wondering just how undiplomatic it would be to disentangle himself from the Trubese lady on his arm. But she stopped near Bones first, chatting with the delegates and the doctor. Then she nodded as if taking leave. But first, she took Mccoy's hand for just moment. McCoy looked at her earnestly and nodded. Hmm. Jim was beginning to wonder if people had been taking the breakfast thing wrong after all. He decided to let the Trubese lady hold on to him.

Selina wandered over to Kirk and his companion. "Humlaalu, I see you have met our Capt. Kirk. I hope he is making a good impression?"

"He is quite an interesting creature. Unlike many of you, he does not seem to object to being petted," she purred. "It is almost like having an intelligent version of my crommari, and his eyes are most intreging. Does the color occur naturally?"

Selina half-raised an eyebrow at Jim. He smirked back at her. "The color is natural and not uncommon, but not as common as darker shades," she explained to the Trubese. Then tilting her head toward Jim, "If I might have a moment of your time, Captain?"

Jim gently disengaged from his admirer and stepped aside with Selina. "What's a crommari?" he whispered.

"A hairless doglike creature that many Trubese keep as lap pets." She looked at him hard. "They generally have them neutered before taking them as pets, so I suggest you avoid crawling into her lap."

"Jealous?" he grinned, which earned him a sharp look. "Hey, she's the one who grabbed me." Jim held his hands up innocently. "I didn't think it would be polite to object."

Selina nodded skeptically, but casually took his arm as if simply leading him to meet a different delegate. "I am about to do something that you may find surprising. I am asking you not to react in any way." Jim gave a fractional nod. Suddenly he both heard and felt her voice in his mind.

_Someone in this room is thinking of murder._

Okay, he knew she was a telepath. He tried to think back to her. _SEEMS LIKE HALF OF THESE PEOPLE ARE THINKING OF MURDER._

Her hand tightened on his arm. _There is no need to shout. Until a moment ago I was not certain it was more than general hostility. But I am sure now. Someone is contemplating deliberate, cold-blooded killing._

_who?_

_I do not know. There are too many mental voices. But be alert._

With that, she released his arm as they approached the buffet table. "Thank you, Captain. And now I must join the ambassador to formally welcome our guests."

Jim watched her cross to the low central dias where she joined Ambassador Pak, who tapped his glass for attention. "Gentle beings, it is our pleasure -"

He saw Selina's head snapped around. "BOMB!" she yelled, shoving the ambassador toward Uhura. "Get dow-"

And then everything seemed to go sideways.

to be continued...

_A real cliff hanger this time. But no character deaths, I promise._

_Sensing thoughts of murder is shamelessly ripped off from_ Is There No Truth in Beauty? _which gave me the premise for Selina to begin with. I'm going to posit that she can receive/transmit broadband, but unless she already has a telepathic rapport with someone she has to be in close proximity for private telepathic communication (we see this with Spock in a few TOS episodes). Since she was trained by touch telepaths, she may feel more in control of transmission when in physical contact with the other person._

_And I just had to have one of these alien races look human except for forehead ridges (thank you TNG)._


	19. Chapter 19 They're Not Dead, Jim

're Not Dead, Jim

When he reviewed the security vids later, Jim would see that Uhura had caught the ambassador and neatly rolled both of them so that they landed with her body providing cover for his head and neck. It was so textbook, it almost looked like a training vid, except for the three Trubese who unaccountably threw themselves over the pair. A split second later, Spock tackled Selina, bearing her to the ground with his own weight just as the centerpiece behind the dias exploded.

However, when Jim picked himself up immediately after the explosion, the first thing he saw through the smoke and general chaos were two Starfleet doctors running from opposite sides of the hall toward the people lying closest to them in the blast zone. He could see someone stirring under what looked like a carpet of Trubese around Uhura just as Costellano reached them. McCoy was heading toward Spock and Selina, who were lying entirely too still.

Jim dashed after McCoy, pulling out his communicator and barking orders as he ran.

"Kirk to Enterprise. A bomb's just gone off at the reception! I want a full sensor sweep of the area and Cmdr. Giotto with a security detail here NOW. Medical teams to stand by to assist. Transport on Mr. Giotto's all-clear. Kirk out."

He slowed as he approached the spot where Spock and Selina lay, looking like tangled rag dolls. McCoy was running a scanner over what he sincerely hoped were not just bodies.

"Bones?"

"They're not dead, Jim."

He fell to his knees beside his CMO. "How bad is it?"

"They're both concussed from the blast and they've both taken some shrapnel from whatever it was that blew. She has a dislocated shoulder and broken ankle. Spock has a couple broken ribs. He took the worst of it." McCoy indicated the Vulcan's scorched and torn back, partially covering his friend's torso. "But there's nothing I can't fix. They'll be okay." Bones gave him his don't-worry-I-got-this look.

"unnnh" Selina's head rolled and she immediately hissed in pain.

"Just lie still there, darlin'." McCoy drawled, his accent growing stronger as he switched to his best bedside manner. "That shoulder's where you took the worst of it. I can give you somethin' for the pain."

"No, please do not." she said, suddenly fully alert.

"Smart lady," Jim remarked.

"Don't pay any attention to this wuss. I can administer a hypo gently." He frowned at Jim. "At least to patients I like."

"I am not afraid of pain," she said through clenched teeth. "I have...nonstandard reactions...to many drugs."

"I see." McCoy put his hypo away. "Well, don't you worry. We'll get you back to sickbay and right as rain just as soon as we can move Spock."

"Spock?" She lifted her other hand and laid it on the Vulcan's head, where it lay halfway across her chest. Despite the doctor's warning, she gingerly lifted her head and surveyed his ruined back. She lay back slowly and closed her eyes. "I would ask you how bad it is, but I am afraid you would tell me."

"Don't you fret. It'd take more than this to get through that tough Vulcan hide," Bones assured her. "I just want to field dress the worst of it and tape his ribs before we try to move him. It's not nearly as bad as it looks, but it's just gonna hurt like the very devil when he comes to."

Spock groaned. "You have remarkable facility for understatement, Doctor." He tried to lift his head and winced. "Nyota?"

"She's fine," Jim said. He could see Costellano trying to force her onto a gurney and waved her to lie down, flashing a thumbs up to show that Spock was okay.

"And Selina?"

"Here."

"Lie still." Bones ordered. "She's fine too, which you should know, being as you're currently in a better position to monitor her heart rate than I am."

Suddenly uncomfortably aware of where his head lay, Spock tried to move. "Lie still." Selina gently pushed his head back down. "If you are uncomfortable, next time try to be a bit less 'valiant'."

Spock grimaced. "I shall endeavor to do so."

"I _can_ fall all by myself." Her voice held equal measures of affection and exasperation.

Spock's lips quirked slightly. "You are welcome."

"And you are heavy," she replied, ruffling his hair. Between the relief that they were going to be okay and the fact that he'd never seen _anyone_ do that to Spock, Jim had to cough to hide a laugh.

Spock tried to shift. "How much longer Doctor?"

"The more you move, the longer this gonna to take," Bones snapped.

"Keep squirming and we're going to start thinking you _like_ laying there," Jim teased. "I know _I_ would."

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise remained perfectly still.

"There. All done," Bones declared. "Call the orderlies and let's get him off of this poor lady."

.

.

When Spock awoke in sickbay, he was lying on his stomach and Nyota was there, sitting at his bedside.

"Spock!" she said, relief in her voice.

"Yes." He allowed his lips to tick slightly upward to reassure her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Tore a tendon in my knee," she indicated the brace on her leg, "but otherwise only a few cuts and bruises. We're all lucky it was a small, low tech bomb. How are you doing?"

He moved a shoulder experimentally. "Much improved. They have determined the device's composition?"

"Cobbled together from common maintenance supplies on the base. The explosion came from a reaction when they were forced to mix. I guess that's why security didn't catch it."

"Fascinating," he said starting to get up. "I shall be interested to read the full report."

"Whoa there!" She put a restraining hand on him. "The doctor said that if I let you get up there would be hell to pay."

Spock made a small derisive sound in his throat and continued to move.

"Lay down Spock." Selina's voice came from the bed behind Nyota. "Or I shall assist the doctor in designing said hell."

He paused, but did not lie back down.

"Don't _make_ me conspire with those two," Nyota warned.

Spock relented and sank back onto the bed. "So, you have taken the Doctor up on his offer of employment?" he asked Selina.

"On a temporary basis. In exchange for a promise not to medicate me." From his prone position he could just see her profile. Her eyes were closed, and her face carefully controlled. She was clearly managing the pain in her bandaged shoulder in her own way.

"More's the pity," McCoy said as he came in. "I could certainly use someone to make you listen on a full-time basis."

"I thought that was my job," Nyota said.

"You're too easy on him," McCoy said, with a grin. "He needs a minder who isn't so enamored of him."

"And may I inquire whom you have enlisted to mind Selina?" Spock replied. "Her reputation as a recalcitrant patient far exceeds my own."

"Nonsense," McCoy scoffed. "Once I explained that I needed someone here to keep you from checking yourself out and returning to duty, she's been a model patient."

"Indeed?" Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"Len has proven a worthy opponent," Selina said ruefully. "But now that you are convinced to remain, I am free to report to the ambassador." She began to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" McCoy moved to block her. "You're in no shape to leave either."

"I am capable of making that determination myself," she challenged. "And I am not Starfleet. You do not have the authority to prevent me."

"But I do." Ambassador Pak appeared in the doorway. "You are to remain until the good doctor has determined you are sufficiently healed."

"There is much work to be done and I am _not_ in need of medical supervision."

"There are five of us. We can survive a day without you." The ambassador smiled at her. "But I would prefer not to have to survive longer. Next time, trust me to drop on my own."

She shook her head. "You do remember what happened to Mahmoud? He lives only because the Graptar was a lousy shot. When I yelled 'weapon', he looked up and said 'Huh?' I will not make the mistake of trusting my friends' safety to their own reaction times again."

She lay back and closed her eyes. "I do not even have to look at you to know that you have raised that eyebrow, Spock. I was the one who identified the threat, so the situation is _not_ the same."

Nyota laughed when both of Spock's eyebrows went up. "She has a point. If she hadn't called the warning, the ambassador and I wouldn't have been on the ground under a protective covering of Trubese. How are they, Ambassador?"

"Quite well. As it turns out those robes they wear seem to have properties similar to enhanced Kevlar, but with considerably lower mass and greater flexibility. They are woven from a native plant fiber and we are adding the material to our list of trade interests. However, I am sure they would be gratified if you were pay them another visit to thank them. Just don't be too effusive," he warned. "They may become tempted to test the gratitude of Lady Fortune at the gaming parlour and we are trying to contain the delegates on the ship for security."

"Do we have any information on who is responsible for planting the explosive?" Spock asked.

"Not yet. Both parties of course suspect each other, and the nature of the bomb is such that even a low tech society could have produced it. However, if the chemicals involved were taken from station stores, starbase personnel may have been involved.

Selina believes that when she heard the decision to detonate, it came from a human mind."

to be continued...

_Cmdr. Giotto is identified as the head of security in the TOS episode _The Devil in the Dark_. I always thought the security chief ought to have been given a bit more of a roll considering how many of his redshirts Kirk goes through on away missions._ _And in case anyone thinks Spock should have been in worse shape after taking the brunt of a close range explosion, let me remind you that in _The Apple_, he actually gets __struck by lighting__ and is up and moving with no obvious ill effects within a few minutes._

_Having weird reactions to drugs is possibly the one thing I share with Selina, other than a vicious sense of humor (my fondness for Spock is definitely not sisterly). It certainly has its downside, but it did keep me from experimenting with anything illegal in my youth. In my case (fortunately) most analgesics are okay, but still I share her tendency to avoid all drugs (other than caffeine) as a matter of principle._

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and commented. Definitely fuels the plot fires in my head._


	20. Chapter 20 Breakfast and Bribery

Breakfast and Bribery

* * *

Dr. McCoy entered sickbay to find both Spock and Selina pouring over reports on their PADDs. He could force them rest their bodies, but forcing them to not work would probably require heavy sedation. He crossed to Selina and checked her read-outs.

"So, how's my favorite patient today?"

"Quite well enough to cease being a patient," Selina replied with a sideways smile.

"Well, you're healing up nicely and the bone in your ankle is almost fully regenerated. I could release you, if you promise to stay off it as much as possible for the next couple of days." Bones smiled at her. "Of course, then I'd be left with just him for company."

"If you let me go, I will promise to stay off it _and_ I will meet you for breakfast tomorrow, so you will not feel deprived of company." She gave him a small, coy smile.

"Now _that _is deal I can't refuse," McCoy said with a grin, offering her a hand to get off of her bed.

Spock's looked conveyed the thought '_I did not just witness that, did I_?' with a single eyebrow ascending into his hairline. But he merely said, "I believe that I am more than ready for discharge as well, Doctor."

"You need to take it easy for at least another day." McCoy said.

"I will promise to 'take it easy'." Spock replied.

"I've seen you're definition of 'easy' before," McCoy scoffed. "I intend to keep you here where I can make sure you stick with mine."

Selina gave Spock a small, tight-lipped smile. He folded his arms over his chest and, amazingly, lifted his eyebrow even higher.

"While I certainly will not attempt to _flirt_ with you to gain release," Spock observed dryly, "I believe I _did_ meet the conditions you stated in the lounge with respect to a get-out-of-sickbay-free card?"

.

* * *

Security Chief Sam Giotto ran his hand over his stiff brush of salt-and-pepper hair. More salt than pepper anymore. He was getting too old for this.

The last several months had been bad enough. He'd lost crew during the Battle of Vulcan, but that was expected. That had been war and he was all too familiar with the consequences of battles fought between ships in space. But afterward...the casualty rates for even routine away missions had been appalling. He'd reviewed the logs; he couldn't blame the new and _impossibly young_ captain. The man might be a cowboy, but one thing he was not was reckless with the lives of his people. In the end he'd had to chalk it up to having a security division staffed almost entirely by rookies. Kids right out of the Academy who hadn't developed the common sense, or more importantly, the sixth sense, that seasoned security officers wore like invisible armor.

Now, he had a ship crawling with alien delegates, any of one of whom might be a terrorist, and said ship stuck at a starbase harboring someone, probably on staff, who _was_ a terrorist or at least a conspirator. And, to top it all off, a station security chief who was a lazy, self-important bureaucrat who couldn't find his backside with both hands. How else could the imbecile have cleared a shell company that ceased to exist a nanosecond after delivering and placing the exploding centerpiece? Still, he had no choice but to work with the man, no matter that it was an effort of will not to slap him.

He needed a drink. Unfortunately, he was officially on duty until all this got sorted out.

And part of that duty included reporting results (or lack thereof) of the investigation. The young captain had already read it. Could have written most of it, in fact. He had paced the crime scene almost obsessively, trying his best to lead and/or help, but mostly getting in the way. Giotto couldn't fault him for it. His XO, the same guy who had saved his skin on more a few of those away missions, had looked to be in bad shape when they brought him out. The Captain struck him as the sort of person who dealt with anxiety by channeling it into action. Unfortunately, the only action available had been reviewing data and security vids. So they had. Repeatedly. Other than the fact that Ms. Chandri had called the bomb a half second before it went off, there was nothing that stood out as out of the ordinary. The Captain had been good-natured about it. Demanding, but encouraging really. _"I know you're doing all you can. But I'm counting on you and I need some answers __now__. Just let me know if you need any additional resources. I'll assign every non-essential member of the crew." _He'd declined that offer. The last thing he needed was a bunch of idled astrocartographers getting underfoot trying to play detective.

Now, however, the XO was out of sickbay and he had to go over the report with him. It was not that Mr. Spock made him nervous. In a lot of ways he liked the Vulcan. He was disciplined and no-nonsense and outside of one incident (which happened after seeing his whole planet destroyed after all), you could count on him to keep a level head. Other than a clear aversion to using deadly force, he would've made a great security officer. No, the problem was having nothing but a laundry list of potential suspects in a report so spare of conclusions it read like a guessing game. And having to go over it with someone renowned for his own personal perfectionism.

He entered the small conference room to find Mr. Spock sitting at a console with a dark haired woman sitting next to him. "Cmdr. Giotto, I believe you have already met Ms. Chandri. As she is familiar with diplomatic and security issues involved, and was also confined to sickbay until recently, I have asked her to be present for your briefing."

She inclined her head toward him.

"Ma'am." Sam nodded to her. Great. The fey and secretive Ms. Chandri. He had clearly hacked off some local divinity.

He knew his reaction to her was nonstandard. The Captain was completely charmed (well, she was female and had a pulse, so no mystery there), however if some of his informal sources were to be believed she had even managed to charm the Vulcan at some point in their past. But he'd run background on every delegate _and_ every member of the Federation team. Like a lot of diplomats, much of her data was need-to-know only, but it was clear that she was a Vulcan-trained telepath. There had to be something else though. Too much of her service record had been just a little _too_ carefully redacted. Like all good security men, mysteries made him nervous. Mysteries that could read your mind were even worse.

"I have read your preliminary report, Mr. Giotto," Spock said. "It appears to be somewhat spare of conclusions." _No beating around the bush with Vulcans_.

"There isn't enough data to form any solid conclusions at present, sir." At least he knew Mr. Spock would understand that.

"However, it appears that you have identified all the pertinent rocks," Ms. Chandri observed. "How have you fared so far at overturning them?"

"Ma'am?"

"You do have a reputation for 'leaving no stone unturned'." She studied his reaction with a faint smile and an inclined eyebrow. "Did you think you were the only one who likes to know with whom they are working?"

So she knew he had been poking around in her records. He truly hoped it was because someone else had told her. "I was just being thorough, ma'am."

"Most commendable, Mr. Giotto," She seemed genuinely pleased. "Now as to our various stones, I gather Mr. Newcomb has not been of great assistance in investigating their undersides?"

He tried not to show in his expression just how frustratingly true that statement actually was. "That would be a fair assessment, ma'am."

She looked appraisingly at Mr. Spock. "You really ought to give him permission to speak freely. The formal report has already been given and recorded. And even I find it challenging to discuss Mr. Newcomb with equanimity."

The Vulcan lifted an eyebrow at her. "It is usually incumbent upon the reporting officer to request such permission." Their eyes locked for a moment. Then he nodded with something close to resignation on his face. "However, Ms. Chandri makes a valid point. Given the informal nature of this briefing, our time is perhaps better served if all present may speak freely."

"In that case, in my opinion, we need to find some way to assign someone competent to investigate the station's personnel." It was a relief to actually to be able say it. Chalk up one plus for Ms. Chandri.

"Unfortunately, our authority ends at the dock," Mr. Spock observed. "And Mr. Newcomb could become even more difficult if he believed we were trespassing on his."

"However, it would make sense to coordinate our investigations. Is there an officer who could discretely work the investigation under the guise of acting as liaison?" Ms. Chandri asked.

"Yes." Jessy was going to hate him for this, but he'd buy her a bottle of whiskey later. "But do you think he'll go for it?"

"He is not renowned for his powers of observation," she stated flatly. "However, it would be best if we were also to request one of his subordinates to act as liaison on our end. Are there any that you would consider acceptable?"

"Betz seemed like a good man." His thinly veiled contempt for his boss had impressed Giotto right off.

Mr. Spock noted the name on his PADD. "I shall speak with the station chief and make the necessary arrangements."

"Now as to these...'stones', " the Vulcan continued, "Have you made any progress in tracing the origins of the fictitious company that supplied the sabotaged centerpiece?"

"Shell companies within shell companies, sir. A lot of bribes seem to have changed hands to get all various licenses, but it's a twisted maze and the one human face we can tie to it seems to have disappeared completely."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance in at least one respect," Ms. Chandri interjected. "The credits for many of those bribes seem to have originated with an isolationist group on Aolia."

"How do you know that, ma'am?" Much as he'd like the mystery solved, he couldn't very well proceed on even a Federation official's claim to have heard them thinking about it.

"I took the liberty of contacting an old friend who is employed as a banking regulator on Naruto. He was able to trace the transactions." She pushed a data card toward him. "I, of course, expect that you will confirm this data independently."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. It's a relief to know who to look at." He still didn't quite feel at ease around her, but he was beginning to appreciate working with her.

"I do not believe we have solved this mystery," she cautioned. "It is highly unlikely that a xenophobic group of Aolians would be able to navigate, let alone subvert, Federation corporate licensing requirements. However, they do provide a place to start and knowledge of their involvement in the incident may make the Aolians more tractable during negotiations." She pinned him with her eyes. "I would therefore appreciate it if no mention of my involvement in obtaining the data appeared in the official report."

And with that, she was right back to making him uneasy. If Mr. Spock had a mind like a steel trap, he beginning to suspect that hers resembled an Iron Maiden. He took the data card and stood, addressing Mr. Spock. "If that is all, sir, I will get right on this."

"That is all." The Vulcan was looking more at Ms. Chandri than at him. "You are dismissed, Mr. Giotto."

As he left, he heard Mr. Spock's voice past the swish of the door. "Does this mean we should be expecting Hideo to arrive for breakfast sometime?..."

.

* * *

_Yep, once I noticed Mr. Giotto, he suddenly became a real character and demanded a part. His first name is never given in TOS, so I gave him the name of one of my favorite security guys from completely outside the Trek universe. Giotto is one of the few crewmembers with white hair in TOS, so I had to consider how a seasoned vet must feel running the redshirt division on a ship filled with recent cadets. And a lot of rookies would at least explain some of the boneheaded ways a some of those redshirts get themselves killed in a few TOS episodes (Seriously, if you can't follow orders to stay together, or have a bit of caution on planets with exploding rocks or killer monsters, you have no business taking a job in security)_.

_As to his response to Selina, I figured some people would be uneasy with telepaths. And it seemed especially natural for someone responsible for security. Plus, he's read as much of her record as he could get and like Adm. Pike concluded that she is not someone to cross, let alone drop your guard around._

_And yes, the doctor took full advantage of the opportunity of having Selina stuck in sickbay to be as charming as possible (while still refusing to release her before he's sure she's ready). That she decided to mount a charm counter-offensive to get out shouldn't be a surprise anyone who has noted that she actually takes pride in her ability to be manipulative. The scene had to nauseate Spock and it is going to annoy Jim no end._


	21. Chapter 21 Odds and Speculation

_**Odds and Speculation**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dr. Leonard McCoy's day had definitely started off right. He'd met Selina early for breakfast, as she had a morning meeting scheduled with a small group delegates. That had meant there were fewer crewmen around to cast jealous glances in his direction. Still, he'd take what he could get. And certainly he enjoyed the company of the lady herself. Not that he was going to fool himself into thinking she was there for any reason beyond getting early release from sickbay, but he'd never been so happy to accept a bribe. He'd even teased an interesting story about Spock out of her that he was definitely going to save for just the right moment.

"It has been delightful, Len, but I must head to my meeting," she said beginning to get up.

"Now you just hold on there a minute." He stood and came around to offer her his arm. "Since your parole depends on coddling that ankle, I'm gonna to have to insist that you let me walk you to your conference room."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, but obediently tucked her hand around his elbow. "You are a man of any talents, Len," she said with a touch of amusement in her voice. "I had not imagined you to be both a doctor and a walking stick."

"Only for the patients that make me smile." He turned to lead her toward the exit, just as Jim and Spock were entering by the other door. Spock stopped stalk still and raised an eyebrow at them, but Jim nearly tripped himself walking into the edge of a table. _Score!_ Bones smiled in triumph over his shoulder as he practically promenaded her out the door.

Jim set his tray down opposite to Spock's. "Please tell me there is a logical explanation for that," he said, twitching his head toward the door McCoy and Selina had recently exited.

The Vulcan looked up from his breakfast. "There is a logical explanation for that," he said, and returned to eating his cereal.

There was a long pause as Jim waited for more. "What?"

Spock looked up at him again. "There is a logical explanation for that, _Captain_."

"Of all the times for you to develop a sense of humor," Jim groaned. Spock's face remained carefully blank.

"I mean," Jim said, "tell me _what_ the logical explanation for that is."

Spock cocked an eyebrow at him and stirred his tea, considering how to respond.

"If you say 'I have no comment on the matter.', so help me, I am going to douse you with orange juice!" he warned, brandishing his glass of OJ.

Spock's mouth compressed in a slightly crooked line. "Forgive me, but Lt. Uhura has informed me that my 'inner over-protective big brother' ought to...I believe the phrase was 'chill out'...and refrain from commenting on Ms. Chandri's personal affairs." He returned again to his cereal.

"They're having an affair?" Jim whispered.

Spock's spoon stopped just above his bowl. Not a muscle in his face had moved, but Jim thought he suddenly looked a bit nauseated. The spoonful of cereal returned to the bowl uneaten. "I do not believe that I said anything of the sort," he replied stiffly.

"_You_ don't _like_ that idea." Jim grinned slyly. "What's the matter? Don't care for the prospect of having Bones for a brother-in-law?"

A look of horror very briefly flickered across the Vulcan's face. "Selina is highly unlikely to allow herself to become involved with a medical officer again. I calculate that there is less than a 1.2% probability that that is the explanation for what we witnessed this morning."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jim smiled. He was gradually learning how to press the right buttons with Spock too. Then the smile faded. "...um...did you just say, 'again'?"

Spock just looked at him. He didn't say it, but 'I have no comment on the matter' was written all over his face.

Jim was not giving in that easily. He stared right back. Finally, Spock made a noise vaguely like a sigh of resignation. "Her reactions are sometimes difficult to predict. My confidence interval for that calculation is only 72.3%," he conceded. "However, she offered yesterday to have breakfast with the doctor in exchange for an early release from sickbay. It is most likely that she has continued to flirt with him primarily because I allowed her to become aware of the fact that I found it ...unpleasant."

Jim took a moment to parse that through his own half-coded Spock-to-human translator. "You told her you disapproved and so she's probably doing it just to show you that you have no say in the matter." He nearly giggled. "Jeez, no wonder Uhura told you to chill out and mind your own business."

Spock raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "I believe that _is_ what I was attempting to do."

They were interrupted by Uhura's voice coming over the comm. "Capt. Kirk and Cmdr. Spock, please report to the Station security office."

* * *

.

Sam Giotto allowed Newcomb to lead the small party into Cargo Bay A-7 and fell to the back to walk beside Jessy.

"You _owe_ me, Giotto," she whispered.

"I know, and I've got a bottle of _Wild Turkey _with your name on it," he whispered back.

"A bottle? If I finish this assignment without shoving him out an airlock, I want a collection of the good stuff to rival Mr. Scott's," she hissed.

Just ahead, Mr. Spock's head turned fractionally to the side. But it wasn't likely anyone else had heard. "God help us all if you and Scotty ever have a contest," Giotto mouthed back at her.

Newcomb led them toward a back corner of the bay where the station CMO was examining a body stashed between several crates. "Work crew found him this morning: Mr. Andrew Hodges, the front man for our bogus decorators."

"At least we know where he disappeared to," the Captain said.

Spock stepped forward to look at the corpse. "I assume you have determined cause of death, Doctor?"

Costellano looked up with an expression worthy of McCoy. "He was stabbed with a huge knife," the doctor said tersely, indicating the large dagger protruding from the man's chest.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "And have you ascertained any other facts?"

"He must have tried to fight back. There are defensive wounds on one hand and some sort of blood under his fingernails on the other. That should help us identify his attacker."

"We'll have to ask you to collect DNA from the Trubese delegates," Mr. Newcomb said.

"Only the Trubese?" Spock asked.

Mr. Newcomb clucked his tongue. "Well, I guess I couldn't expect even the famous Mr. Spock to recognize the make of that knife. It's a Trubese ceremonial dagger."

"On the contrary, Mr. Newcomb," Spock said, falling back into the manner of an Academy instructor, "I am well aware that it is a Trubese dagger of the sort reserved for ceremonial use by secondary chieftains of the Hrwar clan. However, it is illogical to assume that the being who wielded it in this instance was either a Hrwar chieftain or even Trubese. If the goal was to dispose of the body, then as Lt. Hanlan observed on our way to the scene, the most efficient method would have been to shove it out of an airlock."

Jessy blushed, but nodded agreement. _She won't forget about that Vulcan hearing again_, Giotto thought.

Mr. Newcomb shrugged. "You overestimate the intelligence of criminals, Mr. Spock."

Giotto smiled at the way a single lifted eyebrow conveyed the Vulcan's opinion of Mr. Newcomb's intelligence relative to the average criminal's. Judging by the smirk on his face, the Captain was thinking the same thing.

"In this case, Mr. Newcomb, the body appears to have been deliberately wedged between these crates to prevent it from being displaced," Spock continued. "And the blood beneath the victim's nails is quite dark. Trubese blood is a clear yellow. The evidence suggests that the body was planted here and this dagger used to misdirect suspicion to the Trubese."

"'Elementary my dear Watson! This is a set up." Spock lifted an eyebrow and Newcomb scowled at him, but the Captain just grinned at his own joke. That gold braid had its privileges. "Don't you have security monitors for these cargo bays? What did the vid show?"

"It showed someone who certainly _looked_ Trubese forcing Hodges through the cargo bay hatchway at 02:30 last night," Newcomb huffed.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked. "Please provide a copy of the relevant video to Mr. Giotto. I shall be very interested to see what a thorough analysis might reveal."

"You'll have a full report on your desk by the end of beta shift, sir," Giotto said, trying to suppress a smile at Mr. Spock's implication that Newcomb's analysis had been anything but thorough. Newcomb was going to be insufferable after this, but for this moment of satisfaction he decided he was going to find out what Vulcans considered 'good stuff' and send him some.

* * *

.

Dr. McCoy was sitting at his desk when Jim bounded into his office.

"Hey, Bones! ...hmm...wait,...Bones, there's something wrong with your face." Jim tilted his head side to side, examining his friend. "I've got it! It's past noon and you're _smiling_."

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" McCoy rolled his eyes. "It's not that unusual. It's not like I'm Spock or something."

"No," Jim admitted. "No, Spock usually comes back from one of those private lunches with Uhura with something a_ lot_ closer to a smile than anyone's likely to see on _your_ face this time of day."

Bones sat back, crossed his arms and gave Jim a very smug grin. "Well, just maybe my day started off well enough that I _still_ feel like _smilin' _about it."

"Seriously?" Jim's smile slipped slightly. "Did you actually beat Spock's odds?"

"Odds?" He thought, not for the first time, that a conversation with Jim could be a lot like trying to track a march hare. "What in tarnation are you on about now?"

"That little scene at breakfast. But Spock figured there was only about a 1% chance that you and she..." Jim waggled his eyebrows.

"1%!" McCoy was indignant. "We flirt until he puts his damn reports down and goes into that trance just to not have to listen _and_ I make a breakfast date with her right in front of him and the best he gives me is _1%_!"

"Well, 1.2%." Jim's smile returned. "So, there's nothing actually going on between you two?" It wasn't really a question.

"I got breakfast, I got the satisfaction of getting under Spock's skin _and_ I got a kiss on the cheek for playing my part so well," Bones replied proudly. "Damn sight better than you so far. I don't suppose Spock gave you _your_ odds?"

"We were interrupted by a call from the station before I could ask," Jim said, changing the subject. "Which is why I came down here in the first place. Has Costellano sent a report on the autopsy yet? Do we know whose blood was under the guy's nails?"

_Yeah. Right_. McCoy thought, but brought the report up on his console. "The blood was definitely human, but there's no DNA match in Federation databases."

"None? Did you cross-check that?"

"Yep. Nothing."

"Hmm." All the humor had drained from Jim's face. "There're a pretty limited number of space-faring humans not in that database. From what I understand, other than the occasional emergency evacuees from some backwater colony gone sour, the only human who might be on a starbase and _not_ be in Federation databanks is if someone who went to some effort to avoid it."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone still reading and for waiting me to update. And thanks for the notes of sympathy. I think I'm back to writing humor rather than angst as therapy._

_And my dd is watching TOS to take her mind off things. The last two episodes we viewed had Spock playing detective. He really does a good Holmes. If I weren't averse to the whole holodeck-as-plot-prop (WAY over used in TNG imo), I'd try to find a way to make Spock and my favorite detective work together._

_Yes, McCoy understands exactly why Selina was flirting with him, but he still enjoyed it...and might still hold out some hope that it wasn't really the _only_ reason._


	22. Chapter 22 Fencing

_**Fencing**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nyota Uhura sat at her comm station on the bridge. It was a boring job while in space dock under normal conditions, but with shore leaves canceled due to the incidents on the station, there was truly nothing to do. She listened anyway. It was her job. But nearly halfway into the shift, she was almost looking forward to mingling with the delegates again.

She glanced over toward Spock, who was scanning something on his viewer. Soon they'd both be back on mingling duty. The Aolians had taken to him almost as much as the Trubese had to her, although she was fairly sure there was no worship involved. They felt comfortable around the reserved Vulcan and seemed to take a more positive view of the Federation after learning that Vulcan had been able to maintain a society largely closed to outside influence while still being one of the most prominent members of the Federation. That, and the revelation that an isolationist party from their own planet had helped fund the terrorists had gone a long way toward making them more amenable to negotiations. But everyone had had to be careful not to mention Spock's mixed parentage or allow them to know that she and he were more than close colleagues. The idea that their sons might fall for outworld women would surely send the Aolians screaming back into isolationism.

The Trubese that had been closest in the aftermath of the explosion had surely guessed of course. Fortunately they were almost xenophilic and it had only taken a small hint that she wanted the relationship kept discreet to keep them quiet. Sometimes it was _good_ to be a goddess. Despite the fact that they had saved her, several of them seemed to be under the impression that it was her doing that Selina had sensed the bomb before it blew. But at least as worshippers went, the Trubese were pretty laid back. Apparently Prafali didn't care much for groveling but enjoyed humor and random acts of kindness. So their 'worship' consisted mostly of being more polite when she was around and trying to make her laugh. Nyota smiled to herself recalling how her amusement at one of the Trubese petting Kirk like a big dog had lead to his being mobbed by others. She was reasonable sure that she could them to feed him kibble if she wanted to - which she might if he kept pestering Selina. (She'd made Spock stand down, but that didn't mean she had to).

Sulu was spinning around in his chair, equally bored. There was even less for a pilot to do with the ship docked. She caught his eye and he winked at her, twirling his hand in a small fencing move.

"Looking forward to getting out of that chair, Sulu?" Kirk asked.

"Definitely, sir."

"I could stand a workout after getting out of this chair too. Any chance we could work in a training session?"

"Sorry, sir. I already have a match lined up for right after shift. But I'd be glad to warm down parrying with you afterward."

"Warm down?" Kirk emoted with mock wounded pride. "You're on. Just you wait."

Nyota was distracted from the exchange by an odd series of clicks coming over her comm link. "Sir. I'm picking up something on subspace, but I'm not sure what. It seems like some sort of code, but it doesn't correspond to anything I can identify."

"Patch it over to Spock so he can help decode it." Kirk was suddenly all business. "Where is it coming from?"

"Somewhere in the station, but I can't pinpoint it. The source seems to be bouncing all over the place."

"Transmissions are being sent sequentially from multiple comm links throughout the station," Spock reported, his brow furrowing slightly as traced the links on his scanner.

"Then where is it going to?" Kirk demanded.

"That's just it, Captain. It seems to be directed to an empty point in space just outside this system," Nyota replied.

"Chekhov, what's out there?"

"Nutting, Keptin. Long range senzors are showing yust...empty space."

"Uhura, call Mr. LaSalle to the bridge," Kirk ordered. "Chekhov, you're relieved of watch. I want you to concentrate on finding the target of that signal. We need to know what's out there."

* * *

.

After leaving the bridge, Jim Kirk had headed down to the deck housing the delegates. As he turned the corner, he was just in time to see Selina entering the turbolift and jogged to slide in before the doors closed.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you," he said.

"For what purpose?" She was carrying what looked like a small duffel bag, but was clearly still in professional mode.

"We got the autopsy results and -"

"The killer is human," she finished.

"I should have guessed Bones would've already told you." He grinned.

She nodded and looked back to the lift door.

"Okay, but I also needed to tell you that Uhura just picked up some sort of code being transmitted from the station to what looks to be an empty point in space."

That got her attention. "What have you determined?"

"Whoever sent it routed pieces from points all over the station to make it hard to trace. Spock and Chekhov are working on it."

"Thank you, Mr. Kirk, please keep me informed." She went back to looking at the door.

"So, where are you headed?" Jim gave her his friendliest and most innocent smile. She didn't look.

Suddenly the lift lurched and came to a stop. The doors did not budge, despite her apparent effort to will them open. "What has just occurred, Mr. Kirk?"

Jim hit the comm button. "Scotty? Turbolift 9 just stopped somewhere between decks. What's going on?"

"It did? Sorry, sair. Ah had ta reroute a few power couplings. Musta got something crossed."

"Scotty, please tell me that I don't have crew, or worse yet, trade delegates, trapped in lifts all over the ship."

"No, sair. Looks like only 9 and 13 aer stuck and 13 is empty. Don' worry. Ah'll get it sorted out."

"How long might this take?" Selina cut in.

"Is thair more than one o' ye stuck in thair?" Scott's accent, as usual, got thicker when he got nervous.

"Just me and Ms. Chandri, Scotty. You know, Spock's friend. She seems eager to get to wherever she's going."

"Ah see, sair. Weel, Ah'll do me best, but ya might want ta make yerselves comfortable. It could take a wee bit."

"Understood. Kirk out."

Jim thanked whatever mischievous gods ran turbolift malfunctions, and then hoped he was thinking that quietly enough that she wouldn't notice. He smiled helplessly at her. "Sometimes we have trouble with the lifts when Scotty's working on the engines. New ships always have at least one design problem."

"I take it there is no standard definition for the length of time 'wee bit'?" she asked, one eyebrow edging upward.

"No. Sorry. It's a pretty imprecise term for an engineer to use, I guess. But don't worry. Scotty's the best." He tried to look reassuring rather than happy.

She nodded and hit the comm button. "Lt. Uhura, would you please inform Hikaru that I may be delayed." _Hikaru? _Jim thought.

"Okay. Is everything alright?" Uhura's voice was professional but slightly concerned.

"I appear to be stuck in turbolift 9 with Mr. Kirk. Mr. Scott tells us we may be here 'a wee bit'."

"I see." It was a tribute to Uhura's skill in communications that she managed to convey with only two short words both deep sympathy to Selina and a warning to Jim that he had better be on his best behavior _or else_. "I'll tell Spock. Maybe he can help Scotty sort it out a bit faster."

"Thank you, but Spock should not be distracted from analyzing the signal you detected. We will...wait." Selina replied with resignation. She closed the comm and leaned against the wall.

The tactician/pick-up artist in Jim quickly assessed the situation and his chances against the data he had gathered on her so far.

1. They were not in a bar. Check.

2. He'd made an effort to get to know and appreciate her as more than a pretty face. Check.

3. There was nothing (not really) going on with Bones. Check.

4. Intellect and self-control were attractive qualities but she also appreciated wit (to quote Chekhov, 'I ken do zat!'). Check.

5. Uhura had convinced Spock he shouldn't interfere if anyone tried to make a move on his friend. Check (sort of. well, close enough.)

6. They were going to be stuck together for awhile, but it was not his fault. Check.

- All systems go! Jim vs. Selina round 2.

He sat down cross-legged. "You might as well have a seat, too," he said holding up a hand to help her down. "It could be awhile."

She did not take the proffered hand or sit.

"C'mon. I thought staying off your ankle was a condition of your parole from sickbay." He grinned up at her. "If you don't sit, I'll be duty bound to rat you out."

One eyebrow rose, but she slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Jim waited. She clearly wasn't feeling talkative. Okay, he'd break the ice. Something non-threatening, definitely not remotely pick-up like.

"So..." he said, thinking back to the conversation on the bridge. "You were going to watch Sulu fence? Is he putting on a demonstration for you? I can see why you wouldn't want to miss that. He's really good. In fact, I was going to spar with him later."

Both eyebrows were slightly up and she was looking at him appraisingly. "Do you also fence?"

"He's teaching me, but I'm a quick study." Jim grinned at his own small brag.

"It would be interesting to see that claim tested, Mr. Kirk."

"Maybe if Scotty works fast," he winked.

She didn't exactly smile, but the iciness had definitely thawed a little bit.

"It looks like you're planning to work out." He nodded toward her bag. "I thought you were supposed to take it easy?"

"I have had difficulty sleeping for the last several nights," she admitted. "Len has been persuaded that if it will aide me in obtaining rest, physical exertion should be permitted."

Jim bit back the offer to help that immediately sprang to mind. No. Intellect and self-control he told himself. Think. How would Spock waste an opening like that? "So there's nothing he could prescribe for you?" he asked.

"Nothing that would not unacceptably cloud my mind." Her posture had relaxed slightly. Not being himself was paying off.

"Well, if exercise doesn't work, maybe you could try warm milk. That's what my mom always gave me when I couldn't sleep."

She inclined her head. "Thank you. I will consider it, Mr. Kirk." The edge in her voice had definitely eased off. Okay. Time to try for one small crack in her defenses.

"How many times do I have to tell you: it's Jim," he smiled disarmingly. "I mean, why am I the only guy you won't call by his first name?"

"I do not call Spock by his first name, nor Mr. Giotto."

"Mr. Giotto would jump out of his skin if you called him Sam, and no one can pronounce Spock's first name."

That got a slight smile. "His first name is not that difficult to pronounce, but he would not appreciate my using it."

"Really? Why?"

No answer, but 'I have no comment on the matter' was etched in the set of her face. He briefly wondered which one of them had come up with that first. He decided to wait. She wouldn't like someone who gave in too easily and most women in his experience would talk rather than let silence hang between them.

She tilted her head, smiled slightly and closed her eyes, looking perfectly content to remain quiet. Huh. Apparently she fell outside his experience of most women on that point too.

"Right. But I _would_ appreciate it. So, it's Jim, okay?" He smiled hopefully. "It's even easy to pronounce."

Her lips wrestled for a moment against a small smile. "Very well. Jim." _Yes! _He did a little victory dance in his head.

"Thanks. It was getting embarrassing - Bones being 'Len' and me 'Mr. Kirk'," he said. "How'd he manage that anyway?"

"He never attempted to pick me up." She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"No, wait a minute. I am not accepting that answer." Jim tried to raise an eyebrow back at her. He was really going to have to work on his forehead muscles. "I mean, it's not like he's been all hands off. You guys had two breakfast dates, flirted enough to make Spock nauseous, and Costellano is convinced you're sleeping together."

"Indeed?" The eyebrow dropped back into position and she looked rather pleased.

That was not the response he had been hoping for. There should have been some declaration of how she really had no interest in Bones. At the very least, he thought she'd be a little miffed about that last bit.

She was looking sideways and smiling to herself. This was probably not going in a positive direction.

"How, may I ask," she said, "did Frank come to that conclusion?"

Jim hesitated. No matter how much he wanted to win, he couldn't quite bring himself to throw Bones under the bus. "It seems like he'd heard something about you two having breakfast together," he offered.

She tilted her had back against the wall so that she was looking at the ceiling, but he could see evidence of a smile along the edge of her jaw. "In the realm of medicine, Frank's creative imagination has saved a number of lives, but applied to social observation it can be truly appalling." Her head rocked side to side. "And he is a terrible gossip. He had half of the ship convinced that Spock and I were lovers the first time I travelled on the _Yorktown_." She made a small noise somewhere between a laugh and scoff.

Jim smiled. She had just placed the idea she might be sleeping with Bones on the same level of absurdity as sleeping with Spock. ...Wait...That was absurd, right? Some of the speculation he'd heard around the ship flashed across his mind. No, couldn't be. She and Uhura liked each other too way much ...no, wait, that was part of the speculation... He mentally plunged his head into a bucket of ice cold water. No. No. Definitely not, if for no other reason than that someone like Spock just could _not _possibly be _that_ _lucky_.

She had lifted her head and was looking in his direction, but her eyes were a little unfocused. For the first time, he understood why Giotto found her so unnerving. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease do not let her have read what I was just thinking._

The placid expression was firmly back on her face. She blinked and her eyes focused on him again. "Forgive me, Mr. - ...Jim. Spock was inquiring after our well being."

He involuntarily glanced at the comm. Obviously Spock had decided to inquire after their well-being in a way that he couldn't hear.

"There is insufficient data for him to decode the signal you intercepted, so he is proceeding to engineering to assist Mr. Scott." There was a faint look of amusement on her face. "I have asked him to assure Nyota that you are behaving yourself."

"I guess she's never going to forgive me for trying to pick her up either," he said. "Anything else?"

"He says that Len and I did not make him nauseous."

Okay, with Spock working on the problem, they were probably going to be out of there soon. Game called on account of interference.

He looked at her again. Her face was serene, but her eyes twinkled. Jim thought of what Spock had said to her in the bar on earth, 'Only someone who does not know you would think you are not laughing simply because you are not making the sound.' He settled on a new goal: he was going to get her to actually laugh.

He grinned at her. "Well, honestly, I think I was the one who made him nauseous. I suggested he might end up with Bones for a brother-in-law."

The smile started to work its way back onto her face.

* * *

.

Spock strode into engineering at a determined clip. Mr. Scott was lying on his back in a Jeffries tube, cursing under his breath.

"Can I be of assistance, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye. Could ye take a look at this connection here?" He shifted to allow Spock to move into the tube beside him.

"This does not appear to relate to the turbolift system," Spock observed.

"Ah know that, Mr. Spock, and Ah'm verra sorry, but the lights are acting up in sickbay an that has ta take priority. Ah'll git back to freein' yer lady friend as soon this is fixed." He noted the raised eyebrow. "Ah mean yer friend...who happens ta be a lady."

Spock adjusted a wire, resulting in a small spit of sparks.

"Scotty!" McCoy's voice called over the comm. "What in the blue blazes do you think you're doing? Now the lights are flashing on and off like strobes. This is supposed to be a sickbay, not a nightclub!"

"We are attempting to remedy the situation, Doctor," Spock responded, pulling another wire.

"Great! Now it's gone dark," McCoy growled. "Any chance you'll get this fixed soon, or should I start breaking out the candles?"

"Trust me, Doctor, I have every interest in resolving the issue with alacrity," Spock replied, running a scanner over the connection.

"Why? Planning another trip to sickbay, Spock?" McCoy was clearly not going to stop harranging them.

"No, Doctor," Spock replied calmly. "However, Selina and the Captain have been trapped in turbolift 9 for past 19 minutes and 53 seconds. We cannot work on freeing them until the problem in sickbay is resolved." That brought a moment of stunned silence. If he were human, Spock would have smiled. Instead, he concentrated on rearranging wires and using a small laser tool to re-splice the connection.

"Hey, I think that's got it, Spock!" McCoy said. "Now go get that poor girl out of the lift."

"That _is_ my intention, Doctor."

* * *

.

Jim was feeling pretty good about the new project, which was kind of strange. His prospects for even minor physical contact were pretty much nil, but he was actually enjoying himself. It was a lot easier to talk to her when he wasn't trying for more than a laugh. So far he had managed a smile with a glimpse of teeth _and_ he'd just gotten a small chuckle with his imitation of Bones.

"Surely Len is not like that often?" she asked. "I have rarely seen him without a smile."

"Yeah, that's Bones. Mr. Happy-All-the-Time." There was just no way to say that with anything remotely like a straight face. He broke down laughing, almost rolling against the wall. "Maybe we _should_ install you in sickbay. He hasn't smiled so much since I met him, and Spock said you had a thing for doctors!"

He knew it was a mistake the moment it escaped his lips. Every trace of amusement disappeared from her face and a spark of anger glinted in her eyes. _Oh god. He hadn't even touched her and Spock was going to hurt him. And then Bones was going to _kill _him._

"That is, um, you know he wouldn't normally say anything like that. It's just, um, the comment about having Bones for a brother-in-law sort of threw him and he was trying to factor things into the odds against it, and, um, ..." Jim stammered.

"Odds?" Her eyes narrowed. _Nope. Bones was not going to kill him. Spock was going to do it first._

"Look, please, don't be angry. You _know_ him. He calculates the odds for _everything_. He can't help himself," Jim said desperately. "It's like his mental security blanket or something."

She just stared at him. "His...mental...'security blanket' ?" she repeated slowly. Her lips compressed and she was still for a moment. Then something like small tremors shook her body. He braced himself for whatever she was going to do to him before realizing that she wasn't shaking with rage. She looked down, repeating the phrase to herself, and then finally looked back up at him.

"You realize that it is going to be very difficult for me to keep a straight face the next time he calculates odds?" She had covered her mouth with one hand and her chest was moving with suppressed laughter. Jim made an effort to keep his eyes on her face. No use tempting fate.

"You?" he said, laughing with relief. "I estimate my chances of not totally cracking up to be 9 zillion 753 trillion 824 million 134 thousand 251.123456 to 1." He made his best attempt at imitating Spock and then threw in another attempt at lifting one eyebrow.

The botched eyebrow lift did it. He was sure there were teeth showing behind her hand and the sound of an actual laugh had definitely come from that direction. He was allowing himself another mental victory dance when the lift jerked and the doors opened.

Uhura rushed in and started helping Selina to her feet, shooting a glare at Jim. "Are you okay?" Uhura asked a bit concerned at her friend's odd expression.

Selina took a deep breathe. "Yes. I am well. Jim has been entertaining me with impressions of the crew."

Uhura looked at him dumbfounded. He shrugged. "Best behavior," he said, holding his fingers up in a Boy Scout pledge.

Spock appeared around the corner, taking in the scene at the lift door. He scanned Selina's face and raised an eyebrow.

"I am well, Spock," she said, lifting her bag. "Does Hikaru still have a match open?"

Spock shook his head. "He said that he would gladly reserve a time for tomorrow."

"She fences?" Jim asked.

Spock raised both eyebrows. "Quite aggressively."

Jim grinned and said _sotto voce_. "What do you suppose my chances would be in a match with her?"

Spock tilted his head. "I estimate that your odds -"

Selina grabbed his arm. "Please," she said earnestly. "Please, do not."

* * *

_We'll get back to solving the mystery in the next chapter. I needed to write some plain humor._

_I had to have Kirk and Selina stuck together, but decided my original idea for it just didn't work. While trying decide how to re-write, I was inspired to use a stuck lift scene after reading "Need a lift?" by _**TalesFromTheSpockSide**_ (if you haven't read it, you should)._

_My all-time favorite scene from the TOS episode _The Naked Time _is Sulu running around with an epee and his shirt off, playing D'Artagnan. And sexy as ZQ is, in the movie what I actually lusted for most was Sulu's sword. (No, for those of you with dirty minds, that is __not__ a metaphor. I studied Japanese fencing for close to 8 years and I would LOVE to have a katana like that.)_


	23. Chapter 23 Evidence and Suspicions

**Evidence and Suspicions**

**

* * *

**

Captain Kirk had a message waiting from Chekhov when he returned to his quarters. He could have responded over the comm, but decided to walk to the sensor lab. It seemed like a good idea to keep moving. He was going to feel this work-out tomorrow anyway. 'Quite aggressively' had proven to be typical Vulcan understatement.

"Chekhov, what did you find?"

"Zere vas somezing zere, sair. Ze size ov a small sheap. But eet eez now gone."

"Cloaked?" That would not be good. They were a lot closer to Klingon than Romulan space.

"I believe zo. However, eets signature eez not like a Romulan cloaking dewise."

"Could it be anything else, Chekhov?"

The young officer shook his head. "I haf considered all ozzer poszivilities."

Definitely not good. The bad guys, whoever they were, had either altered Romulan cloaking technology or developed their own.

"Could we pick it up if it returned?"

"Yes, sair. I am programming zee senzors to search for eets signature now."

"Good," Kirk said. "Because I have a feeling they'll be back."

* * *

.

It had taken a bit past beta shift for Mr. Trinh in the audiovisual lab to find the anomalies in the security vid and work out exactly how it had been edited. Frame-by-frame analysis showed no indication that the second being on the tape was merely disguised as Trubese, but careful comparison between frames showed that whoever had forced Hodges into the cargo bay had been very carefully replaced by images of one of the Trubese lifted from the reception security vids. It had taken him hours to find the right sequence from those vids, but the match was clear. The back view of a Trubese who had gotten into a brief shoving match with an Aolian had been extracted from one record and made to look like he was shoving Hodges through the hatchway on the other.

"A most thorough and interesting analysis," Ms. Chandri said. "Despite the crude nature of the bomb, it seems our terrorists possess considerable technical skill."

"Whoever did this was a real artist," Lt. Trinh replied. "It'll almost be a shame to send them to a penal colony."

"Uncovering it took better work, Mr. Trinh," Kirk said. "Now go take some well-deserved rest. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

Once the lieutenant had left, Spock sat back and steepled his fingers contemplating the information. "I am less concerned with the fate of the editor than with how he or she obtained the video sequences and then tampered with the security recording. The pieced transmission from the station was also placed by someone with an unusual level of access to the station's computer."

"Well, let's start with the security records. Who could have altered them?" Kirk asked.

"Theoretically, only the commander, station security chief, or records officer," Spock explained. "However, I understand from Dr. Costellano that neither the commander nor the records officer would have been in a position to alter the records last night."

"Why?"

"The records officer went into labor at 22:10 and did not give birth until 09:23 this morning - well after the records were first reviewed."

"Okay, that's her accounted for," Kirk agreed. "What about the commander?"

"They are mates and he was also in sickbay." Spock glanced sidelong at Uhura. "I am given to understand that among humans the male is usually expected to be present during the birthing process." Uhura gave a curt nod, as if to say 'You better believe it, mister'.

Jim snorted. "Well, I should have realized no one could really be as dumb as Newcomb. It was all an act to throw us off."

"No," Selina shook her head. "That idea occurred to me as well, and much earlier. However, after listening to his thoughts...trust me, he really is that dumb."

She ignored the way Giotto tensed across from her, and continued. "That does not mean that he could not have been compromised. Given his capacity for incompetence, someone could have stolen his or one of the others' authorization codes."

"There should be a record of command code access to the station records," Giotto said.

"Uhura, open a secure channel to Lt. Hanlan," Kirk ordered.

Her fingers danced across the lab comm link and in a moment Lt. Hanlan appeared on the screen. "Hanlan here, sir."

"Lieutenant, we just worked out that that security vid was doctored. Someone got into the station's surveillance system, extracted it, changed it and spliced it back in. There should be a record in the station's computer if anyone accessed that vid."

She looked away a moment typing the request into her terminal. "No, sir. No record of access to the surveillance system until after the body was discovered this morning and I was present when that request was made. There's no way it could have been altered at that time."

"Lieutenant, please have a complete diagnostic run on the base's computer." Spock ordered. "This level of tampering should leave some evidence detectable in programming anomalies."

"Yes, sir. I'll report the results as soon as the diagnostic is complete."

"Hanlan," Giotto said. "Whoever killed Hodges is probably still on that base and there's a cloaked ship out there somewhere too. Be careful."

"I always am, sir."

"Thanks, lieutenant. Kirk out." Jim turned back to the others. "Now, I guess we wait."

* * *

.

Given the hour and the nature of the discussion, they decided to adjourn to Kirk's quarters to dine and finish talking in a more private setting. Mr. Giotto had declined, citing the need to continue chasing down Hodges' connections, although he carefully avoided looking at Selina when he said it.

"He's nervous as long-tailed cat in room full of rocking chairs," Bones observed, after Giotto left.

Spock looked at Selina. "Someone should reassure him that I only listen to thoughts when I truly need to," she said. "It is usually an experience to be avoided."

"Don't worry about him. Probably wishes he could do it and doesn't know any better." McCoy pulled a chair out for Selina. "Have a seat, my dear." He smirked at both Spock and Kirk, as she took his hand and sat down. Spock had taken the place between her and Uhura, and Kirk took the opportunity to claim the open seat next to Selina, earning him Bones' trademark scowl.

"I don't get it." McCoy said, ignoring Jim's smug expression. "No one can remove records of command access and it's supposed to be impossible to hack a starbase computer."

"Yet even the best designed systems can fall prey to a determined hacker," Spock observed, eyeing the Captain.

"Spock, I didn't exactly have to be a genius hacker to break into that program. It wasn't even hard to recruit inside help," Kirk said. "I mean, _everyone_ hated it. Of all the grueling training exercises and insane simulations the Academy put us through, that was far and away the _most sadistic_ thing they ever did to us."

"Sadistic?" Selina asked.

"Yes." Kirk nodded. "Sadistic."

"And you designed this program?" she asked Spock.

"Yes. However, it was not -"

She tapped his hand. "Shhh. Do not spoil the moment. I do not think I have ever been so proud." She smiled at him and lifted her cup in a small toast.

Spock looked skyward, as if for strength, but refrained from responding.

She turned to address the Captain. "And if you can believe that any Academy simulation could qualify as sadistic you _clearly_ have not had enough experience with Federation bureaucracy."

Uhura and McCoy laughed. "She's got you on that one, Jim," Bones said. "And you did volunteer to take it three times, so what does that say about you, huh?"

Kirk frowned at them, but gave in. "Okay. But I only kept taking it _and_ hacked it because someone had to prove that there was a way to win."

"The test was designed only to observe reactions -"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But it was also designed so that no one could succeed. You could have watched us face fear and mortality and all that without also forcing us to accept defeat. Which I won't...so I cheated." Kirk smiled smugly. "And I won. No such thing as no-win situations."

"Captain..." Spock began.

"No, he is correct, Spock," Selina interrupted.

Jim beamed.

"As long as one reserves to oneself the right to define the term 'win', it is always possible to do so." She raised an eyebrow at Kirk. "However, Jim, I believe you will find that the universe is nevertheless replete with Catch-22s."

Kirk's smile faded. "Isn't that a bit cynical coming from someone who doesn't exactly give in too easily?"

She shrugged. "Yossarian did not allow Catch-22s to break him and he eventually found that he could choose a way to achieve his true goal. In that sense, he won."

He eyed the woman who had not only slaughtered him in three bouts of fencing, but was clearly determined to win whatever private contest she and his XO seemed to have on-going. "You still don't strike me as someone who would just run away to Sweden - at least not before first stringing Cathcart and Korn up by their own guts."

That earned him a real smile. "Thank you, Jim. There may hope for you yet."

Kirk grinned, both at getting a positive response from her and at the scowl he got from Bones and the raised eyebrow from Spock.

"Don't encourage him," Nyota warned.

"I did not intend to imply that sort of hope." She tilted her head, as though studying him. "I thought he was finally expressing an understanding of the wisdom of not provoking me. While I accept the logic of obtaining whatever measure of victory is possible, I do not easily abandon a preference for _total_ victory." Her lips quirked sideways. " 'Never give up... Never surrender'."

As Jim cracked up and Selina grinned, the other three just looked at them in puzzlement.

"C'mon." Jim said. "20th century earth sci-fi. You know, the _NSEA Protector_!"

Blank looks.

"Captain Peter Quincy Taggart?" Jim pressed. " 'Never give up... NEVER surrender!' ?...no one?" He crossed his arms. "Hmmph. Philistines."

"Captain," Spock asked, his gaze turned inward searching some internal database of human terms. "What do Iron Age Canaanites have to do with a 20th century science fiction series?"

"It's a figure of speech, Spock," McCoy said. "He means we're culturally illiterate because we aren't familiar with the sort of ancient cornball space opera he likes to watch."

The Vulcan's eyebrows rose. "Fascinating." He looked at Selina. "And how is it that you are familiar with such a reference?"

She arched an eyebrow back at him. "You ought to know. You fixed me up with him."

Nyota grinned as realization dawned and one side of Spock's mouth quirked upward. "I see. I was unaware that he had shared that particular interest with you."

"Wait." Jim was looking back and forth between them in disbelief. "_You_ fixed _her_ up with someone?"

"_That_ had to be interesting," Bones said dryly.

"It was an occurrence unlikely to be repeated in this or any other timeline," Selina stated flatly.

Spock's lips twitched fractionally further upward and he raised a challenging eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just stop it you two," Nyota said. "We have other things we need to discuss. You can bicker later." She received twin Vulcanish looks of affronted surprise.

"But..." Jim began. Nyota widened her eyes and drew her finger across her throat, signaling him to shut up.

"You are correct. We stray too far from the topic at hand," Selina acknowledged. "Spock, you believe someone has defeated the security systems in place to shield the base's computer?"

"I see no other alternative. It should not be possible for even base personnel with the highest level of clearance to alter records anonymously," Spock replied. "Moreover, the presence of a cloaked vessel strongly suggests outside interference."

Selina nodded. "The variety and extent of technical skills employed by our terrorists also suggest that they are more than a few hired guns acting on behalf of a faction or factions desiring to disrupt trade negotiations. I begin to suspect either our competitors among the galactic powers or the workings of a crime syndicate. I am not certain which is the more disconcerting prospect."

* * *

_Apologies if I didn't get Chekhov's accent to come across well. Ironically, I've learned enough Russian to translate technical papers, but I have a lousy ear for accents and could never get the pronunciations down. I have the deepest sympathy for Chekhov trying to pronounce English._

_The three people who could alter station records are based on the three people who could alter ship's records in the TOS episode _Court Martial.

_Several of you have probably deduced that Lt. Hanlan's uniform is red. The general rule from the series is that when Kirk gets no action a redshirt dies. He's not getting the action he was shooting for, but he did manage an anonymous hook up after visiting the gaming parlour. It could go either way._

_The spoof _GalaxyQuest_ has sometimes been jokingly referred to as the best of the Star Trek films. Until the current one, a case could even be made for that. After rewatching it recently, I decided it had to exist in this reality. Afterall, the one thing Star Trek doesn't share with our universe is the existence of a tv series called Star Trek...but there had to be something like it._

_And, yeah, poor Nyota is probably getting tired of mediating Spock and Selina's peculiar variety of sibling rivalry. Of course, Spock is a bit unsettled by Selina calling the Captain 'Jim' now and continuing to flirt a little with McCoy. Hence the subtle threat that he might consider trying to fix her up again (afterall she doesn't have the fan club to hold over his head anymore)._


	24. Chapter 24 You Have to Sleep Sometime

**You have to Sleep Sometime**

**

* * *

**

It was beginning to get late when they had adjourned. McCoy had insisted that Selina needed to at least try to sleep and Uhura had added her support to McCoy's. Selina had, of course, protested, until Jim had teasingly (mostly anyway) volunteered to help her sleep. He smiled to himself at the perfectly synchronized eyebrows that remark had raised - but it had worked. Now he was preparing to go to sleep himself (alone, unfortunately).

His console beeped and the computerized voice announced _Transmission from Commodore Stone_. He hit receive.

"Kirk here, sir."

Commodore Stone's stern visage looked back at him from the screen. "Captain, we have received your report and determined that the security threat requires additional resources. Tomorrow the _Aldrin_ will dock at the starbase. Officially, they are there to overhaul a malfunctioning warp coil. Their acting science officer, Cmdr. Sorensen, will contact you. You are to provide him with complete access to your data and your shipboard computers."

"Sir?"

"Jim, if someone could hack into a starbase computer, they might be able to compromise a starship as well." The Commodore's face was grave. "Sorensen is an expert on computer security and he has worked with Cmdr. Spock before, so there will be no chance that you are exposing yourself to an imposter."

"So you believe there _is_ an imposter on the base, sir," Kirk said. Selina had suggested the same over dinner.

"Starfleet Intelligence considers it to be highly likely. No base personnel should be permitted access to the _Enterprise_ without a DNA scan."

"I have already issued that order, sir."

"Very good, Captain. Keep us informed. Stone out."

* * *

.

Spock entered the ship's observatory. The lights were low and it would normally be deserted at this hour, particularly as the view of the stars was partially obstructed by the spacedock. Both his hearing and night vision were superior to those of most humans', so he would have known immediately that another person was already there, even if he had not been seeking her.

She was sitting on one of the lounges facing the large porthole, her knees drawn up under her chin. It was familiar posture, and he had always thought it looked uncomfortable.

_S'Lina?_

_I am here, Spock. _He could hear in her mind the weariness she refused to show outwardly.

She rotated her head slightly to look up at him as he approached. "I had thought Nyota had cured you of wandering the ship after hours."

"I do not require as much sleep and it is illogical to simply lie awake in bed." He nodded toward the lounge. "May I?"

She gestured acceptance and he sat down beside her. "You do not appear to be sleeping," he observed.

"It is illogical to simply lie awake in bed." She had returned to looking out the porthole.

"How long have you been awake?" He did not say it, but 'this time' was implied in the question.

"25 hours or so," she shrugged. "I do not have your internal clock."

"Fencing did not aide in inducing sleep?"

She shook her head. "No. But I have been able to meditate. My ability to function will not be impaired."

"Such meditation can maintain your mental function, to an extent. However the Doctor says that prolonged lack of sleep may cause physical harm."

She looked away again. "It has been a long time since I have felt obligated to care what a doctor says."

"Nyota is also worried for you. You must allow yourself to rest."

"I have tried, Spock. Fencing. Lying in the sauna. Music. I even tried the remedy that Jim suggested."

He came as close to stunned disbelief as might be possible for a Vulcan. Selina had suffered worse bouts of insomnia before. Surely...

"Warm milk," she said, raising an eyebrow. "He said that his mother used to give him warm milk to help induce sleep."

"Warm milk?" Vulcans are naturally less imaginative than humans, but even the human half of his imagination found it difficult to conceive of James Kirk suggesting warm milk to a woman having difficulty falling asleep.

"Yes." Her voice was flat. "I assure you, if I were to become so desperate as to even consider his other suggestion, I would go to Len for assistance."

He did not find that statement particularly reassuring. As he was considering how to respond, she reached over and pushed at his shoulder.

"_Medicinal_ assistance, Spock." He could see the laughter in her eyes.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I believe the Doctor would gladly comply with a request to provide either remedy."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you actually tell Jim that I had a predilection to become romantically involved with physicians?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_No_. I did _not_."

She studied his face and then nodded, satisfied. "He undoubtedly misunderstood something from your conversation at breakfast."

"Undoubtedly."

She her mouth twitched slightly, but she did not reply. A moments silence stretched between them as he processed this unexpected turn in the conversation. He thought back. Perhaps this had something to do with the reason the Captain kept calling out for odds during his last bout with her?

"I would ...tolerate... even McCoy as a sort of brother-in-law, if it meant you would again take some care for yourself," he said.

"I take care for myself as my duties allow," she sighed. "And Len is very sweet, but he could not replace David."

His mind stalled momentarily at 'very sweet' associated with McCoy, but refocused quickly. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I do not think that it is possible to adequately replace anyone who is important to us."

She briefly laid a hand over his. "You are important to be me too," she said. "But do not be burdened on my account. I am merely very tired."

"Hence the need for sleep," he said, moving his hand to the juncture of her neck.

"The blackout from a nerve pinch is not the same as sleep," she warned.

"I have never done that to you." he replied. _No matter how often I have been tempted._

_You are aware that I heard that?_

_Yes. Now turn around. _He had begun kneading the knot at the base of her neck and pulled at her opposite shoulder to make her turn so that her back was to him.

As he worked at the tension in her shoulders, they fell easily into the telepathic rapport that was less than a meld but more than simply conversing mind-to-mind. Although there are commonalities among nearly all telepaths, there are many species-specific differences in its manifestation and expression. She was the only human telepath whose mind he had ever touched, so he did not know if this was normal for the rare instances of human telepathy, or another unique property of their relationship itself. He knew that it would have scandalized their Vulcan teachers for its lack of formality. But it allowed for an efficient sharing of memories and impressions, which did answer many questions...he would make a point of quoting probabilities the next time he and the Captain played chess.

Finally feeling her body begin to relax, he began trying to guide her mind toward rest, recalling peaceful memories.

_Background music is _my _specialty, Spock._

_Be still. As you tell me, accept the logic of accepting assistance._

_I am, but this is not a place to sleep. I am relaxed. If I return to my quarters, I will sleep._

He considered Mr. Scott's proverb: fool me once... _We both know that that is not likely. And no one is apt to come here while we are in dock. It is quite comfortable. I come here to meditate at times._

_It is still a public place._

_Have I ever left you to sleep unguarded in a public place? _He recalled the first time he had seen her asleep. He had returned from the backroom after closing time to find her snoring in a corner booth.

_I do not snore._

_Of course you do not. It is merely that your respiration during slumber resembles that of a congested _sehlat.

She pushed back against him and he caught her against his shoulder_. Now allow yourself to enter that state or I shall be compelled to 'rat you out' to Ambassador Pak and he will order you to allow the Doctor to medicate you._

_Coercion, Spock?_

_As you know, I have learned from the best._

_

* * *

_

_._

Spock began to wake upon hearing the Captain's voice.

"I dunno Uhura. If I were you, I'd be worried. They look kind of cute asleep together."

"Hush. You'll wake her," Nyota hissed. She touched Spock's arm. "Spock, the Captain says he needs you need to meet someone from the _Aldrin_."

He opened his eyes and shifted. "A little assistance, please. I believe the bloodflow to my arm has become impaired."

Nyota lifted Selina's head, while Kirk gave him a hand to get up. Spock shook his arm and stretched experimentally. Falling asleep in a sitting position had not been his intent.

"How'd you manage to fall asleep with someone snoring like that so close to those ears?" the Captain asked.

"Our minds were still linked when she finally succumbed to slumber."

"And she dragged you under with her." Nyota grinned. "I'll have to remember that one for the next time _you_ refuse to sleep."

"Well, we can't leave her here," Kirk said. "Spock, I need you to go meet a Cmdr. Sorensen that Starfleet sent to check computer security. So maybe I should carry her back to her quarters?"

Nyota glared at him. "If you think for one minute -"

Suddenly Selina was bolt upright, her eyes wide. "Spock! Lt. Hanlan is in danger."

* * *

_BwaHaHa - a cliffhanger. Told you her uniform was red._

_Spock refusing to sleep and the doctor trying to get it through that thick Vulcan skull that meditation isn't enough was a feature in a couple TOS episodes. I needed to give Spock and Selina a chance to catch up with each other, and I figured I'd give Spock a taste of his own medicine. (And we haven't been sleeping well since losing Clark, so maybe I'm fantasizing a bit too.)_

_Anyone think Kirk is the kind of guy to be put off by snoring? Nah. Me neither._


	25. Chapter 25 Redshirts and Kumquats

**Redshirts and Kumquats**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Kirk exclaimed. But Spock was already at the comm panel, trying to reach Lt. Hanlan.

Selina pulled him away. "She was taken by surprise. She is fighting and can not respond."

Kirk switched the comm channel. "Mr. Giotto meet us in transporter room 3 with a security detail. Now!"

"Uhura," he said, heading toward transporter room. "Keep trying to raise her and tell Bones to stand by."

Kirk, Spock and Selina arrived in the transporter room to find Giotto and three security men already taking positions on the transporter pad.

"Transport directly to Lt. Hanlan's office," Selina told Mr. Kyle. Kirk nodded confirmation.

Selina swayed and began doubling over as the transporter beam caught them. Seconds later they materialized in an empty but wrecked office and Spock caught his friend as she stumbled forward.

Kirk was instantly by their sides. "Are you alright?"

"There was pain. And then darkness." She shook her head, reorienting on their surroundings, and then pushed him away. "We are too late."

"Where's Jessy?" Giotto asked, directing his men to secure the area. At least there was no body. He could hope that was a good sign.

"I do not know," Selina replied. "I heard her cry out when she was attacked, but when she was rendered unconscious, the connection was gone."

"Search the corridors," Kirk ordered. "They shouldn't have gotten far." The three ensigns fanned out of the office at a run.

"Only unconscious?" Kirk asked hopefully.

"Only unconscious. At least when I lost contact," she said.

"You're sure?" Giotto asked.

"I know what it feels like to hear a mind die," she said, meeting his eyes.

Giotto suppressed a shiver and nodded. "At least it looks like she put up a good fight."

"She fought with great determination." Selina smiled reassuringly. "Since they did not kill her outright, they may intend to question her. That may give us time to affect a rescue."

Spock was surveying the destruction evident in the office's disarray. The computer console was smashed and data padds were scattered across the room. "Undoubtedly they sought to prevent her from reporting her findings on the status of the station's main computer," he observed. "However, the records of a full diagnostic should still exist within system memory. I shall attempt to access them from another console."

He had just stepped out to find another console, when the sound of weapons fire erupted from the far corridor. All four headed at run toward the sound, followed by the other ensigns emerging from their search routes. Spock had slowed just ahead of a turn, and Kirk passed him. He might have turned if Spock hadn't slammed him into the wall just before disruptor fire flashed past the corner.

Giotto glanced around edge and fired his phaser, eliciting more disruptor fire in return. "Baker, Kowalski, the next corridor over leads to an intersection with the end of this one. We'll hold them down here. Go try to cut them off." When they'd gone, he turned to the Captain. "Ensign Hu is down."

"Cover me," Kirk said, starting to move around the corner. This time Selina stopped him, pulling him back as a disruptor beam lanced into the corner where his head had been moments before.

"Len is right. You are ridiculously brave, but you do not have the common sense God gave to kumquats." She grabbed his communicator. "Mr. Kyle, this is Ms. Chandri. Ensign Hu is down. Lock onto his signal and transport directly to sickbay."

Kirk looked at the communicator that had been slapped back into his hand as they heard the faint hum of a transporter beam in the corridor. He looked up at Spock. For just a moment, he could swear the Vulcan had been smirking. "Spock, how many of them are there?"

Before he could answer, more weapons fire came from the far end of the corridor, followed by the sound of running. Selina's eyes went wide. She sprang around the corner, neatly evading Spock's attempt to grab her, and ran to the advancing ensigns, forcing them to stop.

"_Dammit_! What was that about bravery and kumquats?" Kirk skidded to a halt just behind her. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Sir," Baker said. "They went up that stairwell. We were in pursuit but -"

Selina grabbed Hu's phaser from where it had landed on the floor when he fell. "Get back against the wall," she demanded, and then threw it into the stairwell. There was high-pitched whine, followed by an explosion.

"They stopped and engaged us here only because they needed time to set a trap," she explained calmly.

Spock looked at the ensigns' astonished faces. "It is generally advisable to listen to her under such circumstances," he remarked.

Kowalski tugged at his red sleeves and exchanged a glance with Baker. They both nodded mute agreement. Cmdr. Giotto might not like her, but as far as they were concerned, she was more than welcome on any away missions in their recently extended futures.

"Well, we've lost them now," Kirk said, peering up the blacked stairwell.

"I have heard her mind once now," Selina offered. "There is a chance I will hear her again when she awakens."

* * *

.

Jim Kirk returned to the ship to find that Bones was still in surgery trying to put Hu back together. Selina had returned to her delegates and Spock had remained on the station with Mr. Giotto to try to access the diagnostic data that Lt. Hanlan had -_hopefully_- not given her life to obtain. As he made his way to his quarters, he was intercepted by Yeoman Rand.

"Sir, there's a Cmdr. Sorenson in your office. He's been waiting to see you and Mr. Spock." She evaluated the strain on his face. "What should I tell him?"

Jim sighed. He'd forgotten. "Tell him I'll be right there. And contact Spock and tell him to get back here."

When he entered his office, it took him a moment to take in Sorenson's appearance. Considering that Gaila had been a genius programmer, he knew perfectly well that they didn't all fit into the typical stereotype. So he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but someone who looked like he might have been at home on a Viking longboat in another reality, was definitely not it.

"Cmdr. Sorenson, forgive me for being late. We had some trouble on the station this morning." He looked up as he took Sorenson's hand. It wasn't that Sorenson was bulky like some opera Siegfried. His build in fact was similar to Spock's, but he was even taller than the Vulcan. Jim decided that that must be the reason for the first impression. That and the red beard. It was trimmed and regulation, but facial hair was rare in Starfleet so it stood out. Either that or Jim was starting to lose it.

"So I have been informed, Captain." His mild manner quickly belied the Viking impression. "I understand that we are waiting for Spock to confirm my identity before I begin my work?"

"Yes, he should be here shortly. He was trying to access a diagnostic of the base's computer."

"Please inform him that he doesn't need to spend time on that. Commodore Stone has given me permission to use Starfleet Intelligence codes to access all aspects of the base's computer system, since we assume that it is already compromised. I have already begun an analysis through a remote link on the _Aldrin_."

Jim's heart sank. If only he'd waited, Lt. Hanlan wouldn't have had to put herself in danger and Hu wouldn't have a disruptor hole in his side.

The door beeped signaling Spock's arrival.

"Spock," Sorenson turned and nodded to him. "It's good to see you again." Jim noted that he knew Spock at least well enough that he didn't attempt to shake hands.

"And you." Spock nodded back and tilted his head slightly appearing to examine Sorenson's face. He lifted an eyebrow "I see you still retain the beard?"

He rubbed his chin and shrugged. "I got too used to it. I'd feel naked if I shaved it off now."

"I believe I can confirm that this is indeed Cmdr. Sorenson," Spock informed the Captain. "With your permission, I shall show him to the ship's computational facilities."

"Yes, go ahead. I want know immediately if you find anything."

* * *

.

Dr. Leonard McCoy pulled a blanket up over Ensign Hu's chest. He'd done all he could. It was up to the ensign now.

God, but he was tired. Over an hour of emergency surgery before he'd even had his coffee. He looked at the ensign's pale face. Irish coffee sounded good about now.

He heard footsteps entering sickbay, turned and brightened. "What can I do for you, darlin'?"

"How does he fare?" Selina asked.

Len shook his head. "To early to say."

Her lips compressed in a faint frown. "If I had not allowed myself to sleep, I might have realized the situation earlier and -"

"You just stop right there, m'dear," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "If you hadn't thought to beam him straight here, he be dead now for sure. And you _needed_ to sleep."

"I have remained awake longer," she said stubbornly. Given the look on her face, he was suddenly tempted to double check that she hadn't grown pointed ears.

"No matter how talented you are, you can't police this whole sector 24/7," he said. "As disturbing as it is for me to say it, you and that Vulcan 'brother' of yours are a lot alike. Neither one of you will slow down for your own good unless someone practically ties you down. And I'm frankly not sure which one of you is _more stubborn_. But you're both _mortal_ and it would be a helluva lot easier on everyone if you'd both just admit it."

She didn't say anything, but the stubborn look was still in her eyes, along with the self-recrimination. He took a breath. Lecturing had never worked with Spock. Why in heaven's name had he thought it'd work with her? He wiped a hand over his face.

"Sorry. It's been a long morning."

"It is alright, Len." She squeezed his hand. "I understand that it is as hard for you to not know if he will live as it is for me to not know if I could have prevented this."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Look on the bright side: you saved both Baker and Kowalski. They were in here earlier and you should have heard them goin' on about it. The way that tale is likely to grow, if Hu here pulls through, Uhura won't be the only goddess on the ship. The security team's gonna erect shrine to you."

"I sincerely hope not," she replied.

But he got a little smile from her. That was almost as good as Irish coffee.

* * *

_Why not just call and beam up a guy injured and in the line of fire, instead of trying to go get him first? One of those things that's occurred to me in a few episodes scattered across all of the Trek series._

_The line about kumquats just burst from the McCoy in my head during the part of the breakfast scene with Selina that I didn't include because the chapter was too long. But it just wouldn't go away, and I had to find a way to use it._

_I watched the _Tholian Web_ again recently and realized that I hadn't given McCoy a chance to rant yet. It does have to be a bit disturbing to him that Selina and Spock are a lot alike, but I figure he's about as likely to be put off by it as Jim is by snoring._

_No redshirts were killed in making of this chapter. Selina has just become their lucky charm._


	26. Chapter 26 One of Jim's Harebrained Idea

**One of Jim's Harebrained Ideas**

**

* * *

**

Two things were apparent to Lt. Jessy Hanlan once consciousness began to seep back into her brain: (1) her head hurt even worse than the morning after her graduation party, and (2) she was lying on her side in a small space with her hands tied behind her back. Neither of these could be considered positive signs, except in so far as they indicated that she was in fact still alive.

She tried to lift her head. Starbursts of pain exploded behind her eyes. Correction: being alive was not necessarily a positive thing right now. She put her head back down.

She heard footsteps moving in her direction.

"Hey, she awake yet?" said a male voice.

A door slid open behind her. She decided to play dead. She certainly didn't want to try moving again anyway.

"Nah. Still looks dead to the world," said a second male voice. The door slid closed again.

"How hard did you hit her anyway?" said voice #1. "Maybe we should have the doc take a look at her."

"Yeah, sure," voice #2 dripped with sarcasm. "Let's just waltz into sickbay and ask the doctor to come take a look at the girl we got tied up in the closet."

"Jeez. I meant have _our_ doc take a look at her," said voice #1.

"Ship's scheduled to be here in a few more hours. If she doesn't come to by then, we'll have him come take a look. He'll be better at making her talk anyway," said voice #2. "Come on. We have to get back down to the floor."

She listened until she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore before even attempting to open an eye. Dark. Well, they did say closet. She tried moving again, very slowly. Pain shot through her head. Okay. Lie still. Sounds like you've got some time to recover, she told herself.

_That is a very good plan. _That was a woman's voice, but it seemed to be inside her head. Where had she heard that before? Oh yeah. The fantasy voice that said "Help is coming" a few minutes before everything went black. _Go away fantasy voice_, she thought. _I've got enough trouble without cracking up right now._

_I am sorry we could not arrive in time to be of assistance, but I assure you that I am quite real. _

Yeah right. That blow to the head must've really scrambled me, she thought. She tried to concentrate on something else, like a clue as to where she was. There music coming from below and the sounds of a lot of people, almost like a big party.

_Very good,_ said fanstasy voice. _The Captain thinks you may be near the gaming parlor. Is that your impression?_

The Captain? Fantasy just jumped to a whole new level. _Okay, fantasy voice, yeah, it sounds like the casino and_ real _voice #2 said they had to get back down to the floor. Any chance you'll leave me alone now?_

_If that is your wish. Please continue to 'play dead'. This time help shall arrive._

_you got it fantasy voice _she thought before lapsing back into unconsciousness_._

_

* * *

_

_._

Selina staggered slightly against Spock when Lt. Hanlan's mind drifted back into darkness.

"Yes," she said. "She believes she is in a closet somewhere above the gaming parlor. And she overheard two men saying their ship would arrive in a few hours."

"She understands we're coming to get her, right?" Kirk asked.

"She has suffered a severe blow to the head. It was the pain that brought her awakening to my attention. She is disoriented and seemed to believe I was some sort of mental aberration brought on by her injuries. She has lapsed back into unconsciousness."

"That's not good," said McCoy. "We need to get to her soon."

"The area above the gaming parlor is occupied by the establishment's offices," Spock said. "Unfortunately, it is also shielded against transporters to protect against trespass. It is probable that they will dispose of Lt. Hanlan to cover their guilt if we attempt a direct assault from without."

"Okay, so we have to sneak in." Kirk grinned.

"Jim," Bones said. "I don't like that look in your eye."

"It'll be fine Bones. I was there the first night we were in dock. Everyone will figure I came back looking for some action."

"Captain," Spock said. "May I point out that the offices are likely to be locked and guarded, and that as a starship Captain, you are quite recognizable which will put them on alert?"

"As a starship Captain, Spock, but most people only see the gold shirt. In my civvies, with my hair slicked back, I'm practically invisible." Jim smiled. "And I can break into the offices. I hotwired a car when I was 12 and I've broken into a few locked rooms before." He winked.

Spock crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me. All I need is a distraction to get past the guards." He grinned at McCoy. "Whaddya say Bones?"

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a cat burglar," Bones growled. "And this isn't the same as breaking into the women's dorms after hours."

Selina lifted an eyebrow. "However, smuggling her out might well be quite similar to sneaking out of the men's dorm."

"I remind you that there were no armed guards in the men's dorm," Spock said.

"Huh?" Kirk and McCoy did a bit of a double take.

She ignored them. "There was Tim. I would have rather dealt with an armed guard."

"Surely you do not propose to involve yourself in this preposterous scheme?" Spock asked her.

"I would prefer a more certain plan, but I see no alternative if we are to rescue Lt. Hanlan in a timely fashion. Furthermore, I think the chances of success would be significantly diminished if I were not to participate."

"Whoa now," Bones said. "Spock's right. We can't let you risk yourself on one of Jim's harebrained ideas."

She raised her chin defiantly. "As you have noted, I have proven my utility in rescue missions quite to the satisfaction of the ship's security personnel."

"Nevertheless" Spock said. "Given your role in arranging the trade conference, you would be even more likely to be recognized than the Captain."

"And you know perfectly well that I can alter my appearance such that no one will make the connection," she challenged. "In fact, it is considerably easier for me, since no one is suspicious of a woman using artifice to change her appearance."

"Fine," Bones said. "I can't let you two go off without back-up and Hanlan is going to need medical attention. I can dress down pretty well too."

Spock looked at all of them for a long moment, then compressed his lips with a look of resignation. "Very well. I shall see if I can obtain appropriate civilian clothing from ship's stores."

"No, Spock," Selina warned. "Any Vulcan in a casino would draw attention, but you are the only one on this starbase. Your presence would be too great a risk."

"I can not allow..." He stopped when he saw how her eyebrows shot up. He paused and tugged at his uniform tunic. "That is, I believe it would be wise to have additional back-up."

"You have been on the station frequently investigating security issues. You will have a reasonable excuse for being nearby," she said. "I will call you if we need you."

"It'll be okay, Spock." Kirk said. "Having her along will be like having a built in alarm system. And we've already got security combing the station for Hanlan. So just assign a detail to come with you to search something near the casino. You'll be right there if there's trouble."

Spock straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. "As it appears I shall be unable to dissuade you," he conceded, "I shall make arrangements for a security detail."

* * *

.

A half hour later, Jim Kirk arrived in the transporter room with his hair slicked back and dressed in his second best civvies, the ones that looked a bit like a retro tux. Bones was already there, wearing the leather jacket he'd had since they'd met as cadets, but otherwise dressed in enough black to resemble a latter day Johnny Cash. Spock was standing by the transporter, surrounded by a rather large security team.

Jim crossed over to Spock. "Spock, I know you're worried about her, but isn't this overkill?" He glanced around at the dozen or so security men crowding the transporter room.

"Vulcans do not worry," Spock informed him. "And I requested only a detail of five. I am told the others insisted on volunteering. I assume because of their concern for Lt. Hanlan."

"Okay... Right. We'll get going as soon as Selina gets here. Where is she anyway?"

Spock pursed his lips. "I am informed that for women attaining a look appropriate for this scenario requires more time than simply changing clothing. However, Nurse Chapel has agreed to assist her in order to speed the process and Lt. Uhura has volunteered to obtain an appropriate ensemble to achieve the desired affect."

"Desired effect?" Jim grinned. He hadn't seen Selina wear anything above the knee yet, but if Uhura was choosing the outfit, this was probably going to involve a very short skirt.

Spock was looking at the ceiling. "It is Lt. Uhura's opinion that once she is finished, no one will scrutinize Ms. Chandri's face."

McCoy's surly expression dissolved into an anticipatory grin. Spock glared at him.

The transporter room's door opened and figure in a shimmering hooded cloak walked in flanked by Chapel and Uhura.

Jim was profoundly disappointed. "_That's it?_ That's the disguise?" he asked, walking up to them. "I thought you'd be just _a little bit _more creative."

"Keep your pants on," Uhura said. "And I mean that literally," she hissed in his ear.

The hood dropped to reveal someone who only vaguely resembled the no-nonsense Ambassador's aide. Dark wavy hair, usually tied back or elegantly swept up, fell in a mass of curls around her face. The usually minimal touches of cosmetic had been replaced with cherry red lipstick, rouged cheeks and dramatic eyeliner.

"Christine did a good job, don't you think?" Uhura asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "She looks sufficiently unlike herself to pass cursory scrutiny."

"That's where the rest of it comes in." Chapel smiled. "Nyota is a genius."

"What?" Jim asked. "For dressing her in high heels and a big cape?" ...unless that was all she was wearing...no, stop, focus on the mission, he told himself.

"We shall need something with which to obscure Ms. Hanlan's appearance if we are to discretely remove her from the premises," Selina explained. "And I had no desire to walk through the ship displaying my current attire." She frowned and looked at Uhura. "Or lack thereof."

"Hey, you told me what you wore when you let Allen pick you up in front of Tim." Uhura smiled. "We both know you can carry this off."

"So let's see it!" Jim said, ignoring the icy stare from his XO.

Selina looked at the crowd of red shirts in the room and at Spock, who seemed to be suddenly quite absorbed in studying the transporter controls. "I believe that can wait. We should allow the security team to get into place before we proceed to our destination."

Spock looked relieved, but there was a small collective sound of disappointment from the security men.

"_Gentlemen_." Spock's command voice cut through any distraction. "We will depart in two groups and begin a systematic search of the hotel across from the gaming parlour. Team 1, take your positions on the transporter pad."

Once Spock had departed with the second team, Jim smiled. "Okay, now that Spock's gone neither of you have to be embarrassed. Let's have a look."

"I see no necessity to remove my wrap before entering the gaming parlour."

"I do." McCoy smirked. "We'll draw a lot less attention if Jim here has a chance to roll his tongue back into his mouth before we get there."

Uhura and Chapel laughed. Jim rolled his eyes. "And of course you're not the least bit interested, because you've, like, turned into a Vulcan or something?"

Bones grinned smugly. "I'm a doctor. I see people in various states of undress all the time." He smiled at Selina. "Now don't you be uncomfortable darlin'. If I stare, it's just professional interest to make sure picking out that shrapnel didn't leave any scars."

"Yeah. Right," Jim muttered. Well he could play it cool too. "And I just want to make sure it's a good look for a casino. Afterall, I've got an image to maintain." He adjusted his collar and winked at her. "I can't be seen walking into the joint with a lady who's not dressed at least as well as I am."

"Go ahead," Uhura told her. "If I can't come along to help, I should at least get to see the reaction to my handiwork."

Selina somewhat reluctantly undid the clasp at her throat and pulled the cloak from around her shoulders. Jim had braced himself, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it if he stared. He caught himself staring anyway.

"Does this meet your standards?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and turning around.

It wasn't that the dress itself was all that provocative. The skirt was only a little shorter than what Uhura wore on a regular basis and the soft material hanging from spaghetti straps at the top did not actually reveal so much as drape suggestively over cleavage. He had certainly seen women dressed in less. But up until this moment, he hadn't quite realized just how conservatively she usually dressed, and seeing her now in something meant to be a little sexy, was...well..._really_ sexy.

"Yeah." He coughed to clear his throat. "That'll do alright. What do you think Bones?...uh...Bones?"

The Doctor was staring with a grin that suggested considerably more than professional interest. Jim nudged him. "Oh, um, yes," McCoy said, looking a little guilty. "You, uh, healed up very nicely."

Uhura and Chapel winked at each other. "You boys be good," Chapel warned them. "The Doctor's not the only one around here who knows how to use a hypo."

"Let us get proceed then." Selina stepped carefully onto the transporter platform. "I am certain Lt. Hanlan is at least as eager to be rescued as I am to get out of these heels."

* * *

_Kirk coming up with some odd scheme, that despite all logical expectations, manages to work is an enduring theme, so no Trek tale would be complete without it. Plus, I needed a scenario to let McCoy and Kirk compete head-on. I watched _Mudd's Women_ recently and McCoy grinning and nearly hyponotized by a pretty woman in the transporter room is stolen shamelessly from that episode. And after reading _Stilletto Wars_ by _**The SouthernScribe**_ I decided this would also involve letting Uhura and Chapel dress Selina up. (You know Uhura is enjoying the idea that this is going to totally torture Jim.)_


	27. Chapter 27 Ace Up His Sleeve

Ace Up His Sleeve

Nyota Uhura chuckled to herself as she left the transporter room. She'd access the ship's records later to get shots of Kirk's and McCoy's faces. Mr. Suave Ladies' Man was not going to live this down anytime soon and Christine was going to take her breaks without anyone grumbling about it for the foreseeable future.

She almost regretted not getting to go along. She had even suggested that she and Selina could probably stage a pretty good cat fight to create a diversion. However, Spock had informed her, somewhat pointedly, that as he had broken up bar fights Selina had had no intention of starting, he had every confidence that she could provoke a brawl when she did intend to do so. So she and Christine had helped to make the job easy for her. In that outfit, she probably wouldn't even need to use her 'background music'.

Now there was one more thing she needed to do to help out. She grinned and headed toward the computer center. Kirk and McCoy might get to play at gamblers, but her Spock was the one with an ace up his sleeve.

* * *

.

After they transported to the station, there was a brief scuffle as Jim and Bones both tried to take Selina's arm as they walked toward the casino.

She turned to face both of them. "In order to allow you to sneak upstairs, the plan is for me to create a diversion by provoking a fight," she said lifting an eyebrow. "However that will only work if the fight is between _two other men_." She spun and walked ahead of them.

Jim fell back next to Bones. "Well, at least we can appreciate the view," he whispered.

"Just because I am human does not mean that my hearing is poor," she said over her shoulder.

McCoy bit his lip to keep from laughing. He figured she'd probably heard a few choice comments from Vulcans who thought her hearing was sub par. She was going to make Jim pay for that one for sure.

"Sorry." Jim said, catching up as they reached the casino entrance. She paused just long enough to nod acknowledgment of his apology, which was all he needed. As Bones moved ahead to hold the door for her, he took her arm and strutted in, grinning for all he was worth. Now that they were inside, she'd have to play along.

"I believe the entrance to the offices should be somewhere along the rear wall," she whispered through a clench-toothed smile.

"Whoa there," Jim said quietly, holding her back. "We can't just make a beeline back there and start looking around. We've got to spend a little time looking like normal clients while we get the lay of the land. Plus the employees probably know where the offices are. Maybe you can pick someone's brain."

"That is ...a surprisingly logical proposal."

He looked around. "The dabo table's in the center of the room. We should start there."

"Well, if we're gonna fit in, we ought to get some drinks," McCoy growled. "I know I'm gonna need one."

"Get me a Bud Lite," Jim said, leading Selina toward the dabo table.

Bones shot him a look. "Fine." He turned to Selina. "Anything for you, m'dear?"

She looked uncertain. "Would tonic with lime appear enough like an actual drink?"

"I'll make them put a little umbrella in it," he said with a wink and headed off toward the bar.

* * *

.

Nyota entered the computer center and quickly identified Cmdr. Sorenson based on Spock's description. Given the beard, he was pretty hard to miss, although slouched down in his seat with his head bouncing side-to-side, he didn't look to be either the height or age described. She knocked softly on the desk beside him. He removed a pair of tiny earbuds and looked up at her.

"Sorry," he said. "Old habits. Somehow hacking is easier with the right tunes. I take it you're Ms. Uhura?"

"Yes. Spock told you I'd be by?"

"Yes. Very pleased to meet you," he said offering his hand with a smile.

"And you," she replied. "They transported down a few minutes ago. Are you to be able to get in?"

"Able?" He raised his eyebrows. "Surely Spock has more confidence in me than that. They've got a better firewall than I expected for a little starbase casino, but my worm should finish burrowing in any minute now."

"Spock was pretty sure you'd manage it. He just wasn't sure you'd get in time." She watched him check his screen, which displayed a flashing icon of a Viking longboat.

He noticed her curious look. "My dad's from Minnesota and my mother's from Iceland," he explained. "When I hack, I go by the handle _EriktheRed_." He grinned and rubbed his beard.

"_When_ you hack?" she asked. "That seems kind of odd, given that your specialty is computer security."

"Takes a thief to catch a thief." He shrugged. "Plus, there are occasions when SI needs to get into someone else's computer - like now."

The console beeped. "And we're in!" He rubbed his hands and hit a few key strokes. The screen filled with a mosaic of tiny images from every security recorder in the casino. "Computer," he said. "Transfer data feed to main screen."

The large screen on the wall displayed the images and Nyota scanned them, looking for familiar faces. "There - camera 12." She pointed to a view of the dabo table.

"Computer, select and enhance feed 12." The screen filled with an image of Kirk with Selina and another woman watching on either side of him. "Well, I wouldn't have figured the guy I met this morning for a Bond wannabe, but there he is - women and all." Sorenson laughed. "Must be nice to be Captain. I take it both of them are really Starfleet security?"

"No," Nyota said. "I don't know who the one on the right is. The one on the left..." she paused thinking that Selina might not want anyone she might run into later to know that was her, "is a friend of mine. She's the one who's going to provide the diversion."

"Very diverting indeed," he muttered to himself. He looked up at her hopefully. "I don't suppose she's single?"

"Well, yes, but ...um..."

"That's okay." He blushed and looked away sheepishly. "I understand. I get that a lot."

* * *

.

Spock sat at his makeshift command post in the hotel offices. The management had been quite accommodating once the possibility - and consequences - of terrorists hiding in their establishment had been properly explained.

His communicator beeped, signaling an incoming message from the _Enterprise_.

"Spock here."

"Spock." Nyota's voice came over the device. "We're in and we've got eyes on them. If you have your portable on, we can transmit a live feed to you."

Spock had been 'listening' for Selina since beaming down and had been picking up primarily a growing sense of barely suppressed irritation. While that would certainly facilitate initiating a brawl should she choose to project it, he was not at all certain that it would be conducive to his working relationship with either the Captain or the Doctor to observe the reason for that irritation directly.

"I do not believe that would be wise, given my current position," he responded. "Have you been able to access the rest of their system?"

There was a pause. When she answered, there was hint of laughter in Nyota's voice. "'Erik the Red' says to tell you that the plunder of their storehouses lies open before him."

"I see." Despite himself, a corner of Spock's mouth twitched upward. "Please, inform Cmdr. Sorenson that after he deals with the office locks, I would appreciate receiving transmission of useful 'plunder' as he obtains it. Spock out."

* * *

.

Jim Kirk was enjoying himself. The rescue mission was dead serious, but he had every confidence he could carry it off, and, in his experience, as soon as you started taking things way too seriously, that's when stuff went wrong. So, for the moment he was going to bask in the fact that he was racking up chips and the envy of every guy eying the woman standing right next to him.

And another woman had been edging toward him on the other side, and he decided to give her a friendly smile. Maybe Selina would be a bit more interested if she noticed someone else checking him out? He'd used that angle to his advantage before.

The other woman touched his shoulder. "Hey, Jimmy."

_Uh-oh. It was the woman he'd picked up his first time here. What was her name? Something with a 'C' and an 'i' - Candi?Condi?Cassi?Carli?Calli? - Calli!_

"Hey, Calli."

"So who's your friend, Jimmy?" she said with a small pout.

"Oh, uh, this is -"

Selina leaned over with a big smile. "Leena. And Jimmy here is just a friend of my brother's," she said patting his cheek, perhaps just a little harder than necessary.

McCoy pushed in between them juggling three drinks. "For you, darlin', little umbrella and all," he said, handing a drink to Selina. "Bud Lite for you, _Jimmy_." He tossed the bottle to Jim and then took a swallow of his own bourbon.

"Just a friend?' Calli asked, noting Jim's body language.

Selina put a hand on McCoy's chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Jimmy is all yours," she said with a mischievous smile.

Bones grinned ear to ear. "Nice to see ya'll won't have to play third wheel anymore Jimmy," he drawled, draping an arm around Selina's shoulders.

"Yeah. Nice." Jim glared at him. Great, not only was Bones never going to let him forget this, but he was going to have to find a way to ditch Calli before they could sneak upstairs.

"Come on, Len," Selina said. "I am tired of listening to this wheel spin. Maybe we could try the tables in the back?"

Jim turned to follow them, but Calli put a restraining hand on his arm. "Sorry, Calli, I have to go. I kind of promised her brother I'd look after her."

"She looks old enough to look after herself," Calli huffed.

He thought fast. "I know, but, Len drinks too much and she has these _episodes_." He waved a hand vaguely around the side of his head. "And, frankly, if I let anything happen to her, I'm pretty sure her brother will rip my throat out." He may have said that last bit with a little too much conviction, because Calli dropped his arm, looking a bit taken aback. Jim took the opening and went off after them before she could recover and ask anymore questions.

* * *

_Note: SI = Starfleet Intelligence_

_Okay, Nyota missed the scene in the bar, so I had to let her watch this one and she needed someone with a sense of humor to watch it with. Since I work on computers all the time, I have gotten to know a lot of programmers and IT guys and have a certain fondness for the breed. Given how easily he cracked Starbase 11 and the Enterprise's computers in the TOS episode _The Menagerie_, Spock must have known a bit about hacking himself. And in AU he is in charge of a team of programmers at the Academy. I figure those are the humans he probably got along best with. Sorenson is a composite of several of my favorite computer geeks, plus a bit of my family (I often dress up as a Valkyrie for Halloween because the look fits me so well). _

_Kirk fast-talking his way out of a situation is another aspect of the harebrained idea theme._

_You know Spock doesn't want to see this. I watched the new Harry Potter movie, and Spock's reaction here is pretty close to Ron's when it comes to seeing his sister Ginnie with her boyfriend._


	28. Chapter 28 Reading Minds

Reading Minds

* * *

Nyota had laughed when she saw Selina wrap herself around McCoy. Kirk must have _really_ ticked her off.

"Yeah, that and the Bud Lite pretty much blows the whole James Bond image," Sorenson said, misunderstanding her reason for laughing.

"Something like that," Nyota said. "I don't suppose we can get copies of this?"

He tapped a few keys. "Anything for a lady who can make Spock smile."

She stared at him.

"Well, not _smile_ smile, but close enough for him." Sorenson grinned.

"Spock told you..?"

"Ha! I knew it!" He drummed the table lightly and smiled wider. "And no, the day Spock divulges personal information on anything but need-to-know, send him straight to sickbay because something is _seriously_ wrong."

Nyota blushed. "Then how?"

"Figuring out how to read him is pretty much an irresistible challenge for a code-breaker. That, and a broad hint from someone in the admiralty that I should be careful not to notice your legs around him." He stared down at the keyboard and blushed slightly. "Spock's an old friend, so kindly report that I was _completely_ focused on your friend there." He looked back at the screen. Nyota suppressed a laugh - yeah, like _that_ wasn't going to bother Spock at all.

"Hey, looks like they're moving toward the back." He selected the figures on the touch screen and set the computer to switch feeds to follow them. But Nyota read Kirk's lips before the view switched and laughed again.

"Now what?" Sorenson asked.

"I read lips" she explained. "I just saw how the Captain brushed off the other lady. He told her the Doctor is a drunk and my friend is a mental case whose hot-headed brother will kill him if he doesn't keep an eye on her." It was difficult to even say it without laughing again.

"Well, I guess that's maybe a little overkill?" He obviously didn't see the humor and she wasn't going to explain. "Anyway, I just need them to give me a few more minutes so I can finish retrieving the digital copy of the Captain's voice print and reprogram the office locks to accept it."

"The Captain's voice print? You can get that?" She was surprised.

"Well, not _officially_, so to speak." he said, concentrating on his keyboard. "But once you're in with command access, it's not exactly impossible."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Nyota said, imagining the sort of havoc that could be played someone's voice ID.

He laughed. "I'm pretty harmless. In fact, as far as I know Spock only has one friend with a bad side to be avoided and she..." He looked at the screen again as the feed switched to the holo-poker machines and shook his head. "...nah..."

He rubbed his eyes. "Any chance I could get some coffee? I think I must be getting tired."

* * *

.

By the time Jim caught up, Bones was sitting by himself at a holo-poker machine.

"Where's Selina?" Jim asked, taking the stool at the machine beside him.

"She went off to powder her nose," McCoy drawled.

"She did what?" Jim said.

"That's what she said, but I think she 'overheard' something and decided to go have a look," Bones whispered.

"And you let her go off alone?"

"Jim," Bones said dryly, "the last time I insisted on accompanying a girl to the powder room, it was Joanna and she was 6 years old."

"Yeah, well I just told Calli I needed to keep an eye on you two because 'Leena's' brother would kill me if anything happened to her." His hand rose involuntarily to his throat. "I'm not entirely sure I wasn't telling the truth."

McCoy chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed you're back to being a third wheel, _Jimmy_."

"_Stop_ that. You know she just did that because she heard my comment about having a nice view," Jim shot back. "And it's not like you weren't appreciating it too."

"Yeah." McCoy grinned. "But I had the good sense to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Something with which you could _both_ use more practice," Selina said from behind him.

Jim grinned at Bones, who glared at him. "You knew she was standing there, didn't you?" McCoy accused. Jim just smiled wider.

Selina crossed to stand between both of them and grabbed their arms. Her voice rang in their heads. _In a situation like this, when I have lowered my shields to listen to the thoughts around me, just keeping your mouth shut does NOT qualify as keeping your thoughts to yourselves. _She glared at both of them before releasing them.

McCoy looked down at his drink, but Jim crossed his arms and stared back at her. "You know, most women would take it as a compliment."

"_I_ am _not_ most women." She narrowed her eyes. "Now control your thoughts or at least divert them. If it helps, imagine that I am our Vulcan friend in drag."

McCoy choked on his drink. "Now that... ::cough:: ... is a... ::cough:: ...disturbing image."

"Excellent." she said. "Then perhaps we can focus on the reason we are here. The entrance to the offices is down the back hall just past the tongo tables. I hope you are a very good locksmith, 'Jimmy', because the locks are voice activated. I have a name and ID from the rather large gentleman standing against the back wall over there, but I believe they also check voice print."

* * *

.

Nyota nearly spit her own coffee when Selina suggested they picture her as Spock in drag.

'Erik' looked up at her with eyebrows raised in polite inquiry.

"She, um, just told them to stop staring at her and suggested that it might help them concentrate on the mission if they imagined her as Spock in drag," she laughed.

He looked at the screen again. "_That_ would take considerable imagination - not to mention a whole tub of brain bleach," he laughed and shook his head with a sort of shiver.

"Now she's telling them she thinks the locks take voice print."

"Maybe you should give them a call. My skeleton key will be set in another minute or two."

* * *

.

"Well that might be a little tougher to crack," Jim admitted just before his communicator beeped. "Jim here."

"Hey, _Jimmy_!" Uhura's voice said. Jim winced. How had she got in on torturing with 'Jimmy'?

"I've got good news for you," she continued. "A mutual friend found the best locksmith _ever_. There's nothing you can't open by saying 'Kirk, Pi Nu 42'. We even made it rhyme so you could remember it." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Thanks. I think I can manage that, _Rapunzel_," he countered. "Tell our mutual friend to get security ready, because this place is likely to need them soon."

"No problem. We're watching, so the cavalry will be ready at the first sign of trouble."

"You're watching?" He scanned along the ceiling for recorders.

"Same locksmith got into the surveillance system," Uhura said. "And we think the closet you're looking for is in the manager's office. Second door on the left once you get upstairs. Good luck."

"Okay." Jim closed his communicator. "I guess we're good to go."

"Just let me create enough distraction to draw the attention of the guard at the back." Selina tilted her head and looked back and forth between them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bones asked.

"I am trying to decide which one of you I will derive the greater pleasure from slapping."

Jim grinned at her and winked. It was bound to be him anyway, so he figured he might as well deserve it. And he had a _good_ imagination.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Thank you for making the decision easy," she said evenly.

She took a step back, closed her eyes for a moment, and then swung around landing a slap that nearly knocked him off his stool. _"How could you!" _she screamed and ran off toward the bar.

Somehow the air suddenly seemed to vibrate with hurt and anger. So much so that Jim almost started to go after her on pure instinct - until he saw the hulking guard at the back starting toward him with clenched his fists. Jim held his hands up and sat down very slowly. A hint of desire began mixed with the anger already in the atmosphere. The guard hesitated and then headed after Selina's retreating figure along with a small stream of other men.

"Damn." Bones swallowed the rest of his drink. "No wonder she has to use Vulcan techniques to control that." He looked around. "Maybe we should move along. I mean _I _want to punch you out and I _know_ what's going on."

Jim nodded, looking toward the bar where two guys were already shoving each other over rights to the seat next to her while the big guard was closing in on them. "I don't know what her range is, I'm hoping it doesn't extend to the hallway, or I might start wanting to punch you out too."

They moved as casually as possible toward the hallway and slipped down to the office door. Jim spoke into the pad on the wall. "Kirk, Pi Nu 42." The door swished open. They moved quietly up the stairs and checked around the corner before turning left. The second door opened to the same code and swished closed behind them.

McCoy tried the closet door and found Lt. Hanlan lying unconscious on the floor. He pulled his medical scanner out of his pocket and ran it over her. "Subdural hematoma. She'll be alright if we can get her back to sickbay soon to relieve the pressure on her brain."

"See," Jim said, untying the bonds on Hanlan's wrists. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Shut up, Jim," Bones growled. "You'll jinx us."

* * *

_What are the chances this going to go off without a hitch? Yep. No much._

_To be fair, Selina hasn't overcharged the emotional atmosphere that much. Bones probably already wanted to punch Jim out. Although I figure having to 'listen' to Bones and Jim thinking about her has definitely p.o.-ed Selina. Bones has the good grace to be embarrassed, but Jim is just not the sort of guy to back down and apologize (unless it's part of a strategic retreat to reposition for another assault)._

_Poor Cmdr. Sorenson is going to be both embarrassed and horrified when he realizes his eyes weren't playing tricks on him._


	29. Chapter 29 Buying Time

Buying Time

* * *

Selina was hunched down behind the counter of the bar. She had retreated to the edge of the bar as soon as the first punches were thrown, thinking she could edge away toward the offices in case she was needed. However the Tygarian bartender had grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. As Tygarians considered humans rather odd-looking, he had done it out of pure fellow-feeling. For which she was profoundly grateful. If someone was going to put an arm around her right now she very much preferred that it be someone who found her not the least bit attractive. It was difficult enough to block lust with her shields completely up. Even non-telepaths could pick up that emotion when it was strong. To hear it from all directions, including from her supposed accomplices had been deeply disturbing.

Now she was nearly shaking with reaction as she tried to re-center and return her shields to proper order. The problem with projecting was that not only could you not entirely block hearing, but to project feelings, you had to actually feel them. Peace, serenity, cooperation - those were easy, especially when she had had time to mediate first. And the feedback loop of hearing their effects on the crowd only made it easier. Strong primitive emotions were far more difficult to handle, particularly because the same feedback loop applied. She had told Spock to stop listening just before she slapped Jim, and she sincerely hoped that he had. She did not want him to be affected by her overload.

The poor bartender seemed to think she was trembling with fright and kept making reassuring noises, covering her head when yet another glass crashed into the wall opposite the counter. If he only knew how very much she would also like to hit someone right now.

Centering was proving difficult. While it had been almost a relief to release the anger that had been building inside her, the feedback required careful suppression. However, the first techniques for control that Vulcans had ever developed were aimed at eliminating violent anger, and they were also the first that she had learned. She was accustomed to restraining her own not inconsiderable temper. The bit of desire she had added to the mix to distract the burly guard from pummeling Jim into dust was proving more difficult. She had buried that part of herself with David and had not dealt with it for a long time. Reinforced by the feedback, it was not dissipating easily. _The feel of Len's arm around her... The rather vivid images in Jim's mind... _

_- NO!_ These things would have no home in her mind, most especially not in a bar and not in this outrageous outfit.  
She took a deep breath and envisioned herself standing in the midst of the flaming pyre of her emotions. She chose to step out...

Disruptor fire shattered a light above the bar. Suddenly everything became very quiet.

"Right." said a deep male voice. "Now that I've got you're attention, the lot of you are going to line up over there. Then we're all going to take a little trip to the back and have a bit of a discussion about just who's going to pay for all this damage."

_Bogozh!_ The back is where the offices are. She doubted the fight had lasted long enough for Jim and Len to get Lt. Hanlan out.

* * *

.

"Don't be so superstitious, Bones." Jim said, pulling out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam up."

"Ah'm sorry Captain. I kanna git a transporter lock," Scotty replied.

Bones glared at him.

"Um, patch me through to Uhura, okay?" Jim said.

There was a moment of dead air and a click. "Uhura here, Captain."

"Tell your locksmith to get their system to drop the shields so we can beam out," he told her.

"Can't do it. The shielding is built into the walls, not computer controlled," she replied. "You're going to have to find a way to carry her out. And I suggest you do it soon. One of their security guys just pulled a disruptor, so the fight is pretty much over now."

"A disruptor? Is Selina okay?"

"I think so. The bartender pulled her down behind the counter when the fighting started."

"Huh. Her and bartenders," Jim said, shaking his head. "Look, these guys are rats and rats always have more than one way out. Are there any other exits?"

"There's a small private transporter pad at the back and a private shuttle port. But besides the guys in the monitor room, the only guards left in the offices right now are watching those."

"Do you know where they keep the weapons?" Kirk asked. They hadn't been able to bring anything but communicators into the casino.

"The cabinet is in the monitor room, but there are three guards in there," she said. "Should I call Spock?"

"No, not yet. We're still stuck in here and the last thing I want is a shoot out between our security and theirs with a bunch of civilians caught in the middle. We'll find a way. Kirk out."

"Seems like we could do with a little more superstition," Bones muttered.

* * *

.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Sorenson asked. The raised eyebrow would have looked Spock-like except for the emotion in the rest of his face.

"So you, uh, know her too then?" Nyota said weakly. She'd known the odds were against keeping it a secret as soon as she realized he'd met Selina before.

"Yeah. You could say that." He was studying his hands on the keyboard. "Allow me amend my prior statement. I have definitely _not_ been completely absorbed in watching her. In fact, I was too embarrassed to look and left the watching entirely to you." He sighed. "They'll probably both believe that."

* * *

.

Selina stood up behind the bar. She could use a few more minutes to settle herself, but she needed to find a way to either buy some time or get back to the offices and help. She carefully picked her way out over the broken glass. Open toes and spike heels were definitely not designed for this situation.

The big guard came over and offered her a hand. "You okay there, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." It was an opportunity. She took his hand. "I am so sorry. I never meant..." She looked around to indicate the damage.

"There's been a bad vibe in the place all morning." He shrugged. "Something was bound to set it off."

Another of the security guys came over to them. "Hey, Belv, time to get these _frazzoos_ moving upstairs."

Selina imagined Hanlan screaming and kicking against a closet door and stumbled against Belv allowing the image to leak into his mind. He paused, and then steered Selina to a bar stool. "Look, Miss, you have a seat. I need to have a word with Mr. Katrell here."

He stepped over to the other guard. "I'm thinking that right now might not be the best time to have a whole bunch of guys crowded up in the office. Ya know, on account of the _guest_ we got sleeping it off up there."

Katrell nodded. "Okay, what do you want to do with them?"

"I figure the cashier's got all their financials. You line them up over there and have them sign transfers for..." he looked around. "I'd say 500 credits each ought to cover it - taking into account our time and trouble and all."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's get them moving."

"You and the other guys should be able to handle it." Belv glanced over his shoulder. "The lady there is pretty shook up. I'm just gonna stay here a couple minutes - make sure she's alright, ya know? Then I'll go up and check on our guest."

Katrell rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know." He turned to the rest. "Okay, you lot. We're going over to the cashier so's you can all pay up. Anyone who doesn't want to cooperate can work it off as a practice dummy for my friends here." There was a groan from the men in line, but they began to move along peacefully.

Belv sat down next to Selina. "You sure you're okay?"

"I think so, yes." She looked down, affecting embarrassment. "I really did not intend - "

"Look, I seen the whole the whole thing from the start," he said. "I don't know what that guy said to you, but I seen his type enough to know he probably deserved to get hit a whole lot harder." He straightened his jacket sleeves. "Wanted to pop him one myself, but ...well, the boss, he don't like me throwing the first punch."

She gave him a little smile. It didn't even require affectation to convey that she appreciated the sentiment, although she much preferred to execute her own revenge.

"You look a little shook up." He put a hand on her shoulder.

_Great, _she thought. _More lust. _She had to try to keep him here to buy time, but there was only so much she could take. "I must look terrible," she said, wiping at her eyes to smudge her make-up in the hopes of making it true.

"Nah," he said and handed her a tissue. "Here, wipe your eyes. A pretty lady like you don't need all that goo anyway."

She took the tissue and dabbed at her face. "Thank you. I just want to look right for..." She looked away as though upset.

"Hey, class act like you don't need none of that to look right." He leaned against the bar. "And you don't need that blonde pipsqueak. Creep like that ain't worth being upset over."

She smiled. She normally did not read thoughts when I guy was trying to pick her up, since it was both unpleasant and unfair, but this was clearly an exceptional case. Belv had correctly assessed that his size and physical prowess would not draw her, so he was giving her space, playing concerned friend to get her to think kindly toward him. That was fine. That strategy of pursuit would take time.

"I suppose you are right," she said, laughing to herself. Belv was a thug with ulterior motives, but he also had a better pick-up artist routine than the 'blonde pipsqueak'. If they got out of this just telling Jim that would probably be revenge enough.

* * *

_Note: 'Bogozh' means 'hell' in Vulcan. Vulcans don't curse, but humans living among them probably pick up and adapt a few words. 'Frazzoo' is entirely made up. Gangster slang changes fairly rapidly even in this century, so new terms are pretty likely in the 23rd too. It was incredibly tempting to write Belv with a NJ accent, because he works in a casino and I live a few hours from Atlantic City. Plus, I picture him looking a bit like a cross between Patrick Warburton and a mid-1990s Sylvester Stallone (with a little of _The Sopranos_ Dante Silvio thrown in)_.


	30. Chapter 30 Drawing Attention

Drawing Attention

* * *

"Bones, do you have Selina's cloak in your purse?" Jim asked.

"It's not a purse, dammit," Bones grouched. "It's traveler's bag. The kind any respectable gambler would carry to bring home his latinum."

"Whatever. Do you have it?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed the cloak to Jim and helped him wrap it around Lt. Hanlan.

"Okay, that covers her head and uniform. If we can get her down to the floor, we ought to be able to get out," Jim said.

Hanlan stirred slightly and nestled against him. "...mmm. nice sheets..." she murmured.

McCoy looked at Jim and then pulled her away from him and picked her up.

"Hey, wait," Jim said. "Why are you carrying her?"

"Two reasons, Jim. (1): I'm a doctor, not an action figure. If there's trouble you're the one who's going to need his hands free. And (2): She's female, so since we want your mind on getting out of here without getting caught, I'm the one who has to carry her."

"Bones, I'm not _that _bad."

"Really? Care to explain what you thought up that made Selina try to slap you into next Tuesday?" McCoy growled. "I'm carrying her."

Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Hold up on leaving that room," Uhura's voice advised. "Two of the guys from the monitor room are coming down the hallway."

Kirk and McCoy flattened up against the wall by the door. They could just hear the sound of the two talking as they walked by.

_"...you see that hot chick Belv's working on at the bar? Think he'll have any luck?"_

_"Maybe. You saw what she came in with. Even Belv's a step up..."_

Jim and Bones looked at each other. "Nah." they said together.

"What was that?" The communicator was still open.

"Nothing," Jim said. "Is the coast clear yet?"

Uhura swore. "No. They've stopped at the stairs. Looks like they're on break or something, just standing there talking."

"Great. Any chance Selina can start another diversion?"

"She's already keeping the guy who fired the disruptor busy at the bar so he won't come up and check on Hanlan," Uhura said. "Look, I'll give you the all clear once they go back to their posts. If they stick around too long, we'll figure something else out to draw them off."

"Okay. We'll wait. Kirk out."

"Well if we're waiting, I'm not standing around holding her," McCoy said, walking over to the couch in the office and laying Hanlan down.

Jim walked over to the window looking out on the floor. "Hey, you can see everything from up here."

"Are you crazy? Get way from there!"

"Relax, Bones. These are one-way. They look like mirrors from the floor." Jim surveyed the scene. "No way."

"What?"

"Selina's at the bar with that huge goon from the floor. She's actually letting him buy her a drink!"

* * *

.

"You got to look at things the right way," Belv said. He knocked his knuckles on the counter. "Groet! Get us a glass of the special."

The bartender placed a small cordial glass filled with a greenish liquid next to her.

"Oh, I could not -"

"Nonsense. On the house," He said with a wave. "This'll fix you right up."

"What is it?" Selina asked.

"Aolian wine," he said with a smile. "I don't guess you ever met an Aolian. They're a stiff, reclusive bunch - worse than Vulcans even - but they make a nice wine."

She hesitated.

He frowned. "Look, I know a lot of guys probably try to put one over on you. But I'm not the kinda guy gonna slip you something. Ask anyone - I don't let that kinda crap happen around here."

She took the glass and sniffed, as though checking the bouquet, while actually searching the veracity of that statement in his thoughts. She saw no deception. Whatever other disreputable things he was involved in, he had a sort of code of honor, and a definition of his own manhood that he would consider greatly diminished if he used such means. And she saw that he would feel insulted if she refused.

She had not tried Aolian wine before, but she knew Ambassador had found it pleasant and he was not fond of strong drinks. "It smells lovely," she said, taking a tentative sip. "It is very nice, almost like cold melon."

"See? I told ya," he said. "Can't stay unhappy with a glass of that. It's like drinking fresh air."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and drank some more.

"It's nothing," he said, shrugging casually. "Day like this, I'll probably have some myself once I'm off duty."

"It is very refreshing," She sipped the rest of the drink, delaying and trying to look shy. He was clearly hoping for her to ask when he'd be off.

"Yeah. I don't know how those Aolians stay so sour when they got something like that to drink," he winked. "That stuff's good medicine."

...good medicine... The implication of the words hit her just as her vision began to blur.

* * *

.

Nyota was drumming her fingers on the desk waiting for the two men on the monitor to move along. She was also becoming a little concerned about Sorenson. He had transformed from happy hacker to brooding Dane, and she was pretty sure they were going to need the creative hacker back.

"You know, Spock is a little over protective with her, but I don't think you have to worry," she said.

"I'm not worried about Spock. If he hasn't killed me yet, he isn't likely to." He gave her a crooked smile.

She chuckled. "Selina has more of a temper, but I don't think she'd kill anyone either."

"Maybe not," he allowed. He glanced back up at the selection of images on the large screen. "_Helviti_!" He leaped up so fast his chair clattered away behind him.

"What is it?"

"Look." The big guard at the bar was catching Selina as she staggered and fell off her stool. Sorenson slammed his hands down on the desk. There was a definite echo of the real Erik the Red in his expression.

"Hold on," Nyota said. "That big guy looks surprised. She might be faking to get him to bring her upstairs. And Spock is listening for her. If something's wrong he'll know."

He shook his head emphatically. "She shuts Spock out when she's dealing with strong emotions and she probably hasn't let him back in yet. We need to get her out of there."

* * *

.

Spock had moved from the back office to the hotel lobby where he had a better view of the casino. A stream of patrons had left hurriedly when the fight began, but following a single shot of weapon fire things seemed to have quieted down. He was waiting for Selina to re-establish contact, having dutifully stopped listening when she had told him to. Although he disliked the notion of disengaging, not only was she fully capable of shutting him out if she chose to, but he had once refused to stop listening in a similar situation. It was not a mistake he would repeat if it could be avoided.

He clasped his hands behind his back and paced. Vulcans do not worry, but he was beginning to become ...apprehensive.

His communicator beeped and he snapped it open quickly. "Spock here."

"Spock, is Selina okay?" This was not what he had anticipated hearing from Nyota.

"I do not know. Is there cause for concern?"

Sorenson's voice cut in. "It looks like she just collapsed at the bar. Try to contact her."

"I shall." He sat down and mentally called to her. There was no response. He reached for her mind. He did not encounter a wall, as when she intended to keep him out, but a sort of blackness and confusion. He shook his head to clear it. "She is not entirely conscious. Do you know how this occurred?"

"The big guard at the bar gave her something to drink." Nyota's voice was worried. "He's picking her up. I think he intends to carry her to the offices."

"Have the Captain and McCoy retrieved Lt. Hanlan yet?" he asked.

"No. They're still stuck up there too," she said. "They might be able to help, but the guards have disruptors and they don't have any weapons."

"Then they are potentially hostages as well." Spock considered the problem. "I believe there may be a way for me to retrieve them."

"Spock, what are you planning to do?" Nyota's voice held a touch of worry.

"Selina believed that a Vulcan would attract too much attention in a casino," he said simply. "I intend to attract attention. Please continue to monitor the situation and advise the Captain when to move. I shall leave Lt. Anders in charge of the security detail. Spock out."

He closed the communicator before she could question him on his plan. He knew that she would not like it.

* * *

_Note: 'Helviti' is an Icelandic swear word, I'm told it is equivalent to 'hell' or 'damn'. _

_I decided Spock needs a chance to get on the action. _


	31. Chapter 31 Big Brothers

Big Brothers

* * *

Dr. McCoy was checking Lt. Hanlan's vitals and trying to ignore Jim, who was, in his opinion, obsessing over Selina sitting at the bar with another guy.

"Bones, look at this! Do you think that's acting?"

"Jim, I'm a doctor not a drama critic, but given that she's trying to keep that walking asteroid from coming up here and finding us, yes, I think it must be acting."

"Really? Even the keeling over part?"

"What?" McCoy jumped up and looked out in time to see Selina being picked up by the man at the bar. "Dammit!" He rummaged in his bag and produced a hypo.

"Uh, Bones, what are you planing to do with that?" Jim asked warily, observing the wild look on his friend's face.

"Relax, Jim. This time it's not for you. It looks like that bastard is bringing her up here and this is the only weapon we've got."

"You're planning on attacking a guy packing a disruptor with a hypo?" Jim asked.

"You got a better plan?"

"I was going to wait until Spock arrived with the cavalry, have you get Hanlan out of here, and then grab a disruptor and hit them from behind," Jim said reasonably. "And if Spock doesn't show, then I figure she must be acting to get him to bring her up here so she can help. But, hey, if you want to rush those guys with just a hypo, don't let me stop you from playing brave kumquat."

Bones stood there a moment looking at the hypo in his hand. Jim was right and worse yet he was being calm and sensible. He glared at him. "Just when did you start growing points on your ears?"

"What? Spock's the only one allowed to think things through?"

Kirk's communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Uhura. Listen, the guy at the bar did something to Selina. Spock's not sure what, but he's going in for her."

"We saw her fall from up here. Look, is there anything we can do so the civilians get out of the way?"

"He's not going in with security," Uhura said. "He thinks you might end up hostages. So he's going to get her in some way that will attract enough attention for you to slip out."

"Seriously?" Kirk asked. "What's he planning to do?"

"I don't know." Uhura did not sound happy. "Just wait for my signal that the other guards have cleared the hall and then get out."

"Will do. Kirk out."

McCoy put his hypo away. He was grinning. "Spock is gonna to take that guy apart."

"Bones, I know he's a little protective when it comes to her, but this is Spock we're talking about. He's probably just going to get close enough to nerve pinch him. Or maybe just _lecture_ him into submission."

"He's only half-Vulcan. Come on, Jim, what would you do if that was your sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

"That explains a lot," Bones said dryly.

* * *

.

As soon as he closed his communicator, Spock strode back to the office simultaneously stripping off his uniform tunic, but leaving the black undershirt. There was a brown long coat hanging in the back office, which he commandeered. He intended to attract attention as a Vulcan, not a Starfleet officer. Without breaking stride he informed Lt. Anders of his orders, leaving the young officer staring after him with an expression of shock (Spock reflected briefly that perhaps Nyota was correct that he should try to wear civilian clothing more often).

Upon entering the casino he was aware of a number of heads turning in his direction, but paid no heed. He quickly identified a large man carrying a woman across the floor and adjusted his speed and course to intercept, stepping in front of them moments later near the center of the establishment.

"Excuse me," Spock said.

The man paused a moment, perhaps only out of the novelty of seeing a Vulcan, but then gave him a hard look and moved to go around him. Spock stepped to the side to block him again. The man tried to shoulder past him. Dropping him quickly with a nerve pinch would be easy, but Spock needed to buy time. He instead moved in front of him again to stop him.

"Whatever you want, see someone else," the man said, nodding to the unconscious woman in his arms. "I got my hands full right now."

"That is why I must speak with you," Spock stated, stepping closer. "I intend to remove her from your hands."

* * *

.

Kirk and McCoy had moved swiftly as soon as Uhura gave the go ahead. The guys in the hall had run into the monitor room almost as soon as Spock approached the goon on the floor and they wanted to be well away before anyone decided to go down and help or watch in person. Once clear of the hallway, they decided to stick close to the wall so they wouldn't be as noticeable. Toward the center of the room, Spock had already attracted quite a crowd. He was speaking in the clear voice he used to project across the bridge during an alert, so even many not in the crowd were absorbed in listening.

"If you will simply allow me to take her," they heard him say, "I will return her to her quarters and see that she receives the proper attention."

There was a scattering of laughter from the crowd. "_That_ is not the sort of attention to which I refer." Jim could almost hear the eyebrow lift in Spock's reply.

As they passed the cashier's booth, they overheard a guard speaking on his communicator. "Belv is going to fight a Vulcan over that chick? I don't got time for jokes, Jatson ...Okay, if you're serious I'll go check it out as soon as I get this last guy processed."

Jim pushed Bones a little faster. "Dammit Jim! Falling in heap from tripping is not going to get us out of here faster!" McCoy hissed.

"Bones, Spock can generally handle more than one guy, but not a bunch of armed guys while he's also trying to get an Selina out of here. We don't need them to wind up as hostages. As soon as I've got both of you safely away, I'm going to back to help him."

* * *

.

"Listen Vulcan," Belv said. "I don't know you from Adam!"

Spock's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Since you have correctly identified me as a Vulcan, it seems improbable that you would find any difficulty in differentiating me from the mythological progenitor of the human race. Nor does it explain your refusal to release her to me."

Belv just stared for a moment. If his hands had not been occupied, he might have slapped his forehead. "Jeez. I thought you guys were supposed to be smart!" he said. "I mean, seeing as the lady is not exactly in any shape to watch out for herself, I'm not going to just hand her over to some stranger."

Spock's eyebrows climbed his forehead. "A surprisingly responsible sentiment coming as it does, from the stranger carrying her away in her present state."

"You think I done this to her?" Belv demanded.

"It would be the most logical conclusion," the Vulcan's voice was completely cold.

"I ain't never drugged any woman!" Belv growled.

"Indeed?" The single word was less question than challenge.

The two men locked eyes. Belv had beaten men to a pulp for lesser insults, and Spock had no difficulty reading the anger and aggression in the other's expression. Belv had never met a Vulcan before, but had heard that they were pacificistic and emotionless. However, over the course of his career he had amassed a wealth of experience reading a variety of aliens. The one before him certainly looked cold, but there was something in his eyes that was definitely not at all peaceful.

"Just what business of yours is it anyway, Vulcan?" Belv demanded.

Spock drew himself up to his full height. "I stand in the place of her brother," he stated formally. He did not expect this man to understand what that statement meant coming from a Vulcan, but he trusted that the basic implications were clear.

"Her brother?" Belv's eyes went wide. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Vulcan's do not 'kid'," Spock said coolly. "Nor did I say that I _was_ her brother, but that I consider my responsibility toward her to be that of a brother."

Belv just gaped at him for a moment. Suddenly something clicked into place and this confrontation with a Vulcan over a human woman made a lot more sense. "So, you're like her guardian or something?"

Spock glanced momentarily at Selina's face, assuring himself that she remained insensible, and then nodded.

"Well, some job you're doing, letting her come here with that creep she was with," Belv said with something approaching righteous indignation. "And that friend of his - he looked like a dealer. Probably the one done this to her."

Spock's eyebrows rose again, but the tension in his posture relaxed slightly. Of all the possible responses he had anticipated, this was not among them. It certainly changed the nature of the conversation. "I did counsel against it," Spock said, looking at Selina's still face. "However, she frequently refuses to heed my advice."

Belv laughed. "You know, I got a sister like that too."

* * *

.

Jim doubled back as soon as Bones had Hanlan safely outside. He saw a line of casino security pushing into the crowd, but didn't hear any sound of conflict. He worked his way into the crowd until he was close enough to see. To his surprise, Spock had Selina in his arms and the big guy who had previously held her was clasping him on the shoulder.

"Nah, he ain't causing any trouble, Katrell," the man said. "Turns out Mr..." He looked at Spock.

"S'chn T'gai" Spock supplied.

The man paused. "Mister ...uh... Mister Vulcan here is the lady's guardian - like an adopted brother or something. Sounds like she listens about as well as Chea, so no wonder she ended up in the middle of a fight!" He and his men laughed. Something also pulled slightly at the edges of Spock's lips. "Anyway," the man continued, looking around. His eyes fell right on Jim and he stopped and pointed. "Hey! That's the guy! Grab him!"

Damn. And Spock couldn't help without blowing his cover. Jim tried to make a break for it, but he was hemmed in by the crowd. One of the security guys grabbed his shoulder. Jim ducked back under his arm and threw him, creating a small break in the crowd. He dashed for it, but the opening closed quickly. The crowd had been waiting for a fight. After initial disappointment, now it looked like they were finally going to get one.

Three men in casino suits were coming at Jim. He crouched and then threw himself sidelong at them, knocking them all to the ground. He came up swinging at the first one to rise and connected with a solid punch. But before he could turn, the other two grabbed his arms. He tried to pull away, only to hear his shirt rip. _Damn. His second best civvies. _Now he was mad. The third guy was coming at him with his fist cocked for a blow, but Jim used the hold of the other two for leverage and swung both feet up to kick him squarely in the chest. The reaction force unbalanced the two holding him and he twisted out of their grip as they went down. However, as he scrambled to his feet, he turned to find a disruptor pointed in his face.

Jim raised his hands slowly and looked over at Spock, who was looking upward shaking his head.

"This is the guy that did that to her," the big man said, dragging Jim over to Spock by his collar.

"I am familiar with the individual." Spock's lips formed a tight line.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the man said, "You get her home and leave him to us. I'll make sure he's taken care of."

Spock seemed to consider the offer briefly before speaking. "While I appreciate your offer, I would greatly prefer to deal with him personally. As you are yourself an elder brother, I am certain you understand."

The man smiled. "You're alright, Vulcan." He slapped Spock on the back and Jim bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Yeah, I understand. But you're sure you don't want no help?"

Spock tilted his head and looked at Jim. "It would be gratifying to observe him being properly ejected from your establishment."

* * *

.

Jim had followed quietly until they were inside the station transporter room and then flashed Spock a trademark grin. "I never knew you could act!"

"Act?" Spock queried.

"That bit about wanting to see me 'properly ejected' - it was genius! You made sure they went along with letting me go without ever breaking character."

"There was no character to break." Spock shrugged slightly, careful not to disturb Selina.

"What do you mean there was no character to break?"

"Actual acting requires prevarication. Nothing that I said deviated, technically, from the truth. I do regard Selina as though she were a sister and given the danger to which you exposed her, I admit that I found the sight of you forcibly thrown from the doorway somewhat gratifying." He carefully stepped up onto the transporter pad and turned. "You landed well, by the way."

"Years of practice," Jim said and laughed. Every now and then Spock seemed almost human.

* * *

_N: S'chn T'gai is the unpronouncible other name given for Spock in one of the ST novels. The name 'Spock' might be too well known, given that he's the only Vulcan in Starfleet, and Spock isn't taking any chances._

_Spock was also looking up and shaking his head to let Uhura know not to send in security yet._

_When I started writing this, it was going to be a pure fight scene. However, Belv seemed to have other ideas and 'I got a sister like that too.' just had to become part of the story. But Kirk still had to tear a shirt in a fight (That's such a Trek staple, my daughter actually expressed surprise when Kirk _didn't_ tear his shirt fighting with Khan in that TOS episode.) _


	32. Chapter 32 Competition

**Competition**

**

* * *

**

When they materialized on the _Enterprise_, Nyota was waiting along with Erik in the transporter room. She headed toward Spock and Selina. "How is she?"

"I believe she is suffering from an unintended reaction rather than deliberate attempt to incapacitate," Spock replied. "However, I have not yet probed her mental state closely enough to determine the effects." He stepped down from the pad. "Cmdr. Sorenson, if you would assist?"

He stepped forward and took Selina from Spock's arms. She stirred slightly. "Shhh" Sorenson said softly. "I've got you." Her head rolled back against his chest and she became quiet again. Spock removed the long coat and placed it over her before reaching forward and placing two fingers to her temple. His gaze became unfocused for a few moments, and then he met the other man's eyes. "She is semi-conscious, but her thoughts are disordered. It is much like the reaction she had to the 'candies' at B'Fret's farewell party."

Sorenson frowned. "I remember. Do you think it would be better to let her sleep it off or inflict her on sickbay?"

Spock stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "I believe sickbay would be best since we cannot be certain. Please inform Dr. McCoy of my suspicion as to the chemical compound involved."

Erik raised his eyebrows at Spock. "You're not taking her back, are you?"

Spock tilted his head and looked at Selina's face. "She appears to be content."

"I'll take her," he said with a tight smile. "But if she wakes up and decks me before we get there, I'm holding you responsible."

One corner of Spock's mouth turned fractionally upward. "I consider that to be an acceptable risk."

"You would," he said.

"I could take her," Kirk offered.

All three of them looked at him like he'd just proposed setting the ship's self-destruct mechanism.

"That won't be necessary," Sorenson said, carrying her out the door. "Come on, Grey, let's get you to sickbay."

Kirk looked at Spock after they left. "Grey?"

"A ...nickname," Spock explained. "A reference to a fictional character who was quite skilled with a rapier."

Nyota laughed, realizing the reference and remembering that character's usual companion. "Nothing," she said when Kirk looked at her for an explanation. "I think I'll make sure he gets her to sickbay alright."

* * *

.

Selina had drifted in and out of darkness and a confusion of ideas and images. At one point, she thought Spock had called to her, but when she had tried to respond, she had connected only with a series of her own memories of him, as well as some fantastical elements she knew had never happened. She had even imaged him asserting that he would act in place of a brother as her guardian - except that while she was without a father or brothers, she was neither underage nor a Vulcan for such conventions to apply. Sometime later, she thought she had felt Spock's mind, but then she'd heard a voice from the past and drifted into another old memory.

Now, finally, she recalled what had happened and felt once more in control of own her mind. She opened her eyes. Sickbay again. She swore softly to herself.

"How are you feeling?" Nyota was sitting beside her.

"I believe I have returned to myself again," she said, sitting up. "How is Lt. Hanlan?"

"She had a bad blow to the head, but we got her out in time. She'll make a full recovery." Len came over to her bed. "Hu is gonna pull through too. You gave us quite a scare though. Whatever possessed you to let a guy like that buy you a drink?"

"He did not intend to drug me," she said. "I believe you will find that Aolian wine contains a substance similar to heraladil."

"Yeah. Spock thought that might be it," Len said. "We just didn't know how you'd wound up taking it."

"But that drug's a mild stimulant and with anti-depressant properties," Nurse Chapel said.

"Check the rare reactions listing for it," Selina said with a wry smile. "My picture is probably there." She noticed her clothing and looked puzzled.

"I was told you'd be a lot happier if you woke up in your own clothes," Nyota said. "So Christine and I got you changed."

"Much happier. Thank you." Selina began to get off the bed.

"Whoa there," Len objected. "At least let me make sure you're okay before I let you bolt out of here."

"I am quite recovered and have been absent too long from my other duties," she protested.

"Spock already spoke with the Ambassador. He and that Starfleet computer expert got enough information from the station and casino computers to show Vekalthian smugglers were behind the attack. Once both sides realized they were being manipulated for someone else's profit, they came around to cooperating pretty quickly." Len grinned at her. "So, except for some final shindig, _you_ are officially on leave."

"I see." She took a moment to process that. "Then kindly release me from sickbay so that I may enjoy it."

"Since the main concern is that your head is clear, I'll make a deal with you." Len smiled, producing a small 3D chess set. "I'm not as good as Spock, but I can hold my own. Beat me and you're free to go."

* * *

.

Jim was in the gym equipment room with Bones having just finished their workout, but hanging around and waiting to watch Selina finally fence Sulu.

"So I understand that was about the fastest checkmate in history," Jim teased.

"It wasn't that bad," Bones protested. "Especially considering she and Spock stalemate 9 times out of 10 and I haven't beaten the pointy-eared computer yet."

"Uhura says the white pieces practically slunk off the board in shame."

"Yeah, well at least she seems to have decided humiliating me in chess counts for a good hard slap, so she might forgive me now for not keeping my thoughts in check." Bones grinned. "I understand Uhura made her a present of that vid of you being tossed out of the casino."

"That fact that she likes it just shows she's interested." Jim grinned back at him.

"So you've decided to settle for her being interested in you for comic relief, _Jimmy_?"

Jim winced. "Stop it with 'Jimmy' already. _And_ she never would've cozied up to you if she hadn't been just a little jealous of Calli checking me out."

"R-i-ight" Bones scoffed. "Jim, the only one around here jealous is you. You can't stand that I might get the girl for once."

"_What_, may I ask," came a voice from the doorway, "makes you think that either one of you would get any girl?"

Bones looked at Jim. "Just how long has she been standing there?" he whispered.

"Quite long enough." Selina stepped forward and glared at both of them. "And I have had _more than enough_ of this nonsense for today. Allow me to explain something to both of you. I am not 'interested' in any sense of the word, and most especially _not_ in the sense of being some sort of prize in your private competition. In fact, -"

"Hey, Selina. Are you ready yet?" Sulu ducked into the room hefting his foil.

Selina smiled slowly. "In fact, do you wish to know whom I would prefer?" She spun around, grabbed Sulu by his jacket, pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

It was only due to his long dedication to fencing that Sulu did not drop his foil in shock. However, following a moment of stunned surprise, he thought 'What would d'Artagnan do?' He wrapped his free arm around her and returned the kiss, while holding the foil at guard toward the other two men. He had no idea what he had done to earn this, but it fed nicely into every fantasy he had ever entertained about being d'Artagnan with the fair Constance.

She pushed him back suddenly. "Constance was a twit! Next time, try Zorro and Elena!" She grabbed a foil and strode out to the practice floor.

Hikaru looked at the two dumbfounded senior officers in front of him. A wide grin spread over his face. He saluted smartly with his foil, slashed a 'Z' in the air and strutted out after her.

Jim and Bones looked at one another. "Nah" they said.

"You know she only did that because we pissed her off," Bones said.

"Not only that, but she's cheating," Jim added. "She's good, but Sulu is better. At least he is when he's not distracted - and I don't see how he couldn't be after that."

Laughter came from the doorway. Uhura was standing there shaking her head. "Now that Hikaru is picturing himself as Zorro, he's going to give her a great fight - which is exactly what she wanted. If you two can manage to swim out of denial, you might want to come up and watch."

The bout had just begun by the time Kirk and McCoy joined Nyota on the low bleachers. Considering how much aggravation they'd caused her new friend, she was enjoying their discomfort even more than the competition. She decided to have a little more fun with them.

"Looks like they're both fencing in a more Spanish style, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kirk said. "But I don't get the reference. I mean Sulu would have fought just as well as d'Artagnan and I thought she styled herself as whoever 'Grey' is."

" 'Grey' is just a joke between her and Erik. But in the 21st century remake of Zorro, the governor's daughter knew how to fence and fought Zorro when he first tried to escape from the mansion." Nyota smiled. "It was really steamy scene, almost more _paso doble _than fencing."

She paused for a moment as they watched Sulu counter-attack against a particularly aggressive advance. "You should really watch it some time." Nyota grinned evilly. "The fencing was definitely a metaphor for passionate sex."

"Indeed?" Spock's voice came from behind her. _Damn. He was supposed to be helping Erik. _

"Uh, I was just explaining an old film reference," Nyota said, moving over to make room for him.

Spock sat down between them. "May I inquire what occasioned that particular reference?"

All three of them were quiet, waiting for someone else to speak. Nyota broke first. "Selina said something to Hikaru about Zorro and Elena just before the bout started," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It must have been an extraordinary remark to require that specific explanation."

"It was ...more the context," McCoy mumbled.

"Please elaborate Doctor." Spock tilted his head to the side, looking at McCoy. Neither he nor the Captain seemed inclined to respond, although they both looked distinctly uncomfortable. He turned to Nyota. "Please, I would prefer not to have to ask her directly."

She sighed. Vulcans didn't worry, but he was so cute when he did. And it _was_ her fault for talking about the movie. "She got fed up with these two competing for her, so when Hikaru walked in, she kissed him. It must have made him think of d'Artagnan and Constance, but I guess she isn't a big fan of Constance. She pushed him away and said Zorro and Elena would have been better."

Spock's eyebrows rose to half-mast. "I see."

"Look, Spock," Kirk put in. "Sulu's the best helmsman we've got and it really wasn't his fault. He was probably more surprised than we were."

Spock turned his attention to the bout. Sulu had just scored a point. "He does not appear to have been unnerved by the encounter."

"He's probably realized she just did it because she caught us arguing over her," McCoy said. "She just wanted to show us we weren't her only options."

One eyebrow rose again. "_Clearly_, you are not."

Kirk frowned. "Spock, you don't think she's actually interested in him?"

Spock had returned to watching the bout. "An attraction to Mr. Sulu would not be wholly illogical. He possesses several qualities that she has found appealing in other men. And she is not prone to kissing men in whom she has no interest."

Nyota was watching as much as listening to the discussion. Jim and Bones were both looking slightly ill. Spock, however, seemed far less concerned than she had expected. He sounded more like he was analyzing the results of a simulation than his sister's romantic interests. And the corner of his mouth was definitely struggling to move upward. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Spock," she said in a low voice. "You swore to her that you wouldn't play matchmaker again."

His eyebrows rose. "I do not recall making any vow to her. She merely threatened me with a now extinct fan club were I to interfere again." There was a trace of amusement in his eyes.

"You didn't."

"Until now Mr. Sulu had not occurred to me as a potential match." Spock shook his head. "This is most interesting."

"Interesting?" McCoy asked. "You didn't much care for me or Jim flirting with her, but she practically throws herself at Sulu and all you have to say is 'interesting'?"

Spock shrugged. "Mr. Sulu is neither a womanizer nor given to emotional outbursts. In fact, I have observed him to be calm, discrete and reliable." The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Selina has made it quite clear that my opinion has no bearing in such matters but were she to take him as a lover I do not think I would find it objectionable."

Kirk and McCoy were aghast. Nyota bit her cheeks to keep from laughing. Spock would absolutely never admit it, but he was enjoying this. Either he had figured it out or there was something going on that he was not telling her.

There was a small round of applause as Sulu scored the winning point. The two removed their masks and shook hands. Sulu nodded toward the four bridge officers in the audience and Selina leaned closer and said something that made him laugh. They both turned toward their friends, saluted and slashed their initials in the air. Then they made exaggerated stage bows and headed back to the locker rooms still smiling.

Nyota fell against Spock's shoulder laughing. Kirk and McCoy looked at them and then at each other before giving in and laughing too.

"How did you manage to set that up?" Kirk asked, staring at Spock in amazement.

"I do not know," Spock replied. "I would not have known anything unusual had occurred until the end of the bout if I had not overheard Lt. Uhura's cinematic critique."

Nyota nodded. "He really didn't know. In fact, she surprised me too. It wasn't quite what we'd had planned."

"Well, you're not getting out of it so easily Spock." McCoy grinned. "You may not have helped planning that prank, but this time you definitely took part."

"Vulcans do not engage in pranks, Doctor," Spock said smoothly. "However, we do understand the logic of assisting in the measured application of retribution."

Kirk slapped him on the back. "And you said you couldn't act!"

* * *

_Yes, Selina and Nyota totally pwnd them, even if the plan was adapted to take advantage of circumstances. Selina did tell Nyota after the shopping expedition that the 'sort of revenge they might extract jointly should be more than enough to deter any sentient male from playing games'. The only question now is whether she's over-estimated the sentience of human males when it comes to pursuing women._

_I really meant to write this differently, but somehow Sulu kept walking into the scene and Selina insisted it would be more fun if she kissed him. Then I had to work out how Spock would deal with that. Fortunately, he knows her well enough to have caught on and played along._

_Jim and Bones took it well enough though - although Jim knows perfectly well that Spock hates it when people slap him on the back._

_PS: Bonus geek points to anyone who has figured out why Sorenson calls Selina 'Grey'._


	33. Chapter 33 'I Kissed a Girl'

**'I Kissed a Girl'**

**

* * *

**

After the stunt, Spock had expressed the opinion that Selina was likely to avail herself of the women's private yoga studio to meditate, so there was no point in waiting for her to emerge soon. And Uhura had refused to provide any further information. The way she had been smiling at Spock when they wandered off together, Jim had a sense that there was also no point in waiting for either of them to be available for further questioning anytime soon. So he went to the men's locker room looking for Sulu.

Hikaru was sitting in front of a locker, pulling his boots on. When he noticed Jim, he began to whistle. It took Jim a minute to place the tune.

" 'I Kissed a Girl' - very funny, Hikaru."

The helmsman grinned up at him. "I thought so."

"Between you and Spock, I should start a theatre company," Jim said, sitting down. "I could've sworn you were totally surprised when she kissed you."

"I was," Hikaru said. "I thought I was going to interrupt you getting chewed out. Getting slammed up against the wall and kissed was the last thing I expected."

"Uhura said it surprised her too, since it wasn't what they were planning." Jim shook his head. "I guess you just walked in at the wrong time."

"_Wrong_ time?" Hikaru gave him a huge smile. "_I'm_ not complaining."

"Yeah, you didn't look too unhappy," Jim chuckled. "When did she let you in on it?"

"She came over and sort of apologized before we took our positions. That's why we only went one bout," he explained. "She said she was more tired than she'd thought and needed to spend some time meditating. Gave me a good fight anyway. Someday, I'll have to see if I can still beat her when she's not dead on her feet."

Jim thought back over the morning. She'd woken up 'hearing' Hanlan being attacked, saved three of his men in the middle of a shoot out, tried to move negotiations along while also 'listening' for Hanlan to wake up, and then gotten drugged helping with a rescue mission. All while still operating on a sleep deficit, and then there was whatever having her shields down in the casino had cost her. Even though she'd just thoroughly gotten back at him, he suddenly felt a bit like a cad for adding to that.

"Well, it's been a long day. And Bones and I probably deserved it," Jim said. "I'm just sorry you got caught in the middle."

Hikaru laughed. "I'm not. The telepathy thing was kind of weird, but I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with a practical joke. _And_, she promised she'd reward me later for being such a good sport." He winked and walked out whistling.

* * *

.

As soon as they walked into his quarters, Nyota turned and threw her arms around Spock. "You were brilliant!" she said, kissing him. His hands rose to her back and pulled her close as he savored his reward.

"I never realized that you found fencing so ...stimulating," he observed when his lips were free again.

She smiled and ran a finger along the edge of his ear. "And to think I was actually worried when you showed up."

"Once I realized the game, I surmised that you would appreciate it if I contributed." He reached over to tap the privacy code on the door pad.

"You surmised correctly," she replied, moving to run her hands appreciatively along the firm back muscles under his shirt. "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"I would have realized immediately if you had not implied that she had seen his thoughts," Spock murmured, his mouth moving softly against her neck.

Nyota's hands paused on his back in mid-caress. Hikaru's usual foil style was French school. Selina might have just guessed or thrown the Zorro reference out there as an excuse to break way. Spock had stopped nuzzling her neck and was looking at her. With this much close contact and no reason to maintain his shields, he had almost certainly caught glimpse of the scene that had just flashed through her mind.

"She's had her shields at least partially down most of the day and kissing him was total improv," Nyota said. "I'm sure it was just a slip, maybe surprise when he kissed her back like that?"

An eyebrow had risen slightly. "Possibly. However, that a man would return her kiss should hardly have been a surprise." His head was tilted to the side, and he had the sort of look he wore when parsing the translation of a particularly challenging text.

"Spock, what is going on in that brilliant head?" she asked.

"You know that I do not lie, Nyota. While my statements were tailored to meet the requirements of the game as I understood it, none of my comments were technically untrue." He leaned his forehead against hers. "But do not be concerned. My 'inner big brother' is firmly in check."

She studied the lower portion of his face. He did not look disturbed. In fact, there was a very faint smile. "I think I'm more concerned about you inner matchmaker," she said, suddenly suspicious. "I noticed you didn't exactly swear you'd never do anything like that again."

"I had told her that I would not 'play Cyrano' again. But I never swore that I would not ...encourage... the sort of connection that might persuade her to cease being heedless of her own well-being." His lips showed the hint of a sly smile.

"But you saw it. This was a joke." Nyota's eyes were wide. "You don't think she and Hikaru...?"

His shook his head. "While such a choice might be reasonable, I do not believe that she has designs on our helmsman."

"How do you know?" Nyota was beginning to wonder now herself.

"In the same way that I deduced your game: by the second point that she unnecessarily allowed. The first might have been due to fatigue, but the second could only have been because her attention was divided." He cupped Nyota's chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "If she had truly desired him, he would have held her focus."

Nyota smiled. She could drown in those eyes. "Do you know what I desire?" she asked, pulling him back down into a kiss.

* * *

.

Christine Chapel walked into the women's locker looking for Selina. She had more or less chased Leonard back to sickbay, but now that a decent interval had passed, she decided to check on Selina herself. She found her sitting quietly in the women's yoga studio and was just about to leave her undisturbed when Selina opened her eyes and began to stand.

"Christine, I believe you know by now that our original plan has been altered?" she asked, her usual composure again in place.

"Yes, I was sitting a little behind everyone so I could hear what Nyota was going to say to them," Christine chuckled. "It wasn't quite what I'd expected to hear."

"Forgive me. I had not expected to encounter Jim and Len discussing me in the equipment room. I am afraid that I ...lost my temper." She looked down for a moment. "When the opportunity to improvise presented itself, I did so."

Christine smiled. "Hey, I don't blame you. Given an opportunity like that to kiss Hikaru, I would have grabbed it too."

Selina's eyebrows rose.

"Don't be surprised," Christine said. "Ever since he started doing those fencing demonstrations, as many women have been interested in him as in your 'brother'."

Selina placed a hand over her eyes. "Please tell me I did not just hear that. Surely Spock could not have acquired another fan club?"

Christine laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone likes Nyota. As long as he's with her, he's pretty safe."

"I noticed that he had joined the audience. I hope that I did not cause him undue concern?"

"I think he was just fine," Christine said. "In fact, after a few minutes he was playing right along."

A single eyebrow rose in disbelief. "_Spock_ played along?"

"Oh, you would have been so proud of him! He explained in that perfectly dispassionate voice why it wouldn't be illogical for you to fancy Hikaru until Leonard and the Captain both looked nearly sick," she recounted gleefully. "And to top it all off, he told them he'd be fine with it if you took Sulu for a lover, even though he hadn't considered him before as a potential match!"

The sparkle in Selina's eyes died at the words 'potential match'. Though her face remained calm, one hand balled in a fist at her side. "He said the words 'potential match'?"

"He even had Nyota going for a moment with that one - made it sound like maybe he'd intended to fix you up with Hikaru."

Selina's head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed in thought. She looked as though she were considering something unpleasant.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked.

"Since he is in no real danger from his new fan club, I am wondering if Nyota would forgive me if I caused him physical damage."

"What? Why? I thought you'd like it that he played along."

"I do, but he never lies if he can at all avoid it." Selina's lips formed a tight line. "Let us just say that there is a history to that particular turn of phrase. And I had _thought_ I had provided sufficient deterrent to prevent it from recurring."

"Well, we could always use the original plan on _him_," Christine suggested.

She shook her head, but a small smile formed. "He knows me too well. He would know immediately that it was an act - although, he might break an all time record for single eyebrow lift." Her own lifted slightly at the notion.

"For that, you'd have to kiss Jim or Leonard - or better yet, both!"

"Not an entirely unappealing prospect, but we have just worked too hard to lay that rivalry to rest." The corner of her mouth twisted. "Besides, I am reasonably certain that both of them would be quite uncomfortable with what actually kissing me might entail."

It was Christine's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"I am afraid that I am rather seriously out of practice when it comes to maintaining my shields when a kiss is at all enjoyable." Selina sighed and looked away. "Most men find having their thoughts exposed in such a situation rather disconcerting."

"So I take it that kissing Hikaru was enjoyable?" Christine grinned.

"Yes." Selina blushed slightly. "Fencing is not all he that he excels in."

"In that case, I don't feel so bad about not taking part in the joke," Christine replied. "Although I would really have loved to have seen Leonard's face if you'd kissed me."

* * *

_I was listening to the song in the title when the original idea came to me, but then when Sulu kept jumping into my scene I realized it could still work (and it's maybe a bit more amusing when you consider that George Takei came out a couple years ago, although in my story Sulu is fairly straight). This just makes Spock's decision to interfere a bit more complicated and gives Selina a heads up that he's up to something._

_Selina doesn't want to come between two friends, but what are the chances that she's actually laid the rivalry over her to rest? Or that she will keep turning them down if she becomes hacked off enough at Spock for matchmaking?_


	34. Chapter 34 Men's Club

**Men's Club**

**

* * *

**

Jim walked into McCoy's quarters and sat down. Bones wished for the umpteenth time that he'd forced Jim to get in the habit of knocking back when they were roommates.

"I'm busy Jim, go bother the physician on-call," McCoy said, taking a swallow of whiskey.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Jim asked.

"The day isn't even over and I've already done two emergency surgeries and gotten dragged into one of your cockamamie schemes." McCoy looked at him balefully. "Do you have any idea how much paperwork that involves? Having to do it stone cold sober would constitute unnecessary cruelty."

Jim raised his hands defensively. "Hey, it's not like I don't have reports to write too."

"You managed to foist most of it off on the station chief on the excuse that the majority of the action happened there," Bones grumbled. "And you seem to have talked that friendly giant of a computer expert into summing up the stuff from the casino. All you've got to do is write up a couple commendations and sign them."

"Don't be jealous of my natural leadership abilities," Jim grinned. "Besides, Sorenson volunteered. He and Spock seem to go back a ways. I think he's planning to do Spock a favor and edit his role a bit."

"More like he's going to edit Selina out of it as much as possible," McCoy said. "The ambassador came by while she was out and asked me to leave her reaction out of my reports. Said if I wrote it up, he'd just have to have it redacted later so I might as well save myself the trouble. I should probably be grateful - a drugged civilian Federation official is a whole other mound of paperwork - and it's not like there's any mention in her medical records of ever being expose to heraladil before."

"Well, it's not like it's exactly a _prescription_ drug. And from what Spock said, the last time she had it was in spiked candies," Jim said. "I got the impression they didn't know they were spiked until it after it affected her." He chuckled. "She must have woken up wanting to kill someone, because neither of them wanted to even carry her to sickbay. Spock more or less tricked Sorenson into it."

"What? You didn't volunteer?" Bones asked.

"I tried." Jim shrugged. "You shoulda seen the look I got from Uhura."

"Just as well Sorenson brought her," McCoy told him. "He's the one who suggested that she'd probably put up with being kept for observation if someone played chess with her. I'm not sure how I'd have kept her otherwise. I'd already pissed her off enough by that point."

"Yeah, actually that's what I came by to talk about," Jim said. "I talked to Sulu afterward and even though they had good laugh about it, well, you know how controlled she usually is? I feel like maybe we sort of pushed her off the end of her rope."

"My God," Bones said, staring at his glass. "I've only had one of these and I'm already imagining things. Did I just hear Jim Kirk say he feels badly about how he's behaved toward a woman?"

"Seriously, Bones, I'm not that bad." Jim scowled at him. "In fact, I was hoping you might have some idea of how to apologize."

"I apologized for letting my thoughts wander, but damned if I know how to make up for acting like she was some trophy I could shove in your face." Bones shook his head. "You're the smooth talker. Most women forgive you even when you treat them like just another notch on your bedpost. I should be asking _you_ for advice."

"The problem is, like she said, she is not most women. And I somehow doubt that Spock or Uhura are going to help me out here."

"Well don't look at me," Bones said. "Go ask that walking redwood. Seems like he knows her almost as well as Spock."

* * *

.

When Jim entered the computer center, he heard laughter booming from inside. It didn't take long to identify the source. Nurse Chapel was sitting on the desk next to Sorenson, who was holding his ribs against tremors of laughter.

"And that," he said between hoots of laughter, "is another reason I got well out of sickbay before she woke up!"

"You didn't do anything but carry her in and tell us to get her into her own clothing - which was a great idea by the way," Chapel said. "You wouldn't have had anything to worry about."

"Ha! Spock was the only one safe, and even he wasn't taking any chances." He chuckled and shook his head. "Conniving Vulcan made me carry her the last time too."

"I did offer," Jim interjected, walking over.

"Oh, hi, Captain," Sorenson said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Christine nodded at Kirk, looking a little embarrassed. She leaned over to Sorenson. "I think I'll tell you the rest after you're done," she said _sotto voce_ and headed out the door.

"I'm almost finished. I'll have everything ready for you in a little bit," Sorenson reported, gluing his eyes to his screen.

"That's not why I came by." Jim sat down next to him. "Sounds like Christine was filling you in on what just happened. I get the impression that you know Selina?"

He shrugged, eyes still on his work. "Spock doesn't have a whole lot of friends. We eventually all seem get to know one another."

"But it seems like you must know Selina pretty well," Jim persisted. "I mean, you even have a nickname for her."

"_That_ arose purely out of self-defense." Sorenson chuckled, one hand lifting to his beard. "It's 'Grey' only because she didn't like being called 'Mouse' and she's a lot better with a rapier than I am with a broadsword."

Kirk puzzled a moment, but decided he'd figure that one out later. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?"

Sorenson bit his lip and nodded still without looking up. "You can ask, Captain. And because you outrank me, I will even try very, very hard not to laugh."

"Okay," Jim said. "But, this isn't Starfleet business, so call me Jim."

He shook his head and looked at Kirk out of the corner of one eye. "I think I'll stick with Capt. Kirk, because if I think of you as just another confused guy trying to pick her up, I am definitely going to laugh."

"Right." Jim started again. "The thing is, I'd like to apologize to her, but I'm not quite sure how."

"I see. If you'll allow me to imitate our Vulcan friend for a moment," he said, straightening his face and lifting one eyebrow, "I believe the standard and accepted approach for executing an apology is to say 'I am sorry'."

Kirk laughed. "Hey, that's pretty good. Does the eyebrow thing just start working after you've known him long enough?"

"You either have it or you don't," he said with a grin. "But the advice is sound."

"Well it _sounds_ easy, but, look, usually I don't need advice for this sort of thing." Jim ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that somehow with her I keep sticking my foot in my mouth."

Sorenson looked over and then reached across, offering his hand. "Join the club. We'd have come up with a secret handshake, but since the club includes most of the male humanoids in the quadrant, there wouldn't have been much of a point, eh?"

Jim took his hand. "You too?"

"Long time ago." He quirked a smile. "She's mostly forgiven me, so now we're mostly friends. Why else do you think Spock would just hand her to me like that?"

"So you'll help me out?" Jim asked hopefully.

Sorenson barked a laugh. "_Absolutely not_."

* * *

.

Dr. Leonard McCoy had finally - _hallelujah! _- completed the mountain of reports and forms (somehow still referred to as paperwork, although not a single sheet of actual paper was involved) that were the lot of ship department heads. Taking an extra shot of liquid courage, he decided to try to see Selina and diagnose the extent of the damage to his (admittedly already slim) chances with her. At the very least, he might find a way to apologize, although his track record when it came to apologizing to women was definitely not encouraging.

He nearly collided with Jim as he stepped out of the turbolift. "Dammit, Jim, watch where you're going!"

Jim fell into step beside him, flashing a trademark grin. "I'm guessing you're going the same place I am."

"Yeah, probably," McCoy allowed. "Well, we ticked her off together. I guess we might as well apologize together. I don't suppose you got any advice from Sorenson?"

"Not much. Just told me to say I'm sorry," Jim replied. "Otherwise, he seemed pretty set on staying out of it."

They turned the corner into the hallway containing Selina's quarters just in time to watch her extend a hand to Sulu as he walked through her door.

"Damn. So much for that," Bones growled, starting to turn around.

"Wait a minute. He said she told him that she was going to reward him later for being a good sport," Jim said, stopping him.

"Reward him?" McCoy asked.

"Hey, it was all just a joke ...I think." Jim shook off the thought of the grin on Hikaru's face. "Maybe he's just picking up a bottle of wine and he'll out in a minute?"

Bones just stared at him. "Jim, that optimism of yours is beginning to border on the delusional."

Jim looked back toward her door and was about to reply, when they saw Spock coming around the bend at the opposite end of the hall, clearly headed for Selina's quarters. McCoy could almost see the little cartoon angel and devil perched on each of Jim's shoulders as he considered what to do. On the one hand, Sulu had just walked in, so if Spock came by now, he'd interrupt anything that could possibly happen, leaving Jim a chance. On the other hand, Sulu was his friend, and if the situation was reversed...

Jim jogged down the hallway with Bones at his heels. "Spock, we were just looking for you!" he called, intercepting Spock a few paces ahead of Selina's door.

Spock stopped and nodded acknowledgment to each of them. "Captain. Doctor. Is there something you require?"

"Yes, we wanted to talk to you about..." Jim began, racking his brain for something. Almost together, McCoy said "Heraladil." while Jim said "The casino."

Spock raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat confused.

"Um, that is," the Doctor said, willing Jim to keep his mouth shut. "I wanted to ask you how you knew Selina had taken something similar to heraladil in the casino. There's no mention of a prior reaction in her records."

"Her mental state was quite similar to the previous instance of exposure," Spock explained. "However, on that occasion, due to the lateness of the hour, I did not immediately realize that she had not simply fallen asleep. We were alerted by a colleague's surprise that she would sleep after eating so many of his 'special candies'. She recovered before we could transport her to the infirmary and quite _strenuously_ refused medical attention. Consequently, there is no official record."

Spock attempted to continue toward Selina's door, but Jim caught his arm. " 'We' being you and Sorenson?" Jim asked. "She didn't really deck him, did she?"

Spock turned and clasped his hands behind his back. "She was somewhat ...alarmed... when she regained full consciousness. However, she did not become violent until Mr. Sorenson attempted to use his superior size to compel her to see a physician." He looked down at the floor. "In hindsight, I should have warned him earlier that she had been trained in _Suus mahna_."

McCoy laughed. "No wonder he backed away so fast after putting her on the biobed."

Spock nodded. "I trust that answers your questions, Doctor." He began to move toward Selina's door again.

"Uh, wait, Spock," Jim said. "I...also wanted to make sure everything was in place for closing down the casino."

"_As you know_, Captain, the evidence uncovered has persuaded Mr. Newcomb to enter early retirement in preference to facing charges of negligence. The raid on the facility will be conducted 30 minutes past the close of business tonight by Mr. Betz, whom Cmdr. Giotto believes to be quite competent to accomplish the task," Spock reported. "And Cmdr. Sorenson has alarms in place to signal if the private transporter or shuttle bay are accessed."

"Um, yes, very good." Jim looked at McCoy to jump in.

Bones turned his hands up slightly, looking back at Jim. Spock slowly arched an eyebrow, looking at one man, then the other. "If that will be all gentlemen?"

The two men stepped aside. If anything was going on in there, at least they should have bought them enough time to think of setting the privacy code.

* * *

_AN:_ Suus mahna_ is a highly effective Vulcan martial art. It isn't mentioned in TOS, but T'Pol demonstrates it in the_ Enterprise _series_.

_Minor cliff-hangar. bwahaha!_

_We had some girl bonding, so I figured it was time for the guys to show a little solidarity. Jim really isn't __that__ bad - when the competition isn't head-to-head, he's got a friend's back, even if it means losing out himself (same goes for Bones). Sorenson may be excused for refusing to provide advice to Jim (beyond say 'I am sorry', which is good advice) on the basis of having sound survival instincts._

_The trope of having some of the characters improvise (somewhat awkwardly) to delay, distract or mislead someone else is also a TOS staple. The end of _The Tholian Web _is a classic example, with McCoy and Spock colluding to tell Kirk that they never listened to his final orders after he had been presumed dead (one of the very few TOS examples of Spock blatantly lying despite the 'Vulcans don't lie' line in other episodes). _

_PS: So far one reader has already figured out the 'Grey' reference. This chapter should provide enough additional info for anyone else still wondering. If not, the next chapter will explain._


	35. Chapter 35 Cats and Canaries

**Cats and Canaries**

**

* * *

**

Spock moved to stand in front of Selina's door so that the sensor would announce his presence. Jim and Bones looked at each other for several interminably long moments before the door slid open and Selina's voice called "Come."

Jim peered over Spock's shoulder to see her handing a large box to Sulu and exhaled slowly, only then realizing that he had been holding his breath. Spock paused at the threshold. "Forgive me. I did not realize that you already had a guest."

"That's okay, Commander," Sulu said. "I was just on my way out."

"Please do not leave on my account," Spock replied politely.

"No, that's okay." Sulu grinned at Selina, and patted the box. "It seems I have a very interesting match to prepare for."

"I did promise to make it up to you for only going one bout," Selina told him, walking him out the door. "Humlaalu is a First Sword and most eager to test if a human can compete using a Trubese saber."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked once more.

"You defeated me fairly," she said. "I leave defending the honor of the Federation in your very capable hands."

"Then I shall do my best, milady." Sulu gave an imitation of a vid swashbuckler's bow.

Selina returned a small curtsy. "I have every confidence that we will celebrate your victory later."

Sulu's grin was practically glowing when he nodded to Jim and Bones as he walked out and headed down the hallway. _Lucky Bastard,_ Jim thought and McCoy's shoulders slumped slightly.

Selina looked at the three men standing around her doorway. "Spock, please come in. It appears you have brought me additional guests?"

"A purely coincidental gathering," Spock said, but moved forward, allowing room for Jim and Bones to follow him inside.

"We were just looking for Spock and figured we'd find him here," Jim explained.

"It appears you have." Selina looked faintly amused. She turned to Spock. "And was there a purpose to your visit?"

"I had come to inquire if you wished to join us for dinner later." Spock inclined his head slightly and the phantom of a smile flickered across his face. "But perhaps you have already made other plans?"

"I am entirely free for dinner and would be delighted to join you, _sa-kal-kam_," she said mildly.

Spock placed his hands at the base of his back, assuming a posture of somewhat stiff parade rest. Although technically a term of endearment, it is recognized by nearly every humanoid species of brother that when an adult sister refers to you as 'dear brother' it is seldom a good sign.

She turned to Jim and Bones. "And will you two be joining us for dinner as well?"

Jim and Bones looked at each other and then at Spock. "We had planned to dine in the ship's lounge," Spock said after short pause. "You would, of course, be welcome."

"Would we?" McCoy looked hopefully at Selina.

"Certainly," she said. "My temper is spent and I believe you have both been sufficiently chastised."

* * *

.

Jim used the time before dinner to track down Hikaru. He was in the gym testing the feel of a slender black-bladed saber with an elaborately worked hilt.

"Is that a Trubese saber?" Jim asked.

"Sweet, isn't it? And I get to fight someone who really knows how to use one!" Hikaru looked like a kid who'd been given the entire Macy's toy department for Christmas. "Selina really knows how to pick a reward!"

"That's your reward?" Jim was surprised. "I thought, you know..." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

"No. Not that that wouldn't have been nice" he sighed, "but we had a talk about what we saw when she kissed me."

"Saw?" Jim asked. "You mean other than me and Bones standing there with our jaws on the floor?"

"Yeah, other than that," Sulu laughed. "The thing is, there was moment when we each sort of caught a glimpse of what the other one was thinking. That's how she knew I was thinking of d'Artagnan and Constance. And well..." He looked down. "...she was not the Constance that first came to mind."

"Ouch." Jim grimaced. That had to be somewhere on the level of calling a girl by another's name. "How'd you get her to forgive you for that?"

"Actually, she wasn't mad since she'd totally surprised me. In fact, she apologized for slipping so that we saw anything. But she made a suggestion about that first Constance that I think I might follow up on." He grinned.

"Really?" Jim said. "So... does that mean you're off the field, so to speak?"

"For now." He punched Jim in the arm. "Just remember: if that suggestion doesn't work out, I'm already 30 points ahead."

* * *

.

Jim Kirk met Spock, Selina, and Bones in the lounge on 10 Forward. After his very enlightening conversation with Sulu, Jim was in a far more optimistic mood than Bones - not that that was anything new. As he'd thought about it, he'd decided that no one would dish that sort of payback if she wasn't a little interested. The game was still on (and he had 30 points to make up). The question was how. The most promising response he'd gotten from her yet was when he tried to make her laugh. Since she was off duty and allowing herself to smile a bit, he'd see what he could do with that.

They took a table near the large viewport and both he and McCoy made to pull a chair out for Selina, but stopped when they noticed the way Spock's eyebrow had lifted. _Right,_ he thought, _back off and approach slowly_.

"Surely Nyota will be joining us?" Selina queried Spock, as he held the seat for her.

"She should arrive shortly," Spock replied. "You will be departing soon and she thought some others might wish to share a meal with us. If you will excuse me, I should inform her that the Captain and the Doctor are already here." He left and walked over to the wall intercom.

"So," Jim said with a grin. "That was quite a prank you pulled on us."

"Thank you, Captain," she acknowledged.

The Captain frowned. "If I said I was _really_ sorry, could I get you to go back to calling me Jim?" He did his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Her mouth compressed against an amused smile. "Apology accepted, Jim."

That was almost too easy. _Thank you Mr. Sorenson, _he thought. "Excellent. Now if I could only get that to work on Spock."

"_That_ I'd like to see." McCoy chuckled looking over at Selina. "I don't do puppy eyes so well, but I hope you'll forgive me too."

"Of course, Len," she said. "I like you too well to think of you as 'Doctor', in any case."

"Someday, you're gonna have to explain to me what it is you've got against doctors," he drawled.

Selina looked sharply at Jim to warn him against injecting, but Spock returned before she could answer.

"Lt. Uhura will be joining us shortly." He sat down, "It would appear that both Nurse Chapel and Lt. Sulu will be unavailable for dinner." Spock tilted his head, looking across the table at Selina, who wore the faint look of a cat happily digesting canary.

"Well, at least the two of us won't have to sit and watch you and Spock double date," McCoy said.

"That would hardly have been the case, Len." She gave him a slight smile and then looked directly at Spock. "Hikaru is quite charming, but I would make a poor Constance."

"Seems to me a man could be pretty damn happy with Elena," McCoy said, brightening a little.

"Do you fence, Len?" she asked and Spock's face took on an expression of mild disbelief.

"I could sure enough be persuaded to learn," Len drawled.

"If you're auditioning for a Zorro," Jim jumped in, raising his hand like a schoolboy and flashing a silly grin, "I already fence."

"If you can call that fencing." She raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Jim put a hand to his chest dramatically. "You wound me, milady!"

She shook her head, but smiled. "Jim, you are incorrigible."

Jim crowed inwardly. Had that just bordered on flirting? He looked at Spock. Yep, the eyebrow said it all.

"Thank you," Jim said, making a small flourish with his hand. "Can't have Spock and Sulu take all the honors for acting."

"Jim," Len admonished, "calling that acting is an insult to thespians everywhere."

"Et tu?" Jim emoted outrageously, pausing between every other word. " 'These words ..are razors.. to my ..wounded heart.' "

Spock's brow furrowed. "I believe you are confusing _Julius Caesar_ and _Much Ado About Nothing_, Captain."

"Jim," Kirk said. "How many times do I have to tell you? When we're off duty, it's Jim." He did the puppy-dog eyes at Spock.

Spock's eyebrows lifted in confused dismay, but Selina had closed her eyes and covered her mouth with one hand. _Score! _He was right on the edge of getting an actual laugh.

Bones shook his head. " 'Lord, what fools these mortals be.' "

Selina turned and smiled at Bones, laying a hand on his shoulder. " 'Well said: that was laid on with a trowel.' "

_Dammit._ Bones was stealing his scene! "Any other parts you'd like to see me try?" Jim asked.

She mouthed two syllables quietly, her eyes going wide.

"Huh?" But he had lost her attention. She was looking over his shoulder to where Uhura had just arrived at the table, nearly dragging Sorenson along with her.

Sorenson looked at them and gave a small, tentative wave. Selina's face broke into a real smile. She stood and went to him and taking both of his hands in hers. "I cannot believe it," she said.

_De ja vu. _Jim thought miserably._ And just when I was making progress._

Selina stepped back and looked up at Sorenson. "Is it _possible_ that you have somehow grown even taller?"

"I sincerely hope not," he deadpanned.

A faint sound came from Selina. A small laugh - Jim was sure of it. One line and the damn Viking had gotten a laugh! Jim comforted himself with the thought that it was only because he had warmed her up.

"Sorry we're late," Uhura said, looking over to Sorenson. "I had to twist someone's arm to come."

"Thank you for dragging him out of his lair," Selina said. She shook her head at him. "I should have had you go as Fafnir rather than Fafhrd for that party."

He smiled down at her. "You were already too tall for Mouser, but you would have made a _really_ odd looking Sigurd."

Jim was just about to feel jealous, when Selina put her hands on her hips. "Just how long have you been hiding from me, Faf?"

'Faf' held his hands up defensively. "I just got here this morning. And you've been kind of busy."

"He has too," Uhura added. "He's the one who hacked into the casino systems for us."

"So you were _watching_ the whole time?" Selina asked, one eyebrow climbing upward.

His cheeks turned a light scarlet. "D-don't get upset. I didn't even know it was you until the Captain said your name." He nodded to Uhura. "I have a witness."

"Completely true." Uhura held her hand up in scout pledge. "He was mortified once he knew it was you."

Selina did not look particularly mollified.

Spock stepped forward. "Now that we are all present," he interjected, "perhaps we should go and select our repast?"

* * *

_AN: Although more frequent in TNG, Shakespeare was referenced in several TOS episodes, and featured in_ Conscious of the King. _(Selina's line btw is also from _Much Ado About Nothing_). And I had to give AU Kirk a chance to emote like Shatner._

_Fafnir is the reclusive gold-hoarding dragon of Norse mythology. In the Norse and Icelandic versions of the saga, the hero who slays him is Sigurd (Seigfried in Germanic versions). Fafhrd is the towering, red-bearded Northern barbarian who is the boon companion of Grey Mouser, the former sorceror's apprentice and master swordsman of Fritz Leiber's Nehwon tales. Sorenson resembles Fafhrd in little other than appearance, while Selina looks not so much like Mouser, but has some other things in common with him._

_Spock is good friend to come to Sorenson's rescue, but must hope that his presence will deter Selina from forcing him to watch her flirt with his two bottom picks wrt a match for her._


	36. Chapter 36 Just a Friend

**Just a Friend**

**

* * *

**

By the time they had returned to their table, Selina had largely regained her usual composure and Jim Kirk was beginning to wonder if the universe had decided to pay him back for all the bad karma he had accumulated with various women over the years. He had previously viewed that as Uhura's role in the cosmos, but since he'd come to accept (and even grudgingly appreciate) that she and Spock were together, maybe karma had decided to send reinforcements?

Certainly as they returned from selecting meals from the replicators, Uhura and Selina had fallen in together and looked thick as thieves. Considering what had sprung from their last collaboration, he could almost feel sorry for Spock. However, at the moment, Sorenson seemed to be the object of their deliberation. Poor guy. Kirk had felt a moment of anxiety after the way Selina had smiled when she saw him. But she'd reacted the same way to Spock who was clearly not in the 'romantic interest' category. Plus, while you couldn't quite call a giant redhead average-looking, he had a long face and angular features that, in Jim's opinion, more or less placed him in that category (certainly by comparison to Jim's own good looks). Between appearance and general manner, he figured Sorenson to be in that class of unfortunate guys who had 'just a friend' written all over them. That assessment appeared to be confirmed shortly after they had all resumed their seats.

Selina looked at 'Fafhrd', who was sitting across from her, with a faint smile. "I see you retain the beard."

"I got too used to it." He rubbed his chin and winked at her. "You know the rest."

She glanced heavenward. "I thought Nikki was going to make you shave it off."

He looked down with a self-effacing smile. "As it turns out, she wasn't all that interested in retaining me."

"I am sorry," Selina touched his arm sympathetically.

"Friendly terms, as usual." He shrugged. "Probably for the best. She was lousy at chess."

Selina cocked an eyebrow. "I would have been happy to play you, _had I known you were here_."

"I wasn't hiding," he said with a half-smile, "just staying a bit scarce."

"When I was told that Spock had had Eric, the Starfleet computer specialist, carry me to sickbay, I naturally assumed that it was Eric Collins." She stared pointedly at him and Spock. "I notice no one decided to disabuse me of that notion."

Sorenson rubbed his jaw. "Considering the last time, you can't really blame us, eh?"

Jim and Bones laughed. "Probably a good thing they wouldn't let you do it Jim," Bones drawled. "I have to patch you up enough as it is."

Jim frowned. "She wouldn't have hurt me."

Spock and Sorenson exchanged a look indicating that neither one of them would be inclined to wager on that proposition.

"I don't know about Erik," Uhura laughed. "But if she can deck Fafhrd, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Spock raised a questioning eyebrow at Sorenson, who shrugged and turned his hands palms upward.

"So maybe I'm the only here who doesn't know this, but who or what exactly is Fafhrd?" Bones asked.

"A literary character," Selina explained. "Part of a duo in what was once considered pulp fantasy literature, but proved to be enduring enough to be reincarnated in various ways in multiple other literary works. Fafhrd, in particular, was a very tall, red-haired barbarian from the Northern Wastes, who despite his size and conspicuous appearance was an accomplished thief. Although he stole gold and gems rather than data." She glanced over at Sorenson with a small smile.

"As you can see," he said, placing a hand to his beard. "The association was obvious, although I have little else in common with the character. She, on the other hand, looks little enough like the other part of the duo, but she decided she liked Grey Mouser's sharp tongue and flair with a sword and spellcraft. So I was enlisted as a backdrop." He gave an ironic smile. "Undoubtedly my own fault for pointing out Swords and Deviltry so close to Halloween and not learning from Spock's fine example to make myself scarce at that time of year."

"I did warn you," Spock said with a small lift to his brows. "She can be extraordinarily persuasive once she has become fixated on a plan."

Sorenson grinned at Spock. "Which is why after that first experience, your favorite costume became The Invisible Man."

"Undoubtedly the best suggestion you ever gave me," Spock replied, a small half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So that one is your fault," Uhura feigned an accusing tone.

"Forgive me, ma'am, but I couldn't let him suffer. Even if it meant getting dressed up in his place." He looked sidelong at Spock. "For which you still owe me."

"It was not that bad, for either of you." Selina looked levelly at both of them.

"Spock, I understand," Bones observed. "But I can't see as how you'd be unhappy about it. I mean, her whole fan club was probably dying their hair and try to grow a foot once they saw how you'd gotten a date."

Selina and Sorenson exchanged mirror-image raised eyebrows, before he laughed. "Date? Doctor, I was not a date. I was a costume accessory."

* * *

.

He sat on the couch in Selina's small apartment with mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was comfortable enough to invite him here alone and as far as he knew Spock was the only other male to share that privilege. On the other hand, she was comfortable enough with him to invite him here alone, so he was well and truly embedded in just-a-friend territory. That wasn't entirely bad. He was reasonably certain that even if she looked like a ghoul there would still be something about her that he would find, to borrow Spock's favorite word, fascinating. So he would want (at least) to be her friend in any case.

However, the fact that what she looked like was a particularly beautiful woman meant that he couldn't help feeling a bit sad knowing that whatever the surprise was that she had gone into her bedroom to retrieve it almost certainly would not involve her emerging in lingerie.

Sure enough, a moment later she returned, fully clothed, and carrying a large package. "You requested that I plan an easy costume as you did not have credits to spend on anything elaborate," she said. "So I have thought of the perfect costume and it will cost you nothing: we can assemble it from your old SCA gear."

"My old..." he stammered. "How...?"

"I called your parents and asked them to send it."

"You ...called my parents?" That was certainly a surprise. It was a good thing he was already sitting down.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. "Why are you pinching the bridge of your nose like that?"

"No reason," he said tightly. "I take it you told them it was a surprise?" It was the only possible reason he had not been called and grilled about it.

"Yes, of course. Your mother was quite enthusiastic about it once I explained the objective." Yeah. Bet she was. He'd call mom later and sort it out. ...hmmm...call mom...

"Can I ask just how you managed to get my parents' communicator code?"

"Spock gave it to me." Apparently being on Luna station for the next three weeks wasn't enough. 'Elrond' was taking no chances on being roped back into Halloween.

She sat down beside him and pulled his hand away from his face. "Stop doing that to your nose. Spock did not give it to me recently. When you took that fall last summer, Spock thought it would be better if the news came from someone more empathetic."

He bit back a laugh and disguised it by wiping a hand over his face. There were probably Klingons who were better at being empathetic.

"He need not have worried," she continued. "Your mother took the news with near-Vulcan equanimity."

That wasn't surprising. Since he had been both a very active and a very clumsy child, his mother was not likely to be phased by any injury report not actually involving the term ICU (although she had still called and chewed him out for not being more careful). "Just for future reference," he said, "unless I'm on life support, don't call my parents."

"They were grateful to be informed _for a change_," she answered. "Since they were not unduly distressed, I do not see a reason to withhold the information."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you call your mother to tell her every time you have some sort of drug reaction?"

The careful non-expression on her face was all the answer he needed. Check and mate.

"In any case, your parents are lovely people," she said casually. "In fact, they invited me to Thanksgiving."

She very nearly laughed at his expression. "Do not look so worried. Despite our similarities I am not as clueless as Spock. I explained to your parents on the first occasion that we are just good friends. Knowing your obstinacy, they told me that if you required anything I should call them." She gave him a smug smile. "So I did. Now go in the bedroom and put it on."

He hadn't worn the stuff since high school, so a good deal of it was a bit small. As he was trying to adapt overly short linen trousers with leg wraps, he reflected on how he had come to agree to this. Mostly, he owed Spock, who was concerned about leaving her unchaperoned. Not that she herself was likely to be in much danger, but any persistent drunk who got in her face might be. Since she had a 'highly illogical attachment to Halloween' she would go anyway. And it wasn't as though he had any better offers.

He stepped out of the bedroom and faced inspection. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "The sleeves on the shirt and jacket are too short in any case. Perhaps just the overtunic and cloak?"

He dutifully changed into the suggested items. "It doesn't look right without something under it," he said as he returned. "The overtunic won't clasp at the top anymore."

She studied him critically. "I believe it will work quite well for the character."

"Any chance you're going to let me in one who I'm supposed to be?"

"Fafhrd," she said as though it should have been obvious.

"You're kidding, right?" he glanced at himself in her hall mirror. "I'm going to make an awfully spindly Fafhrd, don't you think?"

The corners of her mouth quirked slightly. "You are a little thin, but not spindly. Has it occurred to you that the tunic doesn't fit because you have gained muscle in two years of Academy training?"

Given the number of push-ups he'd done over those years for showing up late whenever he got lost in a book that was probably true. But he still was a far cry from a stand-in for Conan.

"Stand up straight and put your shoulders back," she commanded. "And stop being so self-conscious. You have a perfectly nice chest."

That would have been great to hear had it not been delivered in precisely the same tone she would have used to give a pep talk to a girlfriend. He grinned a little anyway and she rolled her eyes.

"And you are going as...?" he asked. Given the character, there were several female companions to choose from.

"Grey Mouser, of course."

Of course? Picturing her as a small wiry man was a challenge. He raised a mischievous eyebrow. "And just how do you plan to disguise _your_ perfectly nice chest?"

Something slightly dangerous flashed in her eyes for just a moment. He grinned with as much innocence as possible. One of the very few advantages of 'just friends' was that he could say something like that and she had to let it pass.

"I will bind my chest and add some padding at the waist to create a more boyish figure."

That would take a good bit of binding and padding in his opinion, but he wasn't going to push his luck by saying so. "You're a bit tall for Mouser."

"I am tall for a woman, but only a bit over average for a man." She smiled at him. "And I will look short standing next to you - provided you stop slouching." She tapped his spine and he began to wonder just how much time she had spent talking to his mother.

"So I'm basically part of your costume then?"

"Yes," she said with an amused look. "And I am part of yours. Without the Gray One, you might be any one of a number of large Northern barbarians."

* * *

.

"So I went as Fafhrd - dragged along like a large redheaded handbag." He smiled at Selina.

"And yet, Faf," she replied. "You agreed to reprise the role last year."

"Because you conned me into it. Now half the department calls me Fafhrd, not to mention," he leaned across the table to look her in the eye, "pretty much the _entire_ diplomatic corps. You folks are the worst gossips in the galaxy."

"You could have gone stag. Perhaps dressed all in green with a handful of vegetables?" she suggested.

Jim and Bones chuckled. Spock's eyebrows rose, silently expressing 'Was that really necessary?' and Uhura turned her head, having trouble keeping a straight face.

Faf shook his head. "You are undoubtedly the most brutal woman in the entire quadrant." But he said it with a fond smile.

"Thank you." Selina inclined her head to him. "For such a compliment, I may even forgive you for watching me in that dress - and _enjoying_ it." She raised a knowing eyebrow.

He blushed but raised an eyebrow back. "About time someone dressed you in something embarrassing."

She gave him a thin smile. "Just wait until you see what I come up with for next Halloween."

Jim sensed an opening. "If you let me take you," he said, giving Selina his most winning smile. "You can dress me up any way you like."

"Indeed?" She tapped her lips with one finger, her expression shifting to pure mischief. "That is the first proposition that you have offered that is actually tempting."

Sorenson, Uhura and McCoy laughed. Even Spock seemed dangerously close to smiling.

"I don't expect you to agree to that one," Uhura said, "but if you do, _please_, let me help pick the costume!"

McCoy rumbled laughter. "And give me notice to bring a holo recorder."

"I'm not worried," Kirk boasted, puffing out his chest. "I can look good in anything."

"A challenge, Jim?" she asked, looking at him appraisingly.

Jim tried to contain his excitement. _He'd finally found his angle! _"_Yes_. So, is it a date?" he pressed.

Selina had a wicked gleam in her eye. "I shall take it under consideration."

Sorenson looked from her to Kirk to Spock. "Spock, you're his XO. Aren't you supposed to keep your Captain out of danger?"

Spock sat back and raised his eyebrows. "Precedent indicates that he will only disregard the advice. In any case, there is little danger of lasting harm, and it is just possible that the experience may prove instructive."

"You know him better than I do," Faf conceded. "But if he doesn't fear that glint her eye, he has the survival skills of a lemming."

"He's got you pegged on that one." Bones laughed. "Maybe I should chaperone. Just to make sure he's safe?"

"I have not decided on anything, Len." Selina smiled, placing a hand on his. "But I promise he will not require your excellent medical skills."

Sorenson looked across the table at both of them. His eyebrows rose. "Another doctor?"

Selina glared darts, but her reply was preempted by Jim choking on his potatoes. McCoy got up and smacked him between the shoulder blades.

"See? The man needs a caretaker." Jim glared at him. Bones tried to clamp down on the grin threatening to take over his face, but only because Selina looked like she might be contemplating murder. "Maybe you should think up a costume for me too."

* * *

_I had to explain Fafhrd and give my computer geek a little more of a part. Plus, now that McCoy is in the game, Sorenson gives Spock another guy to watch the show with. That is if Selina doesn't kill him first for that last slip. Jim has finally made a small crack in this particular Kobayashi Maru, but Bones isn't going to be content to just play bridge crew for him. _

_Sorenson actually has more in common with Fafhrd than he'll admit, and I took a nod to the character when he said he'd like Selina even if she looked like a ghoul (at one point Fafhrd actual had a ghoul as one of his 'comrade-mistresses'). _

_Lastly, no, even if Selina decides to take Jim and/or Bones up on it, the Halloween party will not fit in this story. But if I write a sequel, any suggestions on what she might make either or both of them wear for costumes?_


	37. Chapter 37 Vulcans and Northern Skalds

**Vulcans and Northern Skalds**

**

* * *

**

McCoy's burst of glee at the notion that Selina might be favorably inclined toward doctors dissipated with the sudden chill that seemed to emanate from her following Sorenson's comment. At least Jim was a little shaken, even if Spock looked considerably more amused than a Vulcan ought to.

"It would appear that you may be free of obligation this Halloween Cmdr. Sorenson," Spock observed.

"Yes," Fafhrd agreed. "But I'm a bit worried about you. Both your Captain and your CMO are clearly insane. How do you manage?"

Spock folded his arms. "It _has_ proven to be challenging upon occasion."

"Challenging?" McCoy snorted. He looked at Sorenson, but nodded toward Spock. "Listen, if I ever really do lose my marbles, it'll be because of the over-grown elf here."

Sorenson grinned at Spock. "How do you do that? He sounds exactly like the one from the infirmary."

"On the contrary, Dr. McCoy's facility with colorful description far exceeds what I recall of Dr. Galen," Spock replied smoothly. " 'Over-grown elf' is actually one of his less imaginative contributions."

"Really?" Sorenson asked, watching Spock carefully. "And Ms. Uhura lets him get away with that?"

Spock's eyebrows rose and Jim and Bones both laughed at his look of surprise.

"He guessed right off," Uhura said. "I thought you'd told him."

"That's pretty good," McCoy drawled. "Must come of working with computers so much."

"Spock is lot of things, but a computer he is not." Sorenson paused a beat. "I can get computers to do anything."

Jim pantomimed a rim-shot while Bones and Uhura laughed. Selina and Spock shared the look of people who have heard a particular punch line at least once too often.

For all his focus on Selina, Jim had been watching the other man's easy camaraderie with Spock. It hinted at something like the potential friendship he'd caught a taste of during the elder Spock's mind meld. "So how did you get to know him so well?" Jim asked.

Sorenson hesitated, glancing at Selina.

"No," she said firmly. "I will not let you get away with your usual throw-away line, _Sigurhjörtur_."

He winced. "My real first name - I usually say that Spock and I bonded over hearing our names mercilessly butchered in roll call."

"Sigurhjörtur" Uhura repeated, trilling the r's perfectly. "I think it's rather nice. Old Norse: _sigur_ indicates victory and _hjörtur_ shares a root with the English word 'hart'."

"Signifying a buck with a particularly hard head," Selina observed with a thin smile. "Although 'Bambi' is considerably easier to say."

Sea green eyes widened at her in disbelief. "_If_ you are quite finished?"

She waved a hand. "I believe that may suffice. Please proceed."

"Spock and I got to know each other when we wound up stuck together in a small space after an accident in a training exercise," he began. "How long were we in there Spock?"

"38 hours, 23 minutes and 47 seconds," Spock recalled.

"You can see it was memorable," Sorenson chuckled. "He still has it down to the second. Of course, considering that I was delirious and babbling incoherently for a good part of that time, it's a testament to Vulcan control that he not only never laughed at me, but refrained from bashing my brains in to shut me up."

"Cmdr. Sorenson was only delirious because he had interposed himself between me and a poisonous life form," Spock clarified.

"You see, he has more in common with Fafhrd than he admits," Selina remarked. "He cannot resist the occasional impulse toward ill-advised heroism."

"That sounds that real heroism to me." Uhura was looking at him with new respect, even affection. She remembered the way most students had viewed Spock. Not many humans she knew would have risked themselves for him that way.

"Thank you, but she's only right about the ill-advised part," Fafhrd said looking a little embarrassed. "Had I been paying attention in xenobiology, I'd have known that letting it bite Spock would have resulted in nothing worse than the nasty thing curling up and dying of copper poisoning. Instead I wound up about useless, even though Spock killed it before I got a full dose." He gave a wry smile. "Just a good thing I seem to be descended from rime giants, so there wasn't enough poison to do any serious damage to someone with my body mass."

"I don't know," Bones commented. "Sounds to me like you contracted a near terminal case of modesty. Uhura's right. Most people wouldn't risk themselves for a stranger, even if he's another human, let alone someone from another species."

"_This_ is why I prefer the throw-away line," he sighed. "It wasn't like that. Even if we didn't know each other except by sight, we'd been in classes and drills together before. And we'd already spent half a day in that hole trying to cobble together a way to boost our communicator signals, so Spock was hardly a stranger." He quirked a smile. "And he is certainly no stranger than I am. If you want to pin a medal on someone, it should be Spock. He's the one who was trapped listening to not only god-knows-what idiocy and my garbled renditions of everything from _Gilbert & Sullivan_ to _Zenon5_ for 20 odd hours. _And_ he carried me out of there anyway."

"For the record," Spock stated. "The _Gilbert & Sullivan_ was not entirely unpleasant. However, I did briefly consider leaving him behind during one of the musical pieces that involved 'air guitar'."

"Spock!" Jim said with a widening smile. "Did _you_ just crack a joke?"

Spock's left eyebrow ascended slowly. "I do not understand why that statement is always assumed to be a jest."

"Because," Bones said with a grin. "You may be a cold-bloodedly logical stone-faced gargoyle, but we all know you'd chew off your own arm before you'd leave anyone behind like that."

Spock's right eyebrow joined his left and Sorenson lifted his glass to McCoy. "Spock's right. You've got Galen beat by a mile."

"You should hear him when's had more than ice tea to drink," Jim advised.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "In any case, Spock apparently decided to overlook Fafhrd's fondness for 'air guitar'. They had developed a cordial relationship by the time I met him."

"In the bar, right?" Jim said with a sly grin toward Sorenson. "You tried to pick her up too, didn't you?"

"Gods no." He looked aghast. "I may look like a big dumb barbarian, but I'm not _that _stupid."

Bones and Uhura both broke down laughing. "_Don't_ say it," Jim warned.

Selina was merely smiling, but the laughter was clear in her eyes. "In fact," she said. "When I first encountered him, he assumed that I was part of Spock's fan club."

"Oh no," Uhura said. "You weren't the guy who whistled when she walked in the bar, were you?"

Fafhrd nearly choked. "Again, _not _that stupid. Plus, while my mom is not in fact an ice witch, I'm reasonably certain that if I whistled at a lady like that, she'd find a way to materialize on the spot and smack me in the back of the head."

"The sign of a good mother," Selina said with an approving nod. "She was once a nanny, you know. If you ever decide to have children Nyota, I still retain her number."

"You don't," Sorenson said.

Selina gave him a smug smile.

He took a deep breath and continued. "In any case, I did not meet her in the bar. She came over and just sat down next to Spock while we were playing chess on the quad. Since it had apparently _never occurred to him _to mention that this woman he'd known since childhood had turned up in the last couple weeks, what was I supposed to think?"

"Do you know what he did?" Selina asked. "He looked at me and said, 'Hit on him later. Can't you see we're in the middle of a game?'." She smiled fondly at the memory. "I liked him immediately."

"So you basically told her to go away?" Jim asked, amazed.

"Well, it was near certain she hadn't come over to hit on _me_." Sorenson rolled his eyes. "I'd stopped going by the bar shortly after the fan club formed. Do you have any idea how depressing it is to watch a bunch of women throw themselves at your friend while you're sitting right there - especially when he'd like nothing better than to avoid the lot of them entirely?"

"Except for the part about him wanting to avoid them, I'm right with you on that one," Bones said lifting his glass. "I'd drink a toast in sympathy, but ice tea just isn't strong enough."

"Speaking of which, since we're done eating, maybe we should retire to my quarters for a drink?" Jim suggested.

Sorenson shook his head. "Thank you, Captain-"

"Jim." Kirk insisted.

"Thank you, _Captain_ _Jim_," he continued. "But while I've got traps in place on the casino systems, I'll feel better if I'm watching them in person when they raid the place at 03:00. So I think it's time I returned to the _Aldrin_ for a bit of rest."

"You don't need to shuttle back and forth," Jim offered. "We could find a place for you to crash here."

"With the whole of a trade conference already housed aboard? No. And while I've crashed on Spock's couch before, I won't inflict that on him without cause." He nodded toward Selina, with a teasing grin. "I snore worse than she does."

"I do not snore," she said firmly.

"Right," he said looking skyward. "The fact that you imitate an angry grizzly when you sleep is just some sort of innate defense mechanism."

He looked down and laughed when he noticed the expressions on the two men across from him. "_Not_ what you're thinking. We three went camping together once - separate tents I assure you - and woke to find we'd driven Spock into the wilderness to escape the noise. But I woke up first. Believe me, she _does_ snore."

Selina just looked at him and set her mouth in a stubborn line.

"You actually do a bit," Jim said with a grin, earning a stunned look from Bones. Spock and Sorenson had both raised an eyebrow, but they each, in their own way, looked far more entertained than alarmed.

"Just stop it." Uhura scolded. "He only knows that because _we both _found her asleep in the observatory."

"You see," Spock said. "We have additional witnesses."

"Well, I, for one, think you're all joking." Bones turned to Selina with a kindly smile. "You were quiet as a mouse the whole time while you were out in sickbay, m'dear."

Uhura clamped her hand across her mouth, preventing the thought 'a very loud mouse' from escaping her lips. (If the competition between Jim and Len was back on, she had her own favorite, even if Spock didn't approve).

"Thank you, Len," Selina said, favoring the Doctor with a smile before looking back at Spock and Fafhrd. "You see, I have medical certification."

* * *

.

Although Bones seemed to have scored a few more points than Jim by the time they left 10 Forward, Selina declined to take either man's arm, saying she would at least see Fafhrd off in case he found a way to disappear again before morning.

"I will not disappear," he protested as they headed toward the shuttle bay. "After all, I believe I am owed a game of chess."

"Which you might have had already, had you not been _hiding_," she countered.

"If I'd hung around and been the one to play you in sickbay, you'd have been there a lot longer. Then the whole ship might have been deprived of the story of one of your legendary stings."

"The whole ship?" Jim asked, exchanging an uneasy look with Bones.

"Oh yes. You walked in on Ms. Chapel giving me the first cut, but I'm sure she's improved upon the tale by now." Fafhrd grinned. "If I were really a Northern Skald, I might hang around to turn it into a ballad. However, as Spock can attest, my musical skills are limited at best. So you will have to wait and see what Ms. Uhura produces from the record feeds."

Uhura smirked. "It'll be good. I promise."

"Remember to put me on the distribution list," Sorenson said as they reached the turbolift. "For now, I think I'll say good night. It's been good to meet all of you - especially you, Ms. Uhura. I'll see you when I come back tomorrow morning to check the last diagnostic on your ship. Spock, there's probably no point in telling you not to show up at 03:00, so I'll see you then." He grinned. "And have someone tie Grey here down so she doesn't follow you. From the sound of things, she's already way above par on trying to get herself killed."

Selina shoved his arm and stepped into the lift after him, turning to block the others. "If you will excuse us, I would have a private word with Fafhrd before he leaves."

They watched the door close on the peculiar version of The Twain.

A sly grin lit Jim's face. "Tie her down?" he said. "I don't suppose you'd let me volunteer?"

McCoy snorted. "Just don't ask me to stitch you back together if you try it."

* * *

_AN: I reiterate that one of Spock's characteristics is a +10 ability to annoy physicians. Nevertheless, McCoy seems to be pulling ahead with Selina. Not just because he has the intelligence to fib about whether she snores, but also because he senses that while Spock may never approve, being nice to her other male friend is probably a good move._

_Sigurhjörtur is an Old Norse first name. There is an Icelandic soccer player with the name and in my head Sorenson inherited it from his mother's grandfather. In Leiber's books, Fafhrd's mother was an ice witch, and a considerably less pleasant person than Ms. Sorenson. (And yes, Selina just might be hinting that she'd like to be an aunt)._

_Fafhrd and Grey Mouser are in later stories referred to as The Twain. The literary Fafhrd was also a Skald, which is basically a Nordic bard, hence Sorenson's reference to composing a ballad. Sorenson may not sing well, but like a lot of us tech geeks, he listens to music constantly while working and has fairly eclectic tastes. And I made up _Zenon5_ - there have to be 23rd century groups after all. _


	38. Chapter 38 Fafhrd

**Fafhrd**

**

* * *

**

As soon as the lift doors closed, Selina turned and faced Fafhrd. He was standing with his hands behind his back, looking up at the ceiling. His lips were pressed together and he seemed to be trying to force the corners of his mouth downward to prevent them from turning too far up.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Tie me down?" It was more rebuke than question.

He continued to study the ceiling. "Well, I could have asked the doctor to sedate you, but we both know that wouldn't have worked even if you didn't have him wrapped around your little finger."

She frowned slightly. "Len is a gentleman, unlike some people I could name."

"Would any of those people be named 'Bambi'?" he asked dryly, finally looking down at her.

"Possibly," she said, eyes narrowing. "Particularly if he and Spock were somehow conspiring to make everyone believe that I have some sort of weakness for physicians."

He bit his lip in a way that she knew meant that he was weighing a response. "Do not say '_Spock_ would never do that'," she warned him.

His lips compressed against a grin and he nodded. "Fine. But can you blame either of us for being surprised to see you flirting with a Starfleet doctor?"

"I was not flirting. Len is just very a sweet man."

Fafhrd looked down at the floor. "Shame about him being stone deaf then."

She shook her head and compressed her own lips against an encroaching smile. "Merely honest."

"No," he replied, giving in to the smile trying to crease his beard. "Now the Captain, he seems like an honest man, and one I'm pretty sure would be glad to invest in a set of earplugs. Probably that fencing master too, providing someone warns him."

She tilted her head and looked him up and down. "I wonder if they make Bambi costumes large enough for you?"

"Doesn't matter," he grinned, bouncing slightly on his toes. "I have this year off, eh?"

"I have not decided on anything yet," she replied. "And even if I took them, it would only mean that I would have to find someone to dress as _Thumper_ for you."

"Avoiding that is only reason I keep agreeing to go with you, you know," he said wryly. "And even so you keep trying to fix me up with someone there, like that Isis last year."

"I did not 'fix you up' with her," Selina protested. "I simply overheard her friends teasing her about her interest in redheads and saw that you came into proximity."

He scoffed. "Herded us together like some big grey-clad sheepdog, you mean?"

"You did not complain at the time," she observed. "In fact, you very nearly got into character for a change."

"Granted," he chuckled. "But her interest in redheads proved to be fairly indiscriminant. And you decided you didn't like her after all."

"I did not realize how short she was until I saw you standing together. You slouch enough as it is."

He stood a little straighter and looked carefully up at the ceiling. "If you really wanted me to get into character, you'd agree to come as Frix."

"Not in this life or the next," she said firmly.

"Well, maybe your hearing-impaired doctor will have better luck." He smiled mischievously, looking back down. "You'd make a good Scarlett O'Hara."

She stepped forward, looking up into his face and cocking an eyebrow. "Have I told you lately that you are insufferable?"

He grinned down at her. "It's been about 3 months. I'm probably overdue."

The lift doors opened and she took his arm for the short walk to the shuttle bay. "You could stay," she said. "I am unlikely to sleep in any case. You could use my quarters."

"Do you remember the look on Spock's face the last time I took you up on something like that?" he said, a note of laughter in his voice. "Until that moment, I didn't know it was possible for a Vulcan to have mixed emotions. Besides, I fully intend to sneak away to the station without you following. Sleeping in your bed would complicate that plan immeasurably."

"Do you honestly think that I will not be there at 03:00?"

"I honestly _hope_ that you won't be." He turned at the door to the shuttle, suddenly serious. "Probably everything will go fine. But we both know there has to be more than some local smuggling ring involved here, and I am not ready to see you try to join that ghost in your head again."

"You do not have to be there either," she challenged.

He shook his head. "You know that I do."

"No. I do not." She placed a hand against his jaw, forcing him to look at her. "You saved the colony. The _Musashi_ was not your fault."

He closed his eyes and her hand reached almost involuntarily toward his temple. He caught it for a moment before pulling away. "We have an agreement, remember?" he said softly, and then switched to a teasing smile, nodding toward the bay door. "Go back before your new fan club misses you."

She sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I could come to the _Aldrin_ with you?"

"Climb aboard this shuttle and I swear that I will sing _Henry the 8th I Am_ the whole way, and unless you've gotten that helmsman to teach you to fly, there won't be a thing you can do about it." He walked into the shuttle, waving her off. "Now, go and get some sleep for a change."

She retreated down the shuttle ramp, waiting for the doors to close, before saying "I will see you at 03:00."

* * *

.

"Seriously Kirk," Nyota said glaring at Jim, "how do you jump from a good-natured joke to some sort of bondage fantasy?"

"Believe me," Bones said sarcastically. "You don't want to know."

"Hey, I was just joking," Jim said, holding his hands up innocently. "Why did Sorenson say that anyway?"

"Because he's her friend," Uhura snapped. "And he's worried about her, idiot."

"Well, yeah, I got _that_," Jim snarked. He looked at Spock. "I take it you're actually planning to try to keep her out of things tonight?"

"That has already been arranged," Spock said. "I have issued orders that Ms. Chandri is not to be beamed to the station tonight without my or Cmdr. Sorenson's express permission."

McCoy whistled. "I don't think I'd like to be in your shoes when she finds out."

"I have endured her wrath before," Spock answered calmly, "As has Cmdr. Sorenson."

"He said it that way deliberately, didn't he?" Nyota asked. "So she'd be more angry at him than at you."

"It is possible," Spock replied, nodding almost imperceptibly. "However, their relationship is ...unique. It is not always clear to me why he decides to provoke her."

"What _I_ don't understand," Nyota said, turning to look at Spock. "Is how in all the time I've known you, you've_ never _even_ mentioned _him."

"I have mentioned him," Spock said, his brows furrowing slightly. "When we lost contact with the away team on Cyngali V, I explained the method he had postulated during our accident for boosting a ship's reception in order to locate a weak communicator signal."

"What you _said_," Nyota replied, "was that it was an untested idea from an old associate from the Academy."

"Just so," Spock agreed.

"Wait," Jim jumped in. "You mean Sorenson's the reason I didn't end up as snack food for those monster kangaroo/tarantula things?"

"It was Lt. Uhura who successfully implemented the idea," Spock corrected. "But, in essence, yes."

"Spock, if he came up with that years ago, why hadn't he tested it?"

"I doubt that he actually recalls having had the idea. At the time, he was slipping in and out of lucidity. Since the procedure could only have been used by a ship searching for us, rather than on our end, and was articulated following an extended chorus from a parody of Wagner involving a rabbit," one eyebrow rose at the memory, "I confess that I dismissed it at the time and did not consider it again until the incident on Cyngali V."

"He came up with that with his brain half fried on toxins?" McCoy asked.

Spock nodded. "Cmdr. Sorenson is a very creative individual, if occasionally eccentric."

"We have _got_ to get him to stay and talk to Scotty tomorrow," Kirk said with a slightly manic grin. "If I could lock those two in a room together with a case of scotch - just imagine what they might come up with!"

Spock looked down at his boots. The thought 'an expanded repertoire of drinking songs' came immediately to mind, but he did not voice it. "I believe that Mr. Sorenson and Mr. Scott would enjoy the opportunity to collaborate, but I am certain they would be more productive in the absence of alcohol."

"Spock, why didn't I ever see him with you on campus?" Nyota asked, returning to the subject.

"He has never taught at the Academy," Spock explained. "And his division is based in Langley, not San Francisco."

"But that story about the training accident. You never told me any of that," she said.

"As you have seen, Cmdr. Sorenson does not care to have it related. He told it tonight only because Ms. Chandri would not permit him to do otherwise." Spock's head tilted slightly to one side. "Surely you would not want me to disclose a story that a friend would find embarrassing?"

"No," Nyota said with a sigh. "I know that you wouldn't do that. And I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone about the bar. I even understand that you wanted to wait to tell me about Selina until I could meet her in person. But when I asked if you had had a friend in the Academy when you were a cadet, you said 'no'."

"I have never lied to you," Spock answered sincerely. "You asked if I had had a friend 'like Gaila' when I was a cadet. I did not."

Nyota put a palm to her face and shook her head. "I should really know better," she said, almost to herself. "Fafhrd said that the day you provided personal information without need-to-know, I should take you directly to sickbay, and he's right. I just don't understand why even Selina never said anything about him."

"Now I do not understand," Spock said, his brows drawing together in confusion. "I was certain that she had."

* * *

.

When Selina left the shuttle bay, she found Nyota waiting outside the door, a knowing smile on her face.

"So," Nyota said. "I'm not sure why it's taken me this long to figure it out, but I'm guessing he didn't go by Erik when you first met."

"He still doesn't," Selina replied with a sly smile. "He is only called Erik within a rather select community. He once told me that the first rule was never to hack under your own name. How no one has ever associated him with Erik the Red is beyond me ...except of course that many hackers use names from fantasy and I have made very certain that everyone thinks that he is one of the Fafhrds, or at least a denizen of Lankhmar."

"So I'm right then?"

Selina raised an amused eyebrow. "How many friends do you think Spock has who look like Fafhrd?"

* * *

_AN: Lankhmar is the city where most of Fafhrd and Grey Mouser's adventures take place. Queen Frix of Arilia, slim and dark-haired, unlike Fafhrd's usual type, comes from the stories that should probably be rated M (and was in a sort of bondage when he first met her) - hence Selina's assertion that Frix is a role she'll never play._

_Spock's reticence when it comes to personal information is legendary. In the TOS episode _Journey to Babel _he and Kirk have been serving together for years and Kirk names Spock as his best friend. But after Sarek and Amanda come on board, he asks Spock if he wants to go visit his parents before the ship leaves Vulcan and learns only then that Sarek and Amanda are Spock's parents! I'm never even tried to count the number of times he didn't bother to share information about Vulcan physiology until well past the point when knowing it would have been useful (no wonder he drives doctors insane)._

_Since Spock can also be impossibly literal-minded, Nyota has her work cut out for her if she wants him to know about his past. She has Selina to help with that, but as Spock is trained to formality, calling even Selina 'Ms. Chandri' in public, while Selina generally uses first or nicknames, correlation may not always be immediate. _

_I'm sure most people have figured out who Sorenson is now. For anyone who hasn't yet, I promise you'll know after the next chapter._


	39. Chapter 39 Old Friends and Lovers

**Old Friends and Lovers**

**

* * *

**

"You never really described Allen in detail," Nyota said in her own defense. "Other than that he was pale and a redhead."

"And tall enough that I had to reach up even to kiss his cheek," Selina added. "Of course, he did not have the beard when we first met, and now it is one of his most distinctive features."

"So, I don't understand why you were so mad at Spock for fixing you up with him," Nyota said. "You clearly like him."

"Of course I like him," Selina said with a small exhalation. "Next to Spock, he is probably my oldest friend - a relationship that exists despite, not because of, a certain Vulcan's interference."

"But Allen wanted to be more than just friends with you."

"And I with him. He is a good man and more attractive than he will ever give himself credit for." She frowned. "That is something else that might have worked out better without interference."

"But - "

Selina shook her head. "It may have been for the best that it did not. I met David a few years later, and by then we firm friends so he was genuinely happy for me. He and David became friends too. They served together on the _Armstrong_ before Faf was reassigned to Langley. For some time he saw more of David than I did, and in his own way he mourned him almost as much. In fact, it was Faf who forced me to actually grieve."

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked.

"In case you have not noticed, I am quite good at suppressing my emotions when I wish to," she said with wry smile. "It is not as healthy for a human as for a Vulcan, and I generally prefer to feel to the extent that I safely can. However ...that sort of loss was something I chose not to feel, certainly not fully. I am sure that everyone thought that I was in shock, or at least everyone except for my mother and Spock, and I imagined that Spock was probably enormously relieved that I was dealing with it more like a Vulcan."

"But Allen wouldn't let you."

"He was somewhere inaccessible on an extended assignment when it happened. He could not come to the memorial service, but he somehow sent me a handwritten card - on actual paper, of all things! And then over a month later, he just showed up at my embassy and asked if we could go somewhere and talk. I had of course buried myself in my work, so when I asked the Ambassador if I could have the afternoon off to visit with an old friend, he said, 'Thank God - Go!'."

* * *

.

Selina lifted an eyebrow. "What, may I ask, is that thing?"

"It's what the rental agency gave me. Just get in, there's somewhere I want to take you."

She climbed into the passenger's seat and settled back as the craft lifted. He looked over at her. "You should close your eyes. It'll take a bit to get there, and unless I miss my guess, you haven't been sleeping much."

She did not close her eyes.

"Okay," he said. "But you know how I drive. You'll wish you'd closed them."

He hit the acceleration and swerved around city traffic until she was quite tempted to at least look away. She refused to speak with him when he drove like that. When they reached country, he went even faster. It was not an extensively developed world. Beyond the city and a ring of agricultural land, dense forest rose before them. The vehicle lifted higher and sped over treetops toward true wilderness.

"Is there any chance that you are going to tell me where we are going?" she finally asked. "We would appear to be headed for the middle of nowhere."

"Precisely." He slammed on the brakes and descended into a small clearing.

She took a steadying breath. "And may I inquire why?"

"I have something I want to show you." He pulled out his communicator and scrolled to a number.

"My mother's contact code?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's worried about you. She called Spock, but a Vulcan isn't exactly the best messenger for telling someone they shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside. So when I got back, he gave her my number."

She could almost hear Spock saying 'I believe there is an earth phrase: turn about is fair play?' She took another deep breath. "I do not see how this relates to our current location."

"You need to grieve. You need to drop all of that perfect control and let out what you've got pressed down inside." He quailed slightly at the look she gave him. "According to your mother, that is. And she was widowed when she was just a little older than you are now, so I think she probably knows."

Selina looked away. "I cannot. My shields -"

"Will collapse and you'll project. That's why I brought you out here." He waved a hand across the scenery in front of them. "Not another sentient being for hundreds of kilometers."

"Except for you."

He shrugged. "You shouldn't do this alone and we both know my sentience is questionable at best."

She shook her head. "You do not understand what you might experience."

"I think I do. I'll hear your thoughts, feel your pain. I'll probably even cry." A half-smile creased his beard. "But you already know that I'm big marshmallow. It's not like I have some macho image to maintain here."

Even in her carefully dispassionate state, she was touched. He was a much better friend than she deserved and she would not subject him, even at his own insistence, to what he was suggesting.

"You have no shields, no protection," she said. "I will not do that to you."

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her earnestly. "I've been in your backwash before. I know this will be more intense, but how about you do me the courtesy of letting me decide what I will or won't have done to me?"

She looked out the window. "I do not think I am ready yet."

"I know that you can't just drop your control like that. Take whatever time you need. I'll wait." He slid over, put an arm around her and gently pressed her head against his shoulder.

She allowed his arm, but raised her head back up. "I mean, more time than just this afternoon."

"That's okay. After this last assignment, I've got all kinds of leave built up and I've got an open-ended lease on this thing. In fact, that funny-looking hatch in the back opens into a fairly nice camper." He said it very casually, looking straight ahead out the window.

Her eyebrows shot up and a twinge of irritation asserted itself against her control. "Are you seriously threatening to keep me out here until I comply with this scheme?"

"I have groceries and two suitcases in the back. Your mother packed yours, so it should have everything you need."

"You may have leave, but I have my work to return to tomorrow." An edge was creeping into her voice.

"Well, here's the thing: the Ambassador called Spock too. If you're not there when Spock calls tomorrow morning, I'm pretty sure he can clear everything with your boss." His voice was very gentle, but she couldn't help noticing just a hint of smugness.

"You think that you can hold me out here?"

He nodded. "I sort of reprogrammed the starter for this thing before I picked you up. It won't go anywhere unless I tell it to. And I wouldn't recommend hiking out, it's a long way and you know the Ambassador would send out a search party, which could be pretty embarrassing."

She looked back out the window. He had clearly thought a number of moves ahead. And Spock and her mother had helped - a particularly difficult combination to overcome. Her eyes narrowed as she considered options.

He was watching her. "Don't make me quote Spock here," he said. "He told me to tell you to accept the logic of accepting assistance."

Her head swung around. "You..."

"Are insufferable?" he finished. "So I've been told." He looked at her with a tender smile. Damn. This was why he was so good at cracking systems. She had steeled herself against grief, so he had dented her control by provoking her temper. Now other emotions were worming their way out. This could be very bad and he really did not know what he would face.

"We have an agreement," she warned, reaching up to touch his temple. "If my shields collapse with you nearby, I will see your mind as well."

"I am willing to amend that agreement for special circumstances." He took her hand. "David was my friend and I miss him too. If you're thinking about him and I'm thinking about him, then he's all we're going to see. I can handle that."

She lowered her eyes. "I am not certain that I can."

He pushed her head back against his shoulder again. "I'll make a deal with you. You need sleep almost as much as a good cry. Sit here and relax and close your eyes. We'll both just remember David quietly for awhile - what did he call it? sitting shiva? If you decide to open up, fine. If not, let yourself fall asleep and I'll lay you in the back seat and drive back nice and slow."

* * *

.

"Of course, he won that one. Or lost, perhaps, since I think it really was more than he had bargained for," Selina said. "It is difficult to be laid bare like that and we were uneasy with each other for a while afterwards." She looked up from her reverie. "Do not look like that Nyota. It is all in the past."

"Is that why you were accusing him of hiding from you?" Nyota asked, blinking away the moisture in her eyes. "Because it's difficult to be together after that?"

"No. That is a pattern from well before then. And of course, with his job there are periods where he just seems to drop over the edge of the galaxy for weeks at a time. It really is perfect for him, since he can sometimes be so reclusive that he makes Spock look like an extrovert. In fact, I strongly suspect that if you had not dragged him out, he would have found a way to avoid me entirely." She smiled. "Of course, he would waited and then _very casually_ mentioned that dress at some point when he judged the experience was far enough behind me that I would not react too strongly."

"But you've never gotten back together?" Nyota asked.

"We have an agreement. I will not say that we have never breached it, but it has been in place for a long time now," she explained. "I want you to understand because once I saw Faf, I suspected that Spock hoped to throw us together again, and he does _not_ need an accomplice."

"What agreement?"

"We were together just long enough that I began to touch his mind perhaps a little too easily. He was never comfortable with it, a definite impediment to a relationship with a telepath, as I am sure you can understand." Her mouth twisted sideways. "When we broke up, we agreed that if we were going to remain friends, I would stay out of his head." She looked at Nyota intently. "That is partly why I intend to be on the station tonight. Since I cannot listen for him, I must be there in person."

"Spock will be there," Nyota reassured her. "I'm sure he won't let anything happen to Allen."

"Spock can use looking after as well. He is too reticent about listening to the minds around him and he does not have my range."

"But it's just a raid on a casino. They're small time criminals, nothing that station security won't be able to handle."

Selina paused, as if weighing a decision. "Nyota, you are a bridge communications officer and so have a certain level of clearance. I believe I can trust you to keep a confidence?"

"Yes, of course."

"This may go off as just a raid. I sincerely hope that it does. But there is considerably more than a bunch of small time criminals involved here. I will not ask you to try to sway Spock. In this, I know that I cannot. And I would not put you directly between us. However, I _will_ be on that station tonight."

"Neither of them wants you to be there," Nyota argued. "Allen was seriously distracted when he realized it was you on the casino floor and when you collapsed, I almost thought he was going to try to jump through the screen."

"That was not just because it was me" Selina said. "Faf has his own grief that he will not allow to be eased and if things go wrong, I fear that it will lead him to place himself in danger."

* * *

_AN: We are getting our first foster dog since losing our old boy, which is bittersweet. So I am in a mood to write more angst/comfort than humor here (although Faf's driving resembles my dh's). And I had to explain her relationship with Allen and why things didn't work out between them romantically. _

_Selina remembers him as Allen from when they first met, but she has been calling him Fafhrd long enough now, that Faf comes out more naturally for the friend in her present. _

_In the last chapter, Faf seemed to think she was more inclined to like the doctor. That probably wasn't just teasing her about falling for a physician. Bones might not have been able to pull together the technical details of forcing her face her grief, but it's the sort of thing I could picture him trying if he'd known her back then - although there probably would have been more cussing and open provocation when she tried to refuse. If Allen gets any say in her choice, right now I think Bones would have an edge._

_So I'm probably going to need to give Jim a chance to catch up a little. More humor in the next chapter, I promise._


	40. Chapter 40 Monitoring Frequencies

**Monitoring Frequencies**

**

* * *

**

Spock rose from meditation when he heard the door open. He was not alarmed. Only Nyota could enter unannounced. She sat on his bed and waited for him to remove his robe and come sit beside her before speaking.

"Someday Spock you have to get into the habit of using first names outside of strictly private conversation. Either that, or I'm going to have to start introducing myself as 'Nyota' to all your friends and acquaintances just so that I can be sure of who they are."

"I was raised to follow certain formalities. That is not easily discarded. But I will make an effort to provide full names with future introductions if you wish." His lips compressed slightly. "I did not realize he would not introduce himself as Allen. Perhaps because he guessed at our relationship, he chose to remain formal with you out of courtesy to me."

Nyota smiled to herself remembering Allen's comment about _not_ noticing her legs. "But you might at least have told him that Selina was here. He was shocked when he realized it was her in the casino."

"That is why I did _not_ tell him. That he did not recognize her once he broke into the security feeds is testament to the effectiveness of your disguise." Spock nodded to her. "Indeed, if I had not known that to look for an unconscious woman, I might have had difficulty identifying her myself."

"And I figured she wouldn't want anyone else to know it was her, so I just said she was a friend." Nyota chuckled and smiled up at Spock. "When he saw her, he asked if she was single."

Something pulled at the corner of Spock's mouth. "I take it that you did not offer to introduce them?"

"I thought she had enough on her hands trying to deal with Jim and Len." Nyota couldn't help a slightly wicked smile. "But you're just lucky I didn't. They probably both would have thought we were conspiring. Selina already thinks you brought him here on purpose."

Spock shifted slightly, the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug. "I did specifically request that, if available, he be assigned to this task. But my primary reason for doing so was that he is well-known to me and I trust him."

"Primary reason?"

There was another Vulcan shrug. "Despite the way they spar with each other, she is generally happier and less reckless when in his company."

"Spock, I know she cares about him, but they _are_ just friends. I mean, she told me that he and David became good friends. If you ever broke it off with me, I'm not sure I could ever really become friends with anyone you took up with."

"Then it is good that there is no chance of that scenario ever occurring." He placed his around her. "However, if you ever found some aspect of our relationship so unsatisfactory that you could not continue, I hope that I would be able to form at least a cordial relationship with whoever did make you happy." His brows furrowed slightly. "However, I admit, it might require circumstances similar those under which Allen and David met in order to achieve that goal."

She looked at him inquiringly.

"Selina met David originally because his timely diagnosis saved Allen's life. Because David had done his medical internship on Betazed, he recognized immediately that she was trying to reach Allen's mind and told her to draw him into the link so that he could see his condition through her. David had a calm and rational mind. I believe his presence in the link helped to focus and stabilize both of them."

Nyota bit back a smile. "So David was a doctor then?"

"Yes. That is why Allen expressed surprise to see her flirting with our doctor. She had had some rather short liaisons with doctors in the past, but after losing David she swore she would not consider becoming involved with a physician again - a somewhat ironic sentiment on her part, since her reasoning was that they will too readily sacrifice themselves for the sake of their patients."

"She does seem determined to place herself between you, Allen and whatever might go wrong tonight." Nyota's expression became serious. "Why didn't you tell me there was more going on than just busting a ring of smugglers?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "It is not meant to be widely known. Intelligence wishes to give the impression that we believe only Vekalthian smugglers to be involved. I assume Selina told you in confidence, just as Allen confided in me?"

"Because she wanted me to understand why she was determined to be there tonight - if they're both SI, why prevent her from going?"

"I do not believe that either of them is, although both have worked with SI to some extent. That is not unusual for either a diplomat or someone with Allen's talents. As to why I prevent her from going, I agreed with Allen's request to do so." He lifted an eyebrow. "Were it possible, I would restrict him to his ship as well. Her concerns for him are not entirely unfounded."

"You might have let me know," she said, a little irritably.

"I calculate that there is less than a 19.741% chance that anything unexpected will occur. I did not wish for you to be unnecessarily concerned."

"Well I am. You're going to be looking out for Allen and you've got Selina restricted to the ship. Who's going to be looking out for you?"

He took her hand and kissed her lightly. "I trust that you will be monitoring my frequency."

* * *

.

Selina entered the nautatorium, noted the single swimmer, and strategically settled herself cross-legged on a diving block to wait. She and Spock had repeatedly attempted to teach him to meditate sitting before a flame, but he had claimed that the only state he ever achieved was that of 'cramped legs'. He seemed to require motion, even if it was just drumming his fingers on a desk, but she knew this particular form was his favorite. When he had not been in his quarters, she knew that she would find him here. For someone who tended to look slightly awkward on land, it was a pleasure to watch him swim where a slim build combined with long legs and his large 'wing span' allowed him to move swiftly through the water with easy grace.

He stopped at the other end of the lane, and startled slightly, noticing her. She smiled to herself. She had placed herself directly between him and the locker room door, a fact that he would not fail to notice. Seeming to resign himself, he fell back into the water and resurfaced shortly in front of her. She had a towel at the ready, but he did not emerge with a splash.

"What in the blazes are you doing here? I thought Spock had you safely locked aboard the _Enterprise_ tonight?"

"He issued orders that I was not to be transported to the station, but he said nothing about the _Aldrin_," she said smugly. "You two are slipping."

"Must be." He palmed the clear covers from his eyes and then leaned against wall, draping his arms over the edge of the pool. "Doesn't matter though; you aren't coming with me."

"Transporters are swift and in case you decide to take the shuttle, I brought earplugs." She dangled them from one finger. "_And_ I have already spoken to Captain Morris and explained to her that I will be accompanying you as an observer for the Ambassador."

His eyebrows rose. "Pak okayed that?"

She pursed her lips. "No. But I am sure that he will, eventually."

"I should have had Spock lock you in the brig," he said, looking up at her.

"And when has that ever worked?"

"There's always a first time." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Wish he'd use a nerve pinch on you. I can't imagine what you threatened him with to make him so set against it."

She leaned down and fixed him with a stare. "I _could_ demonstrate."

He pushed off from the wall and floated just out of reach. "You'd have to catch me first."

"You do have to come out of there sometime," she warned.

"Not necessarily." He grinned. "I could probably be pretty happy as marine mammal."

"A red-furred Beluga perhaps?" she suggested, tilting her head.

"Maybe if I slapped my flukes and soaked you that would keep you from tagging along." One cupped hand batted the water playfully. "I know you don't care to be seen in wet clothing."

"What happened to chivalrous young man who lent me his t-shirt?" she asked with a mock sigh.

"Um, ...he got to know you?" he ventured with a laugh.

She reached down and threw a handful of water at him. He blocked it with a hand and grinned. "Seriously, Grey? You think I won't?"

"Do you think that I do not know you by now?" She arched an eyebrow. "I _did_ bring a change of clothing."

"Think of everything, don't you?"

She glanced at the chronometer. "I think you need to decide if you are staying in there or getting changed to go to the station. I am quite content either way, but I intend to keep an eye on you until the raid is over."

He kicked forward and pulled himself up on the edge of the diving block, cocking an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "So you're planning on following me into the shower?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked down into his. "If need be."

"Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure there's some regulation against that. With my luck, I'm the one who would end up in the brig." He sighed, dropped back into the water and then climbed out on the side. Taking a seat on the edge next to her, he gave her a mischievous grin before shaking his head like a big dog.

She shielded herself with the towel and then looped it around his neck, pulling him closer. "Someday I will show you _exactly_ why Spock is unwilling to use a nerve pinch on me."

"Someday I'll call that bluff." He pulled the ends of the towel from her hands and stood giving a mock salute. "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay, Madam Observer. We'll see how well those earplugs work."

* * *

.

Jim Kirk woke to the buzz of his comm. Opening a bleary eye, he hit the key to respond. "What is it? And it had better be good."

"Keptin," Chekhov's voice, much too enthusiastic given the hour, chirped over the comm. "I em zorry to vake you, but our ghost zhip, I beliewe zhe iz back."

"Okay. Thanks Chekhov. Keep an eye on her. Kirk out." Jim sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the chronometer. Four hours sleep, could be worse. As Captain, he'd learned to make due with what he could get in terms of shut eye. Well, misery loves company, he reflected, keying an ID into the comm.

Scotty's agitated voice answered. "Whot are ye needin', Captain? Ah was just within ah hair's breath ah finally finishin' one ah mah journals."

Did the man never sleep? "Scotty, it seems a _cloaked_ visitor just popped into station space. Please tell me this ship is ready for action again."

"She's right as rain. I'll have her ready to pull out of dock in 20 minutes, sair."

"Thanks, Scotty, but just in case, make it 10. Kirk out."

He got up and headed to the 'fresher. No point in trying to go back to sleep now.

* * *

.

_As Spock indicated, Sorenson wasn't so much teasing when he asked about another doctor as surprised since she swore off the breed after David got himself killed. It remains to be seen if Bones can change her mind on that._

_Scotty's obsession with keeping up with his technical journals is clear in TOS, where he prefers time reading them to shore leave. In AU, he's more interested in real food, but in the novelization, his journals are his one solace on Delta Vega. Kirk telling him to do something in half the time is also a TOS staple. In TNG when Scotty gets to chat with Geordi, he advises him to always inflate the time estimates he gives the captain. He says that it's the way to get a reputation as a miracle worker, but I think the strategy was originally developed in self-defense._

_And since I haven't said it in a while, I own nothing but my plot and OCs._


	41. Chapter 41 02:30

Chapter 41 - 02:30

* * *

Nyota had left for her own quarters and Spock sat at his desk, examining Lt. Chekhov's sensor data. "In coming message from Commander Sorenson" His terminal's computerized voice announced. He keyed 'receive' and Sorenson's face appeared on his screen.

"Hi Spock, I have two things you should know before we get to the station. The first is that you seriously need to work on your knot-tying skills. It seems you issued orders that only prohibited transporting Selina to the station, so she tracked me down here." The face on the screen made a small grimace.

Spock's eyebrows lifted. "My apologies, in the future, I shall attempt to secure such loose ends. Can you order her restricted to the _Aldrin_?"

Sorenson shook his head with a resigned look. "She spoke to my captain first. I don't like my chances asking Morris to help keep another woman out of a possible fight, especially after they've already compared notes on the relative merits of _Suus mahna _and Hapkido. In the future, when I ask you to have someone tie her down, I'd appreciate it if you would take it a _bit_ more literally." His head jerked forward slightly. "Hey!" he said, looking over his shoulder.

Selina's voice came from somewhere off-screen. "I was merely attempting to save your mother the trouble of having to transport out here to do that herself."

"I was only joking." He turned to face the screen again and rolled his eyes. "Mostly."

Spock's lips compressed momentarily. "I take it Ms. Chandri is present with you?"

"I told her I'd meet her in the shuttle bay, but she seems to think I require surveillance."

"You do." Selina's voice interjected.

"In any case," Sorenson continued. "It looks like we're going to be struck with her unless you have any other ideas for keeping her here."

Spock considered for a moment. "Perhaps Capt. Morris might be swayed if my Captain were to make the request?"

A derisive noise could be heard in the background. "I must have pissed off _Freyja_ in another life." Sorenson mumbled. "Unfortunately, she's right. I can't think of any officer more likely to rub Morris the wrong way. If you sent him over in person, I'm pretty sure she'd wind up gutting him."

Spock paused, steepling his fingers as though pondering the potential merits of that scenario, before taking a different tack. "It might be preferable if both of you were to remain on the _Aldrin_. We believe that we have identified the presence of a cloaked vessel bearing the same sensor trace as the one detected earlier."

Sorenson nodded. "The second thing I had to tell you is that someone is trying to send a message through one of the sleeper programs I dismantled in the station computer. No need bothering to tell me the odds that those bits of information are related. But it's all the more reason I should go."

"You could continue to oversee the station systems from the _Aldrin_." Spock suggested.

"Unless they jam or break my link." he replied gravely. "Their cloaking technology is an unknown, so we have no idea what else they may have up their sleeves. If they pull something, best to be on site to counter it. I'll see you there."

"As will I." Selina's voice cut in.

Spock exchanged a look with Sorenson. "Acknowledged, Spock out."

* * *

Jim stuck his head into sickbay in time to see Bones shoo-ing an engineering tech off of a biobed.

"Next time; watch where you're going." McCoy growled.

The young man snapped a salute when he saw Kirk and then headed quickly down the hallway, looking vastly relieved to escape the CMO's temper. Jim wasn't quite as lucky. The doctor saw him in the doorway and glared.

"Dammit Jim, do you know what happens when you tell engineering to hurry?" the Doctor snarled at him. "_They do_ - and then they make mistakes and wind up in here. I ought to be in bed, but thanks to your 'make it 10' I'm patching up kids moving too fast to notice they're about to bean themselves on a conduit."

"Sorry, Bones. I just want to be ready. We've got some sort of cloaked ship out there, Chekhov can just barely pick it out on sensors, and I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We end up with some serious accident in engineering, I guarantee you'll feel a whole lot worse." Bones warned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Too keyed up to go back to sleep or sit still on the bridge."

"I've got just the thing for that." McCoy smirked and reached for a hypo.

"No!" Jim held up his hands defensively. "No, I was just looking for someone to talk to."

Couldn't find our pretty insomniac, eh?"

"According to Spock, she's already sidestepped his order; jumped to the _Aldrin_ to force her tall friend into bringing her along." Jim frowned.

"God help him." Bones intoned. "You'd think someone that's known her that long would make a policy of staying on her good side. I can hardly turn around without catching one of my nurses snickering." He scowled.

Jim laughed. "Just imagine if she'd stuck with the original plan!"

"Shut up, Jim. They're laughing at you too."

The comm beeped. "Chekhov to Keptin Kirk. Pleaze acknowledge, Keptin."

Kirk hit the comm. "Kirk here. What is it Chekhov?"

"Zee zhip has wanished, ser. Wery qvickly. I beliewe zat zey haf masked zer zignal."

_Damn_. Kirk rubbed his temple. "Find them Chekhov. I don't care how, but _find_ them. Kirk out."

"How could they have known we were watching them?" A nurse narrowly avoided a collision as Jim started pacing the exam room. "We've been running more extensive sensor sweeps than a ship in dock normally would, but after a terrorist action and the conference moved on board that's SOP. There are only a handful of people that even know we're looking for a cloaked ship."

"Jim -" McCoy dodged out of the agitated Captain's way.

"Unless..." Jim continued, ignoring Bones' effort to make him slow down. "Spock said Sorenson had picked up someone trying to send a signal from the station. Maybe they were expecting a signal and knew something was wrong when they didn't get it?"

"Jim -" McCoy blocked another near collision with an orderly as Jim zipped past a doorway.

"But then you'd expect them to clear out. Chekhov sounds like he thinks they're still out there and Spock said the probability of that ship coming for something on the station was 89.6231%. And -"

Bones grabbed him by the shoulders to make him stop. "Jim, it's late and I know you're worried, so I'm gonna give you choice here." the doctor said gruffly. "Either get out of my sickbay or _stop the damn pacing_. Otherwise I _am_ gonna sedate you."

Jim stopped and took in the worn look on his friend's face. "Sorry, Bones. Maybe I'll go talk to Spock."

"You do that." Bones said. "And ask him how the hell he computes odds for stuff like that to four decimal places anyway."

* * *

A tall woman with close-cropped hair showing a touch of steel-grey at the temples stood at the shuttle bay doors. "Don't try anything fancy with that shuttle, Sorenson." she warned. "I want it back in exactly the same condition as when it left."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Sorenson replied with a half-smile. "I'll treat her just like I would a high-end rental."

"I will make certain that he treats her better than that." Selina added dryly, nodding to Capt. Morris.

"Just make sure he comes back in roughly the same condition too. I promised Commodore Stone I'd return him in one piece." Her tone acknowledged the degree to which Selina might be tempted to violate that promise.

Selina lifted an eyebrow. "Does that include his vocal chords?"

"Afraid so" Morris replied sympathetically and left to return to her bridge.

Allen and Selina walked to the shuttle and settled into their seats while the bay doors opened. He grinned at her. "So, any requests for traveling music?"

"Silence?" she suggested.

"Don't know that one." he said, engaging the engine and guiding the shuttle out the bay doors. "Maybe if you hum a few bars?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her earplugs. "Are you going to make me use these?"

"Only if I fall asleep at the controls." he chuckled.

A corner of her mouth turned upward. "Kindly stay awake, I doubt these are rated for that decibel level."

He smiled and turned the shuttle wide to swing over the outer docks and out of the cargo lanes on the way to the station's main hangar. "Then you should want me to stay awake. Maybe _you_ could sing something?" He whistled a few notes.

"_No_." She shot him a look. "You only _ever_ got me to sing that because David thought that it was funny."

The shuttle shook and lurched suddenly. Sorenson checked the read outs. "_Helvitis!_" He tried to push the engines. "Call the ship." he said, rapidly running sequences on the controls, with little effect.

"What is happening?" Selina demanded.

"Some sort of tractor beam, coming out of nowhere." He headed toward the back and yanked open an access panel, muttering. "I _told _her she should have let me boost the power on this thing."

Selina opened the comm. "Shuttle _Apollo_ to _Aldrin_, emergency, _Aldrin _please respond_." _Nothing but static returned on the comm. She switched channels. "Shuttle _Apollo_ to _Enterprise_, .._." _The shuttle lurched violently and slammed against deck plating.

* * *

_AN: Cliff hanger! _

_First, apologies once again for my poor attempt at capturing Chekhov's accent._

_For anyone who doesn't know the reference, Freyja is the Norse goddess of both love and war (one of my favorites btw. Motto as seen on a modern wiccan t-shirt: if you can't lay 'em, slay 'em.). She is also the leader of the Valkyrie. Sorenson, who knows a few things about Norse mythology, and currently finds himself at odds with two women who would have made fine Valkyrie, has some cause to think Freyja is out to get him. _

_Capt. Morris has had a few bad experiences with Starfleet using her ship to test 'improvements' and Sorenson has a reputation. Sadly, he probably won't be returning her shuttle in pristine condition._


	42. Chapter 42 Shoes Dropping

Chapter 42 - Shoes Dropping

Having been chased out of sickbay on the threat of sedation, Captain James T. Kirk sat on the bridge feeling restless to the point of fidgety. Normally he might have felt somewhat better, or at least justified, given the fact that his Vulcan first officer also seemed somewhat more tense than usual. Right now, however, as Spock took last minute readings before a planned rendezvous on the station, the tautness in the Vulcan's movements only contributed to Kirk's sense that a shoe was about to drop.

Nearly on cue, Uhura announced that they were being hailed by the _Aldrin_. "Put her on screen." Jim said.

The stern face of a woman roughly 15 years Kirk's senior appeared on the screen. "Capt. Kirk, this is Capt. Morris of the _USS Adrin_." she said. "One of my shuttles has vanished en route to the station. We believe the cloaked ship you identified to be the most likely cause, but previous sensor parameters for it show nothing there."

There was no need to ask who was on that shuttle. Jim glanced toward Spock, noticing that he was facing the screen, standing stiff enough to be at attention except for the fact that his hands were locked behind his back. Jim returned his attention to the _Aldrin'_s CO. "We lost the ship's signature a short time ago. My people have been trying to reacquire it. Can you give us the last location for the shuttle?"

She nodded curtly. "I am transmitting last known coordinates for the shuttle now. I assume you know who was on it. I would appreciate any assistance in their retrieval."

"We intend to get them both back safely." Jim said, willing his words to be a statement of fact. "We found that ship before and we'll find them again." He glanced at Chekhov, who nodded affirmation that the data was received and he was on it.

"I have also contacted Mr. Betz of station security." the other Captain continued. "The access links to the casino systems went down almost as we were speaking. Do you still have mirror access on the _Enterprise_?"

Spock turned and checked his console. "Negative. It would appear Cmdr. Sorenson's intuition was correct in that regard."

"Station security plans to continue with the raid as scheduled. If nothing else, they may be able to obtain prisoners we can use for a hostage exchange." she reported. "I do not think that our interloper has left station space. Please keep me informed. Morris out."

Kirk stood almost as soon as the screen went blank and moved to look over Chekhov's shoulder. "Whatever took them was large enough to swallow a shuttle, but small enough to maneuver close to station space. Any indications of something like that?"

"Our last sensor sweep shows a short energy signature in the area prior to the shuttle's disappearance. It was not flagged due to its similarity to a tractor beam." Spock reported from his station.

"I vill calibrate for anomalies in ze zurrounding space." Chekhov replied.

"Good." Kirk said. "Spock, I think you might as well stay here...Spock?"

The first officer had looked up, but seemed to be staring blankly. Then he sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Selina picked herself up from the shuttle floor, cursing - once again! – whatever idiot had determined that seating restraints were an unnecessary encumbrance in small space shuttles. She looked out the viewport. They were clearly in a shuttle bay. Allen was pushing himself up from where he'd fallen against the control panel, cradling his right hand, which looked a bit singed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am undamaged." she replied, coming over to examine his hand. She lifted her eyebrows. "You, however, have looked better."

"That's not saying much." he deadpanned.

She frowned and grabbed the first aid kit, pulling his hand toward her. He winced. "You have a terrible bedside manner, you know that?"

"So I have been told." She answered with a slight smile, spraying nanoemulsion and plas-skin over the burns.

"Welcome shuttle _Apollo_." an oily voice said through the still-open comm. "According to my sources, we will be receiving two visitors: one Cmdr. Sorenson and one Ms. Chandri. I have a number of questions for each of you. If you will open the hatch and come out unarmed, we can avoid any initial unpleasantness."

Selina listened with more than her ears and so heard more than what was said. "Jaco Maldi" She mouthed to Allen. He frowned and brought up a display indicating six life forms in a semi-circle a few meters back from the shuttle.

"Come now," the voice said. "We would like to avoid having to cut a hole in your shiny new shuttle." The dots representing life forms moved further back, presumably to be at a safe distance if the order was given to make that hole.

Allen looked at Selina and read her determination to fight. "Good thing I'm left-handed." he commented as he carefully ran that hand across the control panel and keyed a sequence. A sound like the galaxy's largest bug zapper, accompanied by yelps, curses, and one solid scream, came from without. Allen looked very pleased with himself. Selina smiled, turned off the comm, and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you rig up this time?"

"Nothing. I just adjusted for perimeter and turned on the shields."

Both of her eyebrows shot up. "You what?! You cannot engage shields inside a shuttle bay!"

"I just did." he said smugly.

"But -"

"Don't worry. We've got" He looked at the computer read out. "1 hour, 32 minutes before we over-heat ...more or less."

"More or less?"

"Depends. They might try to wear our shields down with whatever they were going to use to cut a hole in the door." He grinned. "Either way, in a bit it'll build up a nice big energy signature. Should test their cloaking device enough to give Spock something to pick up and unless they want to invite a hull breach, they won't be able to go to warp."

She leaned over and tugged on the edge of his beard. "You are completely insane. It is no wonder that I like you so well."

The comm beeped. They exchanged a look. "How's your range?" he asked, tapping the sensor read out in front of them. "Any chance you can pull a Jean Grey and clue Spock in on what to look for?"

"I shall try. It will buy time if you can keep Maldi talking." She pulled out the earplugs. "Perhaps I can get some use of these yet." She took a seat, put the earplugs in and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Th comm beeped again and he turned it back on. "I am trying to decide if you're being clever or suicidal." Maldi's voice said. "But let us be reasonable. _If_ you cooperate, I will release you once I have I want. I am a businessman after all, and both of you would be worth something in ransom. Perhaps even enough to pay for the losses you've caused in this local venture."

"Thanks, no. We're still hoping to cause some more losses. But if you spit us out like Jonah, you _might_ still be able to make a run for it." Allen replied.

"It is going to become very warm in there in considerably less than three days time." Maldi warned. "I understand Starfleet trains its people to endure a variety of conditions, Mr. Sorenson, but will your lovely companion manage as well?"

"The 'lovely companion' walked across Vulcan's Forge when she was 15 just to prove she could do it. I'll be passed out from the heat before she even breaks a sweat." he scoffed. "Nice try though."

"I have heard that she is the Vulcan's woman." Maldi replied. "I wonder what he might be persuaded to give for her return?"

Allen laughed. "If you paid anything for _that_ information, Mr. Businessman, someone seriously ripped you off."

"We shall see, Mr. Sorenson. When you finally give up this foolishness, you will tell me the truth of that matter and a great deal more."

* * *

Nyota had come to Spock's side, but Jim was slightly ahead of her. He reflexively put a hand on the other man's shoulder ...and heard Selina's voice.

_Jim, I had not expected you to join us. _Her tone was dry and he sensed Spock bristling slightly.

_Sorry,_ he thought, _I didn't realize... how?_

_Spock can explain later. At least this will save some time and that is of the essence. I just told Spock that we are well but have been drawn into a cloaked vessel._

_S'lina, where are they holding you?_ Spock's question was straightforward, but Jim 'heard' more concern than he thought Spock would have allowed in his real voice.

_We remain in the shuttle. We are in a standoff as Faf has engaged our shields._

_HE WHAT?! _Jim immediately felt them both recoil.

_Captain, _Spock reproved, _it took some degree of concentration for us to establish this link, but now that it is made, there is no need to shout._

_I reacted in the same manner. _There was something like a chuckle from Selina._ However, it seems Faf is insane only in the manner of the fur-bearing mammal he most closely resembles. _

In this odd rapport, Jim felt his mind sync with Spock's in understanding. Using the shields was dangerous, but Jim had to admire a play like that. He hoped he would be able to tell the man so in person.

_Jim, if we get out of this, please do not. _Selina admonished_. He does not need to be encouraged. Now, I have memorized the last sensor data. Do you see it?_

The image was clear. Jim felt as much as heard Spock's acknowledgment. At least they'd know what to look for, although it was too soon to know if they'd see it in time.

_There are two more things you must know. They have somehow obtained Starfleet standard transmission codes. It is how they knew we would be on the shuttle. _Selina's tone hardened_. And our captor is Jaco Maldi. No matter what he says, he has no intention of releasing Faf. If it becomes impossible to extract us, do not hesitate to destroy the ship. _

An objection sprang in Jim's mind, especially feeling - feeling? - Spock's resistance, but she cut them off firmly. _No__. There are yet options remaining to me, but if this becomes a Catch-22, I will count taking Maldi with me as a victory. Now, Jim, if you will please let go of Spock and recall in the future to avoid grabbing him when he lowers his shields? _There was the mental impression of an eyebrow being raised.

With some effort, Jim forced his hand to drop from the Vulcan, catching just the edge of something akin to an embrace that he had no right to be part of. He sat back against the console and shook his head, only to be immediately dragged away by Uhura.

"Idiot!" she said. "If your head hurts, you deserve it. What's going on?"

"They're okay for now." Jim told her. Then, reoriented, he clicked back into command mode. "The bad guys have our transmission codes. Find some Klingon code we've broken and alert the station and the _Aldrin_." He crossed to Chekhov, punching the data still burned into his head into the navigator's console. "They're trying to signal us through the cloak. This is what to look for." He hit the comm button on his captain's chair. "Mr. Giotto, I want everything we have about a Jaco Maldi and I want it _yesterday_." Kirk barely waited for acknowledgment before closing the comm. He took a breath. It felt good to be able to _do_ something, even if it was just telling other people what to do.

He looked over his shoulder to see Spock standing, nodding to Uhura, who was already busy at her station. Then the light on the bridge suddenly seemed painfully, overwhelmingly bright and Jim staggered into his chair and sat down, covering his face.

"There is a reason other than courtesy for the convention against touching Vulcans unbidden." Spock's voice was close by, but soft despite the rebuke. "Migraine is not an uncommon side effect in a non-telepath who 'barges in', as Ms. Chandri would put it. Shall I call Dr. McCoy to the bridge?"

Jim nodded weakly. Even a hypo would be better than this.

Spock pressed the key to signal sickbay, then spoke quietly. "Thank you for handling Selina's information so efficiently, Jim."

'Jim' Kirk would have smiled, if he weren't afraid it would make his head explode.

_AN: While the technology behind shields has never been adequately explained, as an engineer my feeling is that anything forming a sort of energy barrier against weapons must produce a good deal of heat. In the absolute zero of space, it would be easily dissipated, but elsewhere it could quickly become an issue (this is one possible reason that there are no portable shields, or even projected shields, for use on dangerous away missions). And, having worked in crashworthiness, I had to take a shot at the lack of seatbelts in ST._

_As I told __**Canna**__, Selina said before that her range is better than Spock's, so there are individual limits to how far telepathy can extend (for which most telepaths are grateful - blocking out the thoughts of those around you is bad enough, who needs to deal with the whole galaxy?). Selina can reach pretty far given the right circumstances, but to get Spock to respond she would also presumably need to get his attention so he'd drop his mental shields. (And yes, the Jane Grey reference may be an anachronism. But then again, X-Men have remained popular for nearly half a century now… and it's another reason for Allen's nickname for her)._

_I've had a few migraines myself. Jim may think twice about touching Spock randomly after this, but then again, he did finally get Spock to call him 'Jim' on the bridge._


	43. Chapter 43 Show Him How

Chapter 43 - Show Him How

* * *

Dr. McCoy barreled through the lift doors onto the bridge. "Dammit, Jim, what is it now?"

Jim was hunched over in the captain's chair and cringed visibly at the doctor's voice. McCoy stopped and Uhura looked up at him and whispered "Migraine." Bones nodded and moved more quietly to his friend's side.

"Sorry, Jim." He ran the medical scanner over him. Uhura was right. No obvious physiological cause, but from the chemical and vascular indicators it must a doozy. He fished in his kit for an antidote Jim wasn't likely to have a reaction to, and by way of apology for yelling, administered it gently for a change. Bones monitored him as the drug took effect, reflecting that it was a good thing Selina kept shooting Jim down, if for no other reason than that a woman with rare reactions to half the drugs in the known universe would do well to stay far away from a guy allergic to the other half.

Jim slowly straightened and cautiously opened one eye, then relaxed and opened both. He smiled. "Thanks, Bones."

"That was a first," McCoy said irritably, able to vent again now that Jim was feeling better. "What'd you do to bring that on?"

Jim glanced at Spock. "Stuck my head in where it didn't belong."

"Jim, if that's all it took, you'd have had dozens of those by now," Bones snarked.

"Captain," Spock came over, holding out a PADD. "If you are recovered, I have summarized the information on Jaco Maldi."

"Who?" Bones asked.

"The criminal who has abducted Ms. Chandri and Cmdr. Sorenson," Spock replied evenly.

"WHAT?"

Spock stepped back slightly. "My hearing is excellent, Doctor. I assure you, there is no need to shout."

Kirk grinned at Spock. "I guess we shouldn't mention how they're holding him off?"

One corner of the Vulcan's mouth twitched momentarily upward. "Perhaps not."

McCoy looked from one to the other, and then rounded on Spock. "What in the blue blazes is going on here? Your buddy and your all-but-sister are in the hands of some goon and you and Jim are cracking jokes about it?"

Uhura was starting to rise from her seat and Jim shot her an I-got-this look. "Bones," he said, putting a restraining hand on his arm, "they're in the guy's ship, but for now they're holed up in their shuttle and trying to get a signal out through the cloak." Jim tapped his head in response to the doctor's questioning look. "She just let us know. They're okay and we're going to get them out before that changes."

Kirk turned his attention to the PADD, and slightly pacified, Bones read over his shoulder. Maldi had a list of known and suspected aliases as long as his arm. Several of them had been convicted of fraud, smuggling, or theft, although the man himself seemed to have skipped out before doing time. Several other identities had outstanding warrants for other offenses, many of them considerably worse than nefarious business dealings. The last suspected alias jumped out, having been a top story only last year: Jacques Volmari, wealthy entrepreneur and small-time politician, who had been quietly buying influence on the Federation Council until one of his cronies turned on him when his funds mysteriously evaporated. A story tying him to Maldi had made headlines on the nets for a couple days, but disappeared when the reporter couldn't be located to provide proof. However, Volmari had disappeared shortly thereafter.

Spock waited until the Captain looked up from reading the report. "Cmdr. Sorenson has been involved in securing evidence leading to at least some of his legal difficulties. If Maldi is aware of his involvement, then Ms. Chandri is correct. He will not release him unharmed."

Jim lifted a hand toward Spock, then, noticing the eyebrow, thought better of it and thumped the arm of his chair instead. "We'll get him out, Spock. We'll get them both out."

He realized that he was repeating himself, but he decided he was going to keep saying it until fate or the universe or whatever believed it and agreed to show him how.

* * *

.

Selina returned to herself, re-orienting after what had to count as one of the odder telepathic interactions she had had with Spock thanks to Jim's rash interruption. It was in many ways surprising that he had been able to break in and participate to the degree he had, but she would ponder that later. She opened her eyes and removed the earplugs. It had been only a few minutes, but the shuttle air was already warmer. Maldi's unpleasant voice was coming over the comm.

"...This does not have to involve so much discomfort, Erik. Verasitol is after all a painless drug."

She glanced over at her friend. His shoulders were tense and his jaw clenched, the sharp outline clear even under his beard. _Bastards_, she thought, reaching over to him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She withdrew her hand and addressed Maldi. "Thank you for the offer, but do not call us. We will call you." She switched the comm off with a forceful gesture.

"I am sorry." she said a bit abashed. "I forgot to 'switch gears'."

"It's okay. I don't mind just hearing your voice in my head," He gave her a reassuring smile. "...at least when I agree with what you're saying. Did you reach Spock?"

"Yes. He knows what to look for." Her brow furrowed in concern. "Maldi knows you are Erik?"

"He thinks I am. But his information is pretty sketchy." He grinned at her. "He also thinks you're Spock's girlfriend."

She made a face and Allen laughed, the tension draining from him a little. "Maybe I'll re-open the comm and sing a chorus of 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend', just to confuse him," he teased.

Selina smiled, but raised her eyebrows and held the earplugs back up, as though ready to re-insert them.

He shrugged. "Go ahead, Maldi's the only one I want to torture. Who knows? If I torque him off enough with my singing, there's a chance he'll decide he'd rather beat the information out of me." He ran a hand through his hair. "At least that would give me a fighting chance."

She could tell that he was only half-joking and tried to reassure him. "It may be a close thing, but I believe the _Enterprise_ will find us."

He bit his lip and looked down at the sensor displays. "I wish you had stayed put on the _Enterprise_, then I could just set this thing to burn out and take my chances."

"Which is precisely why I did _not_." She put a hand on his shoulder. "As I have told you before: you are not permitted to die, unless _I _kill you."

It was an old joke and he gave her a half-smile. "I may yet have to take you up on that, or at least ask you to put me in a coma or something, so he won't be able to interrogate me." He wiped his forehead and re-checked the temperature read out. "Maybe you can finally demonstrate whatever it is that you threatened Spock with?"

She shook her head, one corner of her mouth edging higher than the other. "I doubt that it would have the same effect on you."

"And you've been threatening me with this for _how long_ now?" He rested his chin in his good hand, one eyebrow arched in amused disbelief.

She shrugged. "It is not my fault you lack the confidence to call a bluff."

He stroked his beard for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "I dare you."

"When we get out of this," she promised. "If you still dare to ask."

* * *

.

"I haf got zhem!" Chekhov's youthful voice rang triumphantly across the bridge.

"Good work!" Kirk exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"On zhe edge ov station space. Here, outzide zhe main travvic lanes." A display appeared on the main screen, enhanced to outline a disturbance in space tracing the lines of a sleek ship, it's forward section barely discernible, but the aft more clearly defined.

Spock was leaning over Chekhov's shoulder, examining his readings. "The energy signature is much stronger than anticipated for this point in time and increasing too rapidly."

"What does that mean?" Bones asked.

"I would conjecture that Maldi is attempting to break through their shields with concentrated weapons fire."

"Shields?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Jim shook his head and looked at Spock. "How long do you think they have?"

"Lacking precise data, I could only conjecture," Spock said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Jim turned his hands palms up and widened his eyes at him. Spock nodded fractionally. "Eighteen minutes, at best."

"Right. And then that bastard will be able to jump to warp." Kirk stared at screen. His fey tactical sense sprang to life and tossed the outlines of a plan into his head. "Mr. Sulu, are we disengaged from the dock and prepared for maneuvers?"

"Aye, sir."

"Good. Chekhov, keep an eye on them. Sulu get us as close as you can, but make it look like we're heading right past their aft end as if we don't even know they're there."

"Aye, sir. Engines engaged."

Spock's face remained impassive, but his back was stiff. "What do you intend to do, Captain?"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

.

_AN: Bones chewing Spock out for not being emotional enough (on the bridge!) is another TOS standard. I've known and worked with a fair number of people in the Navy, so that one always sticks out for me as proof that the writers had little if any military experience._

_I have told a couple people close to me on several occasions that they should drive carefully because they are not allowed to die first, unless I kill them. My kids will probably know that line by heart by the time they are old enough to drive._


	44. Chapter 44 NeedNottoKnow

Chapter 44 - Need-Not-to-Know

--------------------------------------------------

Sorenson wiped sweat from his face and glanced over at Selina. "You know, you could at least take your jacket off."

"It is still not as warm as even spring was on Vulcan." she said, but removed her jacket to avoid rubbing it in. She could still recall wearing layers of sweaters in Toronto when everyone else was in light shirts. She smiled over at him. "You could take your shirt off if you are hot. It is not as though I have never seen you without it."

He leaned back in his chair, listening to shields hum against the disruptors trained on them, and looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "I think I'd prefer to be fully clothed when they break through."

"Meditating would help."

He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a pool or a rock wall in here, do you?"

"I could help," she offered. "if you would let me."

He looked back up and rocked his head against the rest. "The only way you could really help..." He bit his lip and raised his head, staring off into the middle distance; then nodded once to himself as though he'd made a decision. He turned toward her, but looked down into the space between his knees. "I... that is,... Spock told me once that he could make me forget, take specific memories away." He peered up at her. "Did you learn that too? _Can_ you do that?"

She was stunned. "Did he -"

"I never took him up on it." Allen answered swiftly, looking away. "I prefer to remember my ghosts...and my mistakes."

Selina watched him pull at his sleeve, at the Commander's stripe he'd earned saving a colony but not a ship, and understood what Spock had offered. She reached across and laid her hand on his sleeve. "I have learned the technique. I can do it." She brushed his temple, waiting for him to meet her eyes before continuing. "Memories cannot truly be erased, only buried deep in the subconscious. The procedure is...invasive."

"I understand." He nodded slowly. "Special circumstances. There are agents' names, access codes...a lot of things 'Erik' knows that I can't let Maldi have. If someone is going to invade my head, I'd rather it be you." A crooked smile creased his beard. "At least I have some prior experience with that."

She pursed her lips. "You do realize that last couple times we have broken this half of our argument it has been at your behest?"

"No need to point out the irony." he answered dryly.

"I was merely noting a certain asymmetry."

"Right." he said with a tight-lipped smile. "Well, if you get me out of this, I'll owe you one."

"I will need a moment to prepare." She squeezed his arm. "It will be easier if you are not so tense. Lie back and try to relax a bit - it is not as though I have ever hurt you."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Telepathically."

He nodded. "Just promise me you'll only bury the stuff that's need-not-to-know. Leave my ghosts alone."

.

-------------------------------------------------

.

"On my mark..." Kirk said. "Now!" Sulu switched to full stop and at the same moment Chekhov engaged the tractor beam, catching Maldi's ship across the starboard side of its aft section.

"Got Zhem!" Chekhov exclaimed.

Jim smiled. "Reel them in."

Chekhov began drawing the ship closer with the tractor beam, strengthening its hold before the other vessel could try to break away.

"Open hailing frequencies." Kirk ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open, Captain." Uhura reported. "No reply."

"Right. Transmit a message anyway." Kirk leaned forward, glaring at the trace of the ship on his screen. "Attention _not-so-well-cloaked_ vessel, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded." Jim grinned to himself. He'd always wanted to say that. Getting to say it this scumbag was icing on the cake.

"Incoming message." Uhura reported.

"On screen."

A man's square face, framed by gelled silver hair, appeared on the screen projecting the self-important confidence of someone used to getting his own way. Jim would have disliked him immediately even if he hadn't known who he was.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" the man demanded. "This is a peaceful merchant vessel and you have no right to detain, let alone, board us."

"A peaceful merchant vessel, operating cloaked on the outskirts of a Federation starbase?" Kirk scoffed. "I could board you just on suspicion of smuggling."

"There is no law against using a cloaking device, Captain." he huffed. "It's practically a necessity since Starfleet takes little enough trouble to protect merchant vessels, despite how much we pay in taxes to support you."

If Jim hadn't hated him enough to begin with, that topped things. "Well the rest of the Federation is going to get good value for their money when I haul your sorry ass into a detention center. Now drop your shields or face the consequences."

"Consequences! You dare to threaten me!" the man blustered. "Unless you can show just cause for detaining me, I demand that you release my vessel at once. Otherwise, I'll have your command for harassment. I have friends in high places in the Federation."

"Really? And how many of them would be willing to face charges of aiding and abetting in the abduction of a Federation official?" Kirk asked pointedly.

The man's nostrils flared slightly, but otherwise his composure remained undisturbed. "I will have to add charges of libel to harassment. You have no grounds for making such an accusation."

"I have the energy signature lighting up your shuttle bay like a Christmas tree. And I'll have the shuttle itself after I peel your ship like a Denebian pod fruit - _unless_ you return its passengers _immediately and unharmed_." Kirk narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "And when I say unharmed, I mean they better both look like they just spent a day in _best spa in the sector_."

Maldi looked to the side at someone off screen and nodded once. The veneer of ruffled big-shot slid away, replaced by a malicious sneer. "Unharmed in _any sense_ will not be achieved unless you decide to be more cooperative, Captain. I will contact you shortly with my demands. This interview is at an end." The screen went blank.

"That sonovabitch!" McCoy exploded. "Hippocrates be damned. If I get my hands on him, I'll show him what harm looks like!"

Uhura gave a curt nod affirming that sentiment, but Spock appeared somber. "The energy signature in the ship's aft section is diminishing rapidly." he reported woodenly. "The shuttle's shields are failing."

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

The ship rocked and Sorenson caught Selina's shoulders before she was thrown into him. The link was not a meld, but deep nonetheless, so the sensation was almost like being caught by a shadow of her own arms.

_Now that__ could have hurt._ The humor that was Allen's own mental shield washed through her mind as long arms drew her protectively against his chest. He held her there. _It was an awkward position anyway, and it's not like you need to use contact points like a Vulcan._

She did not object, but let him sense her surprise. There was an answering smile, both in his mind and in muscles where her hand still rested against his face. _Didn't realize I could still surprise you, especially now._

_I have been concentrating on the task at hand, not 'reading over your shoulder'._

_Good to know. _The ship rocked again. _ I think the Enterprise has finally found us. _An image of the cavalry coming over a hill toward a burnt out homestead played across his mind.

_Do not be such a cynic. They will find a way to extract us - and just when I was nearly finished! Now I will have to unbury everything._

_Our shields are nearly gone and Maldi will play at negotiations to get the time to try to wring me dry. He's going to be plenty hacked off when he gets nothing. _The thought was accompanied by a sense of smug satisfaction, mixed with resignation. _Just finish so you can move away. I don't want him to think he can use you against me. _The arms around her tightened for a moment and then dropped away. _Besides, you're too hot. _

She smiled, catching a faint memory of blankets being tossed aside._ I could help with that too._

Lights flickered in the shuttle as the shields began to fail._ In another minute or two it won't matter._

_.  
_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_._

_Kirk is at his best when he's in the command chair playing hardball with a bad guy. (I don't think he ever got to say 'Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded!', but I'm pretty sure he wanted to. I can imagine both Shatner!Kirk and Pine!Kirk enjoying that line.)_

_In TOS, Spock's ability to reach another mind seems to be limited to the people in the room or guards on the other side of a prison wall. If he could reach further, he and Kirk would have had a lot less trouble getting out of several tight spots. Selina can reach further, but requires time and undivided attention to reach as far as another ship. Right now, she's pretty occupied scrambling Allen's memory look-up tables. _

_That Spock can make a person forget certain things is shown in the TOS episode _Requiem for Methuselah _when he helps a heart-broken Kirk forget Rayna. Spock uses something like a mind meld to make Kirk forget in less than a minute of time at the end of the show. One assumes it is something Vulcans, and probably Vulcan-trained telepaths, can do and that it doesn't take all that long, although Sorenson has a longer list of things that need to be forgotten. _


	45. Chapter 45 Resistance

Chapter 45 - Resistance

* * *

The thrum of shields resisting weapons ceased as the fail-safe kicked in and lowered the shields before the system went critical. Selina withdrew completely from Allen's mind, wiping one damp lock of hair from his face as she broke contact. Blue-green eyes opened and regarded her with a calm, steady gaze. They had a plan, but he was content knowing Maldi would get nothing from him, even if it didn't work. Selina was not. And now that she understood how much reason Maldi had for vengence, she was all the more determined to see that he did not get it.

"I could not remove Erik. He has become too much of an alter ego. But I have placed a sort of compulsion against speaking of him or of what I have done. It will help you to resist."

He nodded. "Past time I retired..." He paused, concentrating, then smiled. "Hey, that's pretty good! A _little__scary_ that you can do that," He widened his eyes at her. "but pretty good. You'll have to tell my dad. All these years he's been teaching that section on the _geis_ as an element in ancient myth cycles, and here you can actually place one."

"You will tell him yourself, Faf, _when_ you get out, but after you find a better cover." she said firmly.

"_If_ I make it out, you can help me come up with a different persona - just no more barbarian Northmen, okay? And Fafhrd's okay, but could you stop with 'Faf'?" He raised his eyebrows imploringly. "It makes me sound your pet _k'nurt_."

"A deal. And you _will_ make it out," She smiled up at him slyly. "Allen-a-Dale."

"Something better than that, _please_." He made a face somwhere between a grimace and a smile. "Unless you actually want to listen to me singing ballads."

The comm beeped. He caught her hand before she could switch it on.

"Now remember, _you_ are just a diplomat who dropped in to visit Captain Morris and had the bad luck to take a shuttle with the wrong pilot, and if Maldi offers to exchange you for getting the _Enterprise_ off his tail, and you are going go along." The comm beeped again and he glared at it, his face was set in an expression as stubborn as any Vulcan's. "Even if they beat me senseless right in front of you, you are strictly limited to yelling until they lock you away. I'm counting on your jail-breaking skills."

The comm beeped again, this time accompanied by the sound of disruptors clicking on outside.

"Jeez, Jack, keep your pants on." Sorenson grumbled and then opened it with a slightly manic grin. "Chuck's pizza, how can we help you?"

There was a pause at the other end of the comm.

"Forgive my pilot. The heat appears have affected his brain." Selina raised an eyebrow and gave Allen a look that said that _she_ would do the talking. "I have conducted hostage negotiations before, albeit not with myself as one of the hostages, but I believe we can resolve this situation with a minimum of difficulty."

"We are well beyond the stage of minimum difficulty Ms. Chandri. That would have required not running your shields in my shuttle bay."

"Something I was powerless to prevent. I am a diplomat, not a technician. And while Mr. Sorenson does not appear to be _quite himself_ at the moment," She glanced over at Allen who mimed a spacey grin. "he is a Starfleet officer and I was obliged to accede to his decision in the matter. I am only fortunate that he set a fail-safe."

"You are only fortunate that I know you are of some value to the _Enterprise'_s first officer, so if you open the hatch and come out unarmed, I will allow you to speak to him so I can negotiate your return."

"What guarantee will you provide for our safety should we surrender?"

"The only guarantee I'll provide is that if you do not surrender things will go _very badly_ for you," Maldi's voice thundered.

"I see," Selina answered calmly. "If you will ask your men to lower their weapons, I will open the hatch. I am willing to come out, but I may require some help with Mr. Sorenson, who appears to be suffering from a species of heat stroke."

"We'll come in and get him." The tone implied that they were not planning to be gentle.

Selina switched off the comm and looked at Allen. "You are supposed to have forgotten your own command codes because you are extremely dizzy and confused, _not completely mental_."

"Hey, let me have some fun. I always liked the comedy version of Hamlet."

* * *

.

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his command chair, gnawing on his knuckle because he didn't have an apple and didn't want to leave to get one. The chronometer on the helm showed that it hadn't been that long, but waiting was not his strong suit. A glance around the bridge showed that he wasn't alone in that. Chekhov was obsessively checking sensor readings even though Maldi's ship had uncloaked. Sulu was stock still, except for making small adjustments to the helm, his hand gripping the control like a sword hilt pointed at an enemy's throat. Spock stood near Uhura's station where both seemed to be willing the console to signal a hail.

Jim was worried about his first officer. It had been less than six months since he'd lost his mother and his world. Now he was facing the prospect of losing two of his oldest friends, which, in Jim's opinion, was more than the universe ought to ask of anyone, even a Vulcan (or maybe, especially a Vulcan, since he knew now just how strong their emotions could run if not controlled). Still, it was Bones who was actually fidgeting and almost radiating impatience, since he had no station to attend to on the bridge, but couldn't bring himself to leave. Jim was beginning to consider asking him to go get him an apple.

"Bones..."

"Dammit! How long are we supposed to just sit around like this?" McCoy exploded.

Spock turned and regarded the doctor with a puzzled look. "Until we receive further response from Mr. Maldi. There is little logical alternative."

"Can't you contact Selina?" Kirk asked. "At least find out their status?"

"I have been listening for her, but my own telepathic abilities extend only a limited distance. In our present circumstances, I must wait for her to contact me." He looked down, seeming to study the deck. "That she has not indicates that her concentration is required elsewhere."

At almost the instant the hail signal flashed, Uhura hit the receive control. "Incoming message."

"Put it on screen," Kirk ordered.

Maldi's face appeared. "Captain Kirk, I will make this very simple. A ransom of 10 million credits will be placed in the New Zurich account number encoded with this message. Then you will release my ship and instruct the station and the other ships present not to interfere or pursue it. You will follow us to a point near the system's sun, where we will release your shuttle. While you pull it out of the sun's gravity well, I will depart. If any other ships follow you, I will fire on the shuttle destroying it."

"I don't happen to have 10 million credits just lying around," Kirk said. "That will need someone else's approval and for that I'll need proof that you have our people and that they are unharmed."

"It should be within Ambassador Pak's powers to authorize the ransom." Maldi replied. "As for proof..." He signaled to the side and the screen switched to Selina seated in what appeared to be a holding cell, her face a mask of near-Vulcan equanimity. "Is your first officer present?" Maldi's voice dripped contempt. "I believe he should be able to confirm that this is Ms. Chandri."

Spock stepped forward smoothly. "I am Commander Spock. While I observe a person exhibiting a remarkable likeness to Ms. Chandri, I can confirm nothing without speaking with her."

"Very well, but keep it short." On screen Selina's eyebrows rose slightly, in polite attention and her eyes focused on the screen. "Spock, I am instructed to confirm that I am well," she said dispassionately.

"And are you in fact well?" Spock inquired.

"Yes, currently, although my pilot was not when we were separated. I advise you to require that we speak again before paying, as I have been given no guarantees." Her attention shifted to Kirk with a barely discernible smile. "Capt. Kirk, I would not be separated long from my _t'hy'la_. Should Ambassador Pak have difficulty securing the ransom, Capt. Taggart may be of assistance."

Selina's image was cut off, replaced by Maldi's face. "That should be enough to confirm her identity and state of health."

"Ms. Chandri's, yes," Spock replied. "However, we have received no such assurance of Cmdr. Sorenson's status and she has implied that he has come to harm."

"Sorenson's only problem is that he is being difficult. If he decides to cooperate, Starfleet can negotiate for him later."

Kirk glanced at Spock, whose eyebrows had elevated slightly, but his expression was otherwise unreadable. Jim turned his attention back to Maldi. "I don't care what your beef with Mr. Sorenson is, we will not accept leaving him in your hands. You may have them, but we have you and you are going _nowhere_ until we get them both back."

"I have business to settle with Sorenson." Maldi's voice was harsh. "He is not part of the deal."

"And I'm under orders," Kirk growled. "Either I get them both back, or I destroy your ship."

"You are bluffing, Captain." Maldi sneered.

Kirk glared into the screen. "Try me."

The face on the screen smirked. "I will give you one hour to contact Starfleet and confirm your orders. You can find out how much they are willing to offer for Sorenson, but he is worth considerably more than 10 million credits to me." His lips formed a cruel smile. "Just don't be too stubborn, Captain, or the next time your XO sees his lady, she will look considerably less comfortable."

"If you so much as harm a hair -" Kirk snarled.

The screen went blank.

Jim slammed his fist on his chair with a short gutteral curse. "If I get hold of that guy, I'll tear that smile off his face and his lips with it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "The sentiment is appreciated Captain. However, at the moment there is a larger security issue. Mr. Sorenson is classed an A-10 computer expert with a specialty in security. What he might be forced to divulge under interrogation could indeed be worth far more that 10 million credits. He will of course attempt to make extracting the information difficult, but the means Maldi might employ could make such efforts futile."

"God, Spock, don't tell me I'm gonna wind up picking bits of some creepy-crawly out of another person's brain stem," Bones said.

"That creature is found only deep in Romulan space. The the odds against Maldi obtaining one are 36487.2 to 1. It is far more probably that he will use a more readily synthesized, if slightly less effective, agent for compelling truthful responses."

"Right," Kirk said. "Well, he's expecting us to contact Command anyway. Uhura send a message in standard encryption explaining the situation in bare bones terms. Let him think we're playing along." He turned to Spock. "Do you think Selina will, um, tell you what's going on soon?"

"If I am interpreting her other remarks correctly, she does not know if she will have the opportunity to contact me again, but she intends to take action to reunite with Cmdr. Sorenson and render the issue of ransom moot. There is only one thing I do not understand. There is no Captain Taggart in Starfleet." Spock turned to Jim, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Perhaps you understand the reference, as it was directed to you?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a tight, determined smile. "Maldi might have her, but she hasn't surrendered and she expects we aren't going give up either."

"Just wish I could beam her a sword." Sulu remarked.

Chekhov at his readings. "I zhink I zee a vay zat ve could do zat."

* * *

.

Selina sat in a holding cell, which she examined with semi-professional interest. It was well constructed with little possibility of tampering with the force field across the door (although she imagined that Fafhrd might have found a way). She hoped that he was alright. The guards had been rather rough pulling him out, but he had winked at her begun whistling 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' as they dragged him away. She was not certain if that was meant to be reassuring. After all these years, she still sometimes found his sense of humor a mystery.

She checked the corridor outside her cell. No guard had been posted, as they did not seem to consider her much of threat, which was fortunate, if inconvenient. However, there was video surveillance and that would have had to be dealt with anyway. It would take a little longer, but once she located that watcher's mind, she would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Now that Maldi had shown her to Spock and seemed uninterested in questioning her immediately, she had a little time, but only an hour at best. She regretted that she could not afford to take the time to contact Spock first, but there seemed little likelihood that he could do anything before she got out and disabled the shields. Undoubtedly, they would notice and react quickly when that occurred and she was certain that they had understood her. She settled into a meditative state and opened her mind, searching for the mind or minds that were watching her.

* * *

.

_AN: A k'nurt is basically a Vulcan bunny rabbit and Allen-a-Dale was the minstrel among Robin Hood's merry men (Q put Geordi LaForge in that role in one of the TNG episodes). A geis is a sort of compulsion or taboo. It's primarily found in Celtic mythology, but variants are found in other mythologies. It's also usually placed by a powerful woman. ('Chuck's pizza' is the way my dad used to answer the phone to throw off telemarketers.)_

_Captain Taggart is a reference to _GalaxyQuest_, which Jim and Selina discussed in Ch. 23. As I said then, the TOS/AU universe needs a Star Trek stand-in from this century, and that parody of Star Trek seemed perfect. Naturally, I expected the ST of today to be a classic in ~250 years._

_Lastly, 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' is from Monty Python's _Life of Brian_, and more recently _Spamalot_. DH and I went to see _Spamalot_ for our anniversary this year and if people aren't still enjoying it in the 23rd century, there's something wrong with the future._


	46. Chapter 46 Rescue Me

Chapter 46 - Rescue Me

----------------------------------------

"We can beam her a sword?" Kirk asked. "How about a phaser? As good as she is at fencing, I think that might be more useful."

"I mean zat zhere is an imbalance in zheir aft shield modulation, pozzibly due to zhe interaction vith zhe shuttle's shields." Chekhov pointed to the data in front of him. "Until zheir system compensates, I beliewe zat it zhould be pozzible to beam a limited wolume into zheir ship and vithout being detected."

Spock scanned Chekhov's read out. "By my calculations, it should be possible to transport two individuals into their aft bay, if it is accomplished within the next 12.46 minutes."

"Excellent!" Kirk said, jumping out of his seat. "Spock, you've got the con. Bones, you're with me."

"Captain -" Spock began to protest.

"No, Spock." Jim said. "I understand, but if Sorenson's hurt, I want McCoy along. And if Maldi calls back, he's going to want to deal with you. You can explain that I'm working with Pak on getting the ransom, but I think he'd be suspicious if you weren't available."

Spock looked for moment as though he would argue, but then nodded fractionally.

"Don't worry, Spock." McCoy said. " We'll have them back before you know it."

"Doctor," Spock stopped him. "Please include in your kit something that could safely be used to render Selina unconscious. Mr. Sorenson would wish her to return, and should his rescue prove unattainable, it may be necessary to prevent her from doing something...unwise."

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

Sorenson examined the restraints holding him to the biobed. Taking calculated risks with technical ideas had generally worked out well for him. When it came to physical confrontations,...not so much. Too many years of relying on his height to deter fights, and, in hindsight, taking on three guys with one hand wrapped in plas-skin had probably not been one of his better ideas. Still, once he'd realized his guards had gotten complacent thinking he was out of it, he'd had to try. Spock would have gotten away with it. All he'd gotten was a collection of bruises and probably a cracked rib for his trouble. He smiled to himself, at the least the guards being patched up on the other side of the room didn't look so good either.

Given the situation, he felt strangely relaxed. There was a remarkable freedom in accepting the fact that you were probably going to die. Grey would do her best, but once the shields fell, Maldi wasn't likely to leave him to be rescued. At least she knew now that he'd brought it on himself. He did feel a little bad about breaking a promise, even a slightly drunken promise, to David, but he'd done his best, and he figured he could count on Spock to make sure someone dragged her out and Ms. Uhura and the new fan club to make sure she didn't shut herself down again.

Maldi entered the room, looking smug, and angled the bed to look at him more directly. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to meet you in person, Erik."

Sorenson grinned at him. "Hi, Jack." Maldi's expression registered distaste at the name and Sorenson shrugged as well as he could under the circumstances. "I figured as long as you're going to make up a name for me, I'd return the favor."

"You are still being clever." he said coldly and signaled the doctor. "Have you given him the drug?"

The doctor came over. "Not yet." He glanced at the display above the bed. "Somewhat dehydrated, but no actual indication of heat illness affecting brain function." A hypo hissed against Sorenson's neck. "It will take a moment to take effect."

"You can't imagine my surprise when I learned that the same entity responsible for emptying a number of my accounts had tampered with the security systems in this little starbase casino." Maldi said. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Sorry, but what exactly does this have to do with me?" Allen raised his eyebrows, resisting the drug's initial influence with years of practice at feigning a look of 'politely confused'.

"I think you know." Maldi glared down at him. "Did you really think you could get away with stealing over 25 billion credits from me?"

Sorenson could feel the drug taking hold, pressing with an overwhelming demand to give an answer. "I don't know." He spat back. "Did you really think you could get away with selling a colony's defense codes?"

"We understand each other then, _Erik_." Maldi said with an unpleasant smile. "You took my money and I'm certain that you had help. Now, tell me who, and how to get it back."

"I can't tell you who took your money, _Jack_." Saying that had taken less effort than expected. Thanks to Selina, it was essentially the truth. Sorenson smiled. "I can't help you get it back either."

His smile widened at the look of consternation on Maldi's face. He was definitely going to die, but at least he might get to enjoy himself a bit beforehand.

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

Jim stepped onto the transporter platform with Bones. "Okay, Scotty, this time try to put me somewhere in another ship _without_ a dozen guys with disruptors standing around."

"Aye, sair. Ah'll try." Scotty said. "But ye might want to have yer phasers ready, just in case."

Chekhov ran a final check on his calculations and nodded to Scotty. "Energize."

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

Selina had located the person on the other side of the cell's security feed. Only one. She almost felt insulted. For the last several minutes she had been very carefully inserting a growing sense of unease, a certainty that the prisoner was up to something, that he needed to check on her, and that he would be praised and rewarded for his diligence. She smiled to herself when she sensed the decision in his mind to go look in on her personally and knew that he had left his station.

She moved to flatten herself against the wall just beside the cell door, and waited. Within moments she heard two sets of quickly approaching footsteps. Her watcher had some sense after all, but it would not be enough to help him. The force field was switched off and a man stepped halfway in through the door. She spun, slamming the heel of her hand up sharply under his jaw while grabbing his weapon and sweeping the leg of the second man who moved to help him.

Len fell to the floor with a thud. "Don't shoot! It's us." he said. "We, um, came to rescue you." Somehow that sounded less-than-valiant given his current position: sprawled on the floor, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Apologies, Len." She helped him up and they turned to Jim, who was leaning against the wall, shaking his head. "Holy shit." Jim said, moving his jaw gingerly to make sure he still could. Reassured, he flashed a trademark grin and winked at her. "You're good. If you don't want a job in sickbay, how about security? You could be-"

"If your next words out of your mouth have anything to do with a personal bodyguard, I shall hit you again." she warned.

McCoy chuckled. "No wonder Sorenson hides from you, darlin'. Where is he by the way?"

"That is what I was about to determine." she replied, and then held a finger to her lips. Footsteps were coming down the corridor. She pointed them both into the cell and turned on the force field, before stepping into the empty cell opposite.

The guard rounded the corridor and looked into the cell Selina had recently occupied. Jim smiled, held up a hand and wiggled his fingers in a little wave.

The man gaped. "Who are -"

Selina tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, and in one fluid motion she punched him, caught his head and brought his face down hard into her knee. There was sound that suggested the need for reconstructive surgery, and he fell to the floor like puppet whose strings had been cut. She calmly disengaged the force field, before returning to relieve the guard of his weapon.

Jim beamed. "I think I'm in love." he whispered to Bones. " If I told her, do you think she'd hurt me?"

Bones rolled his eyes and shoved Jim out the door. "If she didn't, I would."

"Where is the rest of your detail?" she asked as they dragged the unconscious guard into the cell.

"Just us for now." Jim explained while stripping off his shirt. "We could only slip two in through the chink you guys made in their shields." He started to undo his pants.

Both eyebrows arched across Selina's forehead. "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I'm going to change clothes with the guard so it'll be easier to move around the ship." He flashed a cheeky grin. "Feel free to watch."

"Ignore him." Bones advised, ushering her into the hall. "I'm here because you said something was wrong with your friend. What happened to him?"

"My words were for Maldi's benefit. Faf," She stopped herself. "I mean, Fafhrd, was playing at suffering heat stroke to delay interrogation. He is not a very good actor, so the ruse has undoubtedly been uncovered by now. I am glad you are here, Len. Maldi has reason to hate him, so you may be needed."

"We kinda got that impression." Len noted an uncharacteristic emotion in her face and took her hand, patting it in his best country doctor manner. "Don't you fret, m'dear. I told Spock we'd have you both back safe before he knew it and you know how I can't stand to let him catch me getting something wrong."

.

-----------------------------------------------------------

.

_AN: Spock frequently used telepathy to get guards to open the door and check on the prisoners, except of course, he needed the guard(s) to be standing just outside the door to get to them. Somehow jail breaks in TOS always had a bit of a comedy element to them. In Patterns of Force, they even managed to make breaking out of a Gestapo prison after being flogged amusing. After all the times he's used the hiding-beside-the-door routine to take out a guard, you'd think Jim would be a little more cautious. But this is a young Jim, he'll learn._

_Yes, Selina could have held onto Jim's phaser and used it, but (a) ship's internal sensors might register weapons fire onboard (at least the Enterprise did in TOS), and (b) after the night she's had so far, taking the guard out personally probably felt good._


	47. Chapter 47 Ignorance is Underrrated

Chapter 47 - Ignorance is Underrated

---------------------------------------------------------

Spock sat quietly in the command chair. He had not given up listening for Selina, although he calculated that the odds were at least 17.853 to 1 in favor of the Captain and McCoy reaching her before she had the opportunity to attempt to contact him. But since he had already changed any ship command code Allen might be forced to divulge, there was little else for him to do at present. If he were human, he would have worried for his friends, both old and new. However, as he was not, and knew worry to be an unproductive waste of mental energy (or so he had reminded himself three times in the last 14.29 minutes), he focused instead on listening and considering potential strategies should the Captain and McCoy also fall into Maldi's hands. He was somewhat surprised therefore at the sense of relief he experienced when Nyota informed him that they were receiving a signal from the Captain.

"On speaker, Lieutenant."

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. We've got Selina, but Sorenson isn't in the holding cells. Selina thinks he's is in their sickbay and says his 'mind doesn't feel right', which we assume means they've drugged him."

"We should still be able to transport a single individual back to the ship within a window of the next 6.74 minutes. Please inform Ms. Chandri -" Spock stated.

"Do not even suggest it, Spock." Selina's voice came over the transmission. "We are only contacting you to inform you of status and because, unlike the men you sent to 'rescue' me, I believe it is beneficial to know exactly where one is going and the most efficient route for arriving there. Kindly consult the schematic for this class of vessel and send the location and route to the sickbay from holding."

Had he been human, Spock might have been tempted to sigh. Instead he released a slow, deep breath while Chekhov extracted the requested information. When the tactical officer nodded, Spock merely said, "Transmitting now."

"Thank you. If the shields do not fall within the next hour, you should attempt to break through using phasers."

"Understood, _Captain _Chandri." One eyebrow rose almost of its own accord. "May I speak to the _actual_ Captain to confirm those orders?"

They could hear Kirk chuckling as the communicator was returned to him. "Was that sarcasm, Spock? You are _full_ of surprises today." It was almost possible to hear the grin in his voice. "Your non-sister would've made a fine captain. Orders confirmed. Kirk out."

Spock turned to see Nyota smiling. "He's right, you know. Why didn't she go into Starfleet?"

"Serving in Starfleet requires a willingness to also _follow _orders." He paused, considering that statement in light of the captain he had just spoken with. "However, there are obvious exceptions." His brows drew together in a vee as he considered the possibility that he had somehow chosen to serve under a captain very much like his headstrong kinswoman.

.

----------------------------------------

.

Sorenson rolled his eyes up and side to side, as though trying to look up into his own brain for data. "Nope. Don't know that one either." He was very nearly laughing.

"You are a Commander in Starfleet. How could you _not_ know that?"

There was a momentary tension as his eyes half-lidded, but then he flashed another impudent grin. "I'm sure I just _couldn't say_." He shrugged within the confines of his restraints. "Ignorance is underrated."

Jaco Maldi turned away. This was _not_ the way things were supposed to go. He had been looking forward to watching the man who had wiped a substantial portion of his funds and destroyed his Volmari identity writhe and struggle against the compulsion to tell him everything, but not only was the prisoner not breaking, the man was _smiling_. Maldi was almost beginning to doubt his sources, but the man knew him and had _nearly_ admitted stealing his money. And even if somehow this were the wrong person, he should at least look anxious and afraid, _not_ like he was pulling off the best practical joke ever.

"Something wrong, Jaco?" The entirely-too-happy-prisoner asked in an insufferably smug tone.

Maldi spun around and slapped him.

"That all you got?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've had girlfriends hit me harder than that - a _lot_ _harder_, in fact." Now he actually did laugh and broke into a broad smile that said 'and you know I'm telling the truth'.

Jaco's fists clenched and he very nearly gave in to temptation. But then he realized what must be going on. The last agent he'd captured had deliberately provoked a very stupid, and now very dead, guard to shoot him in order to avoid questioning. Whatever trick this one was using to resist, there had to be limits to it and he was trying to force an end before they were discovered. Sorenson seemed to struggle before answering some questions, and especially every time he was asked about Erik, but he never broke. Was there some sort of conditioning or preventive drug to damp the effects of verasitol? Surely he would have heard about it?

He walked around the prisoner, looking him over. Perhaps the answer was simpler than that, and if not, the same solution might still apply. "Doctor, are you certain you gave him the right dose? He's a large man, did you check his body mass?"

"Of course, sir. I know how important it is to get the dosage right." The doctor sounded somewhere between worried and offended.

"Well, he is giving nothing right now." Maldi said harshly. "Give him another dose."

"But sir,..." the doctor began. Maldi grabbed the second hypo, jabbing it harshly into the prisoner's neck.

Sorenson glared at him and frowned for the first time. "You're worse than a Starfleet doctor, you know that?"

.

--------------------------------------------------

.

They moved down the hallway toward the ship's sickbay, Kirk walking behind as though escorting the prisoners.

"Hey, you!" someone called behind them. "What are you doing?"

They stopped and Kirk turned to face the man rapidly closing on them. "I'm taking these prisoners in for interrogation."

"When did we pick up another Starfleet?" he asked, looking McCoy over.

"Not for me to know." Jim said. "I'm just delivering them."

The man looked skeptical. "And who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"Me?" Jim stepped closer, all innocent blue eyes and engaging smile. "I'm new. Here, let me show you my ID." He sucker-punched the man square in the face, dropping him.

"You are pretty good too." Selina said, nodding approval.

Jim grinned. "Maybe _I_ could be _your_ -"

"Not _that_ good."

"Right." Jim sighed. "At least now we've got a uniform for you too, Bones."

"Just give me his top." McCoy said pulling off his shirt. "Unlike _some_ people, I'm not enough of an exhibitionist to strip down to my skivvies in front of a lady."

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

Allen 'Fafhrd' Sorenson had never (knowingly) used recreational drugs. He wondered vaguely if his current state would fall into the category of 'stoned'. If so, he couldn't imagine why anyone would actually choose to enter it. He understood that half of the compound creating verasitol was meant to reduce inhibitions, so the first dose had produced something like moderate intoxication, at least when it wasn't creating a pressure to answer along with a sort of biofeedback in favor of a truthful reply. That had been a lot easier to resist than anticipated, since Grey had provided him with far more help in that regard that than she could ever imagine.

However, as the second dose had taken hold, he had gone _way_ outside any previous experience of inebriation (at least any that he could still remember). Sadly, he had not entered what Spock called the 'incomprehensible lyrics' state of drunkenness. He still seemed to be able to speak clearly, although from what he could tell in the expression on Maldi's face, he had managed to keep his answers away from any useful information. But it was becoming increasing difficult. The 'painless' drug had gone from exerting a sort of positive compulsion, not entirely unlike Selina's prohibitive ones, to creating an throbbing pressure. And anything that his own internal censor recognized as verging on a lie had gone from 'let's just not say that' to 'stabbing pain'.

Fortunately, he'd never considered answering a question with a joke dishonest and the random associations cropping up in his head were increasingly letting him just babble. He'd even caught himself singing and had been delighted to provoke Maldi into hitting him again. But he was getting incredibly tired and there were some things Grey couldn't erase. In his current state he wasn't sure he could keep from slipping if Maldi worked out how to ask the right questions. After all his years of practice at being 'insufferable', he really ought to be able to get under the guy's skin enough to put an end to this.

"Let us try again." Maldi looked down at him. "What is your position?"

Sorenson gave him a 'you-can't-be-serious' look. "Currently, I'm face-up strapped to a biobed on a slight incline." He smiled at the pained expression that answer produced in his interrogator.

"What is your position in Starfleet Intelligence?"

"Haven't we been over this before? Is your memory as bad as mine?" That hurt a bit, but it was so worth it to see Maldi's mouth twist like that. If only his own eyes would stop going unfocused so he could enjoy it.

"Answer the question. Your position in SI?"

"I don't have one. I never have and I've turned down every offer so far." he replied in a sing-song voice. "I mean, seriously, can you picture me playing James Bond? Now if they'd ever offered 'Q', _that_ might have been tempting, but it's not likely because - before you ask _again_ - the closest I've ever had to an official SI code name is 'you-lunatic-what-do-you-think-you're-doing'." He smirked, or tried to (it might have come off as more of a wasted grin).

"But you have worked with SI?"

"Sure, most of Starfleet has. We just generally don't know it's them." His thoughts skewed on a tangent and he decided to go with it. "Hey, maybe my current captain is SI - she's used that lunatic thing for me a few times. Come to think of it, my last one did too. Captain Jim hasn't so far, but he was just promoted, so maybe they haven't gotten to him yet?"

"What are the names or code names of those individuals you _know_ to be agents?" Maldi pressed.

Sorenson stared blankly up at the ceiling before lapsing into an oddly mellow expression. "I really don't remember. In fact, their faces are all kind of fuzzy too. Must be a secret agent thing, eh?" He raised his eyebrows and started humming 'Secret Agent Man'.

Maldi suppressed a groan and changed topics. "When we spoke earlier, it seemed that you knew Spock. Is that correct?"

"Yeah." Sorenson sighed. Maldi had no appreciation for music. "We were in the Academy together. He's a good guy. And he put up with me, so he's got a much better sense of humor than you'd expect in a Vulcan."

Maldi narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Tell me about his woman."

"I only just met her, so I can't tell you much." He was _not_ lying he told himself firmly. It was not his fault if Maldi thought he was talking about Grey.

Unfortunately the pressure to tell him about her was still there. "She's really smart - well, I mean she'd have to be for Spock to like her - great sense of humor, and she's got a gift for languages. She pronounced my real first name perfectly right off. Not too many people do that. And she's incredibly beautiful - legs like you wouldn't believe! - I mean, Spock's a friend so I tried not to notice, but I'm only human, eh?" He made an attempt at winking. It might or might not have worked.

"Stop." Maldi ordered. "Let us discuss a more important topic." Sorenson relaxed and thanked any deity out there for Maldi's short attention span. He'd been running out of commonalities to list.

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

_AN: Spock actually does use sarcasm more often than you'd expect for a Vulcan in TOS. Usually it's McCoy who provokes it. Couldn't resist Selina calling to ask directions. You always have to wonder how Kirk&Co. manage to find their way around so quickly after beaming onto a strange ship or planet._

_Bond may be an anachronism by the 23rd century, but somehow I doubt it. They just keep coming up with ways to remake those movies. (And personally, I also always wanted Q's job.) More of Sorenson than I'd originally intended in this chapter, but he's more Yorick than Hamlet and jesters are fun to write, especially when they're a bit wasted._

_Yes, to all you McCoy!Urban fans, I did find a way to work in a brief scene where he takes off his shirt. (::grin::) But McCoy needs to not be wearing a Starfleet tunic and Jim turning on the charm to get in range to pop the guard (and show off his own skills to Selina) just had to be included._


	48. Chapter 48 Mad North by Northwest

Chapter 48 - Mad North by Northwest

--------------------------------------------

.

Selina swayed in the lift and closed her eyes. "Faf..."

"What is it?" Bones moved to put an arm around her, but Jim pulled him back.

"You probably don't want to do that."

McCoy looked at the lift's indicator; they had a few decks to go. "Why not?" he asked gruffly.

"Just trust me on this." Jim said. He turned to Selina, and to prevent himself from forgetting not to touch, clasped his hands behind his back like Spock. "Is he alright? What's he saying?"

Selina straightened and took a slow breath. "There was pain and then darkness. He is alive, but I cannot tell him that we are coming." She shook her head and clamped her mouth in a thin line.

Bones pushed past Jim and put an arm around her anyway.

"Bones..."

"You need not be concerned Jim." she said, noting his stance. "I am not a Vulcan. It does not work the same way with me, although I do appreciate the courtesy."

.

----------------------------------------------------

.

Maldi slapped him, jogging Sorenson back to awareness. "Did this Grey steal my money?"

_Helvítis_. If he hadn't been strapped to the bed, he would have banged his head against the wall. When had he mentioned Grey? Everything had gone black for a little while, so the immediate past was almost as fuzzy as the rest of his memory. At least the answer was easy. "No."

There was a long pause as Maldi waited for him to say more. But that had been a completely truthful answer. The drug rewarded capitulation with a feeling of serenity that could easily become addictive. Avoiding that effect had kept him from completely straight answers as much as the pleasure of nettling his tormentor. Now he let himself bask in it and closed his eyes, trying to convey 'nothing to see here, just move along'.

But Maldi wasn't buying it. "Did he help you _dispose_ of the money?"

Relief flooded him. If Maldi was calling Grey a 'he', then he hadn't given up much on her. "No. I don't remember anyone helping me." Ahhh...happy feeling. No, no, can't let yourself have too much of that. He opened his eyes. Why was Maldi smirking?

"Then you _did_ take it." Maldi said.

Sorenson's brow furrowed. He'd slipped up on that last question. Well, circumlocution couldn't save him now. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did." There was a sensation like floating. This part of 'stoned' really wasn't half bad. "In fact, I think I remember feeling pretty happy about that."

"What did you _do_ with the money?"

"I just..." He had the distant look of someone trying to remember something that just wouldn't quite come to him. "...don't recall. Weird, huh? It was a lot of money, wasn't it? You'd think I'd remember a thing like that." He attempted to grin and hoped it looked smug.

Maldi glared in disbelief. "How could you possibly have forgotten!?"

Sorenson gritted his teeth. Some unpleasantly honest part of himself seemed to insist on testing 'I couldn't say' as an answer, and right now that was right on the thin line between truth and lie. There had to be a way through. Every command sequence could be broken if you just looked at the right way. But the pressure was becoming overwhelming. _No_, he was _not_ going to let Maldi know about Grey. He strained against his bonds...

The part of him that was Fafhrd stepped forward and laughed. _Surely a kenning should count as truth for a Northern skald? _The part that was Allen crossed his arms and stared back. _Seriously? And it took you this long to think of that? _Somewhere in the background a fiery-bearded Viking laughed and they both glared at him. _Shut up! you're not supposed to be part of us anymore.  
_

He shook his head violently. Gah! he was talking to himself - his brain was _totally_ fried. But he had a way forward. He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. "My seiðkona's distaff is powerful."

"What?" The confusion on Maldi's face was priceless.

"Sorry, can't tell you." he whispered conspiratorially, widening his eyes. "She laid a geis."

"Geis?"

"Taboo, prohibition, spell - mine seems to be pretty strong." He laughed, gazing up at the ceiling with a glassy stare. "My witch beats your witch doctor." If his hands had been free, he would have pumped a fist. "Are you listening out there? I always said you were the best."

The doctor was backing away. Maldi pinned him with a glare.

"A large enough overdose of verasitol has been known to induce not only seizure, but sometimes a sort of psychosis." the doctor explained, very carefully avoiding any hint of I-told-you-so in his voice. "He will still answer truthfully, but only to within his own ability to distinguish truth."

"Inform me when he comes out of it." Maldi snarled. "I have another prisoner to attend to."

.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Selina closed her eyes, head tilted slightly. "Maldi has left him to speak to me. We must hurry before he discovers that I have escaped."

"Well, the sickbay should be just down that way." Jim commented. "Hey, listen."

A voice that might have made a pleasant deep baritone, had it not been trying for tenor, was coming from somewhere down the corridor. The tune roughly conformed to 'I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General'.

...And even in Ten-Forward, I can pour you Earth and Rigel beers  
though you may not be drinking them if you have got the pointed ears.  
You might think Starfleet Admirals should not learn ways of bartender.  
But you would not be interested if I were just a carpenter!...

Jim grinned at the look on Selina's face. "I take it that's him?"

"Yes." She grimaced slightly. "I suggest we hurry before he switches to something even more out of his range."

By the time they followed the sound to the right door, the singer had switched to something slightly closer to his vocal range (if not his current ability to carry a tune).

...I'm not crazy, I'm just a little well,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me...

The singer stopped when Selina came in. "Hey, Doc! Whatever was in that last hypo, load another. This is a great hallucination."

"I am not a hallucination. I came get you." She crossed to him and leaned over, cupping his jaw in her hand. "If I release your hands, will you promise not to switch to air guitar?"

He smiled up at her dreamily. "What did I do to get you for a Valkyrie?"

"What is going on here? Where is Mr. Maldi?" A somewhat distracted-looking doctor entered from the next room.

Kirk pointed his phaser at him. "Probably wondering where his other prisoner is. Now move away from that one, nice and slow, with your hands where I can see them. Bones, get him tied down to that other bed."

"Captain Jim? Doctor? Where's Spock?" Sorenson looked around dizzily.

"Just us." Kirk said. "We could only slip two in through the chink in their shields."

He shook his head sadly. "I really thought I'd have come up with something better for an end-of-life fantasy."

"You are very much alive." Selina tweaked his beard to prove it as she reached across to free his other arm. One eyebrow ascended as she noted the direction of his gaze. "But if you do not put eyes forward, _Mister Sorenson_, you really do have a death wish."

"_Ma'am_, I was just - _argh_!" He grimaced in pain. "...damn truth serum... Sorry. You're my best friend, but you're also _very_ female, _really_ close, and I'm running a couple of liters low on inhibitions right now." He covered his eyes with his free hand.

Jim coughed to avoid laughing at the blush taking over the red-head's face. "Hey, cut the guy a break. It's all I can do keep my eyes from wandering and I'm totally sober."

Sorenson kept his eyes covered, but smiled. "Thank you, Captain Jim. I knew there was a reason Spock liked you."

Spock liked him? Jim found himself smiling despite the sharp look from Selina as he began unfastening the straps on Sorenson's legs.

Selina peeled Faf's hand away from his face and waited until he peeked up at her with one eye. "It is not as though you do not look when you _are_ sober. You just _try_ to be considerably more subtle." She lifted a knowing eyebrow and pressed a finger to his lips before he could protest. "Truth serum, remember?"

He clamped his mouth shut and she slid an arm under his shoulders to help him up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"A little unsteadily maybe, but yes." He paused, looking toward Jim. "Wait, if you're here, who's firing on the ship?"

Selina and Jim exchanged a look. Bones came over, scowled at the biosensor display and rounded on the other doctor. "What sort of witch's brew did you give him?"

The doctor quailed. "It wasn't my fault. He was resisting and Mr. Maldi gave him the second dose of verasitol before I could explain."

"Explain!" McCoy growled. "That stuff isn't exactly standard pharmacology to begin with and you let someone give a patient a double dose! I hope Hippocrates _himself_ hits you with every _curse_ in the oath."

"It wasn't double! He got the other dose I had prepared for her." The other doctor flinched under the glare that comment earned. "I gave him inaprovaline when it caused a seizure but after he came around he started talking about some ...goddess who put a spell on him."

Sorenson burst out laughing and nearly fell off the bed into Selina. "Seiðkona - witch. I swear, I've never called you - unnh." He clutched his head. "Okay, there was that time on Io station, but you knew I was joking...errrg...and maybe a couple other times, but I was 19 and drunk, so those do _not_ count." He hung his head muttering. "If I ever find out who invented verasitol no computer will ever work right for him again."

Selina appeared to be using every ounce of Vulcan training to keep a straight face. She ruffled his hair. "I think we are even. I have referred to you as Loki a few times."

He smiled at her gratefully. "I don't think I've ever said it, but comparisons to The Morrigan have occasionally come to mind." He slid off the bed, shook his head and blinked several times. "Whoa, when did you become a trinity?"

"Lie down before you fall down." McCoy ordered. "Inaprovaline on top of snake oil. I'm surprised you're only seeing triple."

"I also gave him peridaxon." the other doctor offered timidly. "Because he was delusional."

"Delusional?" McCoy asked.

"Only when the wind blows north by northwest." Sorenson grinned. "I figured doc here might eventually come up with a combination to take me out before Maldi got back."

"Where did you get your medical degree? Some print-your-own diploma mill?" McCoy glowered at the other doctor. "Irregular heartbeat, blood pressure fluctuating, neurochemistry readings all haywire. With all this stuff in his system, I don't -"

Alarms went off and and a voice came over the intercom. "Security alert! Prisoner has escaped. All hands, security alert."

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

.

_AN: __Allen has finally gotten some real benefit from reading his dad's books: A kenning is a sort of metaphor frequently employed in skaldic literature. The metaphor is obvious to those familiar with the culture and mythos, but can be a mystery to those outside. In Örvar-Odd's Saga, the seiðkona carries a distaff which allegedly has the power of causing forgetfulness in one who is tapped three times on the cheek by it. The Morrigan is a Celtic goddess of war (and may have been part of a triple goddess). She is seriously scary - usually depicted with a broadsword in each hand or disguised as a carrion crow whose call sows confusion the minds of the enemy. (yes, Selina would consider that reference a compliment.)_

_Sorenson's first song is taken from a real parody called _ I am the Very Model of a Modern Starfleet Admiral. _The second is from _How I Used to Be_, a. complete anachronism, but the words kinda fit.  
_

_Both peridaxon and inaprovaline are drugs from the canon and can be found in memory-alpha. Using them together is probably not recommended._


	49. Chapter 49 Coming Apart

Chapter 49 - Coming Apart

* * *

"Shut up, Doctor." Sorenson said. "We need to get her out of here. If you think I'm a mess, you don't want to deal with her on this drug." He pushed himself off the biobed, nearly tumbling into the protesting doctor.

"Dammit man, you're going to have another seizure and I don't think that's gonna help any with getting her out, what with the whole damn ship looking for her." McCoy snapped back.

"Then give me a phaser and leave me. I may not aim too well, but I can make enough trouble to distract them when get here, which will be soon since I'm sure she left someone in need of medical attention back near the brig."

"Forget it." Selina said grabbing him by the front of his tunic. "_You_ are getting out. I already have David, my parents and an _entire planet _of ghosts in my head. _You_ _are not joining them_. You hate crowds!"

He gently disengaged her hands. "Grey, we're in a sickbay. This place is practically an arsenal. Your doctor here can hand me the right stuff to mix up a few surprises and then you all can slip out through this guy's quarters." He nodded toward the ship's doctor, now sedated on other bed. "Just fuse his lock on the way out." He tried to grin around a jaw clenched against what he was determined not to say. If it looked a little lunatic, he figured that shouldn't be too suspicious right now.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You are fooling no one. You can hardly stand and I am not leaving you here in this condition. If you want me out of here, you had better stop arguing and _move_." She tied a spare lab coat around her and tucked her hair under a cap, before pulling his arm over her shoulder.

Fafhrd hung his head in defeat, and then regretted it as vertigo made him stumble. McCoy got under the other arm and they began walking him down the hallway as soon as Kirk gave the all clear. A pair of crewmen passed, but didn't question them since no one was looking for four people, especially not two guards and a nurse half-carrying the other prisoner back to the brig. They made it into the lift, and Sorenson slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"That was too close."

"C'mon, they hardly looked twice." Jim said with a confident air. "Nothing to worry about."

Almost on cue, another alert came over the comm announcing both prisoners had escaped.

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones glared at him. "What did I tell you about not jinxing things?"

"Hey, it'll be okay." Jim said. "We'll just have to be a little more careful, that's all."

"Oh god," Sorenson groaned, "an optimist."

"Amen to that, brother." McCoy agreed gruffly.

He rolled his head toward Bones and hitched a half-grin. "I'd offer you a pessimist's high-five, but I'm afraid I'd miss."

"Just stop." Selina said, kneeling down beside him. "Jim is right. I will listen and we will evade the search."

He reached over to take her hand and missed. Twice. He shook his head. "None of you should have gotten drawn into this."

"Don't feel bad." Jim said, still up beat. "In fact, right now, I'm pretty happy about the opportunity to totally piss off this Maldi."

Sorenson looked up at him with a crooked smile. "That sentiment's how I got into this mess to begin with." That statement was far too true. The drug flooded him with a blissed-out floating sensation.

"Those dithering idiots in 'Intelligence' might have let Maldi get away with god-knows-what if you had not acted." Selina said firmly. "You did nothing wrong." She put a hand on his shoulder and he listed sideways. She caught him, and his head fell to rest against the crook of her neck. Allen was debating with himself whether this was better than the drug's happy feeling, when the sound of a medical scanner derailed that train of thought. He sighed, and she propped him back up, at least far enough to look into his eyes. "Try to stay with us, okay?" She tugged gently on the edge of his beard.

Allen leaned toward her with a soft smile. "I'm so glad I grew this thing."

Jim exchanged a glance with Bones and couldn't quite stifle a laugh.

Selina dropped her hand and arched an eyebrow at Jim. "What?" It was less a question than a threat.

"Nothing." Jim said, suddenly very interested in the lift's position indicator.

Fafhrd looked around, blinked hard, and dropped his forehead to his knees. "Sorry. ...dreams....memories...I - I guess I may be a little delusional after all."

McCoy was shaking his head, pulling a hypo out of his med kit. "I'm going to give you some tri-ox. I don't know that it'll help with that, but improving your blood oxygen levels might help clear your head a bit."

He nodded without looking up as the hypo hissed against his shoulder. After a moment, he raised his head experimentally. He was thinking more clearly, but opening his eyes had not necessarily been a good idea. "You are not going to make it to engineering trying to haul me along. Stash me somewhere and I'll lie low."

"You are in no shape to hide right now, no matter how good you normally are at it." Selina said tightly.

"Then leave me here. I'll get between floors and cross some wires. That should buy enough time for you to drop the shields."

Selina looked at him skeptically. "Fafhrd, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Fafhrd squinted. "Six. No, four. ...two?" He made a face somewhere between a scowl and a pout. "It's not fair asking trick questions of someone overloaded on truth serum."

"How, may I ask, were you planning on crossing wires you cannot see?"

"Asking questions period is not fair. _Not_ that you ever play fair." He closed his eyes, struggling before giving in. "Blast! Being on this stuff is worse than actually having you in my head. I don't know, but if I cross enough wires it will stop eventually, okay?"

"Um, unless you fry the dampers," Jim said, "in which case you'll drop like a rock."

"I thought you were an optimist." he said accusingly. "And it _would_ stop. Eventually."

"And you accused _me_ of being above par on trying to get myself killed." Selina made an exasperated sound in the back of her throat. "'Eventually.' You should have been assigned to JAG."

Allen laughed. "A diplomat accusing me of talking like a lawyer? Ha!" One finger weaved around in an attempt to point at her. "It's your fault, you know. You have _no idea _how much you helped me _not_ tell the truth to Maldi. Our whole relationship is based on me halfway lying to you most of the time."

Her eyebrows shot up and Fafhrd stopped, eyes wide. He turned to McCoy. "Please, knock me out. I've got nothing to say, and Allen keeps saying it anyway."

"Allen?" McCoy asked, pulling his tricorder out.

"I mean, I, me. Look, I'm not crazy. It's just, some things have been, um, getting a little confused since the overdose." He frowned and looked around. "Please tell me one of you just strobed the lights."

"Faf, please, let me help." Selina reached toward him.

"No." He leaned back, holding his hands up to ward her off. "I know I said you could check in on me until we got out, but you do _not_ want to be in my head right now. Trust me, the place is a mess."

"He's right on that part, darlin'." Bones said, his drawl increasing with his concern at the readings. "I think it's just the drug interaction, but it's gonna take longer than we've got to get that outta his system."

Jim looked at the position indicator. "Bones, is there anything you can do? We're almost there."

"I sure don't wanna try adding anything to that mix." He put a hand on Sorenson's shoulder. "Look at me...um, what name's gonna work best for you right now?"

He bit his lip and his head tipped side to side as though weighing the options. "Strangely enough, I think probably Fafhrd."

"Okay, Fafhrd, do you think you can keep yourself, or selves, focused on what we're trying to do here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think I'm all together on the basic objective of getting you guys out of here."

.

* * *

.

They made their way toward engineering, Selina steadying Fafhrd as they walked in front of Kirk and McCoy. It might just look to any crewmen they couldn't dodge like the prisoners had been recaptured, although if anyone questioned why they were being taken to engineering, that might be a little hard to explain. Jim was counting on (a) Selina's proven ability as an early warning system, and (b) the likelihood that the sort of people who signed on with someone like Maldi probably weren't the brightest stars in the cosmos.

Outside the door to engineering they paused as Selina listened. "Five inside, all techs and all preoccupied with their work. We will help Len get Fafhrd to a concealed spot. Then I will head for the control panel. You try for the manual override."

"Okay, _Captain_ Chandri." Jim chuckled. "You should have joined Starfleet; you'd be an admiral by now."

"Or court martialed." Fafhrd added quietly.

They slipped in, the sound of their entrance masked by the persistent hum of the engines, and helped Bones get Fafhrd to a spot behind a huge cooling duct. From that position the control panel was on the opposite side of the room and the manual override on the partial deck just above them. However, the ladder was halfway down the length of the deck. Selina looked at Jim, a sparkle in her eye. "Shall we see who can drop the shields first?"

Jim grinned. "What do I get if I win?"

She lifted an eyebrow, then smiled. "Hallowe'en." Her eyes slid sideways to Fafhrd, who clamped his mouth shut and looked skyward.

"You are so on." Jim said. He peered down the wall under the deck waiting a chance to move unnoticed, but glanced over his shoulder when Bones startled. Selina had simply stepped out from behind the duct and was walking slowly and calmly across the center of the room. "What does she think she's doing?" he whispered.

Fafhrd grinned. "Five is about her limit, but they're unarmed, so God help them if they see through whatever she's telling them is really there."

"_That_ is cheating." Jim shook his head and looked up. "Two can play that game. Bones, give me a leg up over here."

"Let me." Fafhrd said, trying to stand. "All this height ought to be put to some use."

"Toppling over seems the mostly likely use right now." McCoy pushed him back down and stabbed a finger at him. "You stay put."

Bones helped Jim reach the railing at the edge of the deck. But just as Jim pulled himself up flat onto the deck, the door to engineering opened and Maldi walked in with two guards, disruptors drawn. Bones flattened himself against the wall, trying to blend into the overhang's shadow, and cursing to himself as he noticed that one of them was a Coeleopt like the bartender in the lounge - no wonder Selina hadn't 'heard' them.

"Well, Ms. Chandri." Maldi said. "It would seem that I underestimated you. I will not again. Mel Ezar here should ensure that you play no more mental tricks." He signaled to the Coeleopt while the other trained his weapon on her. "Hold her."

Selina did not move or reply, other than to lift her chin and look at Maldi in the way she might regard a dead bug.

"When you didn't make for communications, I knew this had to be your destination. It was the only other _logical_ choice. What I didn't understand is why you would bother with someone who was no more to you than your Vulcan's old classmate." Maldi smiled unpleasantly. "But when I learned that you had escaped by projecting an illusion into your guard's mind, I realized there might be 25 billion reasons."

.

* * *

.

Jim careful slid along the deck on his stomach, counting on the show on the main deck to keep everyone occupied. What was it about bad guys that gave them the need to dialogue? Whatever it was, he just needed him to keep it up a little longer. The manual override was just a couple of meters ahead. Below Selina was saying "What a fascinating hypothesis." in a voice that suggested it was the most moronic thing she'd ever heard.

"More than a hypothesis, I think." Maldi said with a nasty chuckle. "Why else would you elect to follow him to his ship? A woman of your charms probably didn't even need your unique talents to obtain the information from him, although I imagine you still need his help to retrieve the money for you. Tell me, where is he?"

Selina smiled slowly. "Somewhere you will not find him."

"I think you will tell me, one way or another." Maldi held up a hypo. "My doctor was unable to assist, so I had to guess at the dosage. Given Erik's capacity for resistance, I decided to error on the side of too much rather than too little. It would be a shame, though, to see such a lovely creature driven as mad he. So I will give you one more chance. Where is he?"

"That will not make me tell you." Selina said, trying to twist against the multiple arms of the large Coeleopt.

"We shall see." Maldi advanced toward her with the hypo.

Several things happened at once. A yell came from behind Maldi as Fafhrd threw himself around the duct, arms spread wide to encompass whatever images he saw as Maldi. Jim yanked the manual override and then threw himself over the railing to land on the guard holding a weapon on Selina. She brought her heel down on the Coeleopt's foot, and used his reaction to turn him to fall between her and the other guard, whose weapon discharged wildly, cutting through the Coeleopt's upper carapace. Bones stepped out and fired his phaser on dispersed stun, dropping the five techs that were moving to join the fight.

Just as the buzzing hum of transport beams filled the bay, Maldi threw Sorenson off and stood, the emptied hypo still in his hand. Fafhrd's eyes rolled up in his head as he fell to the deck, still.

Selina screamed and an unexpected tidal wave of rage engulfed Jim. He threw himself at Maldi, bearing him down with his hands clasped around his neck. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of feet running toward him and Spock's voice ringing out "Hold!" in indisputable command, followed by "_S'lina! Kroykah!" _

Almost as suddenly as it had hit, the rage subsided and Kirk slowly pried his fingers from Maldi's neck. The man was alive, but a few minutes more and he might have choked the life out of him. _Dear God, was that how Spock had felt when he'd provoked him to anger on the bridge? _Jim shook his head and looked up. Bones had been standing over them, but was now leaning over Sorenson busy with his med kit. Four security men seemed to be shaking off the same emotion that had overwhelmed Jim and were now securing the weapons from a semi-conscious guard and a dead Coeleopt. Nearby, Spock was kneeling beside Selina, one of his hands spread across her face, and his own expression just barely controlled.

Jim moved next to McCoy. "Bones?"

"His heart stopped. I had to give him cordrazine. Damned if I know how that's going to mix with the rest, but he's breathing again. I think we better to get him to sickbay if I'm gonna keep him that way."

Jim flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Two for emergency transport, direct to sickbay. Key on McCoy's signal." He stood back as the beam took doctor and patient away.

Kirk staggered to the wall comm. "Attention all hands. This Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_. You have been boarded by Federation forces and we hold Maldi prisoner. This vessel is forfeit on grounds of smuggling and abduction. Lay down your weapons and surrender peacefully."

He sensed Spock's presence behind him. "Are you well, Captain?"

"Yes. I think so." He realized he was nearly shaking with reaction. "Was that from her?"

Spock nodded fractionally. "It may be advisable to dispatch medical teams. It is probable that the effects of her lapse in control have extended beyond this compartment."

"Lapse in control? That was...intense." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I've ever felt that angry before. And it wasn't even me."

"You were drawn into a close link with her mind quite recently. It is possible that you were therefore also more strongly affected when she allowed her shields to fall." Spock was looking at him almost curiously. "I do not fully comprehend human anger. Her temper is considerable, but I did not know her reaction was beyond normal bounds. If you believed you had seen McCoy murdered in front of you, and others could feel your response, would what they experienced be less intense?"

"No. Probably not." Jim pulled at the back of his neck, looking over to where she sat in an attitude of meditation against a bulkhead. "Is she going to be okay?"

" 'Okay' is a highly subjective term." One eyebrow arched slightly upward. "She has suffered a telepathic shock from the backlash of shutting down the feedback from her own rage. I have assisted her in regaining her control." Spock looked downward, his brow furrowing, "I believe that she will be able to maintain it, whatever the outcome for Mr. Sorenson."

Kirk reached a hand out, and barely stopped himself. "Spock?"

"I will also be 'okay', Jim."

.

* * *

.

_AN: Cordrazine is from TOS, a powerful, if somewhat tricky, emergency cardiostimulant - it saved Sulu, but an overdose lead McCoy to temporary insanity in _City on the Edge of Forever_. Insanity features in many TOS plots, whether induced by drugs, sickness, device, alien encounter or just the human condition._

_Much earlier in the story we learned that Coeleopts produce a field that interferes with telepathy (at least live ones do). _Kroykah _means stop (as in immediately!) in Vulcan. _

_RL has been pretty crazy and it seems themes of unraveling in various ways have invaded my writing too. But as some things come apart others knit together. _


	50. Chapter 50 Status Reports

Chapter 50 - Aftermath

* * *

Captain Kirk looked around the engineering compartment from which he was directing clean up operations. Right now it really ought to be awesome to be him. He had taken out the bad guy, captured his ship (which had enough contraband Aolian pergeum in its hold that come the next budget cycle he could tell Starfleet the _Enterprise_ had already paid for _anything_ he might request), and staged a daring rescue, freeing two hostages, one of whom was a gorgeous woman.

If this were a movie, all that would remain was the romantic scene where the beautiful love interest expressed her gratitude, and then cue swelling theme music and the credits would roll. Jim sighed. Whoever was writing his life had clearly missed the memo about heros and formula happy endings. Real life seldom seemed to work that way.

In his reality, while he had sincerely wanted to punch Maldi out himself, he had instead throttled him in blind response to someone else's anger, which was just not nearly as satisfying. One of the hostages was in critical condition and the other was suffering some sort of telepathic backlash from pulling herself up short of causing a small massacre when she felt her friend's heart stop. He, meanwhile, was dealing with the details of what to do with cargo and prisoners, fending off demands from Starfleet Command for answers he didn't really have yet, and working out security arrangements with the starbase for docking the captured ship. And he was handling all of this so that Spock could stick close to the beautiful former hostage, who seemed increasingly unlikely to play any romantic scene with Jim.

It was enough to strain his natural optimism, except that some incredibly un-Jim-like part of himself didn't seem to care as long as both of them were going to be okay. His reverie was interrupted by a communicator signal. "Kirk here."

"Captain," Uhura's voice said. "Commodore Stone is insisting on speaking with you directly."

Kirk was beginning to envy Sorenson's near-comatose state since it was the perfect excuse to not have to deal with Stone. "Can't you tell him that I don't know any more than I did when he contacted us fifteen minutes ago?"

"I already have. He says he wants to speak with either you or Spock and someone is going to end up stationed on Delta Vega if he keeps being put off."

"Any chance you can contact Pike and get him to run interference?"

"Admiral Pike wants an update too."

Jim sighed. Now would be a good time for some weird subspace interference. Why did that only happened when he _wanted_ to talk to Starfleet Command? "Fine. Can you pipe them both to the console down here?"

"Transferring now."

The console at the chief engineer's station resolved into a split screen showing Admiral Pike and Commodore Stone. "Kirk," Stone said. "When I say I want to speak to you, I do _not _mean I want a rehash of your last status report from your comm officer."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I don't have additional information and I am unlikely get any if I'm spending my time dealing with constant status requests."

Pike chuckled. "Simmer down, Captain. This is less about status than direction. That ship is not to dock at the station. Disable her engines and block all communications. Make it out to be battle damage. We want to make sure no one and no information can leave her until we know exactly what Cmdr. Sorenson may have told them and we don't want anyone to know that he might have told them anything. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Kirk said, a little abashed. "But my understanding is that Mr. Sorenson did not surrender any information. He was overdosed with verasitol because he gave nothing up under a standard dose."

Pike looked impressed. Stone looked skeptical. "There are security and intelligence issues involved that require more than your 'understanding' of the situation."

"I'll get someone working on extracting the record of the interrogation to confirm it." Kirk said. "I promise, as soon as I have hard data, I'll send you a full report."

"Very well." Stone said. "And if he did resist, I'll want a full explanation of how he managed it. Stone out."

.

* * *

.

Blind outrage at the bastard who had not only threatened Selina, but emptied yet another hypo of near-poison into her friend had quickly been replaced by the adrenaline-suffused focus that took over in Leonard McCoy during a medical emergency. He hated resorting to cordrazine, a miracle drug to be sure in terms of reviving someone all but dead, but one that could unhinge someone if not administered precisely. What it would do to someone already more than a bit unhinged, he really wasn't sure. Still Sorenson's heart was working again, and that counted for a lot right now. He'd be damned if he was going to wind up telling Selina that he'd lost someone she was as close to as Spock - not to mention having to deal with Spock being all green-blooded-stoic about it.

At least now that they were back in a _real_ sickbay he wasn't so limited in treatment options. Not that his equipment was giving him the best of news, he thought, surveying the results displayed from the neural imaging scanner. Activity in the temporal lobe indicated another partial seizure. At least it was of the nonconvulsive type. McCoy was certainly loathe to tie him to the biobed given the situation they'd just pulled him out of. And unlike that worthless hack Maldi had employed, he was willing to wait and give the cortical stimulator a chance to do it's job. Other than that, all he could do was standard care for overdose/poisoning with no known antidote: tri-ox to keep blood oxygen up, intravenous fluids to flush his system, and monitoring to make sure nothing else went wrong.

Whatever abuse Sorenson had been through in the last couple hours had taken a toll on nearly every major organ, but McCoy was feeling increasingly confident that he could pull him through, at least physically. However, if the cortical stimulator couldn't get the seizures under under control soon, he might have to consider resetting it to induce a temporary coma.

He stared down at his patient. "Come on, dammit. Don't let that sonovabitch win."

A pair of green eyes opened, looked around just enough to note that the body they occupied was in a sickbay, and quickly closed again.

"It's okay." McCoy said. "You're on the _Enterprise_ now."

The eyes remained closed, but a brief flicker of expression crossed the face they were in. That expression said: 'yeah. right.'

Bones very nearly laughed. "Seriously, you're safe. You can stop playin' possum."

No response.

"Let me try." Chapel said. "Allen, it's okay. Look, no restraints." She picked up his hand.

Allen seemed to think about that, and then cautiously opened an eye. "Liz? Where's David?" He started to bolt up. "I remember hearing Grey scream. Is she alright?"

"Whoa there." McCoy said, pushing him back down. "I don't think sitting up is a good idea for you right now. Don't worry, Selina is with Spock. He's taking care of her."

The patient didn't quite lay back down. "Spock? Am I on the _Yorktown_?" He looked around again. "You're not Liz." he said to Christine. "You look a lot like Number One, but you're blond and a nurse." He lay back and covered his eyes with both hands. "This is so weird."

"I'm Christine." Chapel said gently. "And you're on the _Enterprise_. Spock is the first officer."

His brows drew together. "The _Enterprise_ was just approved for construction." He stared up at the ceiling. "Dear God, please tell me this isn't one of those screwy fractured timeline things."

"No." McCoy told him. "And trust me, we all understand _that_ sentiment. In this case, you've had an overdose of verasitol plus a couple others drugs, so the only fractured timeline is up here." He tapped Sorenson's head.

"Wonderful." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then I have no way of knowing what's real." He raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "Although I'm pretty sure you didn't have those rabbit's ears a minute ago."

A small sound came from Christine, who pressed her lips together and tried to look innocent. McCoy glared at her. "Why don't you go let everyone know he's at least back in the land of the living?"

"Yes, doctor." Chapel said, trying to look quite serious, but they heard the slight giggle as she walked away.

"Rabbit ears?" McCoy said, looking back up at the neural imaging data. "I was just about to say that at least you were seeing better, especially considering that you're watching Christine walk out."

"Sorry, it's just that she has the tail." He shook his head slightly. "Hey, you know your walls are painted like Easter eggs, right?" His expression lapsed into a vacant grin and he began singing. "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail".

McCoy waved a hand in front of his eyes and got no response, other than a second chorus. He looked at the biosensor. Endorphin and neurotransmitter readings had shifted radically. Damn. The other side of verasitol seemed to have engaged randomly, probably interaction with the cordrazine. Well, his patient was alive, and was undoubtedly feeling pretty damn good right about now. He'd at least been rational enough to know things didn't add up, but ultimate mental state remained an open question.

Bones sighed. It was going to be a long night.

.

* * *

.

Spock had initially tried to persuade the Captain to return to the _Enterprise_. For a non-Vulcan (or even a half-Vulcan he thought ruefully) to absorb the brunt of Selina in a killing rage should surely have counted as emotional compromise. However, the younger man had seemingly shaken it off, and had in fact ordered him to stand down, cleverly couching the order as 'seeing to the welfare of a Federation official'.

Now Spock sat in close proximity to Selina, waiting and listening. She had retreated far within herself for sometime now. He had seen enough during the meld while he helped her to regain control to know that she had not been exposed to the drug, as he had first imagined. However, given what else he had seen, he was reminded of Nyota's proverb about being grateful for small favors. He weighed the inadvisability of intruding on the thoughts of someone in deep mediation against the high probability that Selina would not ask for assistance, even if it were required.

_S'lina?_

_I am here Spock._

He could sense some turbulence in her still. _How do you fare?_

_I believe I am no longer a danger to others. Please convey my apologies to Jim. I hope that I have not caused him lasting harm._

_The Captain was dismayed, but appears to be undamaged. _Spock found the very fact that she was expressing contrition somewhat disconcerting.

_It was not my intent that he become the instrument of my wrath. He is unusually receptive for a non-telepath and I had dropped my shields to try to reach past the Coeleopt's interference. When it died and Faf... after everything else Maldi had done to him..._

Spock was surprised to sense a small surge of emotion, swiftly but incompletely suppressed. He touched her hand, their connection deepening instantly after so recent a meld._ Do you require assistance?_

_No. I cannot step completely from the flames, but not because I am incapable. Faf never believed he would survive. He made me promise not to stop feeling. Indeed, he said I was to throw him a wake and laugh and even sing in his memory. I do not know that I can do that, but I will at least choose not to cease to feel._

_It is to be hoped such considerations are premature. He was revived and has been transported to the _Enterprise'_s sickbay._

_And you waited THIS LONG to tell me__?!?_

He flinched slightly. If Allen lived, he would ask him to avoid prohibiting her from achieving complete control in the future.

_'If'?_ she asked, a shadow of sadness returning to her mind. _Is his outcome then uncertain?_

_While I do not possess sufficient data to calculate the probability, I believe the odds are in favor of his survival. McCoy is a gifted physician, although I would much prefer that you refrain from telling him that I thought so._

"::Ahem:: I certainly don't want to barge in here," Jim's voice came from nearby. "But I thought you might want to know that Fafhrd is conscious. McCoy says he's still kinda out there mentally, but he thinks he's going to make it."

"Thank you, Jim." Selina said, nearly laughing with relief. "That news is so welcome I could kiss you, but linked as we are, I fear the experience would scar Spock for life."

Jim grinned. "I don't suppose there's any chance I could get rain check on that?"

.

* * *

.

_AN: Playing with the fourth wall a little here. Couldn't resist. And for anyone who doesn't know, Roddenberry's wife, Majel Barrett, played both Number One in the pilot and Nurse Chapel in TOS._

_In TOS Kirk almost never gets the formula happy ending. In fact, any woman he becomes serious about has a better than average chance of dying before the end of the episode. Good-bye kisses do sometimes happen though. In this case McCoy may have greater claim for pulling Faf through.  
_


	51. Chapter 51 Charades

Chapter 51 - Charades

* * *

.

"You should also return to the ship, Captain." Spock advised. "There is no reason Cmdr. Giotto cannot handle the remaining operational details." Nor had there been any reason Giotto could not have handled all of the details period. But the Vulcan left that unsaid.

"Soon." Kirk replied. "Stone is breathing down my neck for the records of Sorenson's interrogation. Once we extract those and I get them sent off, I'll come back."

"Jim," Selina placed a hand on his arm. "There are no such records."

"What do you mean?"

"No such records will be found." she said slowly.

"Look, I know you want to protect him. And God knows I wouldn't want my superiors watching a record of me being in the state we found him in. But they know it was from the overdose. No one is going to hold it against him. And if he really did resist that well, they'll probably give him a medal. Stone all but ordered me to find out how he did it, if he did."

Spock and Selina exchanged a look. "That information will depend on what Cmdr. Sorenson is capable of recalling once he recovers." Spock said. "Any such records are likely to be heavily encrypted. I should remain to aid in extracting them."

"No, Spock. He's your friend." Jim said. "You should go back to the ship."

"And as my friend, he will understand that the logical course of action is to apply myself where I can be of use rather than to stand ineffectually at his bedside." Spock tilted his head fractionally. "He will certainly forgive me if I postpone attending to him again in a state of delirium."

"_He_ will understand, but we should rescue the staff in sickbay." Selina said. "It took even Faf a full day to break into Maldi's private records after much searching to find them. These may not even exist. We will have time."

"You might as well go, Spock. Right now we're still trying to find the records. If what you say is true, Selina, Stone is _not_ going to be happy. Sorenson said he'd been given permission to use SI codes to access the base's and our computers." Jim said. "Even if we have Maldi, there's a danger if he got those."

"He did not." Selina said with a slight lift of her chin. "Stone knows somewhat of my abilities. As you yourself witnessed, I touched Faf's mind periodically during his interrogation. You may inform the Commodore that he has my assurance that nothing of consequence was revealed."

"I think he may want harder evidence than that. It would be so karmically satisfying if I could use verasitol to pull the information out of Maldi. But I have to play this straight." Jim made an exasperated sound. "And I doubt he's going to willingly tell us anything."

"I intend to see Faf now, but if you will wait I believe I can be of assistance in interrogating Maldi." Selina offered. "Few can hide the truth from me if I chose to see it."

.

* * *

.

When Nyota looked in, McCoy was sitting in the outer office with his head in his hands and someone in the main sickbay was singing 'Green Grow the Lilacs'.

...I once had a sweetheart, but now I have none  
She's gone and she's left me, I care not for one  
Since she's gone and left me, contented I'll be,  
For she loves another one better than me...

"How is he Len?" she asked.

McCoy looked up through bloodshot eyes. "He's beginning to rival Spock for most difficult patient, but for _entirely_ different reasons. A little while ago he thought he was six years old and I was the Easter bunny and he wanted to play tag. A minute later he was yelling something about the _Musashi_ and it took me and Christine both to hold him down. Then all of a sudden he turned into the galaxy's tallest leprechaun and started singing Irish ballads. I should be grateful he's at least lying still, but this is the _sixth one_."

Nyota pursed her lips. "Well, since you're grousing about him, I'll take that as a sign you think he's going to be okay."

"Yeah," the Doctor said with a crooked smile. "As long as the crazy goes away when the drugs wear off and I don't smother him with a pillow first. You know, he was singing when we broke him outta Maldi's sickbay. I'm beginning to think it's some sort of sneaky strategy to force doctors to let him go. Just don't you let Spock know that it's close to working."

"Here, Grumpy, have something to eat." Christine said, carrying in a tray of coffee and creamy grits. "I don't know what you're complaining about anyway. His voice isn't all that bad."

McCoy glared up at her balefully. "God knows I wouldn't subject my worst enemy to what he's been through, but I'd love to strap the so-called doctor who did it to him to the next bed, because being forced to listen is the only just punishment."

Nyota smiled. "I let Kirk know that he'd come to and he said he'd let Spock and Selina know as soon as it looked like Selina was okay. I think it'll help once they're here."

"In the meantime, IV fluids only go so far. Maybe we should offer him something to eat?" Christine suggested.

"Seizures seem to be under control, so it should be alright." McCoy sighed. "And it'll keep his mouth busy."

As Nyota and Christine walked into the main sickbay, Sorenson stopped singing and Nyota, trained in reading subtle body language, noticed a change come over him. "Is that tall blonde blur you Liz? Who's with you?"

Nyota looked a question at Christine. "I think she was a nurse on the _Armstrong_." Chapel whispered. "Based on the last time, it may be easier to just go with it." She smiled at him. "This is Nyota. She's new. I just came in to see if you wanted any breakfast."

"What? No joke about 'danishes'? Maybe you should lie down in the other bed. Or this one." He gave her a cartoonishly hopeful grin.

The suggestion had clearly been in jest, but the degree of familiarity made Christine wonder if playing along was really going to be easier. "You be good." Christine scolded. "You're going to give Nyota the wrong impression."

He laughed. "Provided she can see better than I can, she'll take one look at me and know I must be joking or out of my mind to even suggest it - which, considering that the only thing I'm seeing clearly right now is two Mugato playing chess on the ceiling, is probably not far from the truth."

"You seem remarkably calm about that." Nyota said, involuntarily glancing upward.

"I once read that insanity is knowing that what you're doing is completely idiotic, but still, somehow, you just can't stop it. On that basis, I have been crazy for years." He looked back up at the ceiling. "Right now, the hallucinations are just making it considerably more interesting."

"Is there anything that would help?" Nyota asked.

He raised his eyebrows at 'Liz' and failed miserably at trying to keep a straight face, giving in to a silly smile and barely suppressed laughter.

Now that the game was clear, Chapel laughed too. "Breakfast is all I'm offering, mister. And in your current condition the only thing I'll be doing by that bed is helping to feed you."

"Not even that, I think. Whatever is doing this to my brain is also unsettling my stomach." He sighed. "Maybe you help take my mind off it by singing with me?"

"Alright." Christine offered. "Just pick something where you can stick to baritone, okay?"

"I'd suggest 'The Scotsman Won First Prize'," he said with a mischievous grin, "but I can't sing that without cracking up even when I'm sober. Although it's always fun to hear _you_ try, Ms. McKenzie." He raised his eyebrows hopefully, but Christine shook her head. "No? Not even for practice at keeping up appearances?"

"Appearances?" Nyota said.

Fafhrd grinned. "Since you're new, you don't know yet about our little charade. Liz and I pretend to be a couple when David's girlfriend is around. She keeps trying to fix me up with someone and she's _really not_ good at it. I mean, I've had a _Vulcan_ do better - although that sort of started the whole thing." His grin went sideways. "Anyway, Liz here has been kind enough to agree to run interference because the ship's the computer sort of _mysteriously_ gives her preference on shore leave rotations and _somehow_ only ever registers half of her liquor quota no matter how much she purchases."

Nyota laughed despite herself. She could almost see the roster of single guys in computational sciences scrolling through Christine's head. "You are devious."

There was no response. Fafhrd's eyes had glazed over and he'd fallen into a spacey smile.

"Damn." Christine said. "And this was just starting to get interesting."

.

* * *

.

McCoy was waiting when Spock and Selina arrived. She looked too pale to his liking. "How are you, darlin'?" he said, putting an arm around her and trying covertly to evaluate her under the guise of gentlemanly concern. "I'm not entirely sure what happened with you over there, but shock is nothing to fool around with."

"The shock was not physical. It is only that when I thought Faf was dead I allowed my control to slip and had to reign in too quickly. How is he?"

Bones glanced up at Spock. The cant of his eyebrow indicated that her explanation might well be the understatement of the century. Either that, or he was thinking 'Any you time you'd like to take your hands off my sister would be fine with me'. Possibly both. McCoy was still trying to get a handle on reading someone with an expressionless expression. He turned his attention back to Selina's question. "Physically, he's weak, but if we can keep him resting until the worst of it is out of his system, he should be able to avoid another crisis. Mentally, he seems to be jumping between random memories and hallucinations, which is making that a bit of a challenge." He looked pointedly at Spock. "Are all your friends difficult patients, or do they just pick it up after getting to know you?"

"Cmdr. Sorenson has always had a reputation as most agreeable patient." Spock replied, eyebrows slanting upward. "I can only conclude that the fault lies with your bedside manner."

"My bedside manner?! Why you green-blooded hobgoblin, up until a few minutes ago I was actually feeling some sympathy for you seeing as he'd gone a singing jag." McCoy growled. "The worst of it is, I was actually grateful when it started since at least he was staying still. I really don't want to have to tie him down since I do _not_ want to trigger that memory, but he _needs_ to stay calm and in bed."

The Doctor looked completely exhausted, but also wore a look that Selina remembered well: the one that said 'I'll take of myself when I can stop worrying about my patient'. She smoothed his hair and brushed his lips with a soft kiss. "I am so grateful to you for saving him, Len. Tell us how we can best help."

Len brightened instantly. "You already have, m'dear."

Spock looked mildly ill. "Perhaps you could suggest something that might more directly affect _Cmdr. Sorenson's_ well-being?" He said dryly.

"So far, Chapel and Uhura have managed to keep him halfway pacified by playing along. You two probably know him well enough to do a lot better job of that."

.

* * *

.

_AN: Bones saved Faf and gets a kiss (even if having to see it nauseates Spock, at least he doesn't have to experience it too). _

_The middle piece is fluff, written primarily because I felt like Uhura and Chapel needed a scene, although it shows one reason Faf might lie to Selina. A Mugato is from TOS and looks like a blondish ape with fangs and horns._

_I figure songs that have been around for better than a century now will make it into the 23rd. 'Green Grow the Lilacs' is an old Irish tune so popular in the army (which had a healthy % of Irish) during the Mexican-American war (1846-1848) that some say the term 'gringo' comes from hearing US troops singing 'green grow'. 'The Scotsman Won First Prize' is one of those bawdy drinking songs that will surely stand the test of time (I'll bet Scotty knows it by heart)._

_Given his complexion, Sorenson has probably been mistaken for Irish a few times, which is not far off. Scandinavians brought that red hair to Ireland. And the Norsemen who settled Iceland reputedly raided the coasts of Ireland and Scotland for women._


	52. Chapter 52 Worst Date Ever

Chapter 52 - Worst Date Ever

* * *

.

"Come on, Allen, snap out of it." Nyota said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Spock and Selina should be here any minute and they're expecting you to at least be conscious."

His eyelids fluttered open. "Ms. Uhura?" He started to bolt up. "Grey! - We have to get her out of there."

"She's okay." Uhura said, to no effect.

"Doctor!" Chapel called as he kept trying to get up.

"You lie back down, dammit!" McCoy yelled, hurrying in.

"She needs help. Spock..." Sorenson pushed himself straight up and then toppled over in a dead faint.

"Faf!" Selina ran to him. "What happened?"

"It's okay - this time. He blacked out from trying to get up like that." McCoy said, as Spock helped get Sorenson back onto the bed. "If he pulls this again, I may have to have someone sit on him."

"He was remembering Selina collapsing in the casino." Nyota said. "He'll be better now that he can see she's safe."

"Are you sure he only fainted, Len?" Selina asked worriedly. "He looks so pale."

Sorenson's head rolled in the direction of her voice and he looked up at her with a smile. "I'm always pale. Albinos look tan next to me, remember? Don't sound so worried. I'm - " He winced and brought a hand to his forehead. "urrgh...Okay, so maybe not completely fine, but I'm in one piece, so it can't be that bad, eh?"

"Not that bad? Faf, we nearly lost you!"

"It was just a _little_ explosion, and..." One red eyebrow arched up. "_Faf_? Where did _that_ come from?"

"Hush, Allen." Selina said with a private smile. "You are imagining things. That 'little explosion' has scrambled your senses."

He squinted suspiciously up at her. "You're not supposed to be 'looking', remember?"

"I do not need to look at anything but your face." she said patting his cheek. "The phrase 'dazed and confused' comes immediately to mind."

He flashed a jester's smile. "But that's pretty normal for me too, right?"

"What I am to do with you, Allen?" She tilted her head with a wistful frown. "You hide for weeks, and just when I think you are finally emerging from your lair, you go and try to kill yourself."

"I did _not_ try to kill myself." he objected, holding up his hands. "Look, only one hand slightly singed. If I hadn't fallen off that scaffolding I wouldn't even be here. In fact, I'm pretty sure the worst of it is being spaced out from whatever pain killers they gave me." He edged up onto his elbows and his eyes widened at something in a seemingly empty corner. "The special effects are really interesting doc, but I think I'll skip a prescription." He started to swing a leg off the bed.

"Hold up there." McCoy warned gruffly. "I was _told_ that you're a good patient, unlike your pointy-eared friend here." He eyed Spock. "So let's see you prove it by lying back down until I say you can do otherwise."

He held his position. "I'd really prefer to sleep this off in my room."

"Listen to the doctor." Selina advised, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him to lie down.

"You mean the way you always do?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"It is good advice." Spock remarked, one corner of his mouth turning slightly upward. "Even if she seldom follows it herself."

"Like you're one to talk." McCoy snarked.

Allen lifted an eyebrow in Spock's general direction. "You have quite a reputation for someone who's only been here twice. But if even you're siding with the doctor, I guess I don't have much choice." He lay back with a glum sigh. "My usual luck."

"You are alive." Selina said. "All things considered, you could hardly be luckier."

He gave her somewhat ironic look. "Speaking of luck, I think there's someone else you're supposed to be with tonight." Switching to a half-hearted grin, he not-quite whispered. "It's okay. This doctor seems a little old for you, but I'm sure you can convince him to pen me here until you get back."

Christine covered her mouth and Nyota bit her lip to keep from laughing. McCoy scowled at both of them and then at Spock, who didn't seem to be even trying to not look amused. Selina shook her head, looking into eyes focused somewhere in the past. "Donald did not last a week. And the drugs you are on are stronger than you think. The person I planned to be with tonight is _you_." She smiled at his confused look and raised her eyebrows. "It was only supposed to be chess and a chance to catch up, but considering how I have spent the evening, this may qualify as the worst date ever."

"Surely I couldn't have topped my previous record?" Allen looked up at the ceiling laughing quietly. "I'll make it up to you. I promise..." His eyes rolled back and he lapsed into a mellow smile, drifting off into oblivion.

Selina looked up at the biomonitor.

"He's only zoned out again." Christine reassured her and glanced slyly at McCoy. "Right 'old man'?"

Uhura chuckled and McCoy glared at both of them, before giving Selina a crooked smile. "Don't worry, darlin'. All things considered, he's probably feelin' a lot happier than I am right now."

"Cheer up, Len." Selina said with a wink. "Many women find older men attractive."

Len broke into a real grin while Spock's expression indicated that only a lifetime of Vulcan discipline was preventing him from actually rolling his eyes. Selina looked back down at Allen's quiescent face. "It is strange, but in many ways this is the first I have seen Allen in a long time." She placed two fingers at his temple.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "That is not wise and as he is no longer a captive, you no longer have permission."

"I will keep my touch light, Spock, but I must know. I am the one who helped him to set Erik aside." She looked back down at him tenderly. "Forgive me."

The object of her apology startled and caught the fingers at his temple, bringing them briefly to his lips. "No need for that. My vision's a little fuzzy, but I don't think you've caused any serious damage. Although someday you are going to well and truly drive me crazy. Nuzzling my neck one minute and then flattening me the next _definitely_ constitutes a mixed message." He looked up at her with a drunken grin.

Selina shook her head, lips pressed against a smile. "I did nothing of the sort, Fafhrd." She lifted an eyebrow in Spock's direction. "I still can not believe you allowed him to carry me after he had had that much to drink."

"He was not seriously inebriated." Spock replied coolly. "And it was for the best. Had you done that to _my_ neck,_ I _would have dropped you."

"Would not." Sorenson said with a considerably-less-than-sober smile. "But you _would_ have been seriously creeped out for at least a week."

McCoy snorted and Nyota elbowed him. Spock drew himself up with as much dignity as possible. "Vulcans do not become 'creeped out' Allen, as you would know if you were not currently impaired."

"Impaired? I'm a little dizzy, but I'm not..." He squinted and then frowned. "...Spock, when _exactly_ did you grow a purple beard?"

Bewildered eyebrows rose to mid-forehead. "I am clean shaven. I assure you, I would never grow a beard of any sort."

"Yeah. Didn't think so, which is good - purple is _not_ your color." McCoy chuckled and he looked up, taking in the small crowd surrounding his bed. A worried look crossed his face. "This is more than a slow night at the clinic, isn't it? Surely she didn't hit me that hard?"

"I have never hit you at all hard, you big marshmallow." Selina gently ran a hand along his jaw. "You are unwell and your mind is adrift, even more so than usual."

"But I...I was with you at the party and you were out..." His brows drew together, eyes scanning some internal landscape before going wide. "...like in the casino! I should have been there, not just watching."

"Shh. It is over."

"Maldi saw anyway. He knew...He knew about..." Agony laced across his features as he rolled to the side, clutching his head, "...I _can't...I _can't _tell you_..."

Selina's hand spread across his face. "Faf, let me help."

Warning sounds issued from biomonitors. "Dammit!" McCoy growled. "Spock get her out of here. She can't be linked to him if his lights go out."

.

* * *

.

When Kirk walked into sickbay, Selina, Spock and Uhura were seated in the outer office. Uhura had an arm around Selina and Spock looked even more serious than usual.

"You gave him the means to resist." Spock was saying. "It is what he wanted."

"At least he is free of that now." Selina said sadly.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"Allen flashed to remembering the interrogation. He had some sort of breakdown and the stress triggered another crisis." Uhura said. "Len is working on him now."

Jim looked at Selina. For the first time since he had met her, she looked truly vulnerable. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. "Hey, don't worry. Bones is the best. He'll pull him through. He can practically cure a rainy day." Jim reached up and wiped a small bead of moisture near her eye.

"Forgive me." She turned away. "I had begun to link our minds and was forced to withdraw."

"Emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld." Jim said softly. "I understand."

Selina looked from him to Spock in stunned surprise. "Not with me." Spock said, looking at Jim curiously. "Or perhaps, not with me precisely."

Jim ducked his head and Selina slowly nodded understanding. "Someday, Spock, I must meet your other self. It seems you may yet become rather bold." She looked off into the middle distance. "As I should have been."

"What do you mean?" Uhura asked.

"I allowed myself to be constrained by an agreement that should have been renegotiated some time ago." She shook her head ruefully. "If I had linked to his mind earlier, I could have seen where his thoughts were going and redirected them."

"Or you might have become lost yourself." Spock warned.

Selina frowned. "I am not that weak."

"I did _say_ that you were weak." Spock stated. "But it is not an acceptable risk, especially for someone in your emotional state."

Her back stiffened. Jim and Uhura exchanged a rare look of mutual understanding. "Um, Spock," Jim ventured _sotto voce_. "Your over-protective big brother is showing."

One eyebrow disappeared into Spock's hairline. "I merely state facts. A meld with someone in a mentally unstable state is dangerous; more so for someone compromised by emotional attachment. If a meld proves necessary to stabilize Cmdr. Sorenson, then I would be the logical choice to perform it."

"You?" Both of Selina's eyebrows shot up. Jim and Uhura exchanged another look.

"Ri-i-ight." Jim said. "You've only been friends with the guy since you were cadets, so of course _you_ have no emotional attachment to worry about."

"I am a Vulcan -"

"Oh shut up Spock!" Selina interrupted. "Jim is right. You have been friends with him even longer than I have. However, you have never melded with him."

Spock cocked his head to the side. "Nor have you."

"Not in the Vulcan sense, but our minds _have_ been closely meshed before." She looked Spock in the eye. "On more occasions than you believe."

Spock's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. Jim looked from him to Uhura. Nope. Sharing time was over.

"Okay," Jim said. "The only part of all that that I really understood is 'Jim is right', but since I agree with that one 100%, let me try another opinion. Since she's done it before, and she was okay checking in on him while he was drugged, it seems like she's probably better qualified."

"Captain," Spock began.

"If you're going to revert to 'Captain', I'm going to be tempted to make it an order." Jim looked at him earnestly. "I do understand, Spock, but you need to too. We humans are tougher than you give us credit for."

"Thank you, Jim." Selina said. "That is a point that I have been trying to make for years."

Jim basked for a moment in a look of approval before forcing himself to say what else needed saying. "You could stand to work a little harder at not making him worry about you."

Spock and Selina raised twin eyebrows. "Vulcans do not worry." they said in unison.

"Right." Uhura said with more than a little sarcasm in her tone. She jerked her head toward main sickbay. "But there's someone in there you both care about and you are both worried about him. Bickering with each other isn't helping - and don't _either _of you dare tell me you don't bicker!"

Jim glanced up at Uhura and then had to look away to hide a smile. This much mutual accord between them was practically unnatural.

"She's right, you know." Jim bit his lip. So much for that rain check. He stood up. "There are some people at Command who are pretty concerned about him too and I owe them an update. I was hoping for better news to report, but I know Bones. I'm sure he's going to come through that door any minute saying it's going to be okay." Jim paused, looking hopefully at the door. No Bones. He sighed and straightened his shirt. "Well, um, I'll check back right after I send that update."

The door had barely closed behind Jim when Bones walked in wearing a tired grin. "He's probably going to feel like hell when he comes to, but if we can avoid going through that again, I think he's going to make it."

Spock's eyes moved briefly toward the outer door. It was very good to hear positive news about Allen. Ironically, despite the Captain's assumption, he had greater faith in his friend's resilience than the humans in the room. However he could not help thinking that had he left with the Captain, he would have been spared witnessing Selina thanking the doctor again.

.

* * *

.

_AN: This evening definitely tops Selina and Allen's previous 'worst date'._

_Jim is trying to be a good guy, but his author still hasn't gotten the memo about heros getting the girl. He is still having a bad night (although not as bad as Faf's). The least I could do was let him exit before he'd have to see Selina thank Bones. Spock has to suffer, but Nyota will make it up to him later._


	53. Chapter 53 Probably a Mistake

Chapter 53 - Probably a Mistake

* * *

.

Yeoman Rand caught up with Kirk just as he was entering his office. "I thought you might want this." She handed him a large mug. The blessed aroma of strong, black coffee wafted from its brim.

"Rand, you're a goddess. If it didn't mean having to write myself up for harassment, I'd kiss you."

"Just doing my job, sir." she said with a nod and a smile.

Because the fates clearly owed him _something_, Jim allowed himself a moment to watch her walk away before taking a seat in front of his console and placing a transmission to Adm. Pike. He thought briefly that he should contact Commodore Stone too, but decided to talk to Pike first. Just maybe he could ask Pike to relay his report to Stone. That would make things a lot easier. Jim didn't usually go for easier, but he could really use it right now.

Pike's face appeared on his screen. "Pike here. What have you got, Captain?"

"Just an update as requested, sir. The good news is that Ms. Chandri has recovered. However, Mr. Sorenson has had a set back. I believe Dr. McCoy will pull him through, but we really can't be sure what he'll be able to remember afterward."

Pike frowned. "Well, if he's not likely to give reliable information any time soon, I hope you've recovered the interrogation records."

"Sorry, sir. We haven't found them yet. Ms. Chandri seems to believe that there might not be any."

"Really?" Pike raised one eyebrow. Jim was beginning to wonder if he was the only person who couldn't. "Did she say why?"

Kirk took a deep breath. He hadn't actually asked. "Not exactly sir, but, um, you know about her, right?"

"You mean, do I know she's a telepath? Or do I know she can be more stubborn and inscrutable than most Vulcans?" Pike gave him a look. "Or do I know she's entirely capable of making some men forget they even asked a question just by smiling at them?"

"She'd been through a lot and I didn't want to push her." Jim said defensively. "She did say she was certain Sorenson hadn't given anything away. And she offered to help interrogate Maldi to confirm it."

Pike's mouth went sideways. "Well, she's about the last person I'd expect to lie about a thing like that and if anyone can pry the info out of Maldi short of torture, it's her. When can we expect you to complete that?"

"I don't know, sir. She seems pretty set on helping with Mr. Sorenson first."

"Well, she and Spock wouldn't very well want to lose the third player in their tag-team chess matches." Pike shook his head. "And, from what I've heard, he's had her back a few times before. Much as I'd like to push her, I _do_ know better."

"Then you understand, sir. Could you relay the information to Commodore Stone?" Kirk asked, thinking 'please'.

"Surely you of all people haven't let L.T. intimidate you?" Pike laughed. "His bark is worse than his bite. And though he'll never admit it, he's worried about Sorenson himself. Nobody likes the idea of losing a guy who'll drop billions into their black ops account and launder it so well no one can even back trace it."

This would be a good time to be able to raise one eyebrow, Jim thought. He settled for raising both.

"Volmari's disappearing accounts." Pike explained. "Why do you think Maldi targeted him? Sorenson went a bit off the reservation to do it, but positive results plus about 18 billion credits will buy a whole lot of forgiveness. From what I hear he had about the fastest incident review in history. Next to yours, that is." Pike winked. "Keep me informed. Pike out."

Jim sat and looked at the blank screen. His memory had pulled up Maldi's little dialogue about why he thought Selina had stuck close to Sorenson. While her reasons were clearly a lot more personal than that, Jim couldn't help wonder at the difference between 18 and 25. Nah, he decided. He must have misheard.

.

* * *

.

Sorenson's first thought when he came to was that consciousness was probably a mistake. He groaned and made a clumsy attempt at rolling off the bed. Someone caught his shoulders. "You lie still."

"unnnh." he moaned. "How could I possibly feel this drunk _and_ this hungover at the same time?"

"Rest." she advised. " Movement is not your friend right now."

"Grey?" He opened his eyes, decided that was _definitely_ a mistake, and closed them. "If you care for me at all, carry through on that old threat and kill me. Whatever I did last night, I probably deserve it anyway."

"Last night?" she asked.

"Raesh's party. I don't remember much." He winced. "...except midnight. I'm _really_ sorry. I swear I will _never_ drink champagne again."

"Shhh, Faf. I recall only that you brought me home when you knew my shields had slipped." Selina looked at him with a relieved smile, and a slight blush. "I am the one who should apologize and I will join you in that vow."

He sighed. "You don't even sound hungover."

"The one advantage of my odd metabolism." she explained. "_And_ I suspect that I consumed only a fraction of what you did."

"Wise move. Any chance you could get me an analgesic?"

She shook her head. "Your stomach is too sour for that. But I could help with the pain, if you will allow it."

"I don't think that's best idea right now." He could feel himself begin to blush and squeezed his eyes shut. Now would be a really good time to be unconscious again, especially since something seemed to be pushing him to say more...

"My memory isn't completely foggy." he finally admitted, bracing for the worst, but not quite able to hold back a small smile.

"Nor mine." she whispered. "So you should know that there is very little I that did not see last night."

His few remaining functional synapses stalled on that information, leaving him to stare in mute dismay.

She brushed his temple lightly and leaned close. "Even without telepathy I would be able to see right through you, Faf. You can continue to pretend otherwise and remain in pain, or you can admit it and allow me to help."

Somewhere in his foggy brain a small voice was insisting that something was not right here: this was not the way this morning was supposed to have played out and deviating from the approved script was probably not a good idea. He looked at Grey. She was smiling softly, tracing two fingers down the edge of his beard to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He told the small voice to just please shut up for a change and reached up to her.

.

* * *

.

When Jim returned to sickbay, it sounded as though someone inside was revving hover bikes badly in need of a tune up. As he walked through the outer office into the main bay, he saw Spock just lifting his hand from Sorenson's face. Selina was in a chair next to his bed, slumped over with her head halfway on his shoulder. Both were snoring.

So much for asking her about the discrepancy in numbers or the missing records, Jim thought. But at least Sorenson was clearly breathing. He crossed to where Bones, Uhura and Chapel were standing at a discrete distance on the other side of the room. "What happened?" Jim asked.

"He woke up thinking it was the morning after some sort of party. But Spock made us move away, so we don't know what happened." Chapel almost pouted.

"She appears to have used the memory to direct him to the state of slumber I found him in when I arrived later that morning." Spock stated, joining the group. A slightly smug look crossed his face. "It would seem that she was unable to dissolve the link before being drawn into sleep as well."

"Is she going to be okay like that?" Uhura asked.

"The link naturally dissipated once she lapsed into slumber. It was an elegant solution on her part." Spock conceded. "I have moved him to a stage of deep sleep to preclude disturbing dreams, as I am certain she would have done had she been able to remain awake."

"Well, if he stays that way for the next hour or two, he should be over the worst of it when he wakes up." Bones said, looking over. "You should probably go ahead and take her back to her quarters."

Spock's eyebrows rose fractionally. "I have no intention of taking her anywhere."

McCoy and Chapel chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want you to risk being 'creeped out'." McCoy drawled, heading over.

Spock stopped him. "I would not advise it, Doctor. She sleeps very lightly."

There was a pause as the four humans looked at the snoring duo and then at Spock's ears. "You've _got _to be kidding." Jim said. "No one who could sleep through that could _possibly_ be considered a light sleeper."

"Clearly being accustomed to her own, snoring does not disturb her." Spock explained. "However, I assure you that if she wakes to find she is being moved she will, to use an earth idiom, be more irate than a saturated female _gallus domesticus_."

"She'll be madder than wet hen." Uhura translated. "It's probably better not to take a chance. Besides, she looks pretty content there."

"They do look sort of sweet together." Chapel glanced slyly over at McCoy. "If I were you, I'd be worried _old man_."

McCoy scowled at her. "Cut that out. He thought they were both a lot younger when he said that."

"Said what?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Sorenson observed that the Doctor's advanced age would likely preclude him as a potential suitor for Ms. Chandri." Spock explained. His tone was perfectly even, but Jim could swear there had been a flicker of a smile as he said it.

Jim grinned. "Well, he _does_ seem to know her pretty well."

"Indeed," Spock replied smoothly. "He certainly is more familiar than I with her preferences in that regard."

Uhura made a slight coughing sound. "Maybe we should let them rest." she suggested. "And I don't know about you, but making up some sleep sounds like a good idea to me right now."

"A prudent observation." Spock replied. "I should also retire to meditate in the event I am needed when Cmdr. Sorenson awakens. Unless I am required sooner, I shall return in two hours time."

McCoy eyed Spock as he and Uhura left together. "Advanced age." Bones snorted. "_H__e__'s_ more a few years older than Uhura."

"Are you calling my first officer a hypocrite, _old man_?" Jim asked.

"Shut up, Jim. Spock is just bent out of shape because Selina kissed me." Bones grinned at him, bouncing slightly on his toes. "Twice."

Damn. Jim pressed his lips against a frown. He really needed to talk to someone in karmic accounting. Surely there had to have been some mistake?

.

* * *

.

_AN: Commodore Stone has a couple different first names given in ST canon, but L.T. was in the first script where he appeared._

_I know this getting long and the last section is just fluff, but I have another funeral to go to and needed some fluff. I'll probably end up writing another short angst/hurt/comfort one-shot next week after I get over the shock._


	54. Chapter 54 Fishing for Information

Chapter 54 - Fishing for Information

* * *

.

Nyota followed Spock into his quarters. He wore a slightly bemused look as he turned to her. "I was under the impression that you intended to retire to catch up on your sleep."

"I do," she said, looping her arms around his shoulders. "...eventually. Unless you need the whole two hours to meditate?"

His arms circled her loosely. "An hour should be sufficient. Allen's mind drifts, but seems more stable. I do not anticipate that he will require more of me than a 'familiar face' once he awakens."

"It seems like Selina could provide that." Nyota said with a sly smile. "They certainly seemed to be on unusually _familiar_ terms for a couple that had broken up well before New Year's Eve."

Spock assumed a vaguely questioning look. "New Year's Eve?"

"Don't try that innocent act on me." She tapped the tip of his nose playfully. "You hustled us away as soon as he mentioned that party, but I caught midnight and champagne. What happened?"

"You are..." His brows drew together slightly before rising again. "...I believe the phrase is 'fishing for information'."

"A little." she admitted coyly, running a finger along the curve of his ear. "Although that's hardly _all _I'm fishing for."

"That is good." Spock said, drawing her closer. "Because the other is all you are likely to catch."

"Not even a little information?" She looked at him with a small teasing pout.

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Would this be defined as 'using feminine wiles'?"

"No. _This_ is using feminine wiles." She ran her mouth softly up the column of his neck until she felt his arms tighten and then nibbled his earlobe whispering. "Tell me more."

"I perceive the difference." he responded in a somewhat huskier voice. "While most effective, I was not present at the party in question. Until today I was under the impression that their mutual aversion to champagne stemmed from an argument exacerbated by an uncharacteristic indulgence in alcohol."

Nyota smiled. "I'm guessing they made up."

"At the time they were somewhat awkward with each other for several days. In the present, however, she wished to link with his mind, for which she desired some degree of permission." The bow of Spock's lips curved slightly. "Does that satisfy your curiosity, or will you subject me to further feminine wiles?"

Nyota looked at him speculatively. "I think you're still holding out on me." She drew him toward the bed. "This may require intensive questioning."

He allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed and pulled her to him with an expectant kiss. "You have my permission to proceed."

.

* * *

.

Cmdr. Sam Giotto surveyed the nervous little man sitting in the brig holding cell. He didn't look likely to be any trouble, but Sam had learned long ago not to trust appearances. Still, the person joining him for this interrogation seemed like overkill. The hulking mountain of lieutenant, oddly known among the security staff as Cupcake (Sam made a mental note to find out where that had come from), certainly made trouble even more unlikely.

"So what do we have?" Giotto asked.

"Dr. John Smith." Cupcake reported.

Giotto raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I know, sir, but DNA confirms that really is his name. Not much else on him. He disappeared from the grid shortly after graduating from an outpost med school. We found him sedated and strapped to a bed in his own sickbay. The Captain said 'don't ask, but he deserved it'." Cupcake frowned. "He also said Smith participated in interrogating Mr. Sorenson so we should question him as soon as he came around be damn sure to get it all on vid."

"Well, he doesn't look too likely to make things difficult." Giotto commented. "With luck he'll spill right off."

"He looks like he'd jump out of his skin if someone said 'boo'." Cupcake replied. "If you think he's holding out, just nod and I'll crack my knuckles."

Giotto smiled. Cupcake needed to learn a little caution, but he had potential. He opened the force field and entered. "I understand that you are Dr. Smith. I'm Cmdr. Giotto of the _USS Enterprise _and your boss has seriously run afoul of Federation law, not to mention our Captain."

Dr. Smith looked uneasily up at Cupcake. "I only did what I was ordered to do. I didn't like it, but I didn't have any choice."

Giotto shook his head. " 'I was just following orders' ceased to be admissible defense before there even was a Federation, Dr. Smith." he said calmly. "However, if you cooperate, we may be able to negotiate leniency. Let's start with why you abducted Mr. Sorenson and Ms. Chandri."

"I don't know." Dr. Smith said looking apprehensive. "I really don't. Mr. Maldi tells us what to do; not why."

"That's too bad, Dr. Smith, because right now at a minimum you're looking at charges of aiding and abetting criminal abduction and attempted murder." Giotto said.

"Attempted murder?" the doctor asked, eyes widening.

"Yes. Mr. Sorenson nearly died of a drug overdose." Giotto made a tsk-ing sound. "As it is, he may not recover his sanity, which would go hard on the person providing those drugs, _doctor_."

"But, but the overdose was Mr. Maldi's fault!" Smith protested. "And I'm nearly certain Sorenson was insane even before we drugged him - he kept cracking jokes and _smiling_. People just don't _do_ that when we interrogate them."

"And you've interrogated a lot of people, have you?" Giotto asked evenly.

Smith froze like a deer in floodlights. "I think I should stop talking now."

"Well, that is your choice, of course." Giotto replied casually. He walked around the man slowly. "You know, a lot of our security team has become extremely fond of Ms. Chandri. It's just a good thing the Captain knocked you out before you had a chance to work on her, because I'm not sure I could guarantee your safety if you had. Of course, just knowing that you _would have_..." he shook his head and Cupcake popped a knuckle.

"Only five, I swear." Smith said. "But verasitol _always _works. I thought at first Mr. Maldi might be wrong about Sorenson, but then he wouldn't even tell us his command code. He said he didn't know! I just don't understand how he could lie. I know I mixed it right."

"So he divulged no information?" Giotto pressed.

"Tons of information: more than I ever wanted to know about some ancient viking and every nickname he'd ever had involving 'red' - which was a _lot_. But nothing useful. That's why Mr. Maldi gave him the second dose. And he was even worse after that. By the time he seized, he was yelling at some imaginary friend to get out." The doctor whined. "I did bring him through it, but afterward he was completely unhinged and then he wouldn't stop _singing_."

"I see. And do you have anything else to add to your statement?"

Dr. Smith looked at Cupcake with all the sincerity he could muster. "I really, really would _never_ have harmed Ms. Chandri. No matter what Sorenson said, she _is_ like a goddess."

Giotto tried not smile. He hoped Sorenson came around. He had a feeling he might like him. And not only did he owe for him helping with Jessy; he really wanted to know how he'd pulled it off. Chances were he couldn't tell him, of course. The man's official dossier read like most boring, mild-mannered comp sci in the history of Starfleet. That alone really should have made him suspicious.

.

* * *

.

Kirk put his feet up on Bones' desk, only to have them swatted away. "Dammit, Jim, go put heel marks on your own desk. Better yet, go get some sleep - you look like hell."

Jim just grinned. "You could do with some beauty rest yourself, old man."

Bones fixed him with a stare. "Bad enough I'm gonna be hearing that from Chapel for the foreseeable future. Don't you start too, _kid_. And I'll sleep once I know he's outta the woods."

"I know. That doctor confirmed he didn't say anything, but I don't think Command will let_ me_ sleep until I can send a report with something better than 'I don't know yet' on how he did it."

"I could make it a medical order." McCoy offered.

"Nah. I did get a few hours; plus I've had a _lot _of coffee." Jim leaned back to look through the door toward Selina. Her hand had slid from Sorenson's face to his chest as though she were keeping tabs on his breathing in her sleep. "Kinda funny that she's the one asleep. Hey, maybe if you told her that _I_ really needed to get to sleep..."

"Forget it, Jim."

"Some wingman you are." Jim sighed.

Bones smirked. "About the closest I'm gonna come to helping you sleep with her is to let you go lie down in one of those other beds while she's snoring."

Jim gave Bones a sly look. "So you're admitting she snores?"

"Tell her I said so, and I'll deny it to my dying breath." Bones leaned back and beamed a grin. "A gentleman does not tell a lady she snores, especially if he has some hopes of kissing her again."

Laughter came from the other side of the doorway. "Shut up, Christine." McCoy snapped. "He thought they were somewhere way back in the past."

"Little touchy about the _old man _thing, aren't you?" Jim teased barely containing his own laugh.

Bones pinned him with a glare. "You shut up too, _kid_."

"Can I ask you a different question? Do you remember what Maldi said about why he thought she'd come back for Sorenson?"

Bones waved a hand vaguely. "I don't know, something about thinking he had a lot of money or whatever part of him goes by Erik knew how to get it."

"Do you remember how much money Maldi said?"

"No. I was keeping an eye on whoever might look up and see you. And I pretty much figured anyone who thought she was Spock's girlfriend wasn't much worth listening to." Bones raised an eyebrow. "What's this about, Jim?"

"Probably nothing, but Pike says Maldi went after Sorenson because he's the one who cleaned out Volmari, basically on his own initiative. They cleared him because he siphoned the money into Langley's accounts before anyone even figured out he was the one who took it. The thing is, the numbers don't match up." Jim bit his lip. "And, I mean, 'Fafhrd and Grey Mouser', they were thieves, right?"

"If you think she's some sort of burglar, you're more delusional than he is right now." Bones crossed his arms with an expression that said that Jim was about one idiotic statement away from being sedated.

"Not her. But _he's_ obviously got the skills and they'd go to the wall for each other. What if she's covering for him?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Jim, you've been reading _way_ too many crime novels. First, this is SI we're talking about. Do you seriously think they didn't check? Second, if I could get away with stealing a load of money, I'd sure as hell be some place other than here enjoying it. And lastly, he's not just Selina's friend; he's Spock's. Can you imagine that regulation-quoting Vulcan being friends with some sort of criminal?"

"No." Jim relented. "I guess that does sound pretty silly. I just feel like I'm missing something with those two."

More laughter came from the next room.

"Shut up, Christine." McCoy called out. "And quit eavesdropping."

.

* * *

.

_AN: I'm still a bit adrift myself. But I had the Spock & Nyota bit written sometime ago and figured Spock deserved some fun after putting up with everything in the last few chapters. Giotto's been petitioning for another moment in the story (he may like Sorenson less then he thinks) and Cupcake needed a cameo._


	55. Chapter 55 Missing Information

Chapter 55 - Missing Information

* * *

.

Sorenson woke to find himself lying in an unfamiliar bed with someone's hand was on his chest and snoring coming from that someone's head, which was resting on his bicep. That scenario seemed so improbable that he wondered if he was still drugged or just dreaming. He didn't think he was still drugged. While that had not (for the most part) been pleasant, it also hadn't felt like he had recently been sucked out of an airlock. A quick internal diagnostic revealed no general weirdness (outside normal parameters), other than the illusion that Grey might be sleeping beside him. 'Dream' he decided and relaxed to enjoy it.

"Sounds like one of you is awake." A voice with a southern accent whispered from the side opposite the snoring.

He did not immediately respond. While he was aware that there were some odd twists in his psyche, he didn't think any of them could account for Grey's new doctor being part of this sort of dream. Which probably meant he was still hallucinating. Denial had never looked like such an attractive option, but he forced himself to open his eyes.

"You just lie still. She must have been pretty exhausted to fall asleep with all the racket you make, and I figure she could use some more." McCoy nodded toward Grey, asleep in the chair beside his bed, using his arm as a pillow. "I just want to check how you're doing. Do you know where you are?"

He looked around. Spock was standing near the doctor. "Sickbay, on the _Enterprise_?"

"Good." the doctor smiled. "And do you know who you are?"

Huh? He lifted an eyebrow. "That's a pretty existential question to tackle before I've even had any coffee."

Someone laughed. "Shh, Jim. You'll wake her. " The doctor smacked someone behind him. "How about we just start with your actual name?"

"Sigurhjörtur Allendil Sorenson" He recited and rolled his eyes. "I prefer Allen, but you can see why even Fafhrd is a step up."

Selina shifted slightly and a murmur from her dream brushed his mind. He couldn't help but think of why Loddfafnir had been warned against sleeping with witches. It was _extremely_ tempting... He sighed. "Someone should move her. She's going to get a sore neck and you know she won't take anything for it."

"We were gonna," the doctor grumbled. "But Spock here didn't think that'd be a good idea."

Allen looked up at Spock and mouthed 'Chicken'.

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Would you have carried her back to her quarters?"

"Definitely." Allen paused, waiting. A smile spread across his face. "Hey, I can lie again."

Captain Jim chuckled and stepped around the bed. "Well, she's already decked me once tonight. I can take it." As he lifted her from the chair, she stirred and began to raise her head. Jim froze.

"Shhh, Grey. You're safe." Allen reached over and moved a dangling arm to rest on her stomach. She relaxed and resumed snoring.

"I think I'll just put her on the cot in the nurse's station." Jim whispered and carried her gingerly into an adjoining room.

There was a collective pause as they listened for any sounds of violence, but Jim returned, nearly tip-toeing until he was well past the doorway and then switched to a confident swagger as he returned. "See, no problem."

"Congratulations Captain. You're braver than me." Allen said, and raised an eyebrow at his Vulcan friend. "Or you."

"It is good to see that you have returned to yourself, Allen." Spock replied. "Now I will not have to inquire about your beard."

He brought a hand to his face with an expression of surprise. "Beard? When did I grow a beard?" Spock raised an eyebrow and Allen leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "It feels so _good_ to be able to lie again."

"Well, cut it out until we're sure you're all there again." McCoy said gruffly.

"I've never been all there to begin with. Ask Grey when she wakes up; she'll give you chapter and verse." He grimaced slightly. "Or you can just listen in when she chews me out for getting myself into this to begin with."

"Speaking of that," Kirk said. "How much do you remember?"

Now there was a tricky question. He bit his lip and thought about it. "Bits and pieces, although I'm not sure how much of it is real. I've had some seriously odd dreams." He shook his head. "I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to know about what happened, myself included, but there are holes in my memory you could drive a colony transport through."

"It is likely that that will improve with time." Spock said. "For now, you will be pleased to know that Maldi's doctor maintains that you divulged no useful information."

Grey had done it. He smiled. "Excellent."

"Commodore Stone is most eager to ascertain how you accomplished that." Spock added.

Something in Spock's expression, or exceptionally careful lack thereof, caught his attention. "I don't think I can really tell him." Allen said slowly. "I remember sort of double-talking around a couple questions, but most of it..." He shrugged and gave Captain Jim a sympathetic look. "I know he's probably hounding you about it. Pipe him in here next time he calls. I suspect what he wants most is to chew me out too."

.

* * *

.

Selina woke to find herself on a cot and wondered briefly which of them had had the nerve to move her. Upon entering sickbay, she was relieved to see Faf sitting up in bed, playing chess with Spock. Even more reassuring was that they were on course for their customary stalemate. Faf turned to her as she approached the board. "Hit on him later. Can't you see we're in the middle of a game?"

She smiled and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "What makes you think I'm here to hit on him?"

"Not too likely you're here for me."

She pushed his shoulder. "I see you are back to normal, Faf."

"Faf?" One red eyebrow arched upward.

Damn. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, searching. "Allen, tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

He smiled. "What I remember is that you said you'd stop calling me Faf."

She shifted her hands to his beard and pulled.

"Ow!"

Spock opened his mouth to say something and she fixed him with a of laser-like glare. He looked at Allen in a way that conveyed _You are on your own _and wisely chose to find the chess board _completely_ absorbing.

Allen widened his eyes at her. "Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little?"

"Over-reacting?" She narrowed her eyes. "It is only because of all the effort just expended to save your life that I am not going to kill you, _Sigurhjörtur_."

He flinched more than when she'd pulled his beard. "Ow. Again. What did I do to deserve _that_?"

"I thought you were still lost in there and you have_ far _surpassed your limit on worrying me." she scolded. "Do you have any idea what you have put us through tonight?"

"Actually, I don't. But I _am_ sorry." He looked at her tenderly, brushing the stray hair from her face, and for just a moment she almost thought... but he dropped his hand and looked away. When he looked back, the familiar crooked grin was in place. "Anyway, now that you've started dating again, I _did_ have to update my worst ever status, eh?"

"I have _not_ started dating again, but after tonight I do not think you need be concerned with any future updates." She raised her eyebrows. "I doubt even _you_ could top this evening."

"Hey, I know I was pretty out of it for awhile there, but it's not like I nearly died or something."

Oh, no. Not _nearly_ died." she said sarcastically. "Len had to pull a lazarus on you. Your heart stopped because you couldn't resist _yet another_ impulse toward idiotic heroism. And that was _after_ repeatedly trying to goad Maldi into killing you _and _attempting to convince us to leave you to turn his sickbay into your own personal Alamo, _not to mention _the creative plan to kill yourself in a lift!"

"She's got you dead to rights." Len drawled, appearing with Jim on the other side of the bed.

"I told you she was going to chew me out." Fafhrd said, making a very poor attempt at not smiling.

"You were certainly right that we'd know when she woke up." Jim chuckled and looked at Spock, who was still doing an admirable imitation of Switzerland. "Some friend you are. Allen's barely recovered and you just sit there and let your non-sister yell at him."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have found that neutrality is the preferable option with respect to this particular discussion."

"Discussion? I don't see what there is to discuss." Len looked at Allen. "If you're planning on arguing with this lady instead of begging for forgiveness, I'm gonna have to consider diagnosing clinical insanity."

"I did apologize, doctor." Fafhrd raised an amused eyebrow. "But begging will not help. All I can do now is let her vent, which could take awhile. So take note of what you might be letting yourself in for." He leaned back and winked at Len.

Selina's eyebrows rose. She might have to revise her decision about not killing him. She leaned over, looking Faf in the eye. "You are -"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows expectantly. She stopped. "No. You want it too much."

He frowned, deflating. "I'm just trying to show you that you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do have to wonder about your sanity." She placed a hand at his temple. "You will allow me check?" It wasn't really a question, but he pulled her hand away anyway.

"We _do_ have an agreement." he said firmly. "My memory may be a bit disordered, but I'm quite as sane as I need to be."

"Faf-"

"_No_." He looked away. "I have really had quite enough of people trying to shift through my brain for awhile."

She reminded herself that he did not remember how he had welcomed her last night, but the rejection still stung. In his right mind, this is what he would choose. She nodded curtly and turned her attention to Jim. "I believe I promised to assist in interrogating Maldi. It would seem that I am quite free to do that now. Allow me time to freshen and change. I will meet you there in one hour."

She stood and left before Jim could even acknowledge assent.

.

* * *

.

The Captain watched Selina leave. "I, uh, guess I better go make sure everything is in order." he said after moment of awkward silence and retreated after her.

McCoy just stared at Allen in disbelief. "Are you out of that carrot-topped head?" he finally exploded. "I don't know what the hell agreement you've got, but that woman cares for you and you just pushed her away!"

Allen sank back and looked miserably up at the ceiling. "Believe me, I know."

"Well, if -"

"Please, doctor, I don't think I can talk about this right now." He closed his eyes looking infinitely tired.

"But, -" McCoy hit full stop when Spock touched his arm. Spock so carefully avoided touching anyone (except Uhura) outside of absolute necessity that it brought him up short. He looked a question at the Vulcan.

Spock very slowly shook his head. "It has been a long evening, Doctor. I shall remain with Mr. Sorenson so that you may obtain rest."

McCoy looked from Spock to Allen. For once Spock was easier to read, but then 'back off' was one of the few non-verbals he was really good at. McCoy nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we could all do with some more rest."

.

* * *

.

_AN: __In Hovamol (a Poetic Edda), Odin warned Loddfafnir that –_

_...in the arms of a witch you should never sleep, so that she charms all your limbs;  
she'll bring it about that you won't care about the Assembly or the king's business;..._


	56. Chapter 56 Question & Answer

Chapter 56 - Questions & Answers

* * *

.

After the doctor left, Allen and Spock resumed their game, playing in companionable silence for several moves, until a shudder ran through Allen, causing him to drop the rook he was placing.

Spock's brows drew down into a vee. "That is becoming worse. Shall I retrieve the doctor?"

"No, there's nothing he could do and I think he could really use some sleep." Allen quirked a smile. "I take it he's usually not so temperamental - it's hard to imagine Grey falling for someone that grouchy."

Spock could not help but agree with that sentiment, but now was not the time to voice his opinion of the doctor's temperament. "Could I be of assistance?"

"That wouldn't be much safer for you than for her. I've been managing okay. I just let it get a little ahead of me there." He clenched a fist to hide a slight tremor. "But if Stone doesn't call soon I might need you to help me call him."

"I do not believe it would be wise for you to speak with him until this is past."

"That is where you are wrong. Grey's right that I'm not much of an actor, so when I speak to him, it'll be more convincing if I really am a little off."

Spock tilted his head, considering that statement. "You did not refuse her only because of this. You are planning something of which she would not approve."

Allen ducked his head. "You know me too well."

"What are you contemplating?"

He shook his head. "I've already dragged both of you far enough into this. The less I say, the less you'll have to avoid saying."

"She will discover the truth eventually. You will need her to recover your memories."

"I never really planned to shut her out. I just thought I could avoid the request until after it was all over." Allen exhaled slowly. "I must have been pretty bad for her to insist like that. Thanks, by the way, for keeping her from diving in after me."

Spock suddenly seemed to become very interested one corner of the game board.

"Spock, _please_ tell me you didn't let her go into my head while I was out of it?"

"I did attempt to dissuade her. However, once you invited her in..." Spock's head tilted momentarily to the side.

"I invited her in?" Coppery eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Spock's gaze fixed on the space between his steepled fingers. "In a manner that would have made intervening somewhat...awkward."

"I did?" Allen asked with a hint of trepidation.

Spock pursed his lips. "She may have encouraged you somewhat."

"Seriously? You'd think I'd at least remember_ that._" One eyebrow edged a bit higher than the other, along with one corner of his mouth. "And here I thought the doctor was so irritated with me because I'd been singing.

.

* * *

.

Captain Kirk turned the corner to the holding cells to see Selina already confronting Maldi through the force barrier.

"...I'll ruin him." Maldi said.

"First you thought Spock was my lover. Now Sigurhjörtur." Selina scoffed. "Your intelligence is as questionable as your intelligence network. You know _nothing_. Least of all where my loyalties or my affections lie."

Jim raised his eyebrows questioningly as he stepped beside her, and suddenly raised them even higher as she turned and drew his head down in a kiss. Being James T. Kirk, stunned surprise lasted only a nanosecond before he responded. This was more like it! His author had come through after all! He caught a flash of something and, remembering Sulu, suddenly thought _Don't think of other women! _

He felt her lips curl in a smile under his and laughter echoed around his head. The laughter was still in her eyes when she released him. "Forgive me for being so indiscreet, Jim. But before we begin, I thought it would be useful for Mr. Maldi to understand just what an idiot he is." _And I believe I owed you a raincheck. _Her voice in his head was still tinged with amusement. _Do try to remember I'm listening during this interview_.

"No problem." Jim straightened his shirt and tried very hard to look casual. "Let's get him set up in there." He signaled the two security officers carrying the portable lie detector. Officers, he noted, who were looking at him with considerably more respect and not a little envy. Security was ironically the worst department on the ship for gossip. He wondered just how long it would take before Bones was _really_ pissed at him. It might all be an act, but not grinning through this whole interview was going to be a challenge.

Maldi sat glaring at him. "I should have known. You would never have been that angry on behalf of a Vulcan, or risked yourself to rescue someone for him."

"Well, now that we've established that you know jack about her or me, let's get down to what you _didn't _learn from Mr. Sorenson." Jim took Selina's hand and held a seat for her. She smiled up at him prettily and it occurred to him that there might be something to Bones' southern gentleman thing. He briefly wondered if he could do the accent as he took a seat himself and activated the computer recorder. "State your name for the record."

"Jaco Maldi."

"Mr. Maldi, you are charged with terrorism, murder, attempted murder, abduction, psychological torture, extortion, smuggling," Kirk gave him a thin smile. "and failure to comply with a Starfleet Captain's order."

"I demand my lawyer." Maldi stated. "And I demand that Ms. Chandri be removed. She is known telepath."

"Save it." Kirk said. "Since the evidence for the charges is overwhelming, the Federation waves the right to use any evidence obtained here in your actual trial. This is an inquiry into the abduction and illegal interrogation of a Starfleet officer and a Federation official, and therefore falls under Starfleet security directives." Jim narrowed his eyes. "I have to treat you better than you treated Mr. Sorenson _or threatened to treat Ms. Chandri_, but understand that you have _very few _rights here."

Maldi shifted his stare to Selina. "You may not like what I have to say."

She smiled coldly. "Do not imagine that your ploys will work here. You may prove psychopathic enough to defeat an electronic lie detector, but you cannot deceive me."

Maldi's mouth twisted. "So you expect your besotted Captain to take your word over the computer's. This inquiry is a joke."

Jim heard _Besotted certainly seems a little strong for someone with so many other women in his head. _and had to work to keep a straight face when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would not have anyone question your objectivity." she said aloud. "If you wish I will agree to submit to a meld with Cmdr. Spock so that he can verify my perceptions. Or he can replace me here."

"That Vulcan can't be trusted on anything that touches on her either!" Maldi insisted.

"Are you seriously accusing a _Vulcan_ of being 'besotted' with her too?" Jim rolled his eyes and tried not to smirk. "Let the record show that the subject exhibits evidence of delusional paranoia. Bioreadings may therefore be considered suspect as indicators with respect to the facts of the case."

Maldi glared at him. "You are being played for a fool. She cares for Sorenson and he is certainly enamored of her."

Jim shrugged. "I'm not the jealous type. Besides, she puts up with _lots_ of other women checking me out." More laughter ran through his brain as he flashed a grin at her. This telepathy thing was sort of fun. "Let's get back to the business at hand. Why did you abduct Mr. Sorenson and Ms. Chandri?"

Maldi folded his arms. "I took Mr. Sorenson because he stole a great deal of money from me. Ms. Chandri was an unintentional guest, but it has since become evident that she is his partner in crime."

Jim couldn't help but think 'Fafhrd and Grey Mouser, two thieves of Lankhmar'. _ I imagine Maldi is thinking more along the lines of Bonnie and Clyde_. Selina's mental voice held wry humor. _But he does not strike me as the sort of person who reads, or who understands any motivation beyond power and material gain._

"I notice you pulled your hand off the lie detector when you said that, not that the readings would mean much." Jim smirked. "But I'll give you a chance. What evidence do you have for those accusations?"

Maldi went quiet. Selina placed her hand on Jim's. _Maldi learned Faf is Erik from a man he captured and subsequently eliminated, but he certainly does not want to say that here._

_Erik?_ Jim thought.

_The Red - the notorious hacker who broke the central bank in New Zurich, but inexplicably refrained from emptying any accounts except Maldi's. _ There was a touch of pride in Selina's telepathic voice.

"We're waiting Mr. Maldi." Kirk said with a smug smile. Watching him squirm felt so good, Jim could well imagine how satisfying it must have been to clean him out.

"I do not have the proof at hand." Maldi replied. The lie detector flashed red.

Selina looked at Jim with a cunning smile. "The datachips with his private records are in a hidden safe behind his desk."

"Ensign Parker, inform Cmdr. Giotto and secure that safe." Kirk ordered.

"Do not attempt to open it." Selina added. "It will self-destruct without the correct voice code."

Jim almost swore in his head, before remembering that she would hear. It was going to be difficult to open that safe. He heard a low, satisfied chuckle in his head. _Do not be concerned. Faf got your voice print easily enough. Once he recovers, he will be more than happy to extract Maldi's from his computer to use it against him._

_Wait. He has my voice print?_

_I doubt that he retained it...Although I think Nyota may have seen how he did it..._

That frightening thought was interrupted by Maldi. "Even if you break into it, it's illegally obtained evidence! I'll have it thrown out!"

_Duh_. _Like that matters. _Jim thought and watched Selina suppress a smile. "I think we've been over the thing about you having not a lot of rights here." he said aloud, adding a dismissive wave of his free hand.

"But your Sorenson is still a thief!" Maldi thundered at Selina. "He all but confessed to stealing 25 billion from me."

Selina made a derisive sound. _Faf stonewalled him completely!_ Jim could feel both relief and exaltation in that.

"'All but'?" Kirk pressed. "Doesn't it seem a little odd that someone dosed with verasitol would do anything but just plain confess?"

Maldi scowled frustration. But the number 25 was tugging at Jim's brain, especially since the lie detector had flashed green.

_Faf does not even know how much he took. _Selina's thoughts had the ring of truth, or at least Jim hoped he was sensing that right.

"It is a good question." she said aloud. "You were so certain Cmdr. Sorenson was Erik and that Erik took all the money that you never asked the right questions. It is no wonder he could resist." She smiled at Maldi smugly.

"_You_!" Maldi screeched. "You took the rest and never told him!"

"Hardly." Selina rolled her eyes. "But I did decide to learn who did. Do you wish to know?" She stood and crossed to the lie detector, placing her hand flat on the sensor surface. "Rick Cerveny. When he tracked your other aliases to write the piece tying you to Volmari, he found your other accounts." The detector flashed green and she smiled wickedly. "Ironic that everyone thought you made him disappear, isn't it?"

"_Where is he?" _Maldi yelled.

"You are not the one asking questions here." Selina reminded him coldly. "But, for the record, he very cleanly vanished. I doubt even I could find him again - not that I would trouble myself to do so. Stealing from you was practically a public service." The detector flashed another green and she walked away to retake her seat next to Jim.

"Well, pending review of Mr. Maldi's private records, this hearing is adjourned." Kirk ended the recording and did his best imitation of Bones while kissing Selina's hand with a courtly bow. "Thank you for your assistance, m'dear."

This time he heard a real laugh. "Jim, you do a _terrible_ southern accent."

.

* * *

.

_AN: Jim has been complaining loudly for chapters now, so his author had to give him a shot. And he's pretty easy going about Selina dropping into his head, which probably feels good to her right now (even if Allen actually has a good reason for refusing her)._


	57. Chapter 57 Diversionary Tactics

Chapter 57 - Diversionary Tactics

* * *

.

Commodore Stone stared out of terminal screen. "You look like hell, Sorenson."

"Then I look as good as I feel, sir." Sorenson deadpanned.

"Which is as good as you deserve. What the hell were you thinking, using Erik to break into that casino?"

He shrugged to hide a slight shiver. "It wasn't quite what I had planned, but it did flush Maldi out."

"And _who_ exactly ordered _you_ to flush him out?" Stone bit out the question.

It was rhetorical, so Allen waited. 1. 2. 3. ...

Stone slammed a hand on his desk. "I swear by whatever deity you believe in, if you ever pull this shit again, I will chain you to your desk!"

Sorenson bit his lip. "I think there are at least a couple Starfleet regulations against that sort of thing, sir."

His department head glared. "Don't get smart with me, Sorenson. I ought to bust you down to ensign."

"You know, Hideo keeps upping the offer on that security position on Naruto." Allen said casually.

Stone shook his head. "You would look damn funny in a neo-kimono, standing two heads taller than everyone else on the planet."

"I already look damn funny." Sorenson grinned. "But bowing low enough for protocol might be an issue. The bank president is like half my size."

Stone's mouth formed an exasperated smile. "Seriously, Allen, crazy shit with technical stuff is one thing. Using yourself as live bait is something else entirely. Bubnova would have caught up to him eventually."

Allen felt a rare flash of anger. "And how many other people would have died before Bubba (a) found him and (b) decided he had enough evidence to bring him in?" He looked down and clenched his fists. He shouldn't look cracked just yet.

"If you keep refusing to join SI, you do _not_ get to criticize them." Stone snapped. "And if you pull any more stunts, I'll take Niles' advice and make 'barking mad idiot' your official code name."

"Really? I told Maldi it would be you-lunatic-what-do-you-think-you're-doing."

Allen got the distinct impression that the only reason Stone didn't face-palm was that it would be beneath the dignity of a Commodore. "Speaking of which," Stone said. "How the hell did you manage to lie under verasitol?"

"I don't think I did. It won't let you. I just had some help not telling the truth, from...Erik..." Allen closed his eyes and took a breath. The geis was gone. She really had risked insanity. He let a shudder pass through him undisguised. "You've, um, probably read in the doctor's report that I sort of dissociated a bit due to the overdose." When he opened his eyes he wasn't trying to look together anymore. "That's not quite the whole story. I know you're hoping for some useful methodology, but while insanity _is _a useful defense, I really wouldn't recommend it as a rule..."

.

* * *

.

Christine Chapel returned from her break carrying a small tray. When she'd left, Allen was still asleep with Selina beside him (They might be just friends now, but the thought still made Christine smile and the fact that she could torture Leonard about it just made it all the better). However, Allen hadn't eaten anything yet, so she figured if he was awake, he should be hungry (and, yes, she was a mother hen and proud of it, thank-you-very-much). She'd even added danishes.

When she entered sickbay, Allen was sitting up playing chess with Spock, but no one else seemed to be around. That was surprising, especially since, as she got closer, it was evident that something was wrong. Allen was almost ashen. She put the tray down and got a good look at the biomonitor above the bed. Every reading was perfect. _Yeah, right_. Marching over to the bed, she picked up Allen's wrist to check his pulse the old-fashioned way.

He startled. "Um, you do know there's a biomonitor up there, right?"

"What I know is that _someone_" She looked him in the eye. "reached up and switched it to demo mode and _you_ have really long arms. Your pulse isn't even close to that reading."

Allen hitched a sheepish half-smile. "You're good. The doctor didn't even notice. But then Grey was in the room, so he was a little distracted."

"Care to tell me what you're hiding? And _why_?" She looked pointedly at Spock. "Either of you?"

Spock's eyebrows rose in affronted innocence. "I was not aware that Mr. Sorenson had tampered with the biomonitor."

"But you're the smartest person on this ship, so don't pretend you didn't know _this_" She held up Allen's hand, which was shaking despite his effort to control it. "was _not _okay."

Allen pulled his hand away. "Don't blame Spock. He just went along to keep Grey from doing something stupid and he did not see me flip the monitor. She can read those things pretty well, so I had to make it look like I was fine. I just forgot to switch it back."

"Well, there's why. How about answering what?"

Spock and Allen exchanged a look and she stared hard at both of them.

"You know that part of verasitol is a bit addictive. Usually not seriously, but I guess I've had a bit more than the standard dose, plus a few other things." Allen bit his lip and looked away. "Part of me really _wants _that spaced out feeling again."

"And you've been hiding that?" If he didn't look so miserable, she might be tempted to smack him.

"I _won't_ risk infecting a telepath with it. Look, it was only a few doses, so there can't be any real physical dependence. I'm just feeling a little hollow and shaky - that part's more of a crash, I guess." He exhaled slowly. "The other I can ride out. It's already better than before. I just have to focus on choosing what's necessary over what I want. I'm actually _very good at that_."

It occurred to Christine that if she were still at a private hospital back on earth that might sound noble. Now, after four plus years of dealing with Starfleet types, what she wanted to do was shake some sense into him. However, after four plus years of dealing with Starfleet types, she knew the futility of even trying. "Right." she said. "Well, I'm setting the monitor back on and I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. There's not a lot to help with the psychological aspect, but some breakfast might help with the hollow, shaky feeling."

"I don't think I'm really up to eating anything yet."

She got up and brought the tray over. At a minimum, she was going to get a little food into him. "_Try_. I don't know what you like, so I brought OJ, milk, cereal, toast, and fruit." She grinned at him. "There are even a couple _danishes_."

"Danishes?" He raised an eyebrow, looking a little uneasy. "I honestly don't remember much of the past several hours. Do I, um, owe you an apology?"

Christine smiled and winked at him. "No, but if you get a chance, I do generally prefer second shift for shore leave."

.

* * *

.

"So Sorenson really broke into New Zurich?" Jim asked as he walked Selina to the transporter room.

"Officially, it was a notorious hacker known as Erik the Red." She rolled her eyes slightly at the name. "You seriously suspected that we were real thieves?"

"Well, it would have to have been awfully tempting. And the nicknames do sort of suggest it." Jim shrugged. It's not like he could lie after she'd seen it in his head, which probably explained a lot about why Sorenson wouldn't let her look in his.

She nodded. "If Faf had not been trying to protect me, I could have helped him find those accounts far more easily. You realize that had we actually decided to become partners in crime, we would not have had to content ourselves with mere billions?"

Kirk laughed. He couldn't argue that one. "Can I ask one more question: how did you find out about that reporter?"

"Neither reporters nor diplomats reveal their sources." She winked at him. "Let us just say that I followed a hunch."

"But you actually found him at one point?"

"In a manner of speaking." she replied with a private smile. "I was content to let him disappear; he was largely playing Robin Hood with what he stole."

Jim let the question go and let himself thoroughly enjoy the not-quite-covert looks from security personnel they passed on the way. News traveled fast. Okay, so she'd kissed him for close to the same reason she'd kissed Sulu. But if Bones got to count thank yous, he got to count that! And he'd gotten a real laugh. That definitely counted. The fact that it was a show was sort of fun too (okay, _not_ as much fun as if it were real, but still fun). Plus, he had a reputation to maintain. This would do nicely on that score. He grinned broadly at the officer in charge of transport. "Two to beam up."

Moments later they were on the Enterprise. There was no sign of anything but business-as-usual from Mr. Kyle. So, news didn't travel quite _that _fast, especially with communications carefully limited from the other ship. That was probably for the best, especially if Uhura really did have some idea of how to get his voice print...

There was a report he should file, but Jim was reluctant to part company with Selina just yet. Not just for the usual reasons; he'd really enjoyed passing mental notes with her. "So did you grab a bite to eat yet?" he asked. "Don't tell Bones, but so far I've been running on coffee and jelly donuts. I really need to get something at least vaguely healthy and I hate eating alone."

"I had breakfast before going to Maldi's ship. While some warm tea would be welcome, looking into his thoughts has probably soured my appetite for the rest of the day." A corner of her mouth pulled down in a slightly nauseated frown. "His mind is an extremely unpleasant place to visit."

"Sorry. I can't even imagine how nasty that must have been. But I really appreciate it. If you were Starfleet, I'd have you up for promotion."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you assume I would not outrank you?"

Jim laughed. "Good point, 'Admiral'." He ushered her into the commissary fairly walking on air. Not only had she agreed to join him, but now he could tell Bones that he'd had breakfast with her. After they'd collected their selections from the replicators, he crashed back to the ground when he turned around to see Selina heading toward Bones, who was waving at them to join him. Well, it was really closer to lunch anyway.

"Len, you should be resting." Selina scolded.

"I laid down for a little while." Bones drawled. "But I couldn't drop off. And what with Chapel fussing around, I decided to get out of sickbay before she started in on me. Woman's in full-blown mother hen mode."

"Like you're one to talk." Jim teased. "You practically cluck."

"Speaking of clucking, you're supposed to be going easy on the eggs." McCoy said, pointing a fork at Jim's plate. "That is unless you'd like to go back to a week of green salads."

"Yes, _mother_." Jim snarked, adding, "bwawk, bwawk, bwawk" under his breath.

"Watch it. I'll sick Chapel on you next." Bones threatened. "You know how she gets when a patient doesn't wanna eat. I'm surprised Spock hasn't made a run for it yet."

Selina's brows drew together. "Faf is not eating? He has the appetite of a wild _sehlat_ and his bioreadings were..." Her eyes narrowed. "_Perfect_."

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. _Yet_." She stood to leave. "You will excuse me, gentlemen. I need to have a word with _Loki _and his Vulcan accomplice."

.

* * *

.

_AN: I get the impression since Spock hides it in TOS that Vulcans (and certain other telepaths) want to keep the fact that they can mess with people's memories a secret._

_T'Pol, in _Enterprise_, notes that Vulcan children learn early never to be late with their sehlat's dinner. Wild sehlats are larger and more voracious than their domestic cousins. Loki is the trickster among the Norse gods, and one Grey's associated Faf with before._

_Christine is just fun to write and she had to get a chance to tease Allen about mistaking her for Liz._

_wouldn't mind some reviews fro Christmas...  
_


	58. Chapter 58 Busted

Chapter 58 - Busted

* * *

.

Selina strode into sickbay with all the subtlety of a magnetar flare. "What exactly are you trying to hide this time, Fafhrd?"

"Hide?" he asked as innocently as possible.

She pointed at the biomonitor. "Your health seems to have declined precipitously."

Sorenson bit his lip and glanced at Christine. "Not exactly the nurturing type, is she?"

"Don't look at me for sympathy." Christine said. "And if you don't at least finish that piece of toast, patient confidentiality is going right out the airlock."

He looked from the tall blonde to the tall brunette, both frowning at him from opposite sides of his bed. Somehow, he could not help feeling that if he were anyone else, a scene involving two beautiful women standing at his bedside would look differently. Selina cocked an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. He sunk down and pulled the blanket over his face.

Selina and Christine exchanged a look, grabbed the corners of the blanket and pulled it back down. Selina leaned in until she was practically nose to nose with him. "Well?"

He closed his eyes. "Sorry, no one here but us chickens."

"Look at me, Fafhrd." There was a distinct edge in her voice.

"Selina," Spock said. "Do you not think that he has endured enough interrogation?"

She whirled to face Spock. "An excellent point. Since you have clearly conspired in this charade, you can inform me of what is going on." She held a hand up in what would have been a ritual request if the look in her eye did not clearly indicate that only one response to that request would be at all acceptable.

Spock inclined his head in acquiescence and allowed her to see what he had observed, trying to emphasize how well Allen was coping on his own.

_And you agreed to help hide this from me?_

_His concern was not unfounded. You had already demonstrated that you would not refrain from placing yourself at risk. _

_You could have told me. I would have respected his wishes._

It was not possible for Spock to entirely mask how unlikely he found that statement. _You are not good at taking no for an answer._

_On the contrary, this ruse would not have worked if I were not far too good at it._

_Only within a very limited context. _

There was the mental impression of a raised eyebrow.

_But one upon which I understand that I am not permitted to comment. _ Spock demurred.

Selina pulled back from the link with Spock and turned to Fafhrd. He looked almost contrite.

"You've given me at least as much reason to worry as I've given you. I will let you in. I even sort of want to." A corner of his mouth tugged a little sideways. "Just not yet."

"You should have told me. I dislike being deceived, especially under the pretext of our agreement."

"And _I_ dislike the idea of you coming to harm because of me. I can handle a lot." He looked up at her reprovingly. "A lot more than you think, in fact; but not that."

"I do not doubt your ability, Fafhrd, but I wish you would permit me to help."

He reached out and clasped her hand. "There are other ways you could help, you know."

"When you are ready, we are going to have a long discussion about the terms and limitations of our agreement." She interlaced her fingers with his and took a seat beside the bed. "However, first, we are going to get you well, which requires that you regain your strength. You _will _eat."

"Really, I -"

"Fafhrd, do not make me call your mother."

.

* * *

.

"Snap out of it, Jim. You're drooling in your hash-browns - which also aren't on your diet either by the way."

"Jeez, Bones. If I looked under your ass, I bet I'd find an egg."

"As long as you don't eat it." Bones growled. "Bad enough I have to keep you from straight up killing yourself with all the stupid shit you pull, but I've got to stop you from committing slow suicide by fat and cholesterol too."

"Hey, I shouldn't need to watch my diet yet. I'm not an _old man_, like you."

McCoy grinned. "You're just jealous you can't compete with someone who's got a little maturity."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Jim curled his fingers in, casually inspecting his nails.

Bones looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Let's just say she made it known who she preferred while we were waiting to start the questioning." Jim flashed his very best It-is-so-awesome-to-be-me grin.

"You're full of it." Bones scoffed.

"Okay, but I just wanted to give you fair warning before you start hearing it around the ship..."

"Hearin' what around the ship, Jim?" Bones wasn't at full Death Glare, but his expression was definitely DEFCON 2.

"Just that she kissed me and told Maldi I'm the one she loves." Jim said casually.

DEFCON 1 flashed for a second, but then a light went off and McCoy sat back and smirked. "If that wasn't a sting, I'm a Klingon's uncle."

Jim deflated slightly. "Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that it was a _really good_ kiss. _And_ I made her laugh."

"Kissing you made her laugh? Now _that _I believe."

"It wasn't like that." Jim's grin went sideways. "Well, not exactly anyway. But she has a really great laugh, and she sort of stayed in my head afterward and she was a lot friendlier talking mind-to-mind." The trademark grin returned full force. "I think she kind of likes me."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Bones rolled his eyes. "She didn't punch you out for whatever you were thinking, and in Jim-world this counts as liking you?"

"What can I say? There's only so long she could hold out against my natural charm." Jim happily speared a forkful of eggs. "Just giving you fair warning."

Bones briefly considered beating some sense into him with own hash-browns, but settled for a malicious grin. "So...are you going to give Spock fair warning too, cause with those ears, he'll hear it around the ship before I do."

.

* * *

.

When Jim and Bones returned to sickbay, Sorenson wore a long-suffering look as Selina held a hand to his forehead.

"There _is_ a biomonitor, you know?" he said. "I promise, I haven't fiddled with it again."

Jim could almost see the thundercloud forming over Bones' head. "What's this about you fiddlin' with the biomonitor?" the doctor demanded advancing on his patient.

Sorenson held his hands up in surrender. "Please, I've already gotten the lecture." He looked from Selina to Chapel. "Twice. Can we just skip to the threats-of-bodily-harm-if-I-ever-do-it-again portion of the program?"

"Good choice." Jim laughed. "That's Bones' best routine."

Selina's head snapped around. "Is that coffee, Jim? What an excellent idea. Give it here."

"I've been drinking this one, but as long as you don't mind sharing germs..." Jim grinned slyly, handing it over.

"It is not for me." she said. "I have seen just the smell nearly revive Fafhrd from the dead. But bring a fresh cup: black, strong, one sugar."

Sorenson looked mortified. "Grey, you realize you're ordering the flagship's Captain to fetch me coffee?"

Jim couldn't help laughing. "It's okay. Admirals can do that. But before I go, where's Spock?"

"Since it doesn't look like anyone is going to release me anytime soon," Allen looked at Bones, who shook his head. "I gave Spock some tips on snagging a voice print and he's gone to try his hand at safe-cracking."

"So you're recruiting my XO for your band of thieves now?"

"I dunno." Sorenson grinned at Selina. "Think he's ready to join the gang, Bonnie?"

"We shall have to see how he does with the safe, Clyde." She raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "Of course, Vulcan honesty may be an issue."

"It'd never work." Bones added. "I just can't picture Spock toting an ancient machine gun."

"Okay, okay." Jim held up a hand. "It was a dumb suspicion."

"No hard feelings." Sorenson shrugged wearily. "Frankly, for all I can remember about it, you could be right."

"You seriously don't remember?" Jim asked.

Allen shook his head. "Those circuits seem to be fried."

"Fried...fried apples! You always eat those." Selina clapped her hands. "Jim, add them to the order."

Allen covered his eyes. "Grey..."

"You can't stop an Admiral from giving orders." Jim chuckled. He drew himself to attention. "Anything else, ma'am?"

"Yes. Oatmeal with cinnamon." Selina signaled 'dismissed' with a small smile.

"Aye, ma'am." Jim saluted and did a parade turn.

As the doors closed behind him, he could hear Chapel laughing and Bones' asking, "I don't suppose you could drop by to visit around time for annual physicals?..."

.

--------------

.

Jim had dutifully returned to sickbay, tray in hand (and gotten to tell Hikaru that Selina had asked him to bring her breakfast!), but had fled soon afterward. Selina, as it turned out, did not so much do mother hen as mother bear. Sorenson had looked very much like he wished he could bolt like the deer he was named for and Jim had left him to his fate on the excuse of needing to see what Spock had discovered. Now he was watching his XO making final adjustments to a program on his tricorder.

"I believe this should sufficiently replicate the pass code." Spock triggered the feed to the safe's sensor and it opened with a satisfying 'snick', revealing seven datachips, which Spock carefully extracted. His brows drew down as he examined them. "I shall bring these back to the Enterprise to decrypt them. However, while it is probable that they contain valuable information, based upon the date codes, it is unlikely that the record we seek is here."

Kirk frowned. "But this is what Selina saw when I asked Maldi about his proof for claiming your friend ripped him off."

Spock's eyebrows rose slightly. "As I understand it, she also determined that he provided no proof under interrogation. Perhaps one of these contains the data that led Maldi to suspect Cmdr. Sorenson. One can draw a false conclusion from reading surface thoughts almost as easily as from over-hearing a conversation."

"I was hoping reading his mind was a little more accurate than that."

"She did accurately locate Maldi's private records and identify the trap on the lock. If actually probing his mind were permitted, that might reveal the location of the interrogation record. However, even then you must realize that the accuracy of any information derived would only be as good as his own memories and assumptions." Spock placed the datachips in his tricorder pouch. "For instance, only a day ago someone probing his mind for information would have come away believing that Ms. Chandri and I were lovers, in much the same way someone over-hearing certain conversations today might draw what I assume to be an equally erroneous conclusion."

Jim wasn't entirely sure whether to feel relieved by that assumption or insulted. Spock stood, hands behind his back in a relaxed posture, and one eyebrow just barely higher than the other, plainly waiting for a response. Even if (maybe because) Spock was right, insulted was winning. "Why are you assuming that conclusion is wrong?"

"To the best of my knowledge, you only became acquainted with Ms. Chandri when she repelled your advances at the bar eight days ago." Something seemed to pull at the one corner of Spock's mouth. "Therefore rumors of a long-standing affair seemed unlikely at best."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "Impeccable logic as always, Spock." He wondered if he'd hear laughter if he could get in Spock's head.

"Thank you, Captain. I hope that my kinswoman did not cause you any undue discomfort." Spock's expression was so deadpan he almost looked amused.

"Definitely no discomfort. In fact, I'm kinda hoping I played along well enough to become her go-to guy for that sort of thing." Jim grinned.

One eyebrow ascended. "I believe the appropriate earth phrase is 'I would not hold my breath'."

Now Jim was _sure_ that he'd hear at least chuckle. He laughed for both of them.

.

------------------

.

_AN: __AN: Mostly fluff, but I'm chasing kids around my parents' house and watching Phineas and Ferb (couldn't figure out how to legitimately put a platypus into the story, but it was tempting)._

_Magnetar flares are so bright, from earth they look like massive explosions in space._

_One of the dumbest (but quite funny) TOS episodes has Spock dressed as a gangster toting a machine gun. Actually, the look works for Nimoy!Spock. But Nimoy played a few gangsters before landing the role as Spock._


	59. Chapter 59 Evaluating

Chapter 59 - Evaluating

* * *

.

McCoy watched from the relative safety of his office door as his patient was bullied into eating by a mother hen and mother bear. Fearsome as his own reputation was, he could never have achieved the same effect. It was a beautiful sight...as long as it was happening to someone else.

"I've finished the oatmeal. Now, can I get out of bed?" Allen all but begged.

"If you are still too ill to allow me to see what is going on up there." Selina tapped his forehead. "You are too ill to go wandering about the ship. Now, I am much overdue for meditation. You _will_ be here when I return and if Christine says you have been good, we will see."

Sorenson raised an eyebrow. "Should I be frightened that you're channeling my grandmother now?"

She mussed his hair as she left. "You should be grateful."

Selina caught McCoy's arm as she passed through the door, drawing him into the office. "Len, something is still not right. Under no circumstances allow Faf near a computer."

"I'm afraid the horse is out of the barn there, darlin'." Len frowned. "I let him use my office to talk with Stone while you were off with Jim. What do you think he might have done?"

"I do not know, but he managed to check himself out of the infirmary at least twice when we were students." she warned. "I would suggest that any orders calling for him to be transferred should be independently confirmed."

"Only orders to come so far are from Stone telling me to perform an informal psych eval. I was going to ask if you think he's up to it, but if you think he's rational enough to be able to bust himself out, he ought to be up to answering some questions."

She put a hand on his arm. "If possible, do not let him know you are doing it. It is not just telepathy he objects to when it comes to someone trying to get into his head and he helped to program the last standard eval. He knows how to answer to obtain whatever diagnosis he wishes."

"Now don't you worry m'dear." He patted her hand reassuringly. "I started out as a country doctor, so I know how to talk with a patient round about. Besides, there's not a Yankee born yet who can bullshit a Georgia boy."

She frowned. "Faf was born in Iceland. I do not think that counts as 'Yankee'."

"Well, you can check me later since Stone says he's under orders to let you confirm whatever I find."

Her eyes narrowed. "He did not mention that."

"Don't get shook up about it, darlin'. Better you should wait 'til all his neurons are back to workin' and playin' well with together. I just thought you should know, in case he tries to give you any more grief about it when the time comes."

.

* * *

.

Jim walked beside Spock on the way back to the transporter. "Okay, but if she and I _did_ get together, you'd be okay with that, right?"

An eyebrow twitched, but the Vulcan remained otherwise impassive. "It has been abundantly and repeatedly made clear to me that I should refrain from expressing opinions on Ms. Chandri's personal affairs."

Jim laughed to himself. "Okay, I probably deserve that for calling you on the big brother thing earlier. But seriously, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"Captain, -"

"Jim. We're talking as friends here, so it's Jim."

Spock very nearly sighed. "Jim, in the unlikely event that she should choose to engage in a romantic liaison with you, I would have to assume that she entered the arrangement fully aware of your proclivities and therefore had no expectations that might lead to disappointment."

Jim took a moment to run that statement through his Spock-to-normal-person translator. He frowned. "Spock, I'm _not_ that bad."

Spock merely lifted an eloquent eyebrow.

"Right." Jim rubbed his chin. "But as long as she didn't get hurt, we'd be okay?"

Spock nodded fractionally. "In essence."

"Well that should be okay then. I mean, she was teasing me about the number of women I had in my head."

"The number of women ...in your head?" Spock did not look entirely 'okay'.

"She kind of stayed in my mind so we were basically passing mental notes while Maldi was talking." Jim explained.

"I see." He didn't sound especially pleased with what he saw. "Although it is perhaps to be expected that you would be on more familiar terms having cooperated in defeating Mr. Maldi."

Jim smiled and put his hands behind his back, imitating his XO's posture as they walked. "You're worried she might be actually starting to like me."

"Vulcans do not worry."

"Right." Jim grinned slyly. "And besides, if it came to a choice between having me or Bones as a brother-in-law, who would you rather have?"

Spock looked straight ahead, but at least one eyebrow lifted. "I believe it has been previously established that her range of choices is considerably wider."

"Okay." Jim chuckled. "But I think I'm growing on her."

Spock pressed his lips together. A riposte he'd heard frequently among humans sprang to mind, but he would not give in to saying 'like a fungus'.

.

* * *

.

After chasing Christine away (which really ought to have earned some goodwill), McCoy had checked Allen's readings. Considering how many times his neurotransmitters had spiked after the cordrazine, it wasn't surprising that those weren't back to standard profiles, but he was improving steadily. Following some general 'how are you feeling' questions, McCoy decided to open with what he thought was a fairly innocuous question about why he liked chess so much and found himself challenged to a game. It would have been even more humiliating then the one with Selina, except that Allen proved to be a particularly gracious winner. In fact, he'd begun tutoring him on how to play. McCoy wasn't all that interested in chess, figuring that anything Spock liked that much probably wasn't for him, but he'd gone along since you could learn a lot about someone by how they teach. So far, he'd learned that Sorenson had a lot of patience.

"No, doctor, you really need to consider more than a move ahead." Sorenson said, handing him back his queen. "Now imagine placing a piece and then sort of turn the board in your head and think of how I could respond. Narrow it to the most likely responses and look at least four moves ahead for each of those."

"And you do this in like the millisecond it takes to you to play after I've made a move?" McCoy asked skeptically.

"After you've been playing for awhile, there are certain patterns you don't have to think about so much anymore. There are whole books of the most popular ones, in fact, but you learn better if you figure them out yourself." Sorenson nodded at the board. "Go ahead. You'll get it."

"You're more confident of that than I am." McCoy grumbled. "I'm a doctor, not a programmer. Holding all those sequences in my head doesn't come natural."

"Sure it does. You can do gene resequencing, right? That's a lot more complicated - lots more combinations and you have to think at least six moves ahead for each."

"Hmm. Well, if you put it that way..." McCoy studied the board, while thinking more about his opponent/teacher. Mindful of Selina's warning, he'd avoided asking any of the obvious questions. The person he'd met before all this mayhem was a bit shy and couldn't take a compliment. However, at least where chess was concerned he had a quiet confidence. But that might only be chess. He'd opened up a bit more while playing, but most turns in the conversation had largely been deflected with jokes.

To prepare, McCoy had pulled his file and his last two psych evals. Both evals were so perfectly normal, despite his jokes about being not all there and a record showing an extended personal leave, that McCoy suspected whoever'd done them was either negligent or incredibly gullible. But other than spending his first few years on a fairly unique island nation, Sorenson's background was utterly unremarkable: oldest of two children in a stable, supportive family. Bit of a loner, but that was fairly normal for the genius kids who gravitated to Starfleet. Given that he'd probably stood head and shoulders above his peers both intellectually and physically, McCoy had him pegged as the kid who'd learned to deflect teasing by making fun of himself first. The fact that he'd used that rather than his size said something about him too. McCoy decided on a move.

"That's a lot better. Not optimal, but sometimes choosing the fifth best move will throw an opponent expecting one of the top three." Allen winked. "I used to be able to beat Spock that way. Grey too, although she caught on quicker since she's not quite so logical - but don't tell her I said so."

"Considering my last attempt at playing her, I don't think there's much danger of me throwing her game any time soon."

"She's a fiend for chess and her last doctor was pretty good at it. We'll have to get you up to speed if you want to make her happy." He moved a pawn and all McCoy's previous calculations went out the window.

He tried to absorb the last move and the last statement. "You're teaching me chess because of her?"

"She didn't ask me to, if that's what you're thinking." Allen shrugged. "But I certainly owe you and I get the impression I might have been a bit out of line while I was drugged."

Len noted that Allen had stopped making eye contact. "It's just a surprising thing to do." He observed, moving a knight and hoping he'd hit on the right tactic. "Coming from someone who's in love with her, I mean."

Allen bit his lip, still focused on the board. "I know this is going to sound odd given recent events, but you don't have much to worry about from me. She may love me in her own peculiar way, but I've seen her 'in love with' before and that's a horse of a different color."

Len sat back, considering. "I didn't ask about her."

Allen nodded slowly. "I won't deny that I love her, but we ...work better as friends. Actually being in love with her was a long time ago."

"Back before you became Fafhrd?"

"There may have been some overlap there." He moved a bishop and looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "Checkmate. You know you'd play better if you'd concentrated on the game instead of trying to psychoanalyze me."

"Hmph." McCoy snorted. "Shoulda known that last question was too obvious."

"I'll leave it to you to decide if I'm demented, doctor, but I'm not stupid. I figured it out three moves into our first game." Allen smiled mischievously. "If Grey didn't like you, it would've been awfully tempting to mess with you."

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "You mean as opposed to what you've been doing?"

"Not all that much. And you have to admit that asking if I'm in love with Grey was a bit out of bounds." He cracked a crooked grin. "But no hard feelings, eh? Grey and I try to be on good terms with whoever the other's seeing."

"You think I'm her beau?" McCoy grinned despite himself.

Allen shrugged. "If I ever called her 'darlin', even back when I was, I'm pretty sure she would have slugged me."

"Gettin' a pass on that is sort of a southern thing." McCoy admitted. "You really think she likes me?"

"The last time a doctor saved me, she'd practically moved in with him by the time I came out of the coma." Allen looked up with a raised eyebrow. "If you two do get serious, try to stay alive, okay? I really don't want to go through that again."

.

-------------------

.

_AN: Nordic Yankees: 1, Georgia boys: 0. But score may be reversed given Allen's assumptions about Bones and Selina._


	60. Chapter 60 Gossip and Girl Talk

Chapter 60 - Gossip and Girl Talk

* * *

.

Nyota Uhura rose from a nap to find she'd been out a lot longer than intended. It appeared that Spock had turned off the alarm when he left so that she could catch up on her sleep. She stretched and smiled to herself, thinking about what she'd learned during what was now her favorite new game.

After showering and changing, she had dutifully reviewed the comm log and checked in with her department. Officially, the only news was that Allen was recovering and Spock had gotten a stash of data chips from Maldi's private vault. Unofficially, there was a lot of scuttlebut - some of it so outrageous that she nearly laughed out loud when Martinez relayed it. Nothing like a ship stuck waiting to stimulate the rumor mill. She decided a trip to sickbay - just to see how Allen was doing, of course - was in order.

When she got there, Christine had shoo-ed her away saying the doctor was busy with Allen. (But she also filled her in on some other things that both of them would make sure stayed out of the ship's grapevine). So, having some time before her next shift, she decided to head to the gym. A short workout followed by a soak in the whirlpool would be just the thing for the few kinks left over from a fairly aerobic game of 20 questions.

She met one of the Trubese heading out. "Greetings, Humlaalu. I understand you had a most exciting bout with Mr. Sulu. Were you seeking another to test?"

"Greetings, Ms. Uhura. I am considering. I have been observing Ms. Chandri practice. She is so calm at the table, but here she attacks even the droid with fierce intensity. I do not know how such things are with humans, but if one of my sisters practiced like that, I would find a way to provide her a male." Bright golden eyes looked up at Nyota inquiringly. "We owe Ms. Chandri a great debt for exposing the smugglers. Would it be appropriate to offer her one of my brothers?"

Nyota very carefully maintained a straight face. She had been offered a brother before word got out that she was happily and monogamously mated. "While a most generous impulse," she answered diplomatically, "Ms. Chandri does not want for offers of males." _To say the least._

Humlaalu nodded and leaned closer, dropping her voice. "I have heard that the one escorting her when she was captured is very tall." There was slight purr on the last word.

Nyota thought, not for the first time, that gossip was in fact the one truly universal cultural constant. She smiled to herself. The Trubese were several centimeters shorter than most humans and considered 'tall' a particularly desirable male characteristic - 'poor Allen' was seriously purr-worthy! ...She wondered what the fur-covered Trubese would make of a full beard.

"Yes. In fact, he's very tall even for a human. And he has a lot more fur on his face than most human males." She pantomimed the idea of a beard.

"Indeed?" Humlaalu's ears perked forward. She liked that idea.

Nyota nodded. If she left things there, Selina's stock would go up a bit with the Trubese. But if the delegates were gossiping, she really ought to reign this in a bit. Unfortunately, the concept of 'just friends' between male and female didn't translate cleanly. She wasn't sure that all that clean a translation was completely necessary anymore, but still wished she'd spent a little more time reviewing this aspect of Trubese society. She ran a response, which was at least basically honest, through her head before replying in trubese. {There is a not-kinship-closeness between them, but they have not paired in many seasons.}

Humlaalu's head cocked slightly sideways. {Your insight is as always much appreciated.} She bowed in formal leave-taking. {I shall not keep you from your practice.}

.

* * *

.

When she finished her workout, Nyota saw that great minds thought alike: Selina was up to her neck in the whirlpool, her head leaned back over the edge and her eyes closed in sybaritic pleasure. Nyota smiled to herself. If her friend were actually involved with even half the people on the rumor mill list, not to mention the more imaginative combinations (there were people in engineering who _seriously_ needed a life), Selina ought to need a soak more than she did!

Selina's eyes opened as Nyota slid in beside her. "Nyota, I hope you slept well."

"I did. I hope you're not here because you're stiff from sleeping in a chair? Spock told us not to move you."

"Spock is considerably less valiant than the Ambassador thinks." Selina commented dryly. "But I am fine. Although he has been quite difficult since he awoke, Faf makes an agreeable pillow."

"You two seemed pretty agreeable last night." Nyota said slyly. "I was tempted to pull the curtain, just in case."

"Nyota!" She gave a recriminating frown, but it faded in the face of Nyota's grin. Selina sighed slightly. "He surprised me. And after six years, I had nearly forgotten how well he kissed."

"Only _six_ years?"

"By now, I suspect you have realized that we fell off the wagon on the 'just friends' thing a few times before it stuck."

"Really stuck?" Nyota teased. "I mean, Spock looked away and he'd_ like _you two to get back together."

"For all his efforts to push Faf at me, almost no one at the Academy knew we actually dated because Spock went all stiff if Faf even put an arm around me." She rolled her eyes. "But it does not matter. Faf remembers none of it, which is probably as well. I only wish Len would forget so he would stop being so gruff with him. He certainly deserved to be upbraided for trying to hide how ill he really was, but Len has _not_ been his usual kindly self."

Nyota swallowed a laugh and Selina looked at her in confusion. " 'Gruff' is Len's default setting." Nyota told her. "He mostly does kindly for you."

"Jim said as much before." Selina raised an eyebrow. "Although the man richly deserved it, the way he blew up at Maldi's physician made me wonder if he had a temper to rival my own. _That_ would not be a good combination."

Nyota raised an eyebrow back. "So you've been thinking about _combining_ with Len?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "_You_ are being wicked. I do not even want to ask what you were up to with my 'brother' while he was supposed to be meditating."

Nyota grinned back very wickedly. "So...?"

She tilted her head. "I have never had a sister before. Surely this is not what I should expect?"

"I have two other sisters. Trust me, this _exactly _what you should expect. Unless you're Trubese." Nyota winked. "Humlaalu asked about offering you a brother."

Selina put a hand to her face.

"I told her you didn't need any more offers, very diplomatically of course."

"Thank you." Selina tapped a finger against her lips. "You wouldn't be too upset if I were to embarrassed Spock a little? It would be only polite to reciprocate and he would deserve it for helping Faf to hide things."

"She already knows he's mine. We'll think of something else. Now: Len?"

"You are extraordinarily persistent."

"All of my sisters are. Now quit avoiding the question."

"It is not just Len. For a long time after I lost David, I thought I would never think of anyone in that way again. But now..." Selina sighed and leaned her head back over the side, looking up at the ceiling. "It has been over two years since I have been with a man, Nyota, and it seems to be catching up to me. I have even, briefly, thought about Jim."

"No." She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Humlaalu's brother might not be that bad, you know."

Selina suppressed a laugh and rolled her head over, smiling mischievously. "Jim does not kiss badly. He is not as good as Faf, but not bad." She made an exaggerated so-so face.

Nyota put her hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh. "Oh please, please, _please_, once you are both off the ship, let me tell him that."

"He'd already know if he hadn't been so focused on what _he_ was thinking when I kissed him to rattle Maldi." She smirked slightly. "Hikaru has been telling tales out of school - Jim's first thought was not to think of other women, and so of course he did." She widened her eyes. "There have certainly been a _lot_ _of them_."

"There's an understatement." Nyota gave up trying not to laugh. "But I guess Hikaru is out. How's Len on the kissing scale?"

"It would not be fair to compare." she said primly. "He was inhibited by the presence of a glaring Vulcan."

Nyota grinned impishly. "I could keep the Vulcan out of the way for awhile..."

"You are really being very bad today." Selina said with a slightly scolding look. "I am not ready to be in any sort of serious relationship again and Len, I think, is the serious type." She shook her head. "Besides, another doctor! Spock and Faf would never let me live it down."

Nyota looked at her slyly. "Do you _really_ care what they think?"

"No. But, another CMO ...it would be almost impossible not to think of David at all the wrong moments. Given what I have heard of his divorce, I think Len would be hurt by that." She stared down into the swirling foam of the pool. "I do not think it would be helpful for me either."

Nyota put a hand on her shoulder and Selina looked up. "I am alright, Nyota. Faf refers to David sometimes as the ghost in my head and he is not entirely wrong." She cracked a wry smile. "There would be the advantage to considering Jim: he could hardly object if I were to think of other men!"

Nyota laughed. "And Faf?"

Selina looked up not-quite-innocently. "Would be one of the other men."

Hmmm. "And what would he do if you told him that?"

Her lips compressed in a thin line. "He would brush it off by making some obnoxiously self-deprecating joke about representing a lower bound - even though he has every reason to know better _and_ to know that I hate it when he does that."

_What would Gaila say?_ Nyota grinned. "Then how about just bumping him off the wagon again?"

"You are _terrible_." Selina widened her eyes. "Despite appearances, it is not that simple. He may tease and sometimes even flirt, but only because he is so certain it will not be taken as anything but a joke." She shook her head. "He was not himself last night. He was not even the self that he was then.

"And today I do not which self he is, but he _is_ hiding something. Past experience would suggest that when I find out, I will be far more inclined to slap him than seduce him."

Nyota nudged her. "But you're a _little_ inclined to seduce him..."

She got a face full of water in response.

.

* * *

.

_AN: Nyota has not had nearly enough time in the story lately. Had to correct that._

_Females tend to be the more aggressive and in-charge gender among the Trubese, who are organized in matriarchal clans. (Yes, at some point one of them is probably going to make Allen blush.)_


	61. Chapter 61 Drinks and Cupcakes

Chapter 61 - Drinks and Cupcakes

* * *

.

Jim waltzed into sickbay hoping to find Selina, but only found Sorenson talking to Kowalski and Baker (who he suspected were there looking for Selina too). Both men came to attention as soon as they saw their captain. It was hard to tell with Baker, but Kowalski was definitely blushing. Sorenson seemed to be trying (not quite successfully) to keep a straight face. So, the news had traveled between ships now.

"At ease." Kirk said. "I thought Hu had been released."

"He has, sir." Baker reported. "We're here to see Mr. Sorenson."

"Fact-finding, sir." Kowalski added, trying to look serious.

That didn't seem like an assignment for ensigns. Kirk raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "I thought Mr. Giotto would have handled questions pertaining to the investigation."

The two ensigns exchanged a worried glance and Sorenson held up a hand. "Nothing to do with the investigation, Captain. I've already sorted things out with Stone on the main issues there. This was more of a friendly inquiry - which I do appreciate, gentlemen - but I was just paying back a favor to an old friend."

"Thank you, sir." Baker said, and turned to Kirk. "If that will be all, sir?"

Kirk looked at the three of them. He clearly wasn't going to find out anything more with two nervous ensigns around. "That will be all. Dismissed."

They saluted and quick stepped out of sickbay. Jim looked at Sorenson with a sly smile. "So, Clyde, what'd you do to bring the law by?"

Sorenson cracked a small grin. "Someone must have told Lt. Hanlan that I had something to do with getting her out of the casino. Those two were deputized to find out what I like to drink."

"Seriously?"

"You never really got much chance to serve shipboard as anything but Captain, did you? There's a bit of an unofficial system, with certain beverages being the usual currency of choice." He winked. "A good Captain generally turns a blind eye."

"I'm fine with it, but it might be tough keeping that off Spock's radar."

Sorenson laughed. "Ask him about it sometime - as long as you have a couple hours to kill. Once Pike clued him in, he researched the whole history of the system going to back to trading rum rations on wooden ships."

Damn. He still had a lot to learn about his XO. "I don't suppose the Captain gets cut in?"

"Not usually, but there was a bottle of bourbon dropped off for the good doctor." He quirked wry smile. "You might be able to get him to share if you catch him before he hears the news about you and Grey."

Jim suddenly felt a little awkward, thinking about the way the other man had looked at her while he was drugged. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

"Hey, you're taking her for Halloween. As long as I manage to find my own date before she tries to fix me up, I'm good." Sorenson grinned and raised an eyebrow. "And if you both end up taking her, give me a heads up so I remember my camera."

.

* * *

.

Lt. Jessy Hanlan glared at the prisoner in the holding cell - the one who was responsible for nearly killing Hu as well as having her own head almost bashed in. If the captain and a few others hadn't pulled a rescue, she'd probably be more messed up than Sorenson had been. She closed her tricorder with an annoyed smack. "Caught dead-to-rights, held in his own brig and he's still acting like a smug bastard." she growled.

"No luck finding a datachip on him or getting him to talk?"

"No." She eyed Maldi imagining all the ways she could kill him, with preference for the most painful. "I'm tempted to claim the tricorder was malfunctioning so I could make him submit to a good old-fashioned cavity search. Sonovabitch had the nerve to say that I would have been 'a pretty thing to play with'."

"I could become temporarily blind and deaf, if you want to kick his ass." The other security officer winked.

"Much appreciated, but he's not worth our careers. There are feeds all over this ship - except the sickbay. He kept what he did in _there _out of the records." She twisted the tricorder strap. "I wish I knew how to wring out whatever he's hiding."

"You know, if there are feeds almost everywhere, maybe you could follow him from when he left the sickbay. Maybe catch him stashing the chip or something?"

She smiled and clasped his arm. "That is brilliant! Cupcake, you are officially my favorite pastry."

.

* * *

.

McCoy barely glanced up from a half-finished report when Jim strolled into his quarters. He really should have locked the door, but then he wasn't entirely sure a lock would stop Jim. "Most people wait for someone to say 'enter'." he grumbled. "I might have had company, you know."

"Nah. I heard that Selina and Uhura are cackling together in the locker room. All things considered, being out of sight when they come out might not be the worst idea." Jim took a seat and plopped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, gee, Jim, make yourself at home." Bones said sarcastically. "I've certainly got nothing better to do than entertain you."

"Gee, Bones, then I guess there was no use bringing you this." Jim pulled out a bottle of very fine Kentucky bourbon.

McCoy's eyes lit up. "You just bought yourself a place to hide, kid. Where'd you get that?"

"Actually, it's from Lt. Hanlan - sort of a thank you for helping to rescue her."

"How about that." Bones took the bottle and examined it lovingly. "For once, one of your cockamamie schemes actually paid dividends."

"So is it too early for a drink?" Jim asked with a hopeful grin.

"No such thing with this stuff." Bones drawled, pulling out a couple of glasses. "And I could use a little break."

"What're you working on?"

"Trying to write up some sort of eval on Sorenson. He's almost as bad as Spock for playing things close to the vest, except he smiles a lot more while he's bluffing. But he is about the nicest uncooperative patient I've ever had." Bones put a splash of lovely, old bourbon into both glasses and held his glass up admiring the color.

"Well, here's to nice Vikings - especially ones who point out presents of booze." Jim gave his glass a small lift and swigged it with a satisfied smile.

_"Dammit, Jim_, this is for sippin' - you want to shoot it, get some of the rot gut you usually order." Bones protectively moved the bottle a little further from Jim. "And what do mean point out presents? Unless he took a stroll to your quarters..." Bones narrowed his eyes dangerously. "This was for me, wasn't it?"

"C'mon, Bones. It is totally unfair that the captain doesn't get cut in." Jim pouted. "I did as much to get her out of there as you."

"Goes with the braid." Bones smirked. "But I'm feeling generous today. If you promise to sip like a civilized human being, I'll let you have another taste."

"Deal." Jim held out his glass. "So what's got you in a such a generous mood?"

Bones broke into an ear-to-ear grin. "Allen seems to think Selina likes me. All things considered, I figure he's likely to know."

Jim looked at him suspiciously. "I thought he said you were too old for her."

"That was when he thought they were about 20, Jim. Now that he knows what year we're in, he apologized for bein' out of line."

"Okay, but you're having a hard time writing up the eval, so he's not necessarily back to 100% sane." Jim sat back and smirked. "Spock, on the other hand, is totally rational and he thinks she might like me."

Bones gave Jim a sour look. "And he said that, did he?"

"Well-l-l, not in those exact words, but he let me know it'd be okay with him as long as she didn't get hurt." Jim flashed a challenging grin. "I don't suppose he's bothered to have the big brother chat with you?"

"Seein' as how I don't chase everything with a pulse, he wouldn't need to, would he?"

"So, that would be a 'no'." Jim grinned. "And Spock's known her a lot longer."

"Yeah, but _he_ never dated her." Bones smirked.

Jim's eyes widened. "No way."

Bones chuckled. "You came in late. Once upon a time that friendship had some benefits."

"Damn." Jim paused and Bones could almost see neurons firing. "That's it! He never _tried_ to pick her up because he never _had to_."

"You've lost me, Jim." Someday he was going to have to work out how to make a tracking collar for Jim's thought processes.

"He was Spock's best friend. It makes too much sense!" Jim laughed. "I mean, if I liked your sister, you'd fix us up, right?"

McCoy gave a brief laugh and then fixed Jim with a glare. "Not in a billion years."

"Aw, c'mon, Bones, you love me."

"I love my sister. I _know _you. No way I'd even let you in the same county as my sister." He grimaced. "The same _planet _was almost too close."

"Yeesh. Just because that one chick in the diner turned out to be your cousin..."

"I rest my case, Jim." Bones scowled. "Aunt Rose still isn't speakin' to me."

"Okay. Fine." Kirk crossed his arms. "But if I weren't a total chick magnet, you'd consider it, right?"

Off switch. Jim really needed an off switch. "Maybe. But only if I figured you understood I'd kill you if you tried anything."

Jim flashed a grin. "Do you think Spock would kill you if you tried anything? I mean, _I've_ already sorted things out with him..."

"Selina's a grown woman. He's got no say in it."

"Like _your_ sister, you mean?" Jim smirked and glanced up at her picture. "She _is_ pretty fine..."

"Leave my little sister out of this, Jim." Bones growled. "And unlike you, I know how to be a gentleman."

Jim smiled devilishly. "What fun is that?"

"Again, Jim, _I rest my case_." Bones widened his eyes. "But you're probably right on Allen's account. I expect Spock knew he could trust him. Even if he isn't a real Yankee, he's got that Midwestern polite thing that _you_ seem to have missed out on _completely_."

"Clearly Selina didn't take to it or they wouldn't be just friends now." Jim flashed a cocky grin. "Maybe she's secretly into bad boys?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Get out Jim - and leave the glass."

.

* * *

.

_AN: I love the redshirts and keep having to give them a couple scenes. Banter between Jim and Bones is fluff, but I couldn't resist - the guys needed to talk too. Jim had to find out sometime, and I had to have some fun with the fact that assuming a brother would fix his sister up with a friend only works if the friend isn't a hound. Think Jim gets that?  
_


	62. Chapter 62 Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 62 - Puzzle Pieces

* * *

.

"Allen?" Getting no response, Christine touched his shoulder. "Allen?"

He startled slightly and looked up. "Sorry. Is something wrong?"

"You looked a little spaced out. I just wanted to make sure you were still in there. Are you okay?"

He blinked and ran a hand over his face. When he looked up, he seemed to be back. "I don't suppose you'd feel the least bit guilty if I told you I felt sick from being forced to eat too much."

"No, but I would get you an antacid." She put a hand on her hip. "Care to tell me what's really wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "Just tired."

Christine sucked her cheeks in, glancing between him and the biomonitor. Leonard was supposed to have been watching him, but the doctor had the tech savvy of cheese. She'd run a diagnostic on the monitor later. "Then you might as well sleep. You're stuck in bed anyway."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Can't."

"I could get you a sedative."

"No thanks." He gave her thin smile. "I've recently developed an appreciation for Grey's aversion to any and all drugs."

Christine chuckled. "Do you ever call her Selina?"

"Only as often as she calls me Allen." His smile went a little crooked. "We've both gotten a bit stubborn about it, I guess."

"So, is there a reason you can't sleep?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Please, I just finished fending off the doctor's attempts to shift through my psyche. Don't you start."

"If there's something on your mind, it might help to talk about it. I won't try to analyze you, I promise." She winked. "Think of it as one citizen of Lake Wobegon to another."

That got the first genuine smile she'd seen from him. "You didn't get your nursing degree at the Academy, did you?"

"I never had your father for a class, but _everyone_ knew about that lecture." She grinned at him. "So talk to me, eh?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I've just never been able to leave a puzzle until I've solved it and I've got a lot of pieces that still aren't fitting together. Not to mention some significant bits that seem to still be missing." He bit his lip and looked away. "Plus some I can't quite work with yet."

"It hasn't been that long." She put a hand over the one that had tightened in a fist. "It'll get better with time."

"I don't know if I've got that luxury. Stone seems to think SI can handle this now, but I'm not so sure." He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I wish I could talk about it, but I can't."

"Is there someone else who you could talk to?"

"I've told Spock what I'm concerned about. But he hasn't been involved in this until now and what he'd need to look for..." Allen frowned. "It's sort of tied up in one of those pieces that isn't fitting together."

.

* * *

.

Selina finally reached a state of deep meditation. Too many things had unsettled her during the last two days and especially the last few hours, but she saw now that it was listening to Maldi's thoughts that had truly left her disturbed. She had learned how to obtain his private records and caused him to doubt himself and what he believed about Faf. She should feel satisfied. Yet she had the nagging sense that she had missed something. His surface thoughts had been clear enough, but there had been echoes from his subconscious, whispers she had stored in her memory but had been unable to untangle.

Now drifting in a state of detachment, they began to unfold before her inner eye. He had been angry about missing the connection between her and Faf, about losing the opportunity to break him by threatening her. (A very primitive part of her almost wished he had tried. He did not know the extent of her talent: the first hand he laid on her would have been the last.) She paused to quiet that part of her mind and set the desire for vengeance aside with all other desires. To see clearly now she must become only memory and reason.

Maldi had been frustrated, angry for his losses, and facing the end of his ambitions, yet under it he had still been puffed up, almost smug. The habit of a lifetime or something more? He had been caught before, and tried and convicted. Yet he always managed to slide away. The whispers in his subconscious said he expected to again.

Her eyes snapped open. He expected it long before he was delivered for trial.

.

* * *

.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair and tried to concentrate on the report in front of him. God, but he hated reports. At least Sorenson had gotten Stone off his back (for which Jim probably owed him a bottle of something - he made a mental note to ask Spock what he liked). Command would be a lot happier if a record of the interrogation could be found or if Sorenson could remember it. However, between whatever Sorenson had told Stone and Selina's testimony, they had decided that Maldi had not learned anything that would constitute a serious security threat. A prison ship was on its way to collect Maldi and crew and tow his ship back for evidence.

Now all Kirk had to do was hold him, keep a bunch of antsy delegates happy, and, of course, send regular fracking reports. Although Spock insisted that this was normal, Jim secretly suspected that Command asked for more of them from him as some sort of hazing for making Captain so quickly. He returned to the one in front of him, fervently wishing for an excuse to set it aside.

His door chimed. _Thank you, God!_ "Come."

The door to his quarters slid open to reveal Selina. _ThankyouthankyouthankyouGod!_ His heart leaped ...and then fell flat when he noticed her face. Her expression was every bit as Vulcan as when they'd first met.

"Jim, I must speak with you." Well, at least she was calling him Jim.

"Of course." He stood, but somehow actually touching seemed like a bad idea right now, so he simply indicated a chair with an inviting sweep of his hand. "Please, have a seat. What is it?"

"Meditation has revealed what I could not previously distinguish in what lay below Maldi's surface thoughts. I perceive now that it was not merely his malevolence that unsettled me after listening to his mind. He expects to escape us."

Damn. Well, that explained the Vulcan-level of serious. "How?"

"That is less clear." Her brows drew together slightly. "This ship is not the whole of his organization. He expects action from an ally, although I do not think he knows himself the manner in which it may occur - the impressions are too murky and ill-formed." Her gaze turned inward. "There is some signal expected or message whose relay will set contingencies in motion. However, I do not comprehend the context of the images associated with it. They do not resemble those that Fafhrd monitored before we left the _Aldrin_."

He leaned forward. "Can you describe them?"

"There is a small room and a control panel, a sequence of screens and coded symbols..." The perfect impassivity of her expression was marred by a slight downturn at the corners of her mouth. She shook her head. "I thought that you should be appraised of Maldi's expectations, especially as his assumption that we are involved may place you at risk. However, it would be more efficient for me to show this to Spock directly." She began to rise from her seat.

"Wait." Jim was seized by a sudden impulse. "You can show me - like when you showed me the image of the shuttle controls. I combed through that ship with security during clean up operations. I might at least recognize the room."

Her eyebrows elevated slightly. "This is not a single image, but a series of impressions. And there is an overlay of Maldi's emotions. I cannot wholly separate them to shield you from those."

No wonder she was so controlled now. But Jim was not going to back away over something like that. "I've been fed with a fire hose before. Maldi may be an oily slime devil, but after you and the other Spock, I really doubt his emotions are going to be intense enough to get to me." He gave her a small grin. "Just try not to give me another migraine, okay?"

She nodded (more solemnly than necessary Jim hoped) and gently placed a hand to his temple. The first sensation was dream-like, as if he was floating effortlessly in midair on a calm, cool day. If this is what you got from Surakian discipline, no wonder Vulcans usually had that zen-like expression.

_Accept this state, Jim. It will be easier to process what I will show you if your mind is first at peace._

_No problem! _This state was one seriously mellow buzz. How could she possibly ever have trouble sleeping if she could do this?

There was a soft ripple, like a sigh. _ It is not quite as easy it seems._

He sensed very briefly that this state/place was like a domed city on the ocean floor: the atmosphere held at the cost of maintaining a shield against constant pressure and dependent on careful internal equilibrium. Equilibrium, he realized, that the presence of his own ungoverned emotions wasn't helping. _I think I'm good. Show me._

_As you wish._

Images and emotions streamed into his head. This wasn't a narrative stream like when old Spock had shown him how he'd come to Delta Vega. This was like some experimental surrealist holo played off-speed. It was actually starting to make him dizzy...

Then suddenly he was in the dream-like place again, except it wasn't quite so calm now.

_Breathe, Jim. _Had he been holding his breath? Oh yeah, he had. He was dimly aware that his chest hurt.

_Breathe!_ He forced himself to take a breath.

_I am going to withdraw now, Jim. Please continue to breathe._

He was sitting in a chair again, but his head was held in both of Selina's hands and when he opened his eyes her face was close. Nice way to come to. Maybe if he'd held his breath longer she'd have done mouth-to-mouth?

She lifted an eyebrow. "I would have slapped you first. That is usually more effective in such cases."

"That might have been okay too." He flashed a cheeky grin, certain that somewhere in there was the woman who had laughed in his head.

"Focus, Jim." She released him and sat back.

Right. Focus. Unfortunately those images were hard to bring into focus. He shook his head. "None of that looks real familiar, but it's still all jumbled up."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know how to meditate?"

"You mean like yoga?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "You practice yoga?"

"I've taken a few classes." Why did that always surprise people? He never understood why so few guys were in those classes. Lots of flexible women in tight outfits - what wasn't to like? "The stretching is great, but I've never got the hang of the meditating part."

One eyebrow rose slightly higher than the other. "Perhaps if you had focused on your own breathing rather than on the other students?"

He looked at her. "I thought you said you were withdrawing."

"I thought I might be able to aide you in ordering your thoughts." There was a very tiny, thin smile. "Since you are at least familiar with the concept of yogic meditation, let us try that. Close your eyes."

Jim obeyed. _Begin by emptying your mind. _

What would Bones do with a line like that? _Focus, Jim_ _- remember the place I showed you._

Yeah. Okay. That was good._ Concentrate on your breath. In... Out... In... Out..._

In. Out. In. Out. A distinctly non-meditative thought drifted across his mind...

A finger snapped against the side of his head.

"Ow. Sorry, I guess I developed some bad habits in yoga class." He grinned.

Selina let out a slow breath herself. "I think it might be more beneficial to resolving the issue at hand if I were leave." She stood and crossed to the door before he could object. "I will show these impressions to Spock, but please continue to try to understand them yourself." She turned before leaving. "And remember to breathe."

.

-------------------

.

_AN: Jim is a ladies' man, he really can't help it. I noticed re-watching the movie that Kirk is nearly hyperventilating after Spock Prime drops the mind meld and Jim forgetting to breathe became part of the last scene. _

_I've had a sense that there is a commonality between Christine and Faf (other than inactionable affection for certain people from Vulcan). It came to me while listening to 'A Prairie Home Companion'. There are at least two colleges offering nursing degrees off the Lake Wobegon Trail in Minn. and there's a psychological effect named after the mythical town (so yes, I expect at least regional knowledge of it to continue into the 23rd century). One of my favorite anthro lectures was on 'Wobegonians' and was given to remind new students (most of us from the Great Lakes region) that we were every bit as weird as any of the tribal groups were going to be studying that semester._


	63. Chapter 63 Red Flags

_The last part of this is for everyone who loves Bones..._

Chapter 63 - Red Flags

* * *

.

Spock paused, absorbing the information Selina had shown him and isolating the images sequentially. She had done well in extracting this, but sifting impressions from a human subconscious was inevitably a messy affair. "I do not recognize the context for these, but the screen configuration resembles that in the ship's command center. The information will certainly provide a basis for conducting a more thorough search of the ship's command records. I shall begin work on that at once."

"What of the data chips from his private records?"

"As they were dated significantly prior to our encounter with Maldi, I can delegate their decryption and give this precedence."

Spock studied her. He had sensed a greater degree of agitation than would be expected following meditation, but he knew that the threat Maldi represented was still fresh in her mind. "Since the _Aldrin_ is currently securing the smugglers' base, his nearest allies are unlikely to be in any position to assist him in the near future. However, I shall ensure that Command is made aware that extra precautions should be taken during his transfer."

Her posture relaxed slightly. "Then I shall leave this in your hands for now. There is one other thing that I will ask of you, although it is of lesser importance." She pulled a small device from her pocket and laid it on his desk. "It confirms what I already knew, but I believe you are better qualified to make a judgment as to its disposition."

The door chimed and Spock slipped the device into his desk drawer. "Come."

Nyota entered. "Good. Having you both here should make this easier. I just finished reviewing Kirk's report on questioning Maldi."

Spock's head tilted. "You review the Captain's reports?"

"As chief communications officer I intend to make sure _Enterprise_ communications, especially to Admirals, maintain _some_ level of professionalism." Her mouth formed a thin line.

"Most commendable," Spock acknowledged warmly. "In what respect does it concern both of us?"

"Maldi's accounts were cleaned out by both Erik the Red and Rick _Cerveny_." She widened her eyes. "That isn't going to raise any _red _flags?"

Spock exchanged a glance with Selina and raised his eyebrows. "It does represent an interesting linguistic coincidence."

"Indeed." Selina's eyebrows elevated slightly in return. "One might almost imagine that Mr. 'Cerveny' was daring someone to notice that he had been following in Erik's wake, and yet you, Nyota, seem to be the first to have independently noted the connection - other than Erik himself. Even I only learned of it from him."

Nyota's brows drew together. "So... this guy tailed him?"

Selina looked as though she were weighing that statement. "In a sense, yes."

"But Allen knows who he is then."

"Given the current state of his memory, I would say that 'knows' is the wrong tense." Selina looked frankly at Nyota and sighed. "Until and unless it becomes necessary, I would much prefer not to remind him."

.

* * *

.

Jim gave up on breathing, or at least trying to concentrate on breathing. Sitting still had never been his forte and oddly he felt a little alone being all by himself in his own head. Part of his brain was already half-formulating another excuse to get back into Selina's. -Whoa- That was weird. When had strategies for getting into her mind superseded ones for getting into more interesting portions of her anatomy? ...Clearly not early enough to keep her here coaching him on meditation, he thought ruefully.

While Spock was probably on top of whatever Maldi was up to by now, Jim couldn't to let it go. He just needed to follow his own methods. Trying too hard was the kiss of death. He needed to loosen up, switch mental gears and wait for the solution to come to him.

.

* * *

.

McCoy stared at his half-finished report and then hit the Delete button. He realized on review that it was all wrong. There was probably something wrong with him too that it took a few fingers of bourbon for him to be thinking clearly enough to see that.

He re-queued the recording of his session with Sorenson from the point where they'd both stopped pretending it wasn't a session. But this time he turned off the sound - which wasn't helpful anyway - and just watched body language. He still couldn't be certain that it meant anything, but there had definitely been at least two points when his posture and expression shifted for no clear reason. He was about to replay it again when his door chimed - at least that meant it couldn't be Jim. Probably some idiot in engineering had soldered his fingers.

"What is it?" he growled.

Selina stood in the doorway. "I will return later if this is not a good time."

Dammit. She was the last person he wanted to snarl at. "Not at all, m'dear." He smiled apologetically and rose to usher her in. "What can I do for you?"

She allowed him to lead her to a seat. "I came to inquire what you had determined about Fafhrd."

His smile drooped a little, but he shored it up. _What did you think she came for?_ "Not as much as I'd have liked to. I think I'm gonna have to officially classify him an Icelander if only to save face with Christine."

She smiled kindly. "Do not feel badly Len. I have known him for years, and yet, as you have witnessed, he still manages occasionally to mislead me." She raised an eyebrow. "For someone with appalling skills as an actor, he lies remarkably well."

"Spock doesn't lie, but I'd put your two best friends on a par when it comes to cooperating with this sort of thing." Len shook his head. "Don't know how I'd really assess him even if he were more cooperative. According to his last two evals, the guy I met at dinner the other night was already more than a little off his normal profile."

"Someday that was bound to cause difficulty." Her mouth formed a thin line.

"I just don't see how a professional could have let him get away with it." McCoy grumbled. "If anyone came off that spot-on normal it should raise a red flag right off."

"May I ask the professional's name?"

McCoy checked his notes. "Dr. E. Roth."

"Of course." She inhaled sharply, briefly closing her eyes.

"You know him?"

"You could say that, yes." From her tone and the set of her face, Len imagined there would be payback in Roth's not-too-distant future. All things considered, he couldn't work up much sympathy.

She shook her head as though dismissing the information. "It is unimportant. What could you determine?"

Len paused, trying to work out what to say. The bourbon may have clarified some things, but it made filtering more difficult. Even if she was going to have her own look in his head, there was such a thing as patient confidentiality. So sharing an observation like '_He's still carrying a torch for you, but he's so set on denying it that he practically applied to be best man at our wedding' _seemed like a bad idea - especially since mention of a presumed wedding seemed, well, pretty damned presumptuous. Not to mention unlikely if he'd guessed right as to who her 'last doctor' was after going back to Sorenson's files from the _Armstrong_. If there was one thing Len understood, it was being gun shy.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, my one firm conclusion is that he's hiding something, but I doubt you needed me to tell you that. In terms of cognitive function, he's sharp as a tack, except for his memory. I've got no idea what's going on there. There's no sign of real damage to memory centers in his brain, but he can't remember some things most Starfleet officers would know even if they forgot their own names. On the other hand, he seems to recall every chess strategy he's ever seen, used or read about."

Her head tilted slightly. "You were discussing chess with Faf?"

He gave her a sideways grin. "He asked if I played and then took pity on me when he realized that the only adjective that could describe how I play is 'poorly'."

"I have played worse." Her lips compressed against a smile.

He smiled, but decided not ask who for fear the answer might (justifiably) involve school children. "Anyway, all I can tell you is that whatever's up with his memory isn't organic. It's not unusual for someone to block out certain traumatic experiences, so I'm not surprised he doesn't recall a lot of what happened even before the overdose. I'd be less concerned if we hadn't seen that fault line in his personality before, but he's not showing any real signs of that continuing. Though I'd swear something is eating at him, but he won't talk about it and pretty much refused to try hypnotic therapy even to recover his memories." Len frowned. "So basically he admits there's a problem, but he won't accept any help solving it - which puts him back to being like Spock, except he doesn't have the excuse of being a Vulcan."

"Nor should that excuse work for Spock." Selina made a small noise and lifted an eyebrow. "And you may tell him that I said so the next time he refuses medical attention."

McCoy broke into a grin. "I so wish you were in medical, darlin'."

"You have seen my bedside manner, Len. The rest of Starfleet is undoubtedly grateful that I am not."

"That's just cause they don't know what's good for..." His reply was interrupted by a yawn. _Smooth Len. She comes by your quarters and you start nodding off in front of her_. "Sorry, m'dear, I guess I could use some coffee."

"It seems more likely that you could use some rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"I told you, I lay down for a little while earlier."

Something flashed in her eyes. "I have been dealing with Faf most of the day. Do _not_ try to evade answering the question."

Len noted that looking out now from behind those lovely eyes was a mama grizzly who had taken quite enough backtalk from unruly cubs and adjusted his answer accordingly. "I had a few hours before we went on alert for Maldi's ship. I'm fine."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What you are is tired. Why is it that CMOs are the most recalcitrant personnel when it comes to caring for themselves?"

He could picture the smirk on Jim's face. _Now she's got _you_ dead to rights_. "I'll take a nap after I finish up Allen's eval. Promise."

"No." She stood and held out her hand. "Come."

He'd stood and taken her hand before his brain even had a chance to register what his body was doing. When he realized she was leading him back toward his bed, there was a moment when he thought he might be having a heart attack. Then she pointed at the bed. "Sit."

He sat.

"Take off your boots."

_Yes, ma'am._ He bent down, concentrating on the task at hand and trying not to grin. _She's only putting you to bed. _He warned himself. _Do anything remotely Jim-like, and you'll never see her in here again. _He set the boots aside and waited, mentally tossing cold water at his imagination.

"Now get in."

He obeyed and she pulled the blanket over him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, no one's tucked me in for close to 25 years." The disappointing fact that she was clearly remaining on the other side of the blanket might have made that come out a bit surly.

"Clearly, someone should be assigned to the task. Do you see this chronometer?" She tapped the digital display beside his bed. He nodded. "Good. You are not to stir from this bed for anything short of a red alert before next shift."

Great, he was firmly in the position of baby bear. "You know, for someone who doesn't sleep herself, you're being pretty pushy about this."

"If you believe you will have difficulty falling asleep, I could help, if you will permit it."

If only he were delusional enough to take advantage of the offer the way Sorenson had - or had never known Jim well enough for every terrible line the kid might use in this situation to be jumping into his head. No, inviting her into his brain right now was _not_ a good idea. "That's alright. I'm tired enough to sleep."

She tilted her head slightly, and then nodded. "Very well. But if I hear that you have not, I shall find something very strong and sedate you." Her eyebrow arched in a way that said 'Do not think that I won't'.

Right. And he knew full well Christine would gladly help. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Sleep well, Len." She kissed his forehead lightly before leaving.

He waited for the doors to close before allowing himself to sigh. Probably as well it had been an almost motherly kiss. He'd scolded Jim, but he was less than certain he could trust himself.

.

* * *

.

_AN: Selina has some experience with CMOs who won't take care of themselves.  
_

_Cerveny is a Slavic name meaning 'red'. Spock can be by-the-book, but in TOS he breaks rules frequently to protect his friends._

_I know this is getting long - anyone out there still reading?  
_


	64. Chapter 64 Checking Him Out

_For all of you Faf/Grey shippers..._

Chapter 64 - Checking Him Out

* * *

.

"Zhere. Look."

"Are there any feeds for that room?" Hanlan asked.

"No, But after he does not find her in ze comm zenter, he stops in zhat room before going to engineering." Chekhov replied. "Zhere iz no ozher place ve cannot track vhat he iz doing."

"That has to be it. Thank you, Pavel. I'd never have tracked through these half so fast on my own." She patted his shoulder and grinned down at him. "If you weren't almost half my age..."

"I vas just doing my job." He grinned back hopefully. "But I haf no objectionz to older vomen."

"You're so cute." She pinched his check. "Show this to the Captain and Mr. Spock, okay? I'll tell Giotto and get a team to search that room."

"Yes, ma'am." Chekhov sighed watching her stride out the door. He really had no objections to older women, other than that they inevitably only thought of him as 'cute'.

.

* * *

.

After leaving Len, Selina took some time to settle her mind and especially to purge Maldi from her thoughts. Considering what he had been through, she certainly would not attempt to touch Faf's mind carrying any hint of that. When she returned to sickbay, Faf was working on something on a PADD. His head was moving side to side and he had the look of a large red dog cracking the marrow from a fresh bone.

Clearly, he was breaking into something. She tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to remove the earbuds. "Dare I ask what you are doing, Fafhrd?"

"Spock's definitely in the gang. He gave me Maldi's data chips to decrypt." He smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Maldi upgraded his encryption a bit, but I've almost got it."

She noted that his readings were not perfect, but greatly improved, and his color about as healthy as one could expect for him. Nyota had clearly been a good influence on Spock; he had become more insightful than she would have imagined. She looked over Faf's shoulder. "You know that you enjoy this sort of thing far too much?"

When he glanced up there was a light in his eyes. "Yes." His stylus arched across the PADD. "Ha! Got it." The montage of symbols resolved into text and the start of a vid showing another man strapped to a biobed. He closed it quickly. "I'll ...just send this to Spock with the encryption key."

Selina could almost see the light in him dim. Two conflicting impulses gripped her. Part of her wanted to seek out Maldi's mind and shred it, rending until he was left drowning in gibbering terror like some Lovecraftian madman (let him hope to escape from that!). Another and larger part wanted to reach into Faf and take this pain away. She could permit herself to do neither. Instead she wrapped an arm around him and touched his cheek, turning his face toward her. "Tell me what you need, Fafhrd."

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'll be alright. I just wasn't ready to see that." She held him until his shoulders relaxed and he expelled a slow breath. "Let me get up and walk around. Break me out of her for a little while."

She understood. He needed to not be in a sickbay. "Come." She helped him out of the bed and took an arm to steady him. "We will see how far we can go before they hunt us down."

"We are going for a walk." Selina informed Christine. "Tell Len I will return him."

"Wait." Christine said. "I'm sorry, but the doctor will have an absolute fit if I let him leave before he's been discharged."

"That's okay then. I have been." Faf glanced at Christine. "And, um, it was second shift you liked, right?"

Christine shook her head and smiled. "Just don't be gone for too long, okay?"

They were well down the outer corridor when Selina raised an eyebrow at him. "You were discharged?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "I decided to sort of limber up before tackling the data chips."

"But you do not even have command codes now."

"You know I don't really need them for that sort of thing. We were really just lucky Maldi only asked about codes and names and locations - things I _could_ stop knowing."

"We will eventually have to find a way to explain that."

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of it."

She stopped. "What have you done, Fafhrd?"

"Not here. When we can talk privately." Two fingers touched her temple.

Though she was not a Vulcan to experience it as a kiss, coming from Faf, the offer stirred her. She reached up to him in return. "And when will that be?"

Three ensigns in red shirts walked past, slowing briefly and then scurrying past. Faf glanced away trying not to smile. "We should keep moving. I'm going to get you in trouble with your harem."

"My harem?" Her eyebrows rose.

He started walking again. "I'm not criticizing, mind you. After two years you're entitled to make up for lost time and if anyone should have a harem it's you."

She caught his arm. "Fafhrd, I do _not _have a harem."

"Well, maybe not a _large_ harem - not that you couldn't if you wanted to."

Now heads were actually turning when crew passed them. She shoved him into an open conference room. She was beginning to become even more concerned about his sanity. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, you seem to be involved with the doctor, but a couple security guys came by sickbay and I heard how you and Captain Jim are a hot item too," He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "which puts a whole new spin on the conversation at dinner the other night. And then there's the helmsman... How does it work, by the way? They each get two days a week and you take Sunday off?"

She put her hands on her hips, widening her eyes. "I did not break you out of sickbay so that you could practice being insufferable."

He looked down at her, his lips compressed against a grin, and gave a mock sigh. "So much for asking to be penciled in for Sunday..."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You were going to ask for Sunday, were you?"

"Well, I figured it might be worth a shot." He put his hands behind his back and looked back up at the ceiling. "I mean, seeing as how you took advantage of me while I was stoned."

She compressed her own lips against an encroaching smile. "I did nothing of the sort. _You_ kissed me."

"So I've been told." He looked down at her, one eyebrow tilted rakishly. "But this time I was the only one who was intoxicated."

She decided that this time he was not the only one who got to tease. She stepped forward, looking up into his face. "You are sober now." she said in a low voice, running her fingers down the edge of his beard. "How much better are you feeling?"

She couldn't help smiling at the reaction. He did not like his real name, but right now he was doing a fine impression of a stag torn between pursuing a doe or fleeing a hunter. Though she wasn't entirely sure what she'd do if he opted for pursuit, she couldn't help a small inward sigh when fleeing seemed to win.

He looked away. "Maybe well enough for that conversation, but you might not like what I have to tell you." He glanced back with a wry grin. "And having something go nuclear in my head in the middle of a kiss is an experience I really have no interest in repeating."

"I was 18 and extremely inexperienced." She cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk. "Not that you did not deserve it ...or willingly risk it again."

"Granted," He chuckled. "But I was 19, pretty inexperienced myself, _and_ an idiot."

She moved a little closer, tilting her head a bit to the side as she looked up at him. "And now?"

"I'm somewhat older, a bit more experienced," He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. "...and still an idiot."

They heard the doors swish open and quickly stepped apart.

"Selina," Ambassador Pak said upon entering. "I _can_ handle some things without you. You do not need to be present for this meeting."

"Forgive us, Ambassador." she said, indicating Fafhrd standing to the side. "I did not know that this room was scheduled."

"You are supposed to be resting." The Ambassador scolded. "As are you, Cmdr. Sorenson. Although it is good to see that you are much recovered."

Fafhrd had assumed a Spock-like stance with his hands behind his back. He nodded politely. "Thank you, sir. Don't worry. Ms. Chandri is only acting as my parole officer - allowing me to stretch my legs a bit outside of sickbay."

Pak smiled knowingly. "Very well. Should Dr. McCoy inquire, I have seen neither of you."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Selina returned his smile. "Are ready to return now, Mr. Sorenson?"

"Let's walk a little further. Give me a bit more time to clear my head."

.

* * *

.

_AN: Faf really has terrible luck. Every time he and Selina get anywhere close to a 'moment', something goes wrong. Of course, like she said in the shuttle, if he ever had the confidence to call a bluff..._

_I've read way too many stories with Chekhov as total innocent. Had to include a little piece with a hint of him as a normal 17 yr old guy._


	65. Chapter 65 Getting Answers

Chapter 65 - Getting Answers

* * *

.

Spock had opened the message from Allen, allowing himself a small degree of satisfaction. Neither the after effects of his ordeal nor whatever Selina had left hidden in his mind had impeded his usual facility for breaking encryption algorithms. And his friend's enthusiasm for pursuing the work boded well for his recovery. Were he to release himself from sickbay, Spock would consider it a sign he was nearly fit for duty and rather hoped for that outcome both for Allen's sake, and, he had to admit, because it would provoke the doctor. (If Spock were to allow himself to admit to amusement, the highly emotional doctor in a state of agitation would surely count as one of his favorite sources.)

Although the key was included, he had been somewhat dismayed that only one file had been decrypted. However he assumed that Allen had been interrupted by the doctor insisting on another attempt at getting him to 'open up'. Spock had resolved to rescue him after decoding and reviewing the remaining files, but that plan was waylaid by a message from Mr. Chekhov. Now he and the Captain had returned to Maldi's ship, meeting Lt. Hanlan and a small security detail in what appeared to be an auxiliary control room.

"Report, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered. "What have you found?"

"No records as yet, sir. We've just begun to search." Hanlan replied. "However, there is an active screen with what appears to be a timing sequence. Since there is over an hour left on the sequence, I thought Mr. Spock should have a look at it before anyone tried to turn it off."

"Good thinking, Lieutenant." Kirk said. "Let's have a look, shall we, Spock?"

Spock proceeded to the screen in question. He raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "Does this look familiar, Captain?"

Kirk stared at for a moment before a slow smile crept over his face. "Why, yes, yes it does, Mr. Spock. Theories?"

"I would postulate, that given the possibility that at least one of his hostages might successfully escape, Maldi set this to send a message in the event that circumstances turned against him." His head tilted slightly as he considered the timer. "I am, however, surprised at the length of time for which it was set."

"I'm not. Maldi's a weasel, but one with experience. He set this so he'd have plenty of time to stop it if he got tied up for awhile. More importantly though, we were on our toes right after we took his ship. This is set so nothing happens until whoever's got him has had a chance to get complacent." A devious gleam lit the Captain's eyes. "The only question now is whether to shut it down or let it ping and set a trap for whoever he's expecting to help him."

.

* * *

.

They had continued to walk for some time, with Fafhrd showing no sign of interest in returning to sickbay. Selina was not concerned that anyone would imagine they had disappeared. Enough people had passed them, and no one could really _not_ notice a towering redhead wandering about in a sickbay jumper. Their pace had slowed, however, and she suspected that he was tiring even if he would not admit it.

"We could stop and rest for a bit, perhaps have some tea?"

He looked down at her. "That would nice, as long as you promise not make me swallow anything but tea."

"Not until you wish to." She patted his arm reassuringly. "Come. My quarters are not far from here."

He stalled slightly, but allowed himself to be propelled in the direction she chose and escorted inside. Judging by the way he sank onto the couch, she had been correct that he was fatigued. She was tempted to tell him to lie down except that there was no reasonable way he could fit comfortably. Not that that would deter him if he was really tired - she smiled to herself remembering how he had once fallen asleep on her small sofa with his head and boots draped over opposite armrests.

After retrieving the tea, she sat down beside him. He sipped his tea and grinned at her. "I don't suppose we can play hooky long enough for a game of chess?"

She sipped her own and looked at him sidelong. "Since you are 'officially' discharged, it can hardly count as playing hooky. However, Len will be irate if he finds we have disappeared for too long."

"Well, we wouldn't want to worry your new doctor." he teased.

She set her tea down and looked at him. "Why do you keep insisting that he is my new doctor?"

He put an arm around her and winked. "Well, shucks, darlin', Ah sure enough don't know."

"Len does not sound like that." She bumped him with her shoulder. "And you do southern even worse than Jim."

"What do you expect? Iowa's a lot further south than Minnesota." he laughed. "Anyway, your southern gentleman shouldn't be too upset. I think I smoothed things over with him."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Fafhrd, he said you cooperate with a psych eval about as well as Spock. We both know that that is _not_ a compliment."

He sipped his tea and tried not to smile. "I dunno. I take it as one."

"You _will_ cooperate with me." she stated, placing a hand on the side of his face. "We should have that conversation."

He caught her hand before gently drawing it away. "It's private enough here. We can just talk."

She looked him in the eye. "You are well enough now and you have _orders_ to let me in."

He sighed. "When did you talk to LT?"

"I did not. However, after your last stunt, Len thought it would be best not to rely on you to tell me." Her expression fairly radiated displeasure. "It seems he was right."

"I liked David a lot better." he remarked sullenly. "And I would have told you eventually."

She narrowed her eyes. "I know that you do not remember, but after last night I would _strongly_ advise you against using the term 'eventually' with me."

"Look, it's just... " He hitched a sheepish half-smile. "I was hoping to let things settle into place a bit more. I... " He shook his head and looked down, almost staring into his lap.

This was more than his usual resistance. She lifted his head. "Fafhrd, what is it?"

"I don't know quite how to explain it. It's... I..." He closed his eyes with a resigned look. "I'll show you, just don't be angry. I wasn't hiding it. I really thought it was part of some weird withdrawal." He lifted her hand to his temple. "Open cautiously: some contents may have shifted due to turbulence."

.

* * *

.

After returning to the _Enterprise_, Jim followed Spock into the lift. "So Spock, what's on that device you found?"

"I would assume that it contains the record of the interrogation."

Kirk stopped the lift. "No. I mean, tell me what was on it."

One eyebrow rose, but Spock otherwise maintained a impeccable poker face. "I fail to understand why you believe that I would know that."

It was not technically a lie. Jim smiled to himself. Son of a Vulcan diplomat - Spock would fit into JAG pretty well himself. "Come on, Spock. Do you have any idea how many times I've pulled that trick? I saw you palm something right before you 'found' it."

"Indeed?" Both eyebrows rose this time.

"Yes, indeed." Jim raised his own eyebrows.

No further comment seemed to be forthcoming. Stone walls had nothing on his XO.

Jim tried a different tack. "Look, Spock, I get that you, Selina and Allen are all pretty loyal to each other and I don't want to get anyone in trouble. But this has something to do with how he was able to resist, doesn't it?"

"Why would you think that?" The question was asked in a completely neutral tone, but Spock's gaze was just a little too intense.

"Because, I've got my own way of meditating and it helped me recall more than just parts of that memory dump from Maldi's subconscious. When I came by sickbay while Bones was working on Allen, I heard you say to Selina that she gave him what he wanted - the means to resist." Jim looked him in the eye. "This doesn't have to go any further than this lift, but I want to know what's going on."

They locked eyes. Jim did not believe in losing and he was not about to lose a staring contest even with a Vulcan. After a long moment, Spock's eyes went forward and he drew himself to attention. "Captain, -"

Shit, Spock was going to throw himself under the bus. That wasn't what he wanted. "Jim." he said hurriedly. "This is _off the record_, so it's _Jim_."

"Jim," Spock relaxed somewhat. "Selina's talent, combined with Vulcan training, provides her with abilities beyond what is commonly thought of with respect to telepathy. However, they are abilities that she does not wish to have known, even, or perhaps especially, to SI."

"But, your friend Allen - I sort of assumed he was SI."

"He has worked with them, but he..." Spock pursed his lips slightly. "He does not hold them in quite the high regard in which they hold themselves."

Now there was a diplomatic answer if Jim had ever heard one. He barely suppressed a laugh remembering Selina being considerably less diplomatic about 'those dithering idiots'. "Okay, I guess I can see that, especially since it looks like one of them gave him up to Maldi." He could almost feel Spock willing him to leave it there, but curiosity was going to eat him alive if he did. "But what did she do?"

Spock paused. "I believe you are familiar with the concept that a compulsion, even an altered state of perception, can be induced in a subject using either deep hypnosis or those techniques colloquially known as 'brainwashing'. Imagine how much more effectively such things could be accomplished by someone who could reach directly and very deeply into another's mind."

Jim let out a low whistle. For the first time, he understood how Giotto could be so creeped out by her. And he understood why she didn't want anyone to know, especially SI. Theoretically joining was strictly voluntary, but he'd heard stories. With a talent like that, her life could easily stop being her own. "So she did that to Allen?"

"_With _Allen." Spock corrected. "You must understand that the extent of tampering required for this situation would be not only unethical, but potentially dangerous, without the consent and cooperation of the person involved. As it is, the need for haste and the way in which she prevented him from accessing or revealing certain information may have compromised his mental state even prior to the overdose."

Okay. That certainly jived with her being so upset when Allen wouldn't let her see if his mind was back in working order. Jim nodded. "Thank you, Spock. And as far as I'm concerned, this conversation never took place."

.

* * *

.

_AN: In the TOS episode _Spectre of the Gun_ Spock uses a mind meld to ensure that the away team can firmly disbelieve in bullets. As they all walk into the gunfire, they really do look hypnotized. It's also almost always Kirk who asks Spock if he can do something like that. Spock, who certainly knows his own abilities, is seldom the one to suggest it.__ Here Spock is still carefully not quite admitting that Selina (or anyone else) can remove memories. __That such things can be dangerous without the subject's permission is shown in the TNG episode_ Violations_ where several people fall into comas due to an alien telepath stealing their memories._

_However, in some ways I think being able to place a compulsion is a little scarier (it has to take near Vulcan control to resist the temptation to make some people cluck like chickens just because you _can_). _


	66. Chapter 66 Meeting of Minds

Chapter 66 - Meeting of Minds

* * *

Kirk and Spock watched the communications screen over Uhura's shoulder. "You're sure we'll be able to pick it up now?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain. It was programmed for tight, millisecond signal in order to prevent detection. However, as we can now anticipate the precise time of relay and signal signature, we will be able to easily capture it and identify its intended target." Spock looked to the screen. "Relay in 3, 2, 1."

A short blip of what could easily have been mistaken for subspace static was caught on the monitor. "Got it." Uhura reported. "The signal was relayed to the station." Her fingers glided over the comm board and a schematic of DS23 filled the screen, a red dot glowing in an interior compartment. The display zoomed in on the dot. "It was targeted to a terminal in guest quarters - but no one is listed as occupying that unit. In fact, records show that it hasn't been used in over a year."

Kirk grinned at Spock. "What do you want to bet it's not as empty as the records show?"

Slanted eyebrows tilted upward. "Taking such a bet would, I believe, be what is referred to as a 'fool's wager'."

"You know, we've been assuming the trigger man for that exploding center piece was the dead guy - Hodges - and that he was killed by one of the thugs from the casino." Kirk frowned. "It looks like we might have missed someone. Any idea who, Spock?"

"At present, there is insufficient data to postulate a hypothesis."

"Speculate."

"Speculate?" One eyebrow nearly touched the fringe of his bangs at the notion.

"Yes. You're the science officer. Take a swag at it."

"A 'swag', Captain?"

Kirk grinned. "Scientific Wild-Assed Guess - give it a shot."

"Very well." Spock leaned against the edge of the comm board and steepled his fingers, pursing his lips as he thought. "Cmdr. Sorenson believes that whoever Maldi employed to hack into the station's computer system was not on the ship as such a person would otherwise have been used to assist in his interrogation. The assumption has been that that individual either was eliminated as Mr. Hodges had been or was based among the smugglers to facilitate their activities. It is possible, however, that he or she in fact operated out of the station or at least used it as one base of operations."

"The signal doesn't seem to have been relayed any further than that terminal." Uhura reported. "That would support the idea that whoever is supposed to receive it is on the base. But I'll keep and eye on it, just in case they're using a second timer to throw us off."

"An excellent idea, Lieutenant." Spock's words were formal, but Uhura, seeing the pride and affection in his eyes, smiled up at him.

Kirk sighed inwardly. Was there anything more annoying than two people in love, especially when the person you were interested in wasn't reciprocating? "Okay, you two, think you can hold off on the mutual admiration until we figure this out?"

"I was merely complimenting the Lieutenant for an intelligent suggestion." Spock replied primly.

Uhura just smirked. "How about this for another one: if you want to set a trap for a hacker, maybe you should talk to an expert."

.

* * *

.

To the extent that she could do so without more extensive work, Selina eased the distressing after-effects of the drugs and smoothed the rough edges in Fafhrd's mind, feeling him for once relax by her touch. If there was still a sort of tension, it was mostly an old and familiar tension, exacerbated however by a side of him that had not wholly reintegrated and was less willing to pretend they had only ever been friends. Many people assumed that he kept her from his mind to hide his feelings. It seemed now that might be more true than she had previously imagined, but that they held a not-completely-platonic place in each others' hearts had been something of an open secret between them for years. He had been a good lover, but a better friend, and so they had agreed that as long as she was going to stay of his head, he would likewise stay out of her bed (although with her it was nearly impossible to break that part without also violating the other). Still, when she eased back from probing his mind, she held to a light rapport. It was something she missed sharing with him, and she would not relinquish it until he insisted. Right now, he seemed so relieved that he was almost happy to allow it.

_So, not angry then?_

_No, only disappointed. Had you told me, I could have helped you first and we could have come up with a better solution._

_LT was going to send me to Albans anyway. Starfleet regulations: 'Personnel abducted and subjected to torture and/or interrogation will submit to a period of observation and counseling.' He wasn't going to let me out of doing penance for this. But as long as I check myself back in after the official observation, nothing will go on my record._

_I assume you will be seeing someone more competent than 'E. Roth'?_

There was a small chuckle. _We all do that Grey. It's sort of a sanctioned hunt. We have or can get access to nearly any info or command function in Starfleet. The last thing LT wants is for anyone who can get into the system to know how push our buttons. That's part of the reason for the deal. As far as any record from Albans will ever show, I'll have come out of this completely unscathed and the alias I check back in under will die in a transporter accident or something about a month after they let me go. _He was trying to be lighthearted about it, but the sense of resignation still came through.

_Surely he knows that you will in actuality go crazy if you are stuck there for long._

_He's not entirely wrong to do it, Grey. Now that you've had a look around, you know Erik isn't taking retirement well. My _naiskos_ isn't exactly united._

_We will have time to work on that before you get back. He just needs a new name. He'll reintegrate completely once we give him a way back._

_It might be better not to yet. If he really is still a bit loose, no one will ever question my explanation. And it's not as bad as it seems - you always said I felt different when I was playing Erik. He was getting a little independent even before all this._

_Fafhrd, they will insist on having you work with a telepath._

_Not like I haven't dealt with that before. _His mental tone was joking, but there was a glimpse of memory, quickly covered, as though a curtain had been drawn. She could easily have pushed it aside, but she was astonished that he could do it all.

_When did you learn to do that?_

_Do what? _He was trying so hard to project nothing-to-see-here that she could almost hear the sound of innocent little birds tweeting in his brain.

_Do NOT play innocent unless you would like to provoke that nuclear event you feared. When did you learn that?_

_...The last time I was at Albans. _

_The __last__ time?_

_After the _Musashi_. LT insisted. Same deal. It's really not such a bad place. They've got a library and a pool and there's a computer at the nurse's station, so it's not like I couldn't check out for awhile whenever I wanted to. _There was the mental impression of a smirk_. The counselor made a deal with me. He taught me how to do that and promised to avoid anything I covered, as long as I promised to stop singing._

_And you never told me?_

His arms tightened around her. _You still had enough to deal with at the time. Besides, Dr. Dorian was fine once we established that he had sensitive ears. I'm sure I can request him again and hold him to the same deal._

She actively suppressed irritation. She would have tried that years ago if anyone had ever told her that a non-telepath could learn it. But he _had_ learned it now. hmmm_. Since we are going to renegotiate our agreement..._

She felt an eyebrow move under her finger tips_. When _exactly_ did we agree on renegotiating the agreement?_

_When it prevented me from aiding you while you were drugged, of course._

_'Of course'? I think, by definition, I wasn't capable of agreeing to anything then._

_Very well. How about when I decided _not to kill you _for using it to hide how unwell you were? _There was mental impression of hands on hips and a raised eyebrow.

A helpless chuckle sounded from his mind. _Right. I guess I was so busy resisting the forced feeding, I didn't notice that I'd agreed to that._

_Undoubtedly. Now, if you will allow me to 'drop in', I will also promise to avoid anything you decide to cover._

He sighed. _The problem is that I'm not that good at it and I know you: you're curious as a cat. If you catch a glimpse of something, can you really resist trying to see what it was?_

_I have resisted chasing down suspicions of what is brewing in your mind for years now, have I not?_

_Granted ...mostly... Can I ask you to leave if I sometimes don't want company in here? I mean without you getting ticked off about it?_

_If I touch your mind and you say 'go away', I will leave; provided I may ignore that in cases in which leaving might have dangerous consequences._

_Okay. _There was an impression of a grin. _Provided you yourself aren't the dangerous consequence. _

_You really do belong in JAG..._

_Comes of hanging out with diplomats, eh?_

She tugged his beard with her free hand. There was a wisp of thought and she knew that he knew she'd seen it. She decided to consider it an impromptu test and let it go, but if she opened her eyes, she was sure he'd be blushing.

He cleared his throat slightly. _We should head back, before one of your harem decides to send out a search party. _

_I do not have a harem, Fafhrd._

_Not yet, but I'm pretty sure they'd all be willing - and you _have_ thought about all of them. _She could feel the teasing grin in the shift of his cheek as clearly as hearing the tone in his mind.

Oh no - he was not getting away with that anymore. She allowed herself a wicked laugh. _You have no idea what day it is, do you?_

For a moment his mind stalled so completely that she almost worried, but then rich laughter filled her head._ Seriously? I actually asked to be penciled in for Sunday _on_ Sunday?_

She laughed too and tickled the spot on his neck, making him shift.

_You do not play fair Grey._

_You started it..._

_

* * *

._

_AN: Spock having to be practically ordered to lower himself to speculating appears in several TOS episodes. Swag is one of those bits of slang I can't imagine ever going away._

_Selina, trained among Vulcans, who are all at least touch telepaths, would never have had teachers who concerned themselves with what could be taught to non-telepaths._

_A _naiskos_ was a ceramic statue made by the Kurlan civilization. Naiskoi reflected Kurlan philosophy that an individual was actually a community of individuals, each with their own voice, their own desires and their own view of the world [TNG:_ The Chase_]._

_please R&R_


	67. Chapter 67 Not Quite

Chapter 67 - Not Quite

* * *

.

Jim and Spock ran into Bones coming out of his quarters and looking unusually happy.

"Bones, it's past noon and you're smiling - did you finish that present without me?" Jim asked with a grin.

"No, Jim. I just finally got some sleep." McCoy beamed happily. "And I had an angel sing me to my rest."

While Jim's grin faded, Spock's head tilted in puzzlement almost as though it was pivoting on his ascending eyebrow.

Bones flashed him a megawatt grin. "I mean, your lovely sister tucked me in."

For just an instant, Jim thought Spock might be physically ill, but he rallied quickly even if he directed his next remarks more to the ceiling than to the doctor. "Is she still asleep? We had hoped to ask her about Cmdr. Sorenson's condition."

"Oh, she left before I quite drifted off." Bones drawled, bouncing on his toes and enjoying every moment of getting a reaction out of Spock. "But I think she was planning to go check in on him."

"I see. Then I shall look for them in sickbay." Spock moved in that direction with deliberate speed.

Jim slapped Bones on the back. "You should have had the talk with him - you lucky bastard."

"Not quite that lucky." Bones winked. "But don't tell Spock. I think he could stand to get used to the idea."

...A short distance down a the hall, Spock quietly thanked providence for Vulcan hearing.

.

* * *

.

"Fafhrd, wake up." Selina shook his shoulder until at least one eye opened. "The next shift is starting soon and Len _will_ be irate if he finds you missing."

A sleepy smile turned to a devilish grin. "At least this time I'll deserve it."

Whenever he was back to himself, she was going to have so much fun teasing him about his potential as a one man harem. For now, however, she lifted a knowing eyebrow. "Erik, is Fafhrd even awake in there?"

He rubbed his eyes and the grin went a bit crooked. "Yes. Sorry, he seems to get out more when I'm drowsy."

"Am I going to be able to trust you to make it back to sickbay on your own?"

She caught the arm that snaked out to reel her in beside him and tried to pull him out with it instead. It was like trying to drag a bear out of hibernation. "Faf, you cannot stay."

He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. "Couldn't you just call down and tell them I fell asleep here?"

"You need to return and I need to talk with LT." she said firmly, removing the pillow and smoothing his hair back into place. "The only question is whether I need to escort you back."

"No. -::yawn::- I'll be fine if I just wake up a bit." He stretched and flashed a teasing grin as he rose. "I could use a shower. Want to follow me in this time?"

.

* * *

.

Christine sighed inwardly. What part of 'don't be gone too long' had sounded like 'go ahead, disappear for hours, no one will mind'? Of the three people standing before her, Spock was the only one who seemed inclined not to mind, but that might just be due to the contrast with the doctor who was quickly escalating toward ballistic.

"What do you _mean_ he was discharged?" McCoy demanded. "I never signed any damn discharge order."

"There's your signature: right there." Christine nodded at the screen and folded her arms. "And it's coded with your voice print."

"Looks like Clyde done broke outta yer prison, sheriff." Jim drawled an appalling Texas accent.

"Shut up, Jim. He's in no shape to be wandering around on his own."

"Selina is with him." Christine told them _again_. "I'm sure she'll bring him back if there's any trouble."

Jim opened his mouth, but thought better of it the minute Bones just _looked_ at him. "Make one 'Bonnie' reference, Jim, and I _swear-to-God _I'll stick you with the first hypo that comes to hand."

"Calm yourself, doctor." Spock said patiently. "I am certain that Ms. Chandri would not have permitted him to leave sickbay if she believed there were any danger of ill effect."

McCoy rounded on him. "_She_ was the one who warned me not to let him near a computer. _You _know him too. What were you _thinking_ giving him access?"

Spock's eyebrows rose in mild affront. "I was thinking that he was most capable of decoding the recovered data chips in a timely manner. Moreover, because I do know him, I surmised that such a task would be far more beneficial to his recovery than your shamanistic attempts at psychotherapy."

_"Shamanistic attempts!?!"_ The doctor's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wanna see how shamans exorcise hobgloblins, you supercilious, green-blooded -"

"What did you do to set him off this time, Spock?" Sorenson appeared in the doorway with a broad grin.

"And you!" McCoy stabbed a finger at him. "This _not_ a hotel. You do _not_ get to check yourself out any damn time you feel like it."

Sorenson's eyebrows rose in almost-innocent surprise. "I can't _imagine_ what you're talking about, doctor."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, dammit! You got into my system and wrote your own release order."

"Really? Wow. Hacking a CMO's database is pretty serious." Sorenson's eyebrows rose higher. "Spock, you changed all the command codes when I was abducted, right?"

"Of course. That _is_ standard procedure." Spock affirmed, one corner of his mouth edging upward.

Sorenson affected a look of concentration. "My memory's still a little iffy. You didn't give me any of them, did you?"

"Doing so before you were cleared to return to active duty would have been contrary to Starfleet regulations." Spock replied smoothly.

"Huh." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So I was locked out of the main system. You've got an A-7 rating Spock, how do you think that discharge could have been generated?"

"Given his current highly emotional state, the most logical assumption would be that owing to the stress and exhaustion of the last 48 hours, the doctor forgot having signed the order." Spock looked considerably closer to smirking than a Vulcan really ought to.

"_That's_ the only_ logical _assumption, is it?" McCoy spat. If looks could kill, Spock would be a smoldering pile of ash.

"The _most _logical." Spock corrected. "It would seem that your powers of comprehension remain significantly diminished."

Chapel covered her mouth and Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder before his friend forgot that taking a swing at Spock was a bad idea. "Give it up for once, Bones. We didn't go to all that trouble rescuing him just make him stand a court martial. Besides, if I have to order an investigation; Spock's the most qualified."

"Fine." Bones sucked in his cheeks and raised an eyebrow at Sorenson. "But discharge order or no, if you don't get back in that bed, I swear I'll _put _you there myself."

"Relax, doctor." He held his hands up in surrender, retreating into sickbay. "Until I can go back to the _Aldrin_, I've got nowhere else to sleep anyway." He hopped up on the bed, humming _A Wandering Minstrel, I_.

"Dear Lord, not more singing." Bones muttered, looking skyward.

"Where's Selina by the way?" Jim asked.

Sorenson leaned back crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. "Well, you see, we have this agreement about when she's allowed to look in my head..."

"Stone _ordered_ you to let her." McCoy growled.

"Yes." he said dryly, one eyebrow arching in accusation. "She let me know that in no uncertain terms."

The doctor crossed his arms. "Well, this time I'm gonna make sure you stay right here until she's checked what's going on in that devious brain."

"Then no problem, eh?" He sat up. "I have already dutifully submitted. In fact, she's reporting to Stone right now."

"All things considered, I think I'll believe that when I hear it from her _directly_." McCoy leveled a stare at his recalcitrant patient.

"Clearly she believes him much recovered or she would not have allowed him to return on his own." Spock observed.

"Yes, and she helped a bit too." Sorenson exchanged a brief glance with Spock. "But honestly, she kicked me out. I'd nodded off and she didn't think it would be a good idea to talk with my boss with me snoring in the background."

Jim and Christine laughed.

He grinned at them. "Yeah, they'd probably have had to resort to sign language."

Bones rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't explain you being gone all this time."

"Like I was saying, we have this agreement, only she suddenly decided that we should renegotiate the whole thing." He made a sort of helpless 'go figure' expression. "Of course, being a born diplomat, she lulled me into a false sense of security by patching my memory up a bit before she sprang that on me. And the old agreement had been in place a long time." He closed his eyes and settled back on the bed. "We had lot of ground to cover."

Spock's eyebrows rose slightly. "You appear satisfied with the outcome."

"Oh, it'll probably all fall apart soon enough." His lips curled in a wistful smile. "But for right now, ...yeah."

Kirk looked from one to the other. He decided to work out what was going on later. "Well, if you have your memory back, there's something we could use your help with."

"I still don't remember most of what happened yet, Captain. Grey thinks that will take bit more effort to sort out. But I've got what I need to get back to work." He looked pointedly at McCoy. "As soon as I'm allowed to, that is."

Jim pulled McCoy aside. "Bones, we need him."

"I don't know if he's fit for duty, Jim." McCoy whispered. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something not quite right with him."

"There is something not quite right with most humans." Spock interjected. "However, it does not seem to prevent you from functioning." He looked meaningfully at the Captain. "In some cases, it may even be considered an advantage."

Jim grinned slyly. "I'm going to take that as compliment Spock."

"It was meant as such." Spock acknowledged.

Unfortunately, that bit of levity didn't make much of a dent in the way Bones was glaring at Spock, who was not only completely unfazed by the physician's glare, but dangerously close to enjoying it. Spock decided to excuse himself before straying into any further into something quite so un-Vulcan. "Perhaps to facilitate matters I should locate Ms. Chandri and obtain her opinion of Cmdr. Sorenson's ability to function."

.

Christine shook her head listening to the exchange between senior officers and returned to check on Allen, who appeared to be smiling happily at the ceiling. She sucked her cheeks in to avoid smirking. "Well, whatever she did to help, you look a lot happier."

"I feel better too. In fact, I think I've gotten my appetite back. Any chance I could get a pizza?" Erik looked up at her hopefully. "Large, extra everything?"

.

* * *

.

_AN: More fluff than moving the story along, but scenes with Spock and McCoy deliberately annoying each other are a ST perennial and some of my favorite parts of TOS. And Allen (or at least Erik) sort of wanted a chance to get back at McCoy for ratting him out to Selina._

_As to what happened between the last chapter and the middle section of this one, in the fine tradition of TOS, there was a commercial break and whether anything came of Sunday afternoon beyond a moderately innocent conversation between old friends is left to the audience to decide.  
_


	68. Chapter 68 May Be Right

Chapter 68 - May Be Right

* * *

.

Spock had waited patiently outside Selina's door knowing that she was aware of his presence and occasionally reminding himself firmly that Vulcans do not pace (no matter what impressions they may sense from a human mind). Upon finally being admitted, he found her rising from a blank terminal with an air of distaste that would alarm whoever had recently occupied the screen if they knew her at all well.

"Would I be correct in surmising that your interaction with Commodore Stone was less than satisfactory?" he ventured.

Her eyes narrowed with displeasure. "He seems to imagine that because Faf is under his command, he can insult me with impunity."

Spock made a mental note to warn Allen that his superior's presence might soon be required at some particularly disagreeable diplomatic function. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Might I inquire what he has done to earn whatever object lesson you are contemplating?"

"He dismissed my assessment of Faf's condition and particularly my recommendations for his recovery. After ordering Faf to allow me to examine his mental state, he had the nerve to insinuate that my conclusions were unduly influenced by our friendship." Her expression was almost perfectly controlled, but her hands clenched as though she were suppressing a desire to break something (quite possibly the Commodore's neck).

Spock revised his mental note. If the Commodore had accused her of compromising her evaluation due to emotional attachment, the diplomatic event would include an uncomfortable and potentially humiliating ceremonial role. He tilted his head, considering how to proceed. Leaving Allen in the middle of the contention between two particularly stubborn individuals seemed unacceptable.

"When the Commodore last spoke with Allen, he was in a state of some distress. Not fully understanding the cause, or the degree to which you might help, it is perhaps understandable that he finds it difficult to credit the extent of his recovery."

Her eyes snapped to his. "How _could_ you have allowed him to talk to LT in that state?"

Clearly it had been the wrong thing to say. Just as clearly, whatever 'plausible deniability' Allen had sought to provide him would not suffice. "That was not for me to decide."

"_He_ was in _no condition_ to make that decision, Spock." Her eyes widened for emphasis. "And now the excuse he offered to explain resisting verasitol will have him confined to Albans."

Spock's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I informed LT that that will not be beneficial, but he will not listen." The corners of her mouth edged into a frown. "Faf says it is unavoidable - his 'penance' for this; as if he has not suffered for it enough."

"I must concur. Perhaps if the Doctor supports your conclusions, the Commodore will relent."

"I doubt it. I strongly suspect that LT is playing some other game as well." She glared photon-charged darts at the terminal.

Spock wondered briefly how well the Commodore might cope with being required to dance naked at a Galtoisian celebration of gender transition (It was a fascinating, if somewhat disturbing experience). "Then there is little we can do. For now, however, Allen is confined to sickbay pending your assessment. Therefore, I have come to obtain it. I promise that _I_ shall not dismiss it."

"Thank you." She inclined her head, relaxing slightly. "While his recovery is as yet incomplete, there is no reason for him to be confined. I trust that Len will accept my judgment in that regard even if LT will not."

"I doubt that Dr. McCoy would disregard your opinion in any matter." he observed. "However, he insists upon hearing it from you in person."

She looked up, an eyebrow arching suspiciously. "Spock, have you given him some reason to doubt Vulcan honesty?"

"The doctor was unreasonably upset to find Allen absent and refused to accept any assurance that he had proven well enough to be discharged." He could not quite successfully restrain one corner of his mouth from twitching upward as he said it.

"Indeed?" She crossed her arms. "And his reaction of course had _nothing_ to do with some variation on the little routine you and Faf honed on the infirmary staff?"

His eyebrows rose innocently. "I merely noted the most logical assumption that might explain his absence."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head slowly. "Someday, Spock, I shall persuade you to leave Starfleet for the diplomatic corps. Only your father can better avoid the truth without actually lying."

Although he knew that she admired his father's diplomatic skill, there had been a time when he would have found the comparison uncomfortable. Now, he inclined his head as though accepting a compliment. That did not mean, however, that he would allow the remark to pass.

"Clearly, you would not have removed Allen from sickbay or allowed him to remain absent for so long if you believed that it was improper for him leave." His challenged. "If you were concerned for the doctor's reaction, you could have ensured that he returned in a more timely manner. You did after all know how long the doctor might sleep, having 'tucked him in' for his rest."

Her eyebrows shot up in response.

Spock permitted himself an infinitesimal feeling of satisfaction and relief at her expression. However, not wishing to join the Commodore in his likely diplomatic assignment, he quickly demurred. "It was merely an observation. You were absent with Allen for an extended period of time."

"You know how difficult it can be to wake him. And he insisted on a shower before leaving." Her lips stretched in a private smile far too similar to the one Allen had worn.

Spock glanced at the ceiling. No matter how greatly he preferred Allen to McCoy, there were things he did not care to contemplate. He adjusted the hem of his tunic. "Clearly the respite from sickbay proved beneficial. He appeared to be much improved."

"Yes." Selina eyed him carefully, pacing an arc in front of him as she assessed his reaction. "Tell me, Spock, what would you think if I were to tell you that more than one man had occupied my bed this afternoon?"

He dropped his eyes before they could betray his reaction and concentrated on his boots. The toes appeared dull. He had not had an opportunity to polish them to his usual standards.

"Spock?"

Nor had he noticed previously that the carpet in guest quarters was different from that in crew quarters. Fascinating.

The toes of her shoes moved into his field of vision. He lifted his gaze and caught brief laughter in her eyes before she turned serious. "There is something I need to tell you about Fafhrd."

.

* * *

.

Sorenson lay with his eyes closed, singing something resembling _You May Be Right (I May Be Crazy)_. The ghost of Billy Joel would not have been pleased to hear this version, but as long as the doctor was going to be so adamant about confining him here, all but strapped to _another damned biobed, _he was going to protest with the only means left to him: the fact that he had learned to be pretty good at singing off-key. While acknowledging that McCoy had a right to be angry with him, the fact that the doctor appeared to have gotten under even his Vulcan friend's thick skin did a lot to assuage any guilt. And at least with a common goal, he had been able to get Erik back in check.

They hadn't expected the doctor to get here before him, but Sorenson realized that he should have had Grey walk him back anyway. He had never been especially good at confrontation and the habit of slipping into his alter ego to handle that sort of thing had not served him well now that that alter ego wasn't completely under his control. Grey's presence would have gone a long way toward making up for the fact that he couldn't just explain that he had been ordered (unofficially of course) to check out with a clean bill of health before any more potentially problematic reports were filed.

Now, considering that a debate between Grey and LT was likely to resemble an irresistible force slamming into an immovable object, he was stuck. All things considered, he really should be a lot happier, but the mild euphoria that had followed him out of her quarters had given way to the usual questions and doubts. He wondered if he should add bipolar to the list of things wrong with him.

Somewhere in his head, a raider laughed._ That's kind of funny actually._

_Shut up, Erik_.

He stopped singing and looked up hopefully when he sensed someone approach the bed. Trying not to look too disappointed when it was neither Grey come to release him nor Christine bearing food, he smiled at Kirk. "So, Captain, can you at least tell me what's up while we're waiting?"

The young captain looked a bit uncomfortable. "I suppose you deserve to know. We intercepted a timed signal from Maldi's ship, so it looks like whoever hacked the station is still out there. We plan to set a trap and it seems like you might be the right person to ask for help."

_Helvitis_. He drummed his fingers, considering the what he had to do. "To do that, I should to go to the station to figure out what happened to the traps I'd set there previously." He gave Kirk a wry smile. "Are you willing to risk whatever Stone, Grey, your doctor, or all three might do to us if you let me?"

Kirk grinned. "Spock seems pretty sure Selina will clear you for duty. After that, I don't see how anyone can object to letting you do your job."

"Alright." He tried to grin back. Even if by some miracle Grey forgave him for this agreeing to this, LT was going to consign him to a rubber room in Albans for the foreseeable future. "Tell me, Captain, what was your impression of Maldi?"

Kirk scowled. "An oily, devious Denebian slime devil with delusions of grandeur."

Sorenson smiled for real. It was hard not to like Captain Jim. (_He still can't have Grey_, said the voice in his head. _Stop it, Erik. That's not up to us._) He ran a hand over his face and tried to pull himself together. That rubber room might not be the worst idea.

"Are you okay?" Kirk looked concerned.

"I can remember more now about what Maldi was like in person. He is devious and probably the guy in charge, but he had the patience and attention to detail of a Solarian gnat. That was a good thing when he was questioning me, but it also means whoever is out there probably handled the details for him and will be a lot harder to catch. And he may have other accomplices on the base, so promise me we're bringing our own security, because Grey will kill me if I get kidnapped again."

"Don't worry about that." Kirk assured him. "After what happened with Hanlan, no one goes over without a full detail until this is finished."

He nodded. "Good, then I'll need to talk to Lt. Uhura."

"Uhura?"

"Whoever got into the station system used a stolen code. It was a mediocre job of hacking at best. But that set up bouncing bits of transmissions sequentially from multiple comm links - that was artistry. You set a thief to catch a thief, and I think the one we're looking for is more of a specialist in her area than in mine."

.

* * *

.

_AN: Uhura needs a bigger and non-girlfriend role in solving this. I always thought she was under-used in TOS. However, with apologies to Billy Joel, Sorenson may be crazy, but it just may take a lunatic to find who they're looking for. (As one of my favorite Despair Inc. posters says: _Madness does not always howl. Sometimes it is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "Hey, is there room in your head for one more?")

_btw, I gave in and posted a __very PG-13 __version (since I'm paranoid about ratings) of what happened during the 'commercial break' as a one-shot (Meeting of More than Minds) if anyone is curious._


	69. Chapter 69 New Developments

Chapter 69 - New Developments

* * *

.

By the time Nyota arrived in sickbay Allen was back in uniform and finishing a meal under Christine's watchful eye. "I brought all the diagnostic data on a PADD. Is there some reason you can't access it from here?"

"Seems I torqued off the doctor." He rolled his eyes a little. "I'm not allowed to touch another computer in here on pain of vivisection."

She smiled suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Just went on a little walkabout with Grey." He shrugged, but didn't quite succeed at looking innocent.

Christine cleared her throat.

"And I _may_ have used his voice print to check myself out first."

Nyota widened her eyes. "You didn't."

"Well, not, you know, _officially_." He winked. "Spock went to get Grey to spring me, but they must both be wrangling with Stone now, because it's taking _forever_ for them to get back."

"Karma's a bitch." Kirk said, appearing beside Christine. "Ooo, pizza."

Christine slapped his hand. "Allen needs to eat. You don't."

"You're as bad as Bones." Jim pouted. "Anyway, let's see what we can get done while we're waiting."

"You shouldn't have too much longer to wait. Or at least they can't be talking to Stone anymore because we just got new orders from him." Nyota handed the PADD to Kirk, who tapped in his password for the message.

"Huh. They're sending an SI to pick Maldi up personally. He's going to be here at 22:00." Kirk looked at Allen. "This Bubnova guy is supposed to take you back too."

Nyota stifled a laugh when she translated the particularly colorful phrase that news elicited from Allen.

His cheeks flushed. "You understood that?"

She grinned. "I can cuss in 114 languages."

"Maybe you can teach me a few extra. What I know just does not cover this." His mouth formed a thin line. "Any chance you can talk your doctor into letting me out of here now, Captain?"

"Not likely." Jim pulled a face. "I haven't seen him this worked up since the time I forgot to mention being exposed to Regellian bloodworm."

"That bad, eh?"

Kirk nodded. "And I just tried calling up to Selina. She's got her privacy code set."

Sorenson frowned. Talk about karma. If they weren't talking to LT, Grey and Spock were probably discussing him. That could also take awhile, and using an override to push for leave to go to the station might not be advisable, given that letting Grey know that he planned to go to the station at all was probably not advisable. He could try just walking out, but didn't like his odds on avoiding sedation. "If I'm going to be any help to you, I need to either get down to that base before Bubba gets here."

.

* * *

.

Selina realized as soon as she entered the outer office that she and Spock had taken too long in coming to release Faf. He had obviously gotten tired of waiting, and not content to stage his usual protest, had apparently organized a glee club. Nyota and Christine had largely been reduced to laughter while Jim and Faf seemed to be trying, with unnecessary enthusiasm, to out-do each other at deliberately singing off-key. As if that were not bad enough, they were singing _Roxanne_.

Seeing Len at his desk with his head in his hands, she was torn between sympathy and amusement. Sympathy won when he looked up sorrowfully. "Please, darlin', make it stop."

Spock seemed to be trying not to wince at the cacophony. She gave him a look. "Kindly inform them that music time is over."

He inclined his head and proceeded into sickbay. Faf stopped upon seeing him, but Jim, perhaps curious to see how much it would take to provoke a nerve pinch, continued to the end of the chorus.

"I am so sorry Len. I did not intend to cause such trouble, but after his experience on Maldi's ship, probing his mind in a sickbay would have been unduly stressful. Surely he has not been singing the whole time?"

"No. His caterwauling stopped for a bit while he talked to Uhura and inhaled a pizza." Len frowned. "But then he got Jim going on the idea."

"I am _very_ sorry. If it is any consolation, he has used the same technique to drive at least two telepaths out of his thoughts."

Len hitched a half-grin. "I take it you were one of them?"

"Yes." She nodded, compressing her lips against a smile. "Worse yet, I was stubborn and foolish enough to subject myself to it more than once."

"He said that he let you examine him. I hope he didn't put you through that first."

"No. Despite some initial resistance, he was cooperative." A corner of her mouth twitched slightly. "There are some issues remaining that he will require help to resolve, but if you judge him physically recovered, there is no reason to subject yourself to any further recitals."

"Well thank heavens for that!" Len smiled up at her, but stopped when she glanced away. "Are you alright?"

"I am well. It has been many years since Faf has permitted me to go so deeply into his mind and I have not yet been able to assimilate all that I have seen." If she couldn't make sense of it to herself yet, how could she explain to anyone else? She shook her head, setting it aside. "We should tell him that he is free to go before anyone decides to resume that sing-along."

McCoy took a moment watching her walk into sickbay before rising to follow. _What do you do when you find out your best friend is in love with you? _ He sighed to himself. At the very least, you probably don't continue flirting with someone else right in front of him, especially if he's still dealing with whatever issues she'd chosen not to mention. Well, he'd known the idea of wooing her was a long-term project (and an uphill battle) at best, especially after reading how the _Armstrong'_s previous CMO had died. And at least Jim was equally out of luck.

...Besides, Spock for a brother-in-law? He might have had to start being nice to the pointy-eared bastard.

.

* * *

.

"Finally! Am I free yet?" Sorenson was already out of the bed, but standing just close enough to look a bit like a runner daring the pitcher to try to pick him off for being too far from base.

"Yeah. Get out of here." McCoy ordered gruffly. "Find some place where I won't have to listen to you."

"With pleasure." He was halfway across the room before he finished saying the words.

"I am curious, doctor. Would continued vocalizing have induced you to permit him to leave?" Spock's expression indicated a bit more than scientific curiosity.

Jim grinned at his XO. "You know, actually I sing pretty well, but if turns out that that works, I think I've gotten the hang of _not_ carrying a tune."

"In your case, I wouldn't be above using a muzzle." McCoy looked hard at Jim before shifting his glare to Spock. "On either of you."

Spock's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the threat.

Jim and Christine laughed while Nyota and Selina exchanged a glance and tried not to smile. Sorenson just grinned. "You know, strangely enough, no one has ever tried that on me."

"Only because earplugs are easier to procure," Selina replied. "Now, you will apologize to Len for subjecting him to that."

"I will?" His eyebrows rose.

Selina grabbed his arm. "Yes, you will."

Nyota narrowly stopped her jaw from dropping. They almost appeared to be having a staring contest, except that Allen's expression shifted from a challenging grin to a very human version of the look Spock had worn when she had forced him to put her on the _Enterprise_. There was a conversation going on there! She glanced at Spock, who seemed to be carefully _not_ looking at them, and then did a little victory dance in her head.

"Right. I guess I will." Allen looked up. "My apologies doctor, but if you need to confine me again, I'd really prefer the brig."

"Believe me, I'll put you there." McCoy replied dryly. "And I'll make sure the guards have earplugs."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jim said, clapping both on the shoulder. He turned to Allen. "So, ready to go?"

Selina stared, looking from one to the other. "Ready to go where?"

"The station - we need to investigate a signal and figure out why the traps he set on the casino systems went down as soon as you guys were captured."

Her eyebrows rose and she shot Spock an accusing look before turning her attention to Allen. "_That_ is what you were covering?"

He looked away a bit sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry," Jim said. "We're bringing a full security detail."

"Perhaps, under the circumstances," Spock gave Allen a significant look, "it would be preferably for me to go in your place."

"I'm alright, Spock, at least for this." He looked down at Selina. "I'm cleared for duty and I have a job to do. You saw that Maldi expects someone to free him. I can't take the chance that someone else might miss what I wouldn't."

The unspoken 'again' was so clear she could feel it. She shook her head. Only Faf could do this to her - make her want to strike him and comfort him in equal measures. She closed her eyes a moment to recenter and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to be stuck in a shuttle with Maldi and Bubnova in a few hours, so if you decide to kill me for this, you'll be doing me a favor. Just wait until we get back, okay?"

"Orders from Commodore Stone," Nyota replied to her surprised look. "They came in a little over an hour ago."

Selina felt her temper shift again before she had had a chance to master it. The _kre'nath_! Those orders must have been sent almost as soon she finished speaking with him. That _lunikkh ta'vik_ was not only not going to allow her time to help Faf, he was going to subject him to a long flight with company that would try even Faf's patience. ...Or Erik's. She looked up at him, more worried than before.

"If I don't get a chance to say goodbye, I'll look you up next time I'm free." He gave her what was probably meant to be a reassuring smile and walked out before she could respond.

Jim and Spock left with him. Nyota paused a moment before following. "Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him."

An eye would not be enough. Selina hurried after them and took his arm as they walked. _Stay and let me use the time to help you_.

_Grey, don't ask me to-_

She brushed his thoughts with a suggestion of what that help could include.

He almost tripped. Judging by his first thought, he was tempted; but he was trying so hard to cover a host of others (including a few Erik seemed to want her to see) that she nearly laughed. After Spock herded Jim and Nyota ahead of them, Faf looked down at her. "_That_ was unfair."

It was not, she noted, a request to go away. _You know the offer is sincere._ She very deliberately recalled pressing against him in a warm shower and heard/felt his breath catch.

_And that was extremely unfair. I'm going to kick myself all the way back for turning that down, but I still need to do this_. He continued walking and carefully shifted his thoughts to a very detailed circuit diagram.

She sighed as they entered the transporter room. That he could resist her by focusing on a pet project was strangely endearing. That he continued to risk himself for this obsession was not. _Do not go Fafhrd. LT told you to leave this to others._

_LT may yet chain me to my desk, but I can't walk away from this. Not yet. _

She shook her head. _ What about Erik?_

_We have a pretty high degree of consensus on this_. The thought came in a faint stereo that she did not find at all reassuring.

_He is barely in line. How can you even consider-_

"You know, I think I liked it better when he wouldn't let her do that." Jim's voice interrupted with a loud whisper.

There was a short laugh (with a slight echo) in Faf's mind. _We're being rude. I should probably ask you to leave now. _

It was a test and even if she felt the regret behind it, she wavered right on the edge of failing and _being_ the dangerous consequence if he insisted. With an effort of will, she withdrew. "Very well, but I am going with you."

.

* * *

.

Jim stood next to Spock and Selina watching Sorenson and Uhura sitting cross-legged on the floor busily dissecting the box they had extracted from beneath the control board in the casino monitor room. They looked like two over-grown kids working on a new puzzle and were conversing in a mix of Standard with occasional patches of some language that he assumed was related to Sorenson's slight accent. Kirk was well-versed in at least the basics of every field related to ship operations, but between two languages and increasingly dense technical discussion, he'd lost the thread of the conversation.

Selina shook her head looking amused.

"Are you following what's going on?" Jim asked.

"Only to the extent of understanding that they are quite impressed by this little gadget."

Spock tilted his head. "It is an ingenious device. A stand-alone which, when activated, creates a jamming effect similar to a highly localized ion storm."

She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "I am surprised that you are not on the floor playing with it too."

"They are both more than capable of analyzing it without my assistance." One corner of his mouth curved slightly. "Unless it is required, I am content to observe the lieutenant bond with another friend over a ritual considerably more interesting than shopping."

Jim chuckled. "If he weren't leaving in few hours, I'd try to put together that ritual but with Scotty and a case of booze."

"Faf inebriated with an entire engineering lab to play in." Selina looked skyward. "That is _all_ we need."

"I heard that, you know." Allen replied without looking up.

When she went over laid a hand on his shoulder, he did look up and laugh. Allen shook his head, his cheeks flushing as she stepped back with a smug look.

Damn but that was getting annoying. "Any chance you'll let me in on the joke?" Jim whispered. "Remember, I _do_ have an engineering lab and scotch at my disposal."

She arched an eyebrow and then lightly touched his arm. _ I told him that I was surprised that he had heard because he appears to be so engrossed in this task that I doubted he would look up even if I danced around the room naked_.

Jim reminded himself to breathe. _You're kidding. _

A hint of mischievous laughter echoed in his mind. _You did ask_.

She retreated from his mind, but he caught a vague impression that Allen had some point of reference for imagining that dance. He slammed the brakes on that train of thought when he caught her watching him out of the corner of her eye. She nodded at the pair in front of them and he nearly laughed himself when he noticed that Sorenson was right back to being completely absorbed by whatever Uhura was pointing to in the device. He shook his head. Science officers were seriously weird.

He went over and knelt down with them to see what could possibly be that interesting. "What have you figured out so far?"

"This thing was put together recently from older components." Sorenson indicated some of the guts of the box. "There's oxidation on these parts, but all of the connections are nearly pristine. Maldi knew I'd hacked his casino, so they probably anticipated that we'd use their surveillance against them in a raid. Probably the only that reason security didn't run into any nastier surprises is that Maldi was more interested in catching me." His shoulders slumped a little. "At least I was good for something. I certainly wouldn't have known how to counter this even if I'd made it here that night."

Uhura put a hand on his knee. "You couldn't have known that at the time. And now we've got a countermeasure if we see this again."

"Already?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Look," Uhura pointed to a blue-black prism. "That's from an older Klingon alarm beacon. We know how to disarm those with a feedback signal."

"Klingon." Kirk frowned. "I hope they're not involved."

Uhura nodded. "I do too, but this is cobbled together from a collection of sources. It's more like what you'd expect from smugglers who have bits and pieces from a lot of different places."

"And yet it is integrated in a very sophisticated manner." Spock observed.

Kirk stood. "I think it's time we investigated those 'empty' guest quarters."

.

* * *

_AN: Minor cliffie. I'll try to wrap this up soon, but I have two new foster greyhounds (one ironically is tall, skinny and red-furred) that are taking a lot of time and attention right now._

Roxanne_ has to be the optimal song to sing off-key since there aren't many people outside of Sting who can sing it on-key. _

lunikkh ta'vik - _poisoner of wells, an old Vulcan invective_  
kre'nath - _Vulcan for bastard  
_


	70. Chapter 70 Springing Traps

Chapter 70 - Springing Traps

* * *

.

Sorenson paused as they walked along the hall to flip open his tricorder and set the scanner. Grey was walking just behind point, 'listening' for anyone who might notice them in the all-but abandoned guest housing wing of the station. She'd been bored enough watching him 'play with the techie toy' that she'd teased him and now that she was all business, he was a little tempted to think something decidedly unprofessional and see if she reacted. But she needed to concentrate and she was frankly concentrating too much on him already. (_Yeah, and not in the way we'd like her to. ... Shut up, Erik_).

She glanced back and he gave her a small smile, thinking very hard of looking for any trace of a signal similar to the Klingon source they'd found in the last device. She nodded just as he felt Spock's presence at his shoulder. Between the two of them, he was beginning to feel like a straying sheep herded by two determined border collies. They both certainly had the stare down.

He adjusted the tricorder, letting the group move slightly ahead. Spock stood waiting. "Have you found something?"

"Just checking." He glanced over. "You don't have to be quite so on guard. I'm a little fractured, but I'm basically still me," he whispered. "I promise I won't morph into Mr. Hyde."

Slanted eyebrows inched upward. "I had no expectation of any such radical transformation."

"Good. Then you can stop _watching _me like that." He grinned a little. "You're going to make Ms. Uhura worry we're gay."

One eyebrow edged a little higher, but there was a tell-tale twitch at the corner of the Vulcan's mouth. "I doubt very much that that is likely."

Allen smiled at him and resumed walking. "I'm glad for you, by the way. And if you don't propose to her soon, your sanity is more questionable than mine."

.

* * *

.

Kirk watched as Sorenson uncoupled his PADD from the access board. "Okay. I've disabled the alarm on the lock."

"The tricorder indicates no life signs within." Spock reported. "However, as such signs can be masked, I would advise caution."

Jim looked at Selina. She shook her head. "I detect no mind within, but that also can be masked."

"Baker, Ramirez - you watch the hall." Kirk drew his phaser and nodded to the rest. "We enter on my signal. Formation alpha-delta. ...Now."

They sprang through the door fanning out to cover corners and interior alcoves. One by one each called 'Clear'.

Kirk exhaled and shook his head. Nothing. The place looked just like empty guest quarters. There were few things more disappointing than finding the bad guy's lair and busting in only to find the place completely unoccupied. If the lock hadn't been bugged, he'd wonder if they had the right room. "Okay. Let's have a look around."

Uhura walked to the center of the room holding up her tricorder and rotated until she was facing the left wall. She pointed. "The receiver should be in that cabinet."

The nearest ensign began to open it. Prongs of electric blue light arched with a crack sending him and the man nearest flying backward. Kirk rushed to them, checked for pulses, and snapped open his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Beam Mr. Liew and -"

"Wait." Sorenson called. "If there's anything set to sense a transporter beam that could set off another booby trap."

Damn. Kirk motioned to another ensign. "Kim, help me get Liew and Moore into the hall and then get them to sickbay. Everybody else, stay where you are and don't touch anything."

Spock and Sorenson advanced cautiously toward the offending cabinet.

"Did you two _not_ hear the captain's orders?" Selina asked pointedly.

"It's alright, Grey." Allen said, looking around. "There's no dust on top of the cabinets. Either our bad guy is total neat freak or station maintenance comes in here to clean periodically. So I'm guessing any traps are set specifically to catch snoopers."

"You are _guessing_?"

"A guess with a 94.7621 percent probability of accuracy in my estimation," Spock examined his tricorder. "I would also expect that whoever utilizes these quarters will have some provided some means of simultaneously disabling the traps while here."

"A logical deduction, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Mr. Sorenson." Spock inclined his head. "I believe I have a faint energy signature. Shall we triangulate?"

Sorenson flipped open his own tricorder and the two began to move slowly in opposite directions. After a moment, Spock looked up from his instrument and pointed toward a small side table near the door. Sorenson nodded and he, Spock and Kirk went to examine the area. Kirk dropped to his knees and looked under the table. "Hey, there's a button here." He pushed it.

A muffled static sounded briefly in the room. Spock and Sorenson exchanged a look. Sorenson raised an eyebrow. "And your doctor thinks I'm crazy."

"In fairness, he does hold the same opinion of the captain." Spock observed.

"C'mon, what else could that button have been for?" Jim asked.

"You mean something like an alarm or maybe self-destruct?" Selina asked sarcastically. "Len is right about both of you." She looked at Spock. "And you are not much better."

"She has a point about the alarm." Allen said. "When SI sets up an operations room, there's always at least a log of whenever security systems are activated or deactivated."

"I still show no transmissions out of this room." Uhura reported. "But it could be masked or there could be a local silent alarm that's hardwired."

Kirk turned to the remaining security officers. "Parks, tell Baker and Ramirez to take points further down the hall. You and Kim watch the door, but take positions a couple doors down. If someone comes this way, I want them to think security is interested in a different room."

"Let's take a look at that cabinet." Sorenson said, flipping it open.

"Faf!"

He held his hands up. "All clear."

Selina gave him an exasperated look. "It is _not_ all clear. I still cannot 'hear' in this room."

"If you will allow me this time?" Spock examined the device inside somewhat more cautiously before touching its control panel. The screen brightened, but remained stubbornly locked.

"Give me a minute." Sorenson hooked his PADD to the data ports, while Kirk and Uhura joined them for a closer look.

Uhura smiled as a small longboat flashed on the PADD screen and then turned her attention to the attached comm equipment. "The components all look like Federation technology, but I've never seen anything quite like this before."

"I have." Sorenson's beard bristled as he turned away, beginning to open other cabinets and pull out items. "SI equipment - most of this other stuff is too." He slammed the side of the nearest cabinet and then shook his hand.

Selina put a hand on his shoulder. "Maldi has captured an SI before. This equipment might simply have been taken from him."

"Maybe." Kirk said thoughtfully. "Or maybe this Bubnova coming to get Maldi is just a little_ too_ timely."

"Bubba is my least favorite SI, but I can't believe that even of him." Sorenson gave a mirthless laugh. "He wanted to get Maldi too. There's still a lot I don't recall, but I remember..."

He paused, looking down at Selina questioningly. "I remember. Even before you patched me up, when I talked to Stone, he said his name and all at once I remembered. He was furious with me for taking Volmari down first, but he wouldn't accept my data and I was _not_ going to sacrifice another ship so he could gather more evidence." He closed his eyes.

"Faf, you must not -"

He waved her off. "We're alright, Grey."

We? Kirk watched as Spock and Selina exchanged a look. Sorenson pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, _I _am alright."

"_You_ are overtaxed." She said firmly. "You should not be involved in this."

"Truer words were never spoken." A short, solidly built man pushed through the door and stood glaring at Sorenson.

"I'm sorry, sir." Parks said from just behind him. "He has SI ID."

"And who exactly does he claim to be?" Kirk studied the man with a scowl that would have made Bones proud.

"Anton Bubnova, Captain." he said smoothly. "Very pleased to meet you."

Kirk looked at him suspiciously. "You're a little early, aren't you?"

"Hardly. In fact, I haven't left yet. I had intended to close up shop before coming to collect my two charges."

Spock's head tilted as he examined the newcomer. "Are we to understand that this is _your_ base of operations?"

"One of them, yes. I've spent a long time carefully working my way into Maldi's organization, earning his trust so I could bring the whole thing down, only to have _this lunatic_ ruin it again." He narrowed his eyes at Allen. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy dropping you at Albans."

Albans? Kirk looked a question at Spock, but he had resumed his excellent imitation of a stone wall. Selina's expression had also gone to granite, although there was a dangerous flash in her eyes that made Jim suspect that if her telepathy was working in here he might find himself consumed with another sudden impulse to throttle someone.

"Lunatic? _Really_?" Sorenson advanced on the man until he was literally towering over him. "And in that year of _careful_ work, I don't suppose you noticed a plot to blow up a trade conference?"

"Of course, and I tried to ensure that blast would be small but it wasn't something I could blow my cover over." He stared calmly straight up at Sorenson. "For someone so keen on chess, you have a remarkably difficult time grasping the necessity of sacrificing a few pieces for the sake of the end game."

Now Kirk really did want to hit him, but he was afraid that Allen was actually going to. He noticed that Spock seemed to be positioning himself to take one or both down with a nerve pinch if necessary, but Selina moved first, wrapping a hand around Allen's arm.

Bubnova smirked, his eyes wandering over Selina. "The lady's probably saved you from another stay in sickbay, Erik. The least you could do is to introduce us."

Sorenson shifted and Selina dug her fingers into his arm so hard Kirk almost thought her nails were going to puncture the sleeve. "Don't you know her, _Bubba_? She's one of the game pieces you were willing to sacrifice."

"Ah, this is Ms. Chandri then." He made an attempt to take her hand and she pulled it way with a look that could have frozen the heart of a star.

"Forgive me; You're a telepath and I'm sure the interference in here is beginning to grate." he said smoothly. "You should step out. You're going to feel like you have cotton in your mental ears for some time if you stay in here too long."

She managed to express with a single elegantly arched eyebrow precisely what he could do with his interference device and his suggestion.

"You could turn it off." Spock suggested. Although his face betrayed nothing, his shoulders were tense and Jim wondered if it was bothering him as well.

"I'm afraid that's a bit complicated and there's really no reason for any of you to be in here, so-"

"Something isn't right." Sorenson said suddenly, staring at the agent.

"Of course something isn't right: you're here instead secured in a straight-jacket." Bubnova rolled his eyes. "Now, a good part of this equipment classified, so I need the lot of you to step out while I pack."

"I think we should _all_ step out." Kirk said, signaling to Parks, who drew his phaser.

"Captain, there's no need for that." Bubnova held his hands up, but just slightly. "I understand your caution. I even commend it. But I have a schedule to keep if I'm to rendezvous with my assigned escort. We can resolve this easily enough by contacting Commodore Stone." He moved toward his comm device and saw that Uhura was examining it. "Lieutenant, move away from there. That equipment is sensitive and you don't know how to use it."

"I think I do." Uhura turned, pointing her phaser straight at his chest. "And something _isn't_ right; you're working for Maldi."

The man struck with the speed of a viper. Uhura fired, but the phaser sparked in her hand and the next thing she knew she was being thrown into Spock, who had lunged the moment the man moved. Selina dodged around them with a look that would have made a Klingon consider surrender, but the man pressed something on his console and she and Spock both fell clutching their heads.

Kirk saw red and he was pretty sure it was his own reaction this time. He launched himself, heedless of Sorenson's yell and Parks clutching a scorched hand while calling for the rest of the security squad. Just as he hit him, the man pulled a short wand from his sleeve, slamming it into Jim's gut. Pain exploded through him like nothing he'd ever felt before. He grabbed at the wand and saw a blade appear Bubnova's other hand.

Sorenson swung his tricorder like a mace, smashing the wand, but the man caught the strap and pulled him off balance, ramming his knife into Allen's shoulder. He drove him against the cabinet, twisting it in. "You never could fight without a computer, could you Cerveny?"

Jim rolled, gasping in relief, and looked up, orienting himself for another lunge. Selina was doubled over in pain and Spock was crawling across the floor with the expression of someone resisting a bore drilling through his skull. Uhura had grabbed something with a wicked barb from one of the cabinets and was turning toward Bubnova with a look like Murder Incarnate as the security force poured around her.

"I wouldn't," Bubnova warned, placing a hand on his console, "unless you'd like to see blood coming out of the Vulcan's ears and Ms. Chandri's."

"Stop!" Kirk ordered. "We'll give you Maldi and you can take me as a hostage. Just let everyone else go."

The man laughed. "You can keep Maldi. I've no further use for him. I'll be taking Ms. Chandri." He smiled evilly at Sorenson. "You'll talk to save _her_, won't you, _Erik_?"

Sorenson looked up wild-eyed. "_She_ calls me _Fafhrd_." He threw his head back and howled. "_Teq ghuHm_!"

Bubnova stared at him in shocked surprise. "You really _are _cracked."

A short high-frequency buzz sounded, followed by a crackle of static from the console. As Selina and Spock began to shake off its effects, Bubnova looked up to see Uhura smirking at him, tricorder in hand. Kirk hit while he was still distracted, smashing a combination punch to face and gut. As he fell back, Sorenson grabbed his PADD with his working hand and cracked it across the man's skull. "Computers make damn good weapons Bubba."

.

* * *

.

As security dragged Bubnova away, Selina moved to Fafhrd's side and knelt beside him, shaking her head. His right arm hung useless, almost nailed to a cabinet by a stiletto. He reached over to her with his good hand. "I was afraid he hurt you. You should have stayed on the ship."

"A strange sentiment coming from you." She looked pointedly at his blood-stained shoulder. "You were supposed to avoid ill-advised heroism."

"You're the one who tagged me Fafhrd..."

She frowned just enough to make it clear that if he wasn't injured, she'd smack him.

"I'll be okay. Spock's making sure there aren't any other nasty surprises before they try to beam me out. The bleeding's mostly stopped and I think there's some sort of paralytic on the blade. I can't even feel it." He grinned a little. " 'Just a flesh wound'."

"You are _not_ the Black Knight." She tugged the edge of his beard. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled at her playfully, but after a moment looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I seem to have the telepathic equivalent of noise-induced hearing loss. It should resolve in an hour or so."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "So you can't tell what I'm thinking at all right now?"

.

* * *

.

"Okay, I think we're set." Kirk turned back toward Allen and stopped. The fingers of his good hand were laced in Selina's hair and she was holding his face in both hands, kissing him in a careful but decidedly more-than-friendly manner.

Jim looked at Spock, but he seemed to have developed a sudden fascination with ceiling tiles. Uhura, however, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Damn. He should have been working on the friendship thing with her too.

No, wait. There was probably another explanation. Sting? No, Bubnova was gone. Thank you? He _had_ clued Uhura in on how to shut down whatever was hurting her and Spock. Come to think of it, Allen had taken a blade meant for him, so being jealous right now was probably not cool.

...On the other hand Bones would be pissed if he delayed getting an injured man to sickbay. Jim cleared his throat.

They released each other and Sorenson looked up with a smile much broader than appropriate for someone with a knife in his shoulder. "I've always wondered what that would be like."

Jim stifled a laugh at the perplexed look on Spock's face.

"Fafhrd." Selina scolded.

He gave her a thoughtful look. "Strangely, I think I like the other way better."

.

* * *

.

_AN:__It runs against the usual ST trope, but just once being Vulcan and/or having abilities beyond the normal human had to be a disadvantage. _

Teq ghuHm - _Klingon for 'remove alarm'. Sorenson's Klingon is marginal, but Uhura still got the message._


	71. Chapter 71 Loose Ends

Chapter 71 - Loose Ends

* * *

"There was a man with fox red hair  
And bright green were his eyes.  
He claims he's not an Irishman -  
Blarney! We know how much he lies!"

Allen put a hand over his face. "Please, Ms. Uhura, I swear I'll spend the next month brushing up on my Klingon."

"Good. We're all just lucky I made the connection."

McCoy plied the dermal regenerator with just a little more pressure than strictly necessary. "About time someone tormented you with a song."

"One would think your doctoring would be torment enough." Spock observed.

McCoy pressed a finger to the top of Spock's hand. "What am I thinking?"

He glanced at the finger distastefully. "I cannot imagine why I would wish to know."

"Does that mean your shields are back to normal or that your touch telepathy is still iffy?"

"I am aware that you are thinking." His tone that suggested the question of whether it was rational thought remained open.

"But you can't completely block it, can you?" McCoy lifted his finger with a small smirk. "At least it's coming back. Hopefully the same applies to Selina." He put the regenerator down. "Done. Now don't move that shoulder until I say. Skin and muscle are good as new, but tendon takes awhile to firm up proper. This'll help you remember." He fitted a sling after helping Allen slide the arm into his sickbay robe. "Where is Selina anyway? She was supposed to report to here after she checked in with the Ambassador."

"You expect Grey to willingly enter sickbay as a patient?" Allen scoffed. "We _are_ talking about the woman who decked me for trying to take her to the infirmary."

"Dammit, she was affected more than Spock." The doctor tapped his console. "Computer, contact Selina Chandri."

"Ms. Chandri has set privacy."

McCoy picked up his med kit and headed for the door. "I'm going to make a house call. _Both_ of you will be here when I get back and if anyone" He glared pointedly at Allen, "messes with my computer I'll put a hole in your other shoulder."

Allen watched the doctor leave and cocked an eyebrow. "Not big on the Hippocratic oath, is he?"

"His interpretation can be somewhat ...elastic." Spock remarked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should consult with Mr. Giotto regarding the disposition of our latest prisoner."

"Dr. McCoy said that you're supposed to stay here." Nyota reminded him.

"On the contrary, he said that I should be here when he returned. As he is unlikely to locate Ms. Chandri quickly or easily gain her cooperation if he does, I shall be."

Allen laughed and swung a leg off the bed.

"No. You stay." Nyota warned. "Your record on returning in a timely manner isn't so good and I have a few questions for you."

He settled back with a resigned look. "Like?"

"How did you know it was the same Klingon emitter?"

He started to shrug, looked at the sling and thought better of it. "SI has things to block telepathy - and all of them set Grey's teeth on edge - but they employ a lot of telepaths, so none of those devices would hurt anyone like that. Even I felt it a little and I'm almost psi-null. The only thing I've ever seen have that effect was Klingon and they tend to keep everything interchangeable, so I took a shot that it was the same."

Nyota frowned. "Two Klingon devices seem like too much of a coincidence."

"When I cleaned out Maldi's accounts, a big chunk of those funds had come from a suspected Klingon agent. It's probably the main reason I wasn't court martialed." He gave her a wry smile. "No one wanted to admit to the Oversight Committee that a transfer of Federation tactical plans had only been stopped because of a rogue hacker. Although they _did_ keep that as the official story, and played up EriktheRed's reputation for stealing from crooks."

He grinned. "The best part was that since Bubba was supposedly undercover, he only got the official story and LT basically told him that if he hadn't gotten rid of me, he'd have had someone capable of noticing a hacker moving in on his kill. Of course, LT also told me that if I ever freelanced again, there'd be hell to pay – which there may yet be."

"He can't blame you for Maldi hunting you down."

"I, uh, didn't exactly stop." He bit his lip and looked a little off to the side. "I didn't need to drop Erik's calling card to crack the casino, but the set up for the shell company that arranged for the bomb looked a lot like Maldi's signature and if he could buy that kind of influence again, someone had to get him into the light. I knew he'd come looking for Erik. I just didn't know that he already knew that I _was_ Erik."

She put a hand on his arm. "You couldn't have known that Bubnova was working for him."

"Bubnova shouldn't have known. Like I said, he was undercover and I only used Erik _after_ he'd had me thrown off the case for crossing him about 'sacrificing pawns'." His mouth twisted sideways. "I know that he did try to check afterward, but it was covered up pretty thoroughly and, well, Erik's been causing trouble for a lot longer than I've been at Langley." He winked. "Besides, half the department knows I'm Fafhrd."

"It was him calling me Erik that seemed wrong. I'm not quite a 100% yet, so it took a minute to..." he stopped, "…well, to realize that it wasn't right. Even if he'd found out, the way he used the name... um, I mean, if he'd just been trying to irritate me, he would have stuck with Cerveny."

Nyota almost did a double take. "Cerveny?"

"I was assigned as an emergency replacement, and since I'm not SI, they gave me this random letter-number id. Bubba was not thrilled, about any of it, and asked what he was supposed to call me. I told him 'anything but Red', so of course he thought he'd be clever and picked Cerveny." Allen rolled his eyes. "Clearly he'd be a jerk even if he wasn't a traitor."

She studied him. If he was playing innocent, it was a _really_ good act. Selina had said that he didn't remember and she didn't want to remind him. Had someone double-crossed him and used the name Rick Cerveny as a warning to keep quiet? Considering the trouble Allen had gotten into going after Maldi, she could see why it might be better that he not recall anyone else he might feel compelled to hunt down. And if Selina learned who it was, it wasn't too surprising that that person had decided to thoroughly disappear. She wouldn't want to be in his shoes if Selina caught up to him now that he didn't have anything to hold over Allen... which suggested a change of subject.

"I have a different question." She smiled slyly. "Can I start thinking of you as a brother?"

His eyebrows darted up in surprise. She grinned at him and waited.

"Well…" He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We are both Starfleet and we _did_ fight together today, so 'brother in arms' would be appropriate."

"That is _not_ what I meant." She gave him a mock scowl. "And before you try another evasion, dealing with Kirk has given me an excellent bullshit detector, _and_ I know the lyrics to 'Fafhrd the Barbarian is Hungover'."

"You're already starting to sound like my sister." he accused with a smile. "But thinking of Spock as a brother would make my relationship with Grey even more complicated than it already is."

"Complicated? Please, you're talking to someone who's dating a Vulcan." She crossed her arms. "And I don't see why you're being so coy. You two looked pretty cozy together."

"Ms. Uhura,-"

"Nyota."

"_Ms. Nyota_, I've spent a long time letting on like nothing ever happened between us because it's just easier that way. I don't know where this is going, but history isn't exactly on my side here. So if I've been," he cleared his throat, "bumped off the wagon – for which I probably owe you whatever thanks you care to name – it seems like the best idea would be to just take things one day at a time."

"But you love her." She shook a finger at him. "And don't you _dare_ say 'as a friend' - that ship has sailed."

Allen shook his head, laughing to himself. "Okay, but don't short-change friendship. As friends I'm pretty sure we'd lay down our lives for each other. The last time I tried being a boyfriend it only took a few weeks before she was about ready to kill me."

.

* * *

.

Kirk rounded the curve of the hall and immediately changed direction.

"Jim!" Bones called. "Have you found her yet?"

Too late. "No, and I even checked the women's locker room."

"You _what_?"

"It seemed like a logical place to hide." Jim held his hands up. "Hey, I knocked first - not that it stopped Margolis from throwing her water at me."

"She has a kreilli's temper." A Trubese woman came up behind Jim, running her claws lightly through his hair. "This one was very polite."

Bones pulled Jim aside. "Excuse us. We're looking for Ms. Chandri. She was supposed to have reported to sickbay."

"So like a male to worry." She patted the doctor's arm consolingly as she passed, her tail switching in amusement. "I am sure she will arrive when it is convenient."

Jim watched her glide down the hall and allowed himself a little grin. Under the traditional dress, that tail was attached to nice tail end.

Bones snapped a finger in front of his face. "You are _unbelievable_."

"What? She's nice." Jim smiled. "And really helpful - did you know the women's locker has vibrating chairs under the hair dryers?"

Bones glanced heavenward. "I'm surprised you came back out."

"Seriously, Bones, there's like 30 women in there hiding from the Southern Inquisition. How about you stop terrorizing my crew and just let Selina drop by sickbay when she's ready?"

"Dammit Jim, we don't know what that device did to her. She could be unconscious or in trouble or -"

"Or having a drink and enjoying some peace and quiet." Jim widened his eyes. "She usually has to work to not hear everyone's thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, she wants to relax all by herself while she can."

Bones did a very Spock-like one-eyebrow thing.

"Right." Jim straightened his shirt. "I'll keep looking."

.

-----------

.

Spock lifted an eyebrow when the Captain joined him in the lift.

"I know. My hair's a little …poofy." He ran his hand through it self-consciously. "Don't ask."

The second eyebrow joined the first, but Spock refrained from asking, having privately calculated that there was a high probability that the story involved scenarios he did not wish to be appraised of.

"Aren't you supposed to be in sickbay?" Kirk asked.

"As I am sufficiently recovered. My presence in sickbay is not required until the doctor returns."

Kirk ran that through his own private Spock translator. "So as long as you get back before Bones realizes you left, what he doesn't know won't hurt him?"

There was a pause as Spock parsed the human idioms. "In essence, yes."

Jim grinned. They were beginning to understand each other. "Just be careful. He's tearing the ship apart looking for your non-sister."

"It would seem that she does not wish to be found." Spock tilted his head fractionally. "Certainly, she was none of the places that I had expected to find her."

"So you've been looking for her too?" Vulcans don't worry. Yeah, right.

"I thought it advisable to ascertain if she required more assistance than she might choose to request. However, I judge it most likely that she has simply retreated to a private place to meditate, as _I_ would have done had I not been ordered to sickbay." He gave Kirk as close to an accusing look as a Vulcan could.

"Yeah, sorry about that – you just seemed a little uncomfortable and you don't have the best record on getting assistance when you need it either."

A slanted eyebrow implied something about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Right." Jim chuckled. "Where are you headed? I'll try to keep Bones off your tail."

There was another short pause for idiom translation. "I am going to the genetics lab to encode a DNA sample for transmission to SI headquarters, as we suspect that our prisoner is an imposter."

"An imposter?"

"Upon review of the earliest records from Mr. Maldi's safe, Mr. Giotto noted a record showing two men who were captured and killed when one attempted to rescue the other during interrogation. The would-be rescuer appears on the record for only 0.56 minutes, but enhancement of still frames revealed an uncanny resemblance to our prisoner. It is a matter of record that the second man, John Reynolds, was listed as dead following a shuttle accident on stardate 2256.19."

Jim gave a low whistle. "Do you think Allen suspected?"

"I have not yet informed him of the findings." Spock's eyebrows drew down slightly. "However, as he was transferred to Langley 3 months, 15 days prior to that stardate, I believe it unlikely that he ever encountered the actual Anton Bubnova."

Kirk ground his teeth. What idiot had assigned the new guy to someone who'd lost his last support op under suspicious circumstances? Since Bubnova was supposed to be undercover, infrequent contact with anyone who actually knew him or might catch a procedural slip had let an imposter get away with replacing him for over two and half years.

"Let me know what you find out." His next conversation with Stone was going to be interesting. But at least he had an excuse for avoiding it at the moment. "So, do you have any idea of where else Selina might be hiding?"

"I do not. Undoubtedly it is somewhere that she believes the doctor will not look."

Jim sighed. "You know, for someone with a thing for doctors, your non-sister's got a pretty serious aversion to sickbay."

Spock gave him an exceptionally, almost pointedly, blank look.

Okay, so before Pike had given him 'The Talk' he had seduced a few nurses to avoid having to go to sickbay for treatment. And his best friend was a doctor. Pot. Kettle. Black. He laughed to himself. Considering that he seemed to have more than a few things in common with Selina, maybe old Spock was right. Maybe, eventually, he and this Spock were destined to be as close as brothers.

.

* * *

.

_AN: I hope that this ties up most of the loose ends wrt the case. Let me know if I've missed something. (Cerveny is a tale for another day)._

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this monster. While I have a little more planned to straighten Faf out and resolve the romantic issues, the main part of the story ends here. I've been writing this as therapy in a stressful year but I swear: I will never, ever write anything this long and involved again!_


	72. Chapter 72 Not So Bad

Chapter 72 – Not So Bad

* * *

Jim climbed the access ladder, peered around and gave himself an imaginary high five. Yep. There she was. He pulled himself over the last rung and settled into the ion pod next to Selina.

She sighed resignation. "How did you find me?"

"This is the perfect place to hide from an aviophobe - feels like you're flying in here even when the ship's holding position."

"While my shields were still unsteady it had the added advantage of being remote from manned spaces." She closed her eyes. "Allow me a few more moments and I will surrender peacefully."

"Okay. I'm just going to let Bones know you're alright." He flipped open his communicator. "Hey Bones, call off the dogs. I found her and she's fine."

"Thank God! Where are you?" There was relief in Bones' voice, but also the sound of a mother eagle ready to swoop in after a missing chick.

Jim caught the look on Selina's face. He knew that look; he'd certainly seen it in the mirror often enough. "What?" He tapped the communicator, making static sounds with his lips. "Can't ::bzzt:: hear ::bzzt:: power pack ::bzzt:: going …"

"Dammit Jim! Don't pull that shit on me. _Where are you_?"

"…bring her ::bzzt:: soon." He snapped the communicator closed. There was going to be hypo-hell to pay for that, but he grinned anyway.

Selina was smiling. There was even a little hint of teeth between curved lips. "Thank you, Jim."

"Hey, if I told him where we are, I'd lose _my_ favorite hiding place." He shrugged, and segued into an impression. "Ya see, Bonnie, I don't figure youse for a flight risk while we got Clyde on ice."

There was a sound Jim could _almost_ count as a laugh. "You do a much better New Jersey accent."

"_New Jersey_? I was trying for Chicago." Jim frowned a little. "But, um, about Clyde -"

Her eyes returned to the viewport. "I have no comment on the matter."

...And that was probably all the comment necessary. He pulled at the back of his neck. "Actually I was going to ask if he's really alright. You know, after the thing about Albans and calling himself 'we'…?"

She nodded, her hands twisting in uncharacteristic tension. "When Faf's identity fractured, there was a part ...that had been suppressed to protect his secrets. That part has not fully reintegrated. However, once I am fully recovered, I shall make sure that it does."

Okay, maybe a little more comment _was_ necessary. While part of him thought getting her for a private nurse might be worth a little mental instability, as Captain he needed to know the extent before he let Sorenson walk out of sickbay again.

She turned to face him. "I promise you there is no danger, only a more pronounced degree of the multiplicity that exists in all humanoid minds."

"Multiplicity?"

"We are all composites, Jim. Human psychologists knew this even before telepaths openly entered the field and confirmed it. You are different as Capt. Kirk than as Jim. When you debate a course of action in your mind, who are you talking to?"

He looked at her uncertainly. "I still need to know."

She touched his face and ...okay, the telepathy thing was still a little fuzzy, but he saw them, blurred and overlapping. The personality mostly in control was basically still the close friend she'd trust with her life (if not with his own). The other, closer to Jim's first impression of him - someone who'd be at home in longboat - was one she also knew, but as a persona he slipped into sometimes. One she now knew he'd adopted more frequently in recent years, first to cope with intel work and then increasingly as obsession drove him to secretly track Maldi on his own. Erik, who she...

The link ended so abruptly Kirk would have staggered if he hadn't been sitting down.

"Forgive me, I am still somewhat weak." Her fingertips were pressed to her forehead. "But you see it is not so bad. After leading a double life for so long now, this is not even so far beyond his normal."

Jim considered. He was sure some part of the impression was overlay of her feelings for Allen, but weird as it was, he did feel strangely reassured about him. Selina, however, looked pretty drained. "Maybe I should get you to Bones now."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Not yet."

Jim had seen that look in the mirror too: _I'll see a doctor after I'm well enough not be kept in sickbay_. "Okay, take whatever time you need. And, I'll make sure you get enough time to help Allen get himself together too."

"Thank you, Jim." She kissed his cheek. _You are a good man_.

Had he been meant to hear that? He grinned at her. "Your 'voice' is still a bit fuzzy. I don't think quite I caught that last part."

"I said you are not so bad." Her eyes narrowed just enough to say 'don't push it'.

He flashed a smile. "See? That's what I keep telling everyone, but they won't believe me."

"Perhaps because they know some of the women in your head?" she suggested wryly.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, about that, I think there was someone else in your head too." He waved a hand. "Not that it bothers me. Like I said, I'm not the jealous type. But I have this vague impression that he wasn't clean shaven."

"It is possible," she allowed casually. "I do generally find beards attractive."

"Now you tell me." He grinned, rubbing his chin. "I _could_ grow one."

Something that Jim was definitely going to count as a laugh escaped her lips. "I think Faf is about as many bearded men as I can handle right now."

Jim laughed. Why did telling him she was with someone else feel like a less definite rejection? Maybe because that someone else was off his rocker…"Say, are you sure he isn't going to do something crazy before we get back?"

"Do you mean something like leaving a survival pod to hike across an ice planet populated by giant carnivores or like deliberately provoking a Vulcan to violence?" Her deadpan expression was marred by the slight twitch of one eyebrow. "Crazy is a relative term in Starfleet. Erik is bolder, a bit more likely to fight than walk away," she smiled very slightly, "but not nearly as bad as you."

Jim narrowed his eyes, a half-grin on his lips. "Excuse me but did you just say that _both_ of the crazy guy's personalities are saner than I am?"

"No, only the one who tends to picture himself in a horned helmet." she answered matter-of-factly.

Jim bit his lip to keep from laughing and looked at her sidelong. "So is that a good thing? I mean, you seem to like crazy guys." He looked around the pod casually. "You know, this would be a really great place to make out."

"_You_ are incorrigible." She raised her eyebrows. "However, I am not joining that crowd in your head. It is bad enough that Faf still remembers some of his fan club."

Spock and the geeky Viking had _both_ had fan clubs? Jim had clearly entered the Academy in the wrong year.

Selina smiled, having either read his face or his mind. "After the annual event."

Jim thought back. There was an old rumor about a guy having entered that once. Surely not?

This time there was a definite chuckle from Selina. "Faf was the judge."

Damn. Spock could be a _really_ good friend. "I don't suppose there's any chance of you telling me that story?"

"I suppose that I do owe you something…"

.

* * *

.

"That was not a fan club; that was an object lesson." Allen rolled his eyes. "It took about a week to realize that no matter how physically attractive, the sort of woman who's likely to refer to a knight as 'the little horsey' is going to make me nauseous."

Nyota laughed. "Sounds like exactly the lesson a smart woman would teach a guy she was interested in. If you ask me, the main place you went wrong was in not just being yourself."

He shook his head. Being himself was a little complicated too right now. (_It's not so bad – she does like both of us.) Seriously Erik, you are not helping._

_He is however correct._

_Grey!! You're alright!_

_Almost. You sound better too. That was nearly perfect unison. I expect you to work on more of that until I am recovered enough to finish the job._

"Allen?" Nyota's hand hovered over the call button. He'd suddenly sat bolt upright with a huge grin.

_He is fine, Nyota_. She got the impression of a sisterly wink. _Keep working on him. I will return presently_.

Selina had never popped into her head long-distance before and Nyota looked around uneasily, listening for more and wondering just how long she'd been eavesdropping.

Allen was laughing. "She's been known to do that if she gets too comfortable with you. You might consider working out your own agreement, eh?"

.

* * *

.

McCoy froze when he heard the door. Damn. He'd doubled back to check her room again and instead of finding her, she was going to walk in and find him standing in her bedroom like some kind of stalker. Two sets of footsteps entered. He hoped to God it was Jim with her so he'd have someone to yell at, not to mention the fact that the kid richly deserved the lecture that had been brewing in his mind since Jim had pulled that faulty communicator bit. _She's fine_. Like Jim had a medical degree or the sense to see through an act, especially an act put on by a pretty face. On the other hand, what if Sorenson had decided to waltz out of sickbay again and caught up with her? It had been all too clear by the way they were looking at each other when they beamed up that some sort of dam had broken in that relationship, and even if he had a good excuse for bawling him out too, being here if they walked in together would be all kinds of awkward.

"You know perfectly well that a remote area was preferable if my shields did not return evenly. And you can put that eyebrow down. I thought that Vulcans did not worry."

"We do not. However, you were expected in sickbay. The doctor is quite emotional enough without added provocation."

So the hobgoblin was going to use him as an excuse to pretend he wasn't worried, was he? McCoy stepped around the room screen with a smirk. "Speaking of provocation, Spock, aren't you supposed to still be _in_ sickbay?"

Ha! Spock had actually startled before recovering enough cool to lift an eyebrow in a way that clearly said 'And precisely what were you doing in my sister's bedroom?'

"Len?" The look on Selina's face was nearly identical.

Well, the best defense was a good offense. "You had us worried sick, darlin'. If you didn't want to be near a populated area, you could've called and I would've come to you."

Spock placed his hands behind his back. "Clearly, had she wished for your services, she would have done so."

"_You_ stay out of this. You think I don't know you left about a nanosecond after I told you to stay put?" McCoy growled. "_You_ will report for a _full_ exam tomorrow, 0700 sharp. Until then, go back to figuring out who the hell it is we really have in the brig."

Spock exchanged a look with Selina and seemed to take whatever thought passed between them as dismissal. He nodded fractionally and stepped out the door.

Selina's head went to the side as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I did not require medical attention Len, as I believe I indicated _before_ leaving to speak with the Ambassador."

One look at her face said bluster wasn't his best option here. "Well, I still need to make sure. The first place I went after you weren't here was to Pak." Len gave her a small smile. "He wants to know that you're fit before your promotion. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Her face softened slightly. "Since you appear prepared to make a house call, perhaps we could get this over with here?"

"Whatever you want, darlin'," Len pulled out his medical tricorder. "But someday you're gonna tell me exactly what it is you've got against sickbays."

"You have seen my history, Len. I have spent far too much time in medical facilities. The loss of personal control is unpleasant, but worse, most contain patients whose emotional states are an assault on my shields. Even in the relative calm of your sickbay, I cannot let go of the habit of being constantly on guard." She gave him a significant look. "Hence I desired to avoid it while my shields were weak."

"I _would_ have come to you."

"And you would have made me go to sickbay when my telepathic response readings were seriously off profile. For someone with my psi rating, the standard protocol is sedation. I know my options there and I like none of them."

McCoy looked at the diagnostic readings. The woman knew her own mind in more ways than one and had hidden long enough to avoid forcing him to decide whether to violate Starfleet medical procedures. "Well, you're in no danger of that now. According to this, you're near perfect." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Next time, I'd appreciate it if you'd just explain that sort of thing up front."

She raised hers too. "Would you have left me to recover on my own?"

He sensed with absolute certainty that she was listening with more than her ears, which meant that lying would be a really bad idea. "Probably not. But I wouldn't have sedated you unless you presented an active danger to the ship."

"Then I am sorry, Len." She took his arm. "Allow me to buy you a drink as an apology."

Surprise didn't even begin to describe his reaction. Pick your jaw up off the floor he told himself, the lady only offered a drink. "Well, thank you, m'dear. But maybe we should drop by sickbay and let Allen know you're alright?"

"He already does. I knew I was well enough to return when I could reach him clearly." She arched an eyebrow at him. "You will not trick me into following you to sickbay by using Faf as bait."

"Perish the thought!" Bones drawled, leading her out of her quarters. "But I have had him there longer than need be by now."

"He can wait a little longer. Besides, I need time to consider how I will pay him back for hiding so much from me."

Len looked at her, confused. "But I thought the two of you…?"

"Yes." She smiled. "However, that is all the more reason that he should not expect to get away with it."

* * *

_AN: An ion pod features in the TOS episode _The Court Martial_. Jim really isn't so bad, even if he can't help being a__ player. And at least he finally gets to hear the wet t-shirt story. Bones gets the last word with Spock (which doesn't happen often if you're familiar with TOS). __As far as Selina goes, however, they'll have to take comfort in the fact they are equally out of luck._

_Don't worry, I won't leave the boys totally high and dry. __(btw Chris Pine in a beard is hot - although not as hot as a scruffy Karl Urban). _


	73. Chapter 73 Coming Together

Chapter 73 – Coming Together

* * *

.

"You certainly took your sweet time." Nyota scolded as she passed Selina in the hall. "I'm almost late for my shift."

"Sorry. Len caught me. How is Faf?"

"Waiting for you." She tossed a grin over her shoulder as she hurried away. "Don't worry. I didn't leave him alone in there."

Selina had expected to see Christine, but on entering sickbay found one of the Trubese sitting on the edge of Faf's bed, running her fingers through his beard. She experienced a small flash of fury until she noted that he was sitting very still, with an expression that clearly said 'help me'. Oh, this was almost too perfect. He knew better than to risk offending one of her delegates. Surely he also knew better than to think he was going to get away with tricking her into clearing him so he could go to the station? She very carefully suppressed the urge to laugh or show more than her best diplomatic smile before proceeding toward them.

"Humlaalu, I did not expect to find you here."

"I was told that you might be here. This one is your friend?" she asked, still playing with Faf's beard. "This is the first human I have seen with fur on his face."

"It is called a beard. Only the males can grow one, but most shave to remove it." Selina explained.

Humlaalu looked puzzled. "I do not understand why. It is so attractive." She was literally petting him now and Faf's eyebrows lifted in a way that plainly said 'Please, do something'.

Selina pressed her lips against an impending grin and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "I have always thought so too." She ran her hand along her side of his beard. She was _not_ reading his mind yet. It was not her fault that he was thinking 'What are you doing?' _very _loudly.

"The color is so striking." Humlaalu continued, now running her fingers through his hair to compare her own ginger-brown fur against Faf's coppery red. "He is lovely."

The look on Faf's face was priceless! And he did not dare use any of his usual self-effacing denials. This was simply too good to resist. "Yes, he is." she agreed, twirling a lock of his hair in her own fingers. He looked at her sidelong and it took no telepathy whatsoever to read the accusation that she was enjoying this. A small smug smile was all that was necessary to affirm that.

"And his whiskers are so intriguing." Humlaalu switched to inspecting his mustache and Faf looked to be on the verge of something quite undiplomatic.

"Did you know," Selina remarked quickly. "that humans have very fine fur over most of their bodies? It is denser and more evident in males, especially this one because of the contrast with his skin." She opened the neck of his sickbay robe to expose a few red curls, which instantly drew the Trubese's attention.

The color is Faf's cheeks rose as Humlaalu took this as license to explore and the look in his eyes suggested that if Selina didn't do something she might want to avoid entering any important data into any computer anywhere for awhile. _She is not playing with your face anymore_. She thought to him.

There was a mental groan and _Yeah, Thanks a lot_. in reply. But he hadn't said 'go away'.

She took pity on him and restrained Humlaalu. "You should not run your hands beneath his clothing. It is not considered polite."

"But the other human males seemed to enjoy it."

Oh dear. "What other human males?" Selina asked, carefully keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

"The Captain and the swordsman - he was very good by the way." Humlaalu literally purred.

Faf nearly choked trying not to laugh and Selina shot him a look. His face went to pure innocence and she restrained herself from reading his thoughts since they would almost certainly destroy her composure.

"It varies somewhat." she said. "In most cases, it is not appropriate without express invitation."

"Ah." Humlaalu's whiskers curled in enlightenment. "Mr. Sorenson, may I?"

_Humlaalu's clan is very important. It would not do to offend her_. Selina thought to him. He paused and then pushed up the sleeve of his robe. "There's a bit of fur on my arms too." As Humlaalu inspected this new disclosure, Faf looked at Selina. _ I hope you're enjoying this._

_Oh, I am. _She assured him_. You should be too. How often did you complain that woman came onto Spock, but not you?_

_Being treated like an exotic at a petting zoo is a far cry from -_

That thought came to a screeching halt as Humlaalu ran a hand up his thigh. "Is there bright fur on his legs as well? And the denser fur -"

Selina caught her hand just in time. "Among humans, that is an area is not touched except between mates."

"But the other -"

"Some humans are more casual about mating arrangements than others." Selina said evenly. Jim apparently was also casual about obeying orders like 'keep your hands to yourself', but she would deal with him later.

"Ah, I see. But this one is so tall and beautiful; _he_ can be selective." Humlaalu's eyes measured Faf speculatively. "Does he have a mate?"

Selina dug her nails into Faf's bicep. _Important clan! I will handle this._ She began raking her other hand lightly through his hair. "Nothing formal as yet."

"Ah." Humlaalu's ears perked forward.

Faf had schooled his features to neutrality but his thoughts were far from it. _ Grey, what are you doing? ...And why are you ...purring?_

_I am letting her know she must negotiate with me, as I have a prior claim. Trubese females have developed a system of negotiation - it cuts down on duels._

"What are his skills?" Humlaalu asked.

Faf was turning redder than his hair. _Relax. That is not what she is asking - although I could tell her. _ She thought wickedly. _Now stop blushing. It mars your lovely complexion. _"He is a computer specialist, although he is also qualified as a science officer, with a background in quantum electrodynamics and applied physics. He has something of a reputation for creative improvising and a talent for hands-on problems."

Both females purred and Faf bit his lips and wondered how what he had done could possibly deserve this level of payback.

_What payback? _Selina thought not-so-innocently. _ I imagine Jim would be extraordinarily happy in your position._

_Sounds like he already was... _

"Would the Federation consider assigning him as a liaison?" Humlaalu stroked Faf's arm possessively.

Selina groomed his beard with a proprietary smile. "It is possible that some arrangement could be made, but of course there are issues that would need to be resolved."

_**What?**_

She almost thought she would have heard that even if she hadn't been a telepath. _Her clan is vital to a Federation alliance and they very much want to improve their level of technology. Securing your services would greatly enhance Humlaalu's status - especially since you are also so tall with such striking fur. _Because she simply couldn't resist, she purred again. _The Trubese are very xenophilic. You would be quite popular and they would supply you with all the techie toys you could possibly want. _

_In exchange for __being__ a toy?_ Outwardly, Faf closed his eyes, but there was a mental impression of eyes looking heavenward._ Of all your disastrous attempts to fix me up, this one has got to take the cake._

_I have never known you to be particular on the basis of species._

_How about on the basis that she keeps discussing me like I wasn't right here?_

_She is just being polite. For an anthropologist's son, you are being remarkably obtuse..._

"He tires. I forget this one has been through an ordeal." Humlaalu glanced at his sling sympathetically. "I see that he is a favorite, so I shall consider well how issues might be addressed." She stood and bowed in formal leave-taking. "I shall not bear this season, so I shall understand if you retain him. He would give you fine young."

As soon as Humlaalu left sickbay, Faf looked over, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Do not say it." she warned. "Do not even think it."

He looked innocently up at the ceiling. "Okay, but mom does keep asking about grandchildren..."

She smacked his shoulder.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Being a little touchy for someone who just proposed pimping me out for political leverage, don't you think?"

"There is no formal finding of psychological impairment. If they requested you, LT would be pressured to let you go. By the time you returned, he would have no excuse to send you to Albans." She raised an eyebrow back at him. "And just maybe you would become a little less inclined to disparage your appearance."

"Forced convalescence will be just fine, thank you. And somehow I doubt my self-esteem would be improved by someone who makes me think of a feline version of Spock's scary blond stalker."

"They really should not have sent her this close to her season, but she is not that bad. Whatever her other motivations, she is also looking for someone to help them advance to Federation-level technology." She allowed herself a wicked smile. "You would be well equipped to provide what she is looking for."

His eyebrows rose and he widened his eyes at her. "Having a harem has _definitely_ affected you."

"I do _not_ have a harem – other than you." She gave him a teasing smile. "And it is only fair if I am allowed to have a few off-color thoughts too."

"Granted." he chuckled. "Although I think these 'negotiations' may border on abusing the privilege."

"Seriously, this would be good for you. You and Erik have begun to integrate, but if it is going to stick, you need to get out of intelligence work for awhile."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be alright Grey. After this, I doubt I'll be assigned to anything that involves working more than a meter from my desk."

"It would be good for me too, Fafhrd. I have been requested for the new Federation embassy on Trubey. I will be without my team for the first time in five years and I would like to have someone there whom I can trust." She eyed him playfully. "And it would certainly help my image to have the tallest male on the planet."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you want me as a costume accessory again?"

"Unless you would prefer Humlaalu's offer; you might enjoy it more than you think." She gave him a considering look. "Under those robes, she has the sort of figure you usually appreciate. And she would treat you like a king, which she can well afford to do. Her clan controls a pergeum mine and two very rich deposits of dilithium."

He curled his lips in, trying not to smile. "So you're, um, saying that she has 'vast tracks of land' ?"

She lifted an amused eyebrow. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

He allowed his eyes to very deliberately wander. "I like yours better."

"Fafhrd…"

He grinned at her. "You started it."

She gave him a kiss that held a promise of finishing it. "Come, Len said that it is past time that you got out of his sickbay."

"Where is the doctor anyway?"

"When I left, I believe he was debating the relative merits of bourbon versus single malt scotch with Jessy Hanlan." She smiled smugly.

He looked at her. "Grey, you _didn't_."

"Not deliberately," She patted his cheek. "But just because you proved an exception, does not mean that I am bad at it where others are concerned. In fact, once I knew T'Pring was set on a challenge, I think I did a rather good job in sending Spock after Nyota."

.

* * *

.

Leonard McCoy escorted Jessy Hanlan (albeit a little unsteadily) back to her quarters because, despite the fact that the security officer not only needed no protection in the halls of the _Enterprise_ but could probably kick his ass twelve ways to Sunday, no self-respecting southern gentleman would let a lady who'd had a few drinks walk back to her room alone. He told her as much when she mentioned that he hadn't really needed to walk her home.

"I think you're just fishing for another thank you." She teased as they reached her door. "Although considering that you came in after me, carried me out and fixed me up good as new after, I really should have given you something better," she grinned slyly, "like a 30 year old Macallan."

"Better than Booker's True Barrel?" McCoy scoffed. "I can't rightly imagine anything improvin' on a thank you like that."

She looked up at him with a speculative gleam in her eye. "Maybe I can."

Before he knew what hit him, he'd been pulled into her quarters and pressed against the wall with a solid kiss. Mmmm. Okay, he had to admit this was pretty nice addition to the Booker's and served this way single malt tasted pretty damn good…

The annoyingly ethical part of his brain raised its ugly head and spoke in his grandfather's voice: What are you doing boy? Taking advantage of a lady who's clearly had a bit too much to drink is _not_ how you were raised to behave. The drunk, horny part of his brain objected that the lady in question was the one who had pinned him to the wall _and_ she had a really fine ass, but to no avail. The code of behavior was just too deeply ingrained.

With reluctant effort, Len pulled away. "We've had a mite much to drink, darlin', and I wouldn't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

She laughed deep in her throat. "Your credentials as a gentleman are noted and logged. Now you listen here. If I heard right, you're up for grabs now and seeing as Montgomery Scott is the only man on this ship that I can't drink under the table, I haven't had nearly enough to not know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"Are you sure, dar-- Mmmphf"

The lady certainly knew _exactly_ how to keep a man's mouth too busy for objections. All things considered, he probably could develop an appreciation for single malt…

.

* * *

.

Selina led Faf into her quarters and handed him the PADD he had left in her keeping. She pointed to her door. "The first thing you will do is block the overrides on that thing."

As soon as he was done, she draped her arms around him. His hands came lightly to her waist, but he hesitated, gazing down at her. "You know that it's not your fault that I'm little cracked, right? You're not stuck with me like some piece of you-break-it-you-buy-it pottery."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever known me to be moved by either guilt or pity?"

"Just checking. I mean, you do have better options."

She caressed his temple sending a wave of exasperated affection. _You over-grown fool, I intend to put you back together because I want _you_. Whole. How else can I know that when you are really yourself you will still choose to be stuck with me?_

He pulled her into a kiss that nearly lifted her off her feet. _Everyone in here loves you, Grey, and there's no cure for that kind of crazy.  
_

.

* * *

.

_AN: Nothing left but saying good-bye and an epilogue.  
_

_It may look like Hanlan moved a little fast, but you have to figure that wearing red on the_ Enterprise _means adopting a 'live for the day' attitude (and seriously if you found yourself with Urban!McCoy at your door, slightly drunk and clearly available, what would you do?)_


	74. Chapter 74 The Morning After

The Morning After

* * *

Humlaalu scanned the commissary and found Ms. Uhura beginning a meal. She approached and greeted Prafali's human avatar with a formal bow.

"Did you speak with Ms. Chandri?" Uhura asked, returning her greeting.

"Yes." She stretched her lips in imitation of what humans called a smile.

{And?} Uhura asked in Trubese.

{I have expressed my interest, but I think negotiations must wait until Mr. Sorenson is more fully recovered.} She narrowed her eyes in speculation. {It is as well. You were correct: there is a bond between them. I must consider what I may offer to pry him from her.}

Fortune's avatar made a pleased sound in her chest, almost like a purr. {You understand that you could still request him as a purely technical liaison even if the offer is declined.}

Humlaalu's whiskers curled. The avatar was sly. {To be the one to bring him, even if he were not aligned with me, would be a cause of envy ...and perhaps when their time is over, some arrangement could be made.}

{Perhaps.} Uhura bore her teeth in friendly warning. {But it is more likely you would face her sword.}

{Yes.} Humlaalu's ears drooped. {As Ambassador, she will wish to keep him for her own status and I think his heart rests with her.}

{Do not be downhearted.} The avatar advised. {Your request will make it easier for her to have him at her side. It is no small thing to have a Federation Ambassador's gratitude.}

Humlaalu nodded, purring understanding of the avatar's direction and took her leave as she noticed Uhura's mate approaching.

* * *

Nyota looked up as Spock placed his tray across from hers and sat down, lifting an inquiring eyebrow.

She loved Spock. She really did. But she had _not_ intended for him overhear that bit of constructive interference. "I thought you had an appointment for a physical?"

"Dr. McCoy was unavailable when I arrived, which was most fortunate. Dr. M'Benga quickly and efficiently determined that I am well within the prescribed parameters for a healthy Vulcan." He resumed his questioning look. "I hope that I did not interrupt anything of importance?"

She decided to try nonchalance. "Just girl talk."

A single eyebrow edged higher. "Strange. It sounded more like machination. One might even say ...matchmaking." He quickly masked a small smile by taking a mouthful of cereal.

Nyota sucked her cheeks in. After the all times she had called him on matchmaking, he was not going to let her off easily. "That match is already made. I'm just smoothing the road for them a little."

He gave her an incredulous look while chewing very slowly, almost sarcastically.

"_Sisters_ are allowed to do that." She added taking a sip of coffee.

"So I have been told." He tilted his head slightly. "How _fortunate_ that you can play that role."

Nyota nearly choked on her coffee. "Spock, I was _not_ using my resemblance to Prafali and _that_ was a terrible pun."

"Pun?" He raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Oh, don't you even try." she scolded. "Do you know what Selina calls that look?"

"What look?"

To anyone else he might have looked genuinely puzzled, but Nyota knew better. She leaned forward. "She calls it the 'You look so innocent you _must_ be lying look'."

"Lying? _I_ have only asked questions." His eyebrows rose higher. "And, to the best of my knowledge, she has never applied that observation to anyone but Allen."

"Yeah, well you do an impression of him almost as good as the one he does of you." Nyota grinned. "Which is all the more reason to make sure you two get to be brothers."

"Only time will tell. However, it is an outcome I would much approve." Dark eyes regarded her with sly warmth. "Hence, I note that for the next standard hour, I am free to court Prafali's favor in the matter."

* * *

McCoy strode up behind Jim and snatched the communicator off his belt. He flipped it open and cocked an eyebrow. "How about that? Looks to be in perfect working order."

"Huh? ...I mean, I've had plenty of time to replace the power pack." Jim lied as he snatched it back.

Bones glared. "You ever pull that faulty comm act on me again, I swear I'll sew a transponder where the sun don't shine."

"_You're_ being awfully huffy considering _you_ disappeared without a trace. Spock and I showed up right on time for our physicals and there was no one but M'Benga and Chapel to handle it." He tried to pout, but couldn't quite hold back a grin. "I'm in perfect health by the way."

"For now." Bones eyed him threateningly.

He held his hands up. "Hey, 'do no harm', remember?"

"You should have paged me." Bones tried to scowl, but Jim could see his heart wasn't in it.

"I did check your quarters, you know." Jim looked up innocently. "Didn't look like your bed had even been slept in."

Bones sucked his cheeks in, bouncing slightly on his heels. "Well, maybe I had a better evening than expected."

"Me too. That Trubese chick is really athletic." Jim grinned broadly. "So-o… where were you?"

"A gentleman does not drop names, Jim. _Not_ that you'd know anything about that."

"Fine." Jim rolled his eyes. "It's just a good thing Selina told Spock not to expect her for breakfast since setting Allen's memory right was going to take awhile. Otherwise, you might have had him worried."

"If Vulcans worried, it would have served him right." Bones drawled. He frowned a little. "You know, talented as she is, Selina isn't a trained psychologist. I hope they're making out alright."

.

* * *

"…Oh …Faf …yes …ah …harder …yes …mmmm…"

Allen leaned over her, working at the small knot in the middle of her back, and laughed to himself. "You know, anyone listening would think we were up to something else entirely."

She lifted an eyebrow without opening her eyes. "You are the one who wanted to enjoy a little time alone in your own head. I see no reason the time should not be put to good use. …Mmmm …a little more to the right."

Bossy. She was bossy, willful, and under that calm exterior had a temper like a hornet's nest. ...And there was something seriously wrong with him, because he was unreasonably happy about the prospect of being stuck with her for as long as she was willing to put up with him. (In fact, just for good measure, the devious part of his brain - formerly known as Erik - was compiling a small list of female and/or married doctors who might be persuaded to apply for an embassy job on a new world).

He massaged up from the base of her spine, eliciting more obscenely happy sounds. "Careful," he teased. "You're going to start projecting."

"Ah-ahhh." She arched against the pressure of his fingers. "The rest of the ship should be so lucky."

He strongly suspected that she was hamming it up to extend the massage, but it was nice to feel like he could repay her a little. While he'd fallen into a blissfully exhausted sleep, she must have stayed awake working on his subconscious and uncovering the bits of memory that hadn't been where she'd left them. He'd woken no longer feeling like a record pocked with bad sectors or like his own doppelganger. The only thing better than that had been realizing that Grey was nestled beside him wearing little more than a smile.

His stomach growled, reminding him he should have food before he let himself start thinking down those lines again. When he'd asked for unlinked time, he'd originally been hoping for a game of chess over breakfast. He began tracing increasingly light circles down the curve of her back.

She opened one eye. "Who said you could stop?"

"Grey, I'm hungry."

"You will not starve." She closed her eyes with a smug smile. "Keep rubbing."

A particular response sprang to mind and he bit his lip, weighing the high probability of getting in trouble against Nyota's advice to be himself. All things considered, 'insufferable' _had_ almost become a term of endearment. He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her ear.

"Yes, Mistress."

He barely had time to grin before she clobbered him with a pillow.

.

* * *

Sometime later, Selina finished drying her hair and left the bathroom only to be greeted by the sound of snoring. Faf's head was hanging over the back of the couch and one leg stretched so far across the coffee table that his heel nearly rested on the opposite chair. Although she hadn't taken that long, she told herself that she shouldn't be surprised; she had shamelessly taken advantage of him after denying him breakfast and now he was completely spent.

Still, this would not do. She had told Spock that they would meet him for lunch and they were nearly late as it was. If he came to find them, he would surely note the fluff of exploded pillows that littered the room. While it would be amusing to watch his ears turn green, he would never allow her live it down.

"Get up, Faf. It is time to eat."

::KsnrZzzktZkZZzz::

Of course he hadn't heard her over_ that_. She briefly considered touching his thoughts, but though it might be flattering to find he was dreaming about her, if he was dreaming about pizza ...not so much.

She prodded his shoulder. "Wake up."

::ZZzkZsnrrKzrsZtZ::

Out cold. She should really hate anyone who could fall asleep so easily _and_ sleep that soundly. There was probably something terribly Darwinian in the fact that she found him appealing instead. On the other hand, he was bull-headed, introverted, and given to obsessing over projects to the point of disappearing for weeks, not to mention frequently endangering himself in the process.

Perhaps she _had_ become unbalanced reaching into his mind while he was unwell, because (though she hadn't allowed herself to say it yet) she did love him. It was not the magnetic attraction she had felt with David, but when she thought Faf had died, the way her heart had torn had been the same.

On impulse, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Faf."

Barely the slightest stutter in that broken chainsaw snore. In any decent story, he would have opened his eyes and responded.

Well, time to resort to proven methods; she leaned close. "_Food_, Faf: Deep dish pizza so loaded with toppings that it resembles a casserole."

::KsnZZ - ? - ZZ::

_That_ his subconscious had noticed. "Cold beer" she added seductively. "If Jim can find scotch, we can find _stout_."

One eye cracked open. "Real stout? Not the synthahol stuff?"

She looked him in that eye. "How long have you been faking?"

"I love you too, Grey." A smile broke across his face and he gave her quick kiss. "Even more than pizza - and that's saying a lot, because right now, I'm _REALLY_ hungry."

If he joined her on Trubey, in a year's time she would either marry him or kill him. She just wasn't sure which.

...............................................................................................................................

_AN: Forgive me. I had to do one more mostly fluff chapter before good-byes._


	75. Chapter 75 The Wet TShirt Story

Chapter 75 - The Wet T-Shirt Story

* * *

.

"And she promised not to tell the story to anyone else until we come to embassy opening on Trubey." Jim leaned back, balancing his chair on two legs, and smiled smugly.

Uhura glared. "Allen, you're leaving in an hour and _this_," she flung a hand toward Jim, "is _completely_ unacceptable."

Allen held his hands up defensively. "Not my fault - talk to Grey."

"I did. She gave Spock permission, but he's too uncomfortable about telling it."

He bit his lip. "And you think I'm not?"

"_You're_ human." She smiled sweetly. "And I was there while you were wasted and thought you were flirting with Liz, so don't pretend you're bashful."

"I wasn't exactly myself then," he said with a pained look. "Normally, I _am_ bashful. I'm hopelessly introverted and I blush at the drop of a hat."

Christine crossed her arms and looked at Nyota. "I don't recall him blushing either time he asked me to join him in bed, do you?"

"Oh God, I didn't." Allen buried his face in his hands.

Jim chuckled, watching color steal over his neck and ears. "I think he might have a point about the blushing thing."

"Bashful," McCoy snorted. "Selina may look a bit like Snow White, but you're about as far from resembling a dwarf as any man alive. Now as much fun as it would be to try to pry that story out of the elf, I'm with Nyota; Jim's going to be insufferable for as long as he's the only one of us who knows it."

"You know, being insufferable isn't all that bad," Allen offered weakly. "And Spock would do a better job. I probably can't even tell it without stuttering."

The physician glared. "You look here: the sort of cocky smart alack who'd hack my database and then stroll into sickbay and all but gloat about it certainly can't claim to be any sort of shrinking violet."

It really wasn't fair to be in trouble because of Erik and not be able to resort him for this. But Grey would kill him if he undid her work by letting himself slip into that persona, even under a different name, so soon after she'd put him back together. "How about claiming a healthy survival instinct?"

"He's got a point." Jim laughed.

"If she gave Spock permission, I'm sure it would be okay for you to tell us too," Nyota wheedled. "You could at least tell us your version of the story."

"My version, eh?" He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Okay... Marsha was stupid. Tim was a jerk. Grey got wet. We all got angry. Spock got even." He grinned a little. "And I got a kiss on the cheek for giving her my dry t-shirt. The End."

Bones scowled and Jim nearly over-balanced trying to laugh and applaud at the same time.

Nyota crossed her arms angrily. "You _owe_ me, Allen. I believe the relevant phrase was 'any favor I'd care to name'?"

His mouth went sideways. "No wonder you and Grey are practically sisters, you don't play fair either."

"Does that mean you'll tell it?"

"Yes, but I'm holding you responsible for whatever she does to me, Nyota."

"Wait." Jim's chair fell onto all four legs with thump. "Why does he get your first name?"

Nyota grinned. "He's practically my brother."

"Don't ask." Allen glanced briefly skyward. "Metaphorically speaking, it's all disturbingly incestuous."

"Now, start with Marsha," Nyota instructed, leaning forward. "I don't remember Selina mentioning anything about her being at the annual event."

"Actually, it was the first time I met her..."

* * *

.

"Marsha, this is Allen." Selina presented him to a woman who'd just shown up and now wore a slightly strangled expression.

"Nice to finally meet you Allen," she said with an uncomfortable smile.

He nodded politely. "You too." Strange woman Selina's never mentioned.

Selina lifted an eyebrow at him. "Marsha is my roommate." There were times he thought she was reading his mind, but that fact that she hadn't slapped him the first time he'd seen her in a bathing suit made the idea unlikely.

"Excuse us." Marsha dragged Selina to the side. "_That's_ Allen?"

He quietly resumed helping Spock wipe down tables and set up for the event. There was a flicker of expression on the Vulcan's face and Allen rolled his eyes slightly to let him know that he'd heard her too and it was okay. He wasn't surprised (although most women at least waited until he'd tried to ask them out before sounding borderline horrified) but even without looking, he knew Selina was tilting her head in a Vulcanish expression of confusion at her roomie's shocked tone.

"_Tall, pale and geeky_ over there is the Allen you've been hanging out with?" Marsha needed serious work on her whispering skills.

"I fail to see why his appearance is causing you such distress." Selina was barely audible, but he'd become somewhat attuned to her voice.

"You said he was tall and Nordic-looking!"

"He is." Her tone was so deadpan he couldn't decide if she having Marsha on or honestly didn't see the disconnect.

"Damn, Sel," Marsha said exasperated. "I was imaging you running off to meet some big gorgeous blonde!"

That did it. He bit his lip, but a snicker escaped. There was no chance Selina hadn't heard it - she could almost beat Vulcans when it came to that sort of thing. He started humming 'Surfer Girl' just as she snatched the towel out of his hand and smacked him with it.

"That was for eavesdropping." She tossed the towel back at him.

"Hey, you were the ones talking about me literally behind my back." He grinned. "Or at least about someone with my name who looks nothing like me."

Marsha at least looked embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just... she said you were a swimmer so I expected someone ...tan."

"That is an illogical assumption," Spock interjected. "The Academy nautatorium is covered and even humans require the insulation of a wetsuit to remain in the ocean for extended periods."

"Marsha, _this_ is Spock." Selina's voice was even, but contained a slight edge. She had really been trying to teach him something approximating 'people skills', a process Allen couldn't help but find amusing. He certainly couldn't lay claim to having any himself, but in the month that he'd known her it had quickly become apparent that the only title she was unlikely to win in a pageant was Miss Congeniality.

"Nice to meet you, Spock." Despite a bit of awkwardness, Marsha's expression indicated that Spock was definitely more along the lines of the eye candy she'd been hoping for.

Spock nodded acknowledgment, straightening primly. He'd at least gotten good at picking up on that look in humans. "If you will excuse me, the event will begin shortly and I must ensure that all is in order."

"Spock, you're hopeless - running out on a pretty girl!" Tim, who in Allen's opinion was probably responsible for Selina's aversion to the muscular-tan-blond type, sauntered up behind them. "Of course, there's a herd of others over there waiting for you."

At the head of the bevy of women cued to step on stage were several members of Spock's fan club that Selina had so far been unable to chase away. Spock stiffened, as though bracing himself.

Selina's eyes narrowed. "The arrangement was for you to handle the contestants, Tim."

"I thought he was here to make sure I didn't _handle_ them." Tim smiled wickedly and something briefly flashed in Selina's eyes that did not bode well for Tim's future.

It occasionally crossed Allen's mind that if more guys had Tim's personality, he might actually have a shot with her. Of course, that was providing he wasn't reduced to a stuttering ball of insecurity the second he let himself think of her as anything but a friend. If wishes were horses... He shook off hopeless imagining and tried to be useful. "Considering what you paid for this opportunity, Tim, I'd think you'd want to make the most of it."

"Oh my God! You actually got him to pay!" Marsha covered her mouth, containing a giggle.

Tim looked suspiciously at Selina and she in turn shot a glare at Marsha that suggested that she might want to find somewhere else to live for at least the next month. Marsha blanched. It didn't long for anyone close to Selina to learn that there was a serious temper lurking under that near-Vulcan mask, and she had been giving more rein to showing her emotions lately.

"Um, anyway, I just dropped by to meet your friends, Sel. I really have to do some shopping. I'll pick up some extra yogurt for you." Marsha beat a hasty retreat.

Allen looked down trying to hide his expression. There probably wasn't enough yogurt in the universe to save Marsha from payback and the fact that that vicious streak was one of things he found particularly compelling about Selina probably meant there really was something wrong with him. Either that or being attracted by danger was the reason Starfleet had accepted him despite all of his other liabilities.

"Aren't you going to come take care of us?" A shapely redhead wrapped a hand around Spock's arm while plastering herself against him. Even for a Vulcan, he looked distinctly uncomfortable and Allen suppressed his own horrified reaction at someone who looked that much like his sister throwing herself at Spock.

"You were instructed to remain in line." Selina stepped right into the woman's space with the cool menace of a glacier and the woman backed off hurriedly. Considering the way she usually rescued him from that sort of thing, it was really no wonder half the people there thought that Selina and Spock were secretly dating.

"I'll be right with you, babe." Tim stepped in with a slick smile. He winked at Selina. "You should get in line too."

She limited her response to an arched eyebrow, but it spoke volumes about the temperature hell would have to reach before that would occur. Tim just smirked and strode off to take his place on stage and ply his charms with the actual contestants.

"Are you certain that having him judge is an advisable plan?" Spock queried.

"His personality is well-suited for this sort of event and with a degree of vigilance you and I should be able to limit predation." She crossed her arms and looked up at Spock. "That is, unless you would prefer to assume the role yourself?"

Spock's eyes shifted to some point on the far wall. "That should not be necessary."

"Good, then remain behind the counter and try not to encourage them." She eyed the gathering audience. There were more women than one would normally expect for this sort of thing. "Allen, please, attempt to run interference."

They watched as she left to take a position where she could keep an eye on Tim (and potentially throw something at him if necessary). Allen gave Spock a wry smile and nodded toward the outdoor bar stand they'd set up for the event. "Draw me a stout and I'll try to look pale and geeky enough to act as repellent."

.

* * *

A hand landed on his shoulder. "I still think 'tall and Nordic-looking' was a perfectly adequate description."

He tipped his head backwards and looked up at Grey. "How long have you been listening?"

She returned an inscrutable smile. _It is probably a good thing that you find my 'vicious streak' a bit of a turn on. _

In other words, he was doomed. But at least the prospects for making up later weren't half bad.

"You have a tendency to misjudge your appearance," Spock informed him. "As the events of the day proved, you were unable to provide sufficient repellent."

Allen looked up at him. "Now that you're here maybe _you_ can finish the story."

"I have no wish to recall, let alone recount, the incidents that followed."

Kirk grinned. "You know, Spock, for most guys being groped by a mob of sexy, willing coeds would be a fond memory."

"Or fantasy in your case," Uhura snarked and Christine snapped her fingers with a laugh.

"I'd have paid to have seen the look on the hobgoblin's face." McCoy chortled. "Where's time travel when you'd really like it?"

"The primary application in this case would be prevention." Selina smiled slyly. "However, his expression when that half-naked blond pinned him and attempted to reach down his pants _was_ amusing."

McCoy guffawed and Spock gave her a long-suffering look. "There _was_ a reason that I retreated indoors."

"I _did_ advise you to remain behind the bar counter." They locked eyes in a silent argument.

Allen sighed inwardly. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. "He didn't think I'd be the best choice for tossing troublemakers and it probably wouldn't have made any difference if he'd stayed outside. After about the fourth time you popped Tim with an ice cube for 'weighing the entries', he probably would have hosed you down anyway." He looked at the rest of table. "They really should have let me referee Tim, but I don't have anywhere near that kind of speed and accuracy."

* * *

.

The next piece of ice hit Tim square in groin. No matter how much he deserved it, Allen couldn't help wincing in sympathy. That had to hurt. Well, maybe now Tim would finally remember that the rules were 'look but don't touch'. Even if the women weren't actually objecting right now, there was the risk of a lawsuit later and while none of them would mind seeing Tim sued, since Spock was technically running things, he'd get dragged into it too.

"Dammit, Chandri!" Tim squeaked. "It's all in good fun."

"Yes, it is," she called back. "I am having a great deal of fun reminding you to keep you hands to yourself."

A round of laughter and applause swelled through the crowd.

"Really? Well, I think you're just jealous," Tim called back. "You obviously don't like men and you wish you were up here instead of me."

There were more hoots from the crowd and Allen felt a twinge of jealously as Selina threw her arms around the guys standing nearest to her. "I am quite fond of men. It is only you that I dislike." She removed her arms before those guys could get any ideas and flicked another ice chip at Tim. This time he dodged it, but a couple other people pinged him from the side amidst more applause. "You see? There is a mandate from the audience. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Why don't you come up here and make me, _cutie_?"

Allen was tempted to look away. She hated 'cutie'. The last guy he'd seen use it on her had literally slunk out of the bar after learning what it meant to be verbally dissected. Considering the fact that she was already annoyed simply by the existence of this whole show, he couldn't help wondering if Tim had any instinct for self-preservation whatsoever. She stood threateningly and Tim took a wary step backward. Then he suddenly grabbed the hose and drenched her. The crowd went wild.

"Spock!" Allen yelled. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut - hit so hard by sympathy at the anger and humiliation he saw in her face that he couldn't believe no one was jumping the stage to smash Tim. Then realization hit him. The crowd thought this whole thing was part of the show. They'd been expecting him to drench her and pull her up on stage to declare her the winner and they wanted a good look. The laughter and catcalls were almost painful but he thought he was just reacting to how he'd feel standing in her place. That is, until she ran from the crowd and into the bar.

By the time he'd pushed his way through the crowd to the door, Spock was heading out and handing his jacket to a worried-looking woman. Of course, she'd probably never seen a Vulcan look like he wanted to pound somebody. "Ms. Chandri is in the women's lavatory. Provide her with this."

Spock hadn't seen how thoroughly she'd been soaked. Allen stripped off his t-shirt and handed it to her too. There wasn't much else he could do to help until she came out. He watched Spock stalk toward the stage, the crowd parting in surprise. On the other hand, maybe there was something else he could do. He pulled his comm out and set the record function. Whatever Spock was going to do to Tim, he was sure she'd want to get to see it.

.

* * *

"He did send me the video, anonymously." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "If you had given it to me in person, perhaps you would have realized that you did not need Spock's help to know how to gain my favor. Of course, by then you had your own fan club to keep you occupied."

"And I did just fine chasing them away without really trying - which sort of argued in favor of needing help when it came to someone I actually cared about, eh?"

"You know, I might have felt a bit jealous, Allen," McCoy drawled. "But turning to Spock for that sort of help has got to constitute a new record for desperate."

"I only had a bit of a crush on her then. It was after the camping trip that I fell hard. But I'd watched her reject so many better candidates, I went straight to despair. Did not pass desperate. Did not collect 200 credits." He glanced at Spock with a small smile. "I was so pathetic even a Vulcan was moved to pity."

"On the contrary," Spock stated. "While I had no wish to watch you suffer despondency, you were then as you are now, a logical match. My only error was in not realizing that despite her time on Vulcan, Selina would not accept that, as her closest known male relative in the vicinity, I bore a responsibility for facilitating a suitable match."

Selina looked skyward. "_My_ only error was in not realizing that Vulcans and genealogy are a dangerous mix."

Spock's lips curled slightly upward. "You are welcome."

Her eyebrows shot up, but Allen took her hand before she could reply. "Well, I thank you, Spock – for both times."

"Faf, _this_ time you were nearly killed."

He briefly touched her hand to his lips. "If you hadn't been there when Maldi caught up with me, there would have been no 'nearly' about it."

_If I hold onto you this time, will you promise to stop trying to kill yourself?_

_I'll certainly try to avoid it._

A bread roll bounced off of Allen's shoulder. "No private conversations," Kirk scolded.

"Jeez, Kirk," Nyota rolled her eyes, "Jealous much?"

"Hey, if I weren't such a paragon of captainly virtue, I'd have women queued out the door." Jim grinned and then quickly raised his arms for protection as the women pelted him with rolls.

"Ha! Not single direct hit!" He crowed, dropping his cover. Two rolls, fired from different angles, hit him square in the chest. Jim widened his eyes at Bones and then slowly looked at Spock. A disbelieving smile covered his face. "Spock, did you …just throw food at me?"

Spock tipped an eyebrow. "It appeared to be the appropriate course of action."

The table erupted in laughter. Selina hid her face in Allen's shoulder and McCoy pounded the table, laughing so hard he was shaking.

"It had to be done, Jim – I just never imagined the hobgoblin would actually do it!"

A third roll arced into Jim's lap. Allen grinned. "I didn't want to feel left out."

"Oh yeah?" Jim grabbed what was left in the bread basket. "Well, you're all in trouble now: I've got all the ammo!"

A handful of wet noodles fell on Jim's head. Sulu grinned down at him. "Don't bet on it."

* * *

.

Kirk and Spock left the transporter room together after bidding good-bye to Selina and Allen. "Out of curiosity, Spock, whatever happened to your old roommate?"

"Mr. Barton is currently in an administrative position."

"Wait a minute," Jim said. "His last name is Barton? Your evil roommate was Tim Barton, as in Lt. Cmdr. Timothy Barton of the Quartermaster's office -_ that _Tim Barton?"

Spock's eyebrow slanted slightly upward. "Mr. Barton was certainly undisciplined and frequently difficult, but I believe 'evil' would be an over-statement."

"_Undisciplined_, I think I like that even better, especially for the guy who lectured me on 'wasting Federation resources by rashly discarding my ships' warp cores'. He's been a thorn in my side on every single requisition request since." Kirk's eyes lit with devilish glee. "And _you_ have dirt on him."

"I do not possess soil from our association," Spock replied. "However, Allen and I systematically removed public postings showing Selina in the state that caused her such distress. In addition to Allen's recording, I retained copies of those sections which contained evidence that Mr. Barton had been immediately removed from his position as judge."

"Do you still have them?"

A corner of Spock's mouth turned fractionally upward. "I rarely discard information that has the potential for useful future application."

Jim laughed in delight. "There are times when I've doubted it, Spock, but I think this really is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

.

_AN: A long chapter, but this wraps it up. I apologize for leaving this hanging for so long (my OCs and I had a disagreement about how to end it). Thank you to everyone who has read this monster and especially to those of you who have reviewed it (you in particular __**fanficfan71**__ ;D)._


End file.
